Ramble on
by thenotsogreatAlexander
Summary: AU. La muerte de John desequilibra totalmente a Dean; al borde de las lágrimas se encuentra con un desconocido en gabardina. Mientras tanto, una serie de misteriosos asesinatos ocurren en la ciudad, la única pista: sus ojos fueron calcinados. M por violencia
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Ramble On  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Dee Spiegel  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
><strong>Advertencias generales de la historia:<strong> Violencia física y psicológica, adicciones, cadáveres, una morgue, lenguaje soez, abandono, transexualidad, prostitución, menciones de (violencia, maltrato infantil y animal), tortura, etc...  
><strong>Comentario:<strong> Hmm. Hey. Soy Dee. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, ergo un Fic de Supernatural. Espero haber captado bien la esencia de los personajes. Bueno, este fic es completamente en un universo alterno, así que primero quise dar una introducción al mismo. No lo sé. Es una idea que rondaba por mi cabeza, pero como episodio piloto o prólogo está bien para mí...

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Dean Winchester tenía 27 años cuando su padre murió. La bebida, el insomnio, la depresión, su amiga la cebada y su compañero whisky habían acabado con él… Aunque, quizá John Winchester no murió cuando Dean tenía 27 años, tal vez _"murió" _mucho antes.

Dos de noviembre de 1983, aquella noche en que el amor de su vida, Mary Winchester, murió en las llamas del incendio. Fue un corto circuito en los cables del techo, dijeron, aunque cuando John bebía más de la cuenta, lo cual era frecuente, hablaba de que alguien asesinó a Mary y provocó el incendio.

Trastorno post-traumático, dijeron los doctores. Un pequeño Dean cargó a un bebé Sam hasta la puerta y ya en el jardín esperó a un John que no salía de la casa en llamas. Los vecinos pronto salieron y los bomberos hicieron su aparición, pero John no salió. Los uniformados entraron a la casa y salieron de ella llevándolo inconsciente a causa del humo, justo cuando el primer piso se venía abajo.

Dean no recuerda mucho de esa noche, pero piensa que el haber perdido a mamá, se llevó una buena parte de la vida de su padre; la parte que hacía a John un papá cariñoso, responsable, y _buen_ padre, murió junto con Mary aquella noche.

Por supuesto, eso Dean no pensaba en aquel entonces. En esa noche, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver a Sammy dormir plácidamente en un cunero, junto al sillón en un cuarto de hospital con John en una camilla.

Incluso con sus arranques, con sus problemas de bebida, con su carácter volátil, Dean no culpaba a su padre por aquella vida. Él sabía cuán roto su padre estaba. Sammy no se enteró de mucho de éstos episodios dramáticos y viscerales de John, y ciertamente quien lo crió durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia fue, en su mayor parte, su hermano mayor Dean.

Habiendo John derrochado completamente los fondos de universidad de ambos hermanos, Dean se vio obligado, al principio, a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. _Sammy no se quedará sin escuela, Sammy tiene que ir a la universidad_, pensaba Dean mientras tomaba trabajo nocturnos, como velador, tiendas de 24 horas, o cualquier cosa que llevara dinero a casa. Y aunque Sam también se las arreglaba para trabajar, el dinero hacía falta más y más y Dean dejó la escuela para seguir trabajando, para seguir sosteniendo a su familia. _"De todos modos no me gusta ir a la escuela, Sammy", _le decía con una sonrisa socarrona a su hermano menor.

Luego de años difíciles y duros, Sam tuvo la oportunidad de irse a Stanford a estudiar. Beca completa. Dean, aunque no le gustaba la idea de la lejanía, tuvo que aceptar que le haría más bien a su hermano irse que quedarse. Sammy ya no era un niño al cual había que servirle la cena, calentarle la comida, llevarlo a la escuela, defenderlo de John cuando a éste se le pasaban las copas… su hermano menor había crecido, y tal y como alguna vez Dean deseó, Sammy entró a la universidad.

Entonces, cuando Dean Winchester tenía 27 años, John murió. Un derrame, y ahí quedó todo. A pesar de cómo vivió su padre, de las carencias que tenían, de los malos ratos, de las incesantes peleas, Dean sentía como un agujero crecía en su estómago. No podía decir que estaba triste, o enojado, o resignado. Era una especie de bomba andante, era una amalgama de emociones y sentimientos que tarde o temprano iba a estallar, y bien a lo lindo.

Los Winchester nunca fueron tan devotos como para ir todos los domingos a la iglesia. Y ciertamente Dean tampoco era fan de ella, de los diez mandamientos y esas mierdas, porque si había algo que a Dean Winchester le gustaba era el sexo, bebidas –pero no tanto como John–, comida, no le importaba mentir, o tener aventuras incluso de menos de una noche… Sin embargo, Sam había insistido en darle una despedida apropiada a su padre.

Dean no había entrado a una iglesia desde la muerte de Mary, y aquella primera vez, la iglesia le pareció un lugar lúgubre, tenebroso y triste. Esa había sido su impresión cuando niño y seguía siendo la misma que entonces, pues su mente asociaba iglesias con pérdidas, con funerales… y sin embargo ahí estaba Dean, en la banca de mero enfrente, junto con Sam y su novia Jessica, en una pequeña iglesia de aquella ciudad.

La mirada de Dean estaba ausente, perdida en la vasta construcción. Lo único que escuchó en aquella misa fue al padre decir "estamos aquí reunidos para rezar por el alma de nuestro hermano John…" y ahí se perdió. Sumido en sus pensamientos, en su memoria.

Buscaba algún buen recuerdo con Mary, John y el pequeño Sammy. Teniendo un almuerzo-picnic, pasarle las herramientas a John en un taller mecánico, Mary untando mermelada al pan tostado para su desayuno… cosas triviales como esas, en tanto que aquel agujero negro en su interior seguía creciendo y creciendo. Dean no se dio cuenta pero derramó lágrimas.

Cuando la misa oficialmente terminó, la iglesia se fue vaciando poco a poco. No es como si hubiera ido mucha gente, igual. Sam se levantó del banco y se acercó a su hermano. Dean alcanzó a decir _"cinco minutos"_ con la voz ahogada.

Sam entendió el mensaje y salió con Jessica de la iglesia.

— Tu hermano se ve muy afectado — comentó ella tomando del brazo a Sam.

— Él estuvo con papá todo este tiempo, además, Dean necesita tiempo a solas. No ha tenido tiempo de lidiar esto por su cuenta — comentó Sam recordando lo caóticos que habían sido los últimos días, muchas visitas, muchos _"lo siento por su pérdida"_ —. Iremos a comer algo y después vamos a casa con él.

Dean se quedó en su mismo sitio en la iglesia. Sus codos se apoyaban en sus muslos, cerca de las rodillas, la mirada gacha, los ojos mirando el suelo. Un remolino de emociones que Dean quería evitar subió a su garganta, del estómago hacia allí, todo el camino hacia arriba, como una sensación de vómito. Allí estaba, aquel alboroto, aquel agujero, luchando por salir.

Una gota de sus ojos cayó al piso.

¿Por qué mamá tenía que haber muerto? ¿Por qué había dejado a papá solo? ¿Por qué tuvo que atravesar por todo aquello? ¿Por qué le tocó lidiar con tanta mierda en su vida? ¿Por qué tuvo que ver por Sammy y preocuparse por dinero, y rentas, y qué comerían la noche siguiente, en lugar de, no lo sé, jugar videojuegos, comer helado? No era justo, la carga que caía sobre sus hombres no era justa. Y siempre que Dean se permitía pensar, y dejar salir sus emociones, se preguntaba: ¿por qué él? Una y otra, y otras gotas más cayeron al suelo.

Los hombros de Dean subían y bajaban a un ritmo errático. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso, estaba roto, estaba cansado, y las malditas lágrimas no paraban y eso lo hizo enojarse más.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta resonó en toda la iglesia. No había nadie allí además de dos almas, de modo que el eco fue grandioso. Dean miró aterrado el origen de aquella voz, como si un niño fuera atrapado _infraganti _viendo el vestidor de chicas. El hombre estaba allí de pie, a unos tres metros de Dean, vestía una larga gabardina kaki, traje color negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul. Llevaba el cabello negro alborotado, una barba de tres días y sus ojos azules le miraban de una forma ciertamente incómoda. El extraño llevaba también una maleta en la mano derecha, al parecer había llegado hace nada y Dean ni siquiera había escuchado los pasos.

— Sí, estoy bien — fue lo único que Dean atinó a decir coherentemente. Se secó rápidamente el rostro.

El hombre pareció no importarle el estado en que se encontraba Dean, o quizá por eso fue que se acercó un poco más y trató de entablar una conversación.

— No sé el motivo de tu visita a este lugar tan sagrado… pero sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no pudo ser tan malo.

Dean parpadeó un momento, y miró fijamente al extraño. Aquello había sido lo último que había derrumbado la pila de mierda para desatar a un Winchester muy, pero muy enojado.

— ¿Lo que he hecho? — Escupió la frase al tiempo que se levantaba del banco —. ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? ¿Lo que he hecho? ¡¿Cuidar a mi hermano durante toda su vida, porque mi padre fue un hombre débil que no podía estar un solo día sin tomar un par de cervezas? ¿Lo que he hecho? ¿Crees que estoy aquí llorándole a Dios y pidiendo que me perdone por mis pecados?

El extraño se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil, su boca formaba una pequeña O.

— Yo sólo estaba tratan-

— ¿Acaso pedí tu ayuda?

— N… No, pero, yo sólo quería… — la forma en que Dean le miraba lo dejó helado, en cualquier momento pensó que éste iba a agarrarle y practicar box con él. Y su temor se volvió realidad cuando Dean se aproximaba a él, con esa mirada, hasta pareció verle echar humo por la nariz.

— ¡Qué pasa aquí! — interrumpió la riña el padre que avanzaba hacia aquellos dos a paso lento, ayudado por un bastón —. Por el amor de Dios, por qué están peleando — el anciano miró al hombre de la gabardina, no lo conocía, y después miró a Dean… su mirada se torció en algo triste — Dean, muchacho, qué te pasa.

El tono condescendiente del anciano hizo estallar aún más la cólera de Dean.

— Qué me pasa, que qué me pasa Padre Andrew, ¡no pasa nada! Mi padre está tres metros bajo tierra, eso es lo que pasa, al igual que mi madre, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

Dean sintió que si no salía de ahí iba a empezar a lanzar puñetazos, así que salió del lugar, subió al Impala y se alejó de la iglesia conduciendo nerviosamente. No tenía ganas de regresar a casa, porque ahí estarían todos los recuerdos y Sammy le preguntaría cómo estaba, y tendrían una charla sobre sus sentimientos, lo último que quería en ese momento era romperse de nuevo y que alguien más lo viera en un estado tan vulnerable. Lo que haría sería comprar un par de cervezas en alguna tienda, conducir como si no hubiera mañana y detenerse en algún punto de la noche en algún lugar alejado de la civilización para poder ver el cielo estrellado, o alguna otra cursilería que hacía cuando estaba a solas.

**Fin del prólogo**

* * *

><p>Si alguien leyó hasta aquí (jaja) muchas gracias por ello. Aunque la historia se centra en Dean y Cas, de éste último no se vio mucho en este capítulo... lo siento por eso. Pienso continuarlo lo más pronto posible, pero quería colocar el piloto para ver si era algo bueno, o digno de comentar... Como sea, si hay algún error sepan disculpar, y gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Qué más da

**Autor:** Dee Spiegel  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2,570  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna por ahora.  
><strong>Comentario:<strong> Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y las alertas ^O^ Me hacen muy feliz. Como comentario, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic, pero no es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia, puede decirse que tengo cierta experiencia hasta cierto punto... como sea, espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto, encontré algunos errores en el prólogo, ortográficos sobre todo, pero ya lo he actualizado x ). Espero que este no contenga muchos, ya que no tengo quién lo corrija, además de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Qué más da<strong>

Cuando los niños comienzan a descubrir que el mundo no es sólo el interior de sus hogares, y exploran el mundo exterior, siempre habrá algo que les atraiga, aunque sea por un par de horas o días. Habrá algunos que actuarán como superhéroes, otros querrán ser doctores, o chefs con aquellas masas de colores, enfermeras, reyes de la selva, músicos, cantantes, pintores… En el caso de Dean, en su pequeña infancia había querido ser bombero. Le gustaba el traje, el casco, el hecho de acudir a una emergencia y salvar vidas, bajar gatos de los árboles y eso.

Aunque, claro, la idea de ser bombero se esfumó con el incendio de aquella noche... Incluso así, él sonríe cada vez que recuerda cuando corría por la casa entera, imitando el sonido de las sirenas y usando un casco gigantesco que no le permitía ver nada más allá del suelo.

_~.~_

Había desechado la idea de ser bombero, y realmente él no era el tipo de persona que desde los quince o dieciséis años decía _"quiero ser abogado, quiero ser doctor, quiero ser arquitecto"_. En realidad, y aunque nunca se lo dijo a nadie, Dean sentía cierta envidia por esos tipos de su clase cuando leían en voz alta sus ensayos de _"mi proyecto de vida"_ o el clásico _"dónde estaré de aquí a diez años"._

Sentía envidia, sí, pero a su vez también sentía que no le debía importar una mierda, así que su razonamiento optaba por tomar la segunda opción, y no pensar en el futuro, ni planes ni proyectos de vida.

En parte era cierto lo que le había dicho a su hermano Sammy alguna vez. De cualquier forma, no le gustaba ir a la escuela, sentía que no era lo suyo. Incluso si John le hubiera apoyado, en todos los sentidos, Dean creía que hubiera dejado la escuela igualmente.

Dean no había sido bombero, como el gran sueño de su infancia, pero sí era policía. Detective, siendo específicos. Había ascendido hace algunos meses, una redada de drogas, Dean había atado cabos y dado con el almacén. Que Dean estuviera en las fuerzas policiacas no significaba que fuera un santo, pero al menos no rompía la ley, ni el orden público. Vestía su uniforme, sólo en ocasiones oficiales o especiales, y llevaba a su nena, como él llamaba a su Impala, a todos lados, excepto cuando las cosas podían estar feas y su preciosidad podría sufrir algún golpe, rozadura o impactos de bala.

No era bombero, pero seguía teniendo uniforme; la parte de acudir a emergencias y salvar personas se mantenía. Y al final, eso era lo que importaba.

_~.~_

Cuando John murió, a Dean le dieron una licencia por un par de días. Después de todo, era mejor que estuviera con sus familiares, asumiendo su pérdida, que estar trabajando con la mente en otro lado.

Después de aquel incidente en la iglesia, Dean había regresado a casa la mañana siguiente. Había dormido en el interior del Impala, en algún lugar despoblado, y cuyo nombre ya había olvidado. Por casa, se debe entender como su apartamento. Luego del incendio, John decidió vender aquella propiedad y vivir en algún otro lugar. El destino de aquel dinero, sobra decirse en qué se empleó.

El apartamento donde Dean vivía, junto con su padre, no era tan pequeño como se podría pensar. Contaba con una sala donde había un sofá y un par de sillones alrededor de la televisión, una cocina que no había sido usada en mucho tiempo, un mini comedor, un baño completo y dos habitaciones. La habitación de Dean contaba con dos camas, dos clósets, dos de todo, porque la había compartido con su hermano hasta que Sammy se fue a la universidad. Hubo ocasiones en que pelearon por el espacio, Dean ensuciando las cosas de Sam, aventándole a su lado del cuarto la ropa sucia, basura, envolturas de dulces, todo como el buen hermano mayor que era.

En el interior del apartamento, en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, encontró una nota de Sam que decía que se comunicara con ellos y que estarían en la ciudad un par de días más.

Dean en aquel tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con su hermano, conocer mejor a su novia, Jessica, que era una chica muy alegre y dulce. Estuvieron algunos días con él, limpiando y guardando en cajas las pertenencias del viejo Winchester. Jessica desempolvaba un poco la cocina, y tiraba alimentos petrificados del refrigerador mientras Sam se burlaba de su hermano. La tarde siguiente Jessica horneó galletas…

_~.~_

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Dean llegó al Motel Neo Universe. En el estacionamiento había una patrulla. Dean salió del Impala y caminó al cuarto 19. Había cintas amarillas haciendo un perímetro alrededor, Dean enseñó su credencial y le dejaron pasar. Adentro había dos forenses, uno de ellos tomando fotografías del cuerpo de una mujer que yacía tendida en el suelo boca abajo; el otro buscaba rastros de sangre por el suelo esparciendo un líquido que Dean no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

_Otro día en el trabajo_, pensó Dean viendo el cuerpo de aquella pobre muchacha.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No lo sabemos con certeza — contestó el forense que tomaba las fotografías — Pero sus ojos fueron… calcinados, extirpados, no lo sé, pero aparentemente es la única herida o causa de muerte… es muy extraño, hombre.

— No hay sangre en ningún lado, sea lo que le hayan hecho, parece que alguien vino aquí, y dejó el cuerpo solamente… — habló el otro forense desistiendo de seguir rociando el piso con el líquido.

— Dean — le llamó un policía, saliendo de inspeccionar el baño del cuarto de hotel — habla con las personas de los otros cuartos, averigua si escucharon algo.

— Okie Dokie — contestó, Dean se disponía a salir cuando se volteó y preguntó — ¿Cuántas horas hace que falleció?

— Por la rigidez del cuerpo, yo diría unas doce horas horas — contestó el segundo forense, ahora revisando debajo de las uñas de la víctima.

_~.~_

El cuarto número 18 estaba ocupado por una un matrimonio que estaba de paso. Habían llegado cerca de la media noche pero no escucharon absolutamente nada, y antes de ellos, la habitación no había sido utilizada por ese día.

Dean se dirigió a la habitación número 20 entonces, tocó a la puerta pero nadie atendió luego de un par de minutos. Volvió a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza; entonces escuchó una serie de pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta, seguido de un golpe, luego un rugido y un _mierda_. Después de eso la puerta se abrió violentamente.

Para sorpresa de Dean, había un hombre de pie frente a él, vistiendo pantalón negro, calcetines negros, camisa blanca desfajada, en la mano izquierda un cintillo azul de tela que era su corbata, pero sobre todo, estaban ahí aquellos ojos azules expectantes que lo observaban como si pudieran ver a través de él.

Para sorpresa del desconocido, había un hombre de pie ahí, justo afuera de su puerta, pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta negra, camisa verde oscuro sin abrochar, además de una chamarra de cuero desgastada por el uso y el sol en la parte de los hombros, pero sobre todo, ahí estaban, aquellos ojos verdes confundidos, y hasta cierto punto vacíos, que había visto por primera vez en la iglesia, hacía casi dos semanas.

Dean había reconocido a aquel hombre, y era obvio que aquel hombre también; su cuerpo entero se había tensado y apretaba fuertemente la perilla de la puerta con la mano derecha.

Dean aclaró su garganta y levantó su placa.

— Departamento de Policía, permítame hacerle algunas preguntas, si no le importa — casi se divertía al ver la cara de sorpresa de aquel extraño.

—S-Sí, claro, ¿qué ocurrió?

— Encontramos el cuerpo de una mujer en el apartamento de al lado, ¿escuchó o vio algo ayer por la noche?

El extraño rodó sus ojos hacia arriba, tratando de recordar, después volvió la mirada nuevamente a Dean.

— No, ayer por la noche estaba tranquilo. Salí a cenar alrededor de las nueve de la noche, regresé cerca de las diez, pero… no recuerdo haber visto luces prendidas en aquel cuarto.

— ¿Está seguro?

— No realmente, no suelo prestar mucha atención — se excusó.

— ¿Nada, ningún ruido, cerca de… las ocho de la noche?

— Llegué aquí alrededor de las ocho y media, por el trabajo, pero no vi ni escuché nada sospechoso…

Dean movió la cabeza ligeramente, el único posible testigo y no sabía una mierda. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser precisamente _ese_ hombre?

— Está bien, si recuerda algo, háganoslo saber, ¿de acuerdo, señor…? — Dean alzó las cejas, intrigado, tal había sido la conmoción de encontrárselo que había olvidado presentarse y preguntar su nombre.

— Newman… Castiel Newman…

— Bien — Dean se alejó de ahí en cuanto vio que el extraño abría la boca de nuevo. Estaba casi seguro que diría algo como "lo siento" o alguna disculpa rara relacionada a lo sucedido en la iglesia; pero Dean no quería oír nada de aquello así que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la escena del crimen.

— ¡Espera!

_Oh, no. Aquí va,_ pensó Dean. Se detuvo, giróse y le dio la sonrisa más falsa que pudo hacer.

— Si… si recuerdo algo más, que pueda servirles en la investigación… ¿a quién debo dirigirme?

El Winchester bajó la mirada, sopesando las opciones. Finalmente, pensando para sí _"qué más da"_, le contestó:

— Detective Dean Winchester.

— ¿Cómo el arma? — contestó sonriendo. Una verdadera sonrisa, no como la de Dean.

— Sí, sí… como el arma…

_~.~_

Castiel, como así se llamaba aquel hombre, se apresuró a vestirse, calzarse y salir del cuarto de motel, cargando una pequeña carpeta con algunos papeles y oficios. Se detuvo en algún café a desayunar, y exactamente a las nueve de la mañana cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del salón once de la preparatoria número 35.

Castiel adoraba ser profesor de historia, específicamente historia universal. Era una especie de enciclopedia andante, sabía de memoria muchas fechas, aunque no le gustaba utilizar libros en sus clases, ni dictar, ni entregar puñados de copias para que los chicos se aburrieran. En realidad, solía bromear bastante con la historia, la contaba con una gracia que pareciera que se la estaba inventando en ese preciso momento. Daba también datos curiosos o estúpidos de algún personaje, con tal de que recordaran su nombre y los acontecimientos importantes a los que contribuyó.

El tiempo se le pasó volando entre clase y clase, dando las dos de la tarde. El turno matutino había terminado. Aprovechó para ir a la cafetería a comer, su siguiente hora no empezaría sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

La cafetería era una construcción aparte de los edificios de salones. Castiel se encaminó, tenía que pasar por algunas jardineras y una pequeña zona llena de mesas y sillas que podían ser usadas como comedor, centro de reuniones, sitio para elaborar tareas, etc.

_~.~_

El ojiazul salió de la cafetería con una bolsa de tamaño modesto llena de comida. Pensaba en encaminarse a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo un libro que le había gustado. Se llamaba _El túnel_, de un escritor argentino, Ernesto Sabato. Era una edición muy vieja la que encontró en la biblioteca, y a pesar de tener capítulos muy cortos, le había atrapado por completo.

Sus pensamientos vagaban en dirección a Juan Pablo Castel, el protagonista del libro, cuando divisó a cierta persona cerca de una de las jardineras. Era él, Dean Winchester.

El ojiverde se sentó en una banca que encontró vacía en las jardineras. Era una banca muy larga a decir verdad, fácilmente podían sentarse ahí cuatro o cinco personas. Estaba escribiendo no sé qué en una pequeña libreta cuando alguien le tapó la luz del sol.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó Castiel, observando el espacio vacío de la banca. _El túnel_ tenía que esperar.

Dean le reconoció de inmediato.

— Tienes que estar bromeando… — balbuceó, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor —. Inténtalo, ya luego me cuentas cómo te fue — contestó sarcásticamente mientras le daba una de esas sonrisas de "_sal de mi vista". _

Castiel no era retrasado, sabía que Dean no quería tener nada que ver con él de nuevo; pero de alguna forma se sentía mal por lo ocurrido en la iglesia. Y ciertamente le molestaba haber causado tan mala impresión, apenas habiendo llegando a la ciudad. Así que se sentó en la banca, a una distancia considerable de Dean.

Dejó la bolsa de comida en la banca, sacó una hamburguesa y comenzó a comer como si el diálogo anterior nunca hubiera existido.

Dean escuchó el ruido de la bolsa de plástico, volteó a ver y miró inevitablemente a Castiel, comiendo, una hamburguesa, carne, comida, hambre. El ojiazul sintió la mirada de aquél y le miró, algo curioso.

— ¿Quieres una? — Castiel sacó de la bolsa otra hamburguesa, para gran sorpresa de Dean —. No tiene veneno, por si querías saber.

— Oh, sí. No he comido nada en toda la mañana — tomó la hamburguesa, la desenvolvió y empezó a comer con gran esmero.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace un detective aquí, en la escuela? — preguntó dando una gran mordida a su comida.

— El cuerpo que encontraron esta mañana… pertenece a una estudiante. Vine aquí para hablar con sus profesores, amigos, algo que nos dé una pista de cómo terminó en aquel cuarto de motel.

Después no dijeron nada en un buen rato, no mientras sus bocas estuvieron llenas, por lo menos.

_~.~_

— ¿Entonces, te transfirieron aquí, como profesor sustituto, er… Cas...tiel? — dudó al pronunciar su nombre, sonaba tan raro en voz alta —. Qué nombre más extraño el que tienes, suena como algo celestial o alguna mierda de la iglesia… seguramente tus padres son de esas personas que se flagelan cada que cometen algún _pecado_ — Dean rió con ganas, haciendo una imagen mental.

Pero no hubo risa por parte del otro. En realidad, su cara se tornó algo seria. Dean dejó de sonreír.

— Lo dudo — su rostro se ensombreció de repente, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas, inclinándose hacia adelante —. No creo que sea muy decente abandonarte afuera de una iglesia, con un papel con tu nombre.

Dean se removió en su sitio. ¿Cuándo su charla estúpida se había tornado en algo tan serio?

— Lo siento, hombre. No sabía…

— No importa… — Castiel observó su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro de la tarde —. Yo… em… en realidad me acerqué porque quería disculparme. Fui algo… insensible al hablarte de esa manera en la iglesia, claro que yo sólo quería ayudar, pero, como dijiste… em… Siento haberme metido en algo que no era de mi incumbencia… Siento mucho lo de tu padre… — Se levantó de la banca y metió la basura de la comida dentro la bolsa donde inicialmente la había traído —. Me tengo que ir, gusto en conocerte… Dean Winchester — dio media vuelta, y caminó en dirección al edificio de salones. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero al menos se había quitado un peso de encima al haber dicho aquello.

— ¡Cas…! — llamó Dean. Castiel volteó, no seguro de ser él a quien le hablaban —. Harvelle's Roadhouse. Las mejores hamburguesas que he comido, las sirven ahí.

El ojiazul se quedó quiero un momento. ¿Era eso una forma de decir _"disculpa aceptada"_ en el mundo Winchester?

— Lo tendré en cuenta — sonrió abiertamente, después se adentró al edificio lleno de salones y tiró la bolsa en un contenedor de basura.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, muchas gracias, y espero que les haga gustado. En muchas historias he encontrado a Castiel con apellido Novak, como Jimmy. Pero para mí Castiel y Novak no hacían buen juego, así que escogí Newman~<p>

Dee, corto.


	3. Casi limpio

**Autor:** Dee Spiegel  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2, 598  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Trata de temas de adicción. (Realmente no sé si eso es tan grave como para colocarlo en advertencias)  
><strong>Comentario:<strong> Espero que todos hayan pasado muy bien estas fechas, navidad, lo que sea que festejen. En relación a la historia, realmente pensé en muchas posibilidades para este segundo capítulo. Escribir un _Castiel humano_ no es tan sencillo como pensé en un inicio. Practicamente tienes que escribirle completamente un pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Casi limpio<strong>

"_Dad palabra al dolor:  
>el dolor que no habla,<br>gime en el corazón  
>hasta que lo rompe."<em>

_**William Shakespeare**_

_Primer acto. La escena se abre y un mini Castiel se mece en un columpio verde, en un parque lleno de niños. El ruido es incontrolable, lleno de risas y gritos de regocijo. Con los pies sobre el asiento, y las manos en las cadenas que lo sostienen, se impulsa hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. El vaivén comienza y la velocidad incremente y Cas puede sentir el viento; instintivamente mira hacia el cielo, como queriéndolo alcanzar, dentro de su infantil mentecita…_

_Entonces el telón de la obra se cierra._

_El segundo acto comienza completamente negro, no hay nada que ver, sólo gritos. Súplicas. "Detente", "no me lastimes", "ayúdenme", "no, por favor no". Más gritos, primero son de un niño, después de un preadolescente. Pero los gritos siempre imploran lo mismo. Ruegan porque sea lo que sea que los provoque, se detenga. _

_~.~  
><em>

Castiel Newman despertó dando un terrible alarido. Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Cubrió su cara con sus manos e intentó, en vano, calmar su respiración y el errático latir de su corazón.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama por lo menos diez minutos; afuera no había ninguna luz. Durmió periodos cortos, pero siempre despertaba de la misma forma. Errático, perlado de sudor, con las fibras de su ser incapaces de ser consoladas.

Toda clase de sentimientos comenzaban a llenarle el cerebro, sentimientos nada positivos. Se adueñaban de él, incapaz de dejarle recapacitar. _La necesitaba._ Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Una especie de luz se le coló entre toda la nube negra de pesimismo. _Balthazar._ Con manos y pies temblorosos buscó su celular por todo el cuarto de motel. Lo encontró y presionó el número uno del marcador rápido. Exhalaba sobre la bocina del aparato como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, respondieron la llamada.

— _¿Cassie…? Son las… cuatro y veinte de la madrugada… ¿estás bien?_

— No…

— _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?_

— Estoy en… el motel…

— _¿Noche difícil?_

— Balthazar… la necesito…

Hubo un corto silencio y después un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

— _Castiel Newman, tranquilízate. No pienses en-_

— Tuve una pesadilla — interrumpió al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara.

— _Todo está bien, Cassie. Tú puedes hacer esto. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuántos años han pasado, recuerdas?_

— El… el otro día acudí a una reunión… — Castiel le interrumpió nuevamente, como si sólo estuviera pensando en voz alta para sí mismo —. No hablé mucho, yo sólo… fui por la ficha, ¿sabes? De alguna forma… me hace desistir de la idea…

— Eso está bien, continúa hablando, vamos.

— Tú habla, cuéntame algo…

— _Ah… lo usual, ya sabes. Estoy en un pequeño hotel, la función terminó a las casi a las once de la noche. Había muchas mujeres en el bar, Cassie. Empiezo a creer que los saxofonistas tenemos un cierto encanto con las mujeres, en serio. Todas estaban gritando y chiflando y pidiendo más, no pude negarme… Además el dueño del hotel quedó encantado y estaremos por un par de semanas más. Ah, no te había dicho, pero hace un par de semanas conocí a esta chelista. Karla, es hermosa, hombre. Cabello negro chino, labios carnosos, piel de bebé y una cintura… _— hubo un silencio y después se aclaró la garganta_ —. Am… la invité a cenar… pasamos una gran noche, ya sabes… Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Ya hiciste nuevos amigos en la ciudad?_

— No realmente… — la imagen de Dean cruzó su mente, pero la desechó de inmediato. Era lo más cercano que tenía a un "amigo", y sin embargo en su mente no lo calificaba como tal. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a la ciudad de todos modos.

— _Oh, vamos. No me digas que todos los docentes de la escuela son ancianos cascarrabias o mujeres menopáusicas amargadas. ¿No hay alguna chica linda cerca? Prueba en la enfermería, o en la clase de gimnasia, o en taller de artes… tal vez tengas suerte. Me recuerda a aquella profesora de español que teníamos en preparatoria, ¿recuerdas? Si todas fueran así..._

Castiel sonrió. Hablar con Balthazar siempre le resultaba benéfico en casos como esos. Luego de algunos minutos de conversación, en que Balthazar le contaba de cómo le había perseguido un perro callejero a media noche, no le sorprendió notar que había dejado de temblar considerablemente, y que ya no respiraba como un perro sediento.

— Gracias…

— _Oh, ni lo menciones, hermano. _— Balthazar sonrió también. Una genuina y cálida sonrisa —._ Sólo tienes que marcar uno o dos botones y yo siempre estaré ahí cuando quieras. _

— Lo sé.

— _Todo mejorará, Cassie. Vas a ver que sí. Estoy justo aquí. Si sientes que es demasiado, sólo dilo e iré corriendo a donde estés. _

— No… yo, quiero hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo estar dependiendo de ti siempre.

— _No me importaría hacerlo. Tú y yo, en un asilo a los noventa años, tratando de recordar nuestros propios nombres._

La imagen mental que habían hecho era algo grotesca y miserable, pero eso fue lo que hizo reír a ambos. Aunque Balthazar y Castiel no estaban unidos por sangre, aún así eran hermanos. Eso era lo único que importaba.

_~.~_

Después de la amena conversación que Castiel tuvo con Balthazar, pudo dormir por lo menos un par de horas más. Después, muy a su pesar, tuvo que levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, peinarse, desayunar e ir a trabajar.

_No… yo, quiero hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo estar dependiendo de ti siempre. _

Decirlo, no era fácil para Castiel… pero si expresarse era todo un reto… llevarlo a cabo era una misión imposible. La última clase antes de su salida a comer había sido secuestrada por una doctora que les explicaba a los chicos acerca de métodos anticonceptivos. Lo mismo ocurría en algunos otros salones; el ojiazul decidió hacer algún papeleo en la sala de maestros antes de ir a comer.

Los problemas para dormir se veían reflejados bajo sus ojos, unas crecientes ojeras, un cansancio se reflejaba en todo su rostro, y una palidez ciertamente inusual.

— ¿Noche divertida?

Castiel apartó la vista de sus papeles. Frente a él, del otro lado de la mesita, se encontraba una mujer rubia, cabello largo, ojos preciosos de color verde, o azul, realmente no podía definirlo. Sonrió al recordar la conversación con Balthazar.

— Noche difícil — admitió Castiel.

— Rachel Brown, del departamento de psicología.

— Castiel Newman, profesor de historia — estrecharon las manos y Rachel acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Cas.

— Te había visto un par de veces, me da gusto por fin poder hablarte.

— Gracias. Me echaron de mi clase… les estaban dando una conferencia de… educación sexual o algo por el estilo.

— Ah, seguramente ya tienes todo eso cubierto — dio un sorbo a su taza de café humeante.

— Por supuesto — Castiel alzó las cejas y sonrió con evidente sarcasmo.

_~.~_

Castiel se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del Roadhouse. Era un lugar respetable. Cas se lo imaginó como un lugar de mala muerte, pero la verdad es que era bonito. Era un restaurante pequeño, aunque no estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Quizá en el tiempo que fue construido sí lo estaba, a juzgar por la construcción. El lugar se dividía en dos, la primera tenía una sección con mesas rectangulares, pegadas a la pared, un sillón en cada lado. Más hacia allá había un bar, que parecía estar siempre lleno.

Sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa, su barbilla estaba apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, los ojos semi-abiertos, su mente, a miles de kilómetros de allí. No había probado absolutamente nada de lo que aquella mesera joven y amistosa le había llevado.

Rachel y Castiel habían acordado desayunar juntos la próxima semana, puesto que ese día era viernes. Era una mujer simpática y atractiva, Castiel lo admitía. Pero no es como si se interesara en ella. _No de esa forma,_ al menos.

A decir verdad, Castiel no se importaba ni miraba a nadie _de esa manera. _No desde que-

— ¡CAS!

Alguien golpeó fuertemente en la mesa del ojiazul. Saltó como un resorte, sus manos hicieron lo que quisieron, tirando el refresco de lata en dirección a él. Pareció escuchar algo más caerse, pero no estaba seguro. Se levantó como un rayo al sentir el líquido empapándolo, y escuchó una risa socarrona de una voz inconfundible: Dean.

Todos en el Harvelle's Roadhouse miraron la escena. Dean era incapaz de dejar de reír, poco le faltaba para agarrarse el estómago y Castiel frunció el ceño.

— Oh, oh — Dean trataba de recobrar la compostura —. Lo siento, no pude resistirme. Debiste ver tu cara… fue épico.

Castiel estaba tenso, y mojado. Apretó los labios, negó en silencio con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse. Dean lo miró incrédulo, esperaba por lo menos un insulto, un golpe, mínimo una palabra. Después se giró a ver a la mesera, que había visto la escena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así Joanna Beth?

— Eres un idiota, Dean Winchester — Jo desvió la mirada y se acercó para retirar el plato de la mesa donde estaba Castiel, y limpiar el agua que había en el suelo y parte del asiento.

_~.~_

El agua del grifo del baño caía sin ser interrumpida. Castiel apretaba fuertemente los extremos del lavabo, recargándose completamente. Había comenzado a temblar y respirar agitadamente. El sonido seco, estruendoso e improvisto, del golpe de Dean en la mesa le había hecho más que devolver su mente a su cuerpo. Le había recordado ciertas _cosas desagradables_ que salían a relucir a la superficie de su memoria en raras ocasiones.

"_¡Detente!, ¡por favor!"_

Los gritos, las inútiles súplicas. La voz que nadie escuchó, gritando, aterrado. Castiel comenzaba a ver todo a su alrededor muy tenue, el ruido del agua corriendo seguía ahí.

"_¡No!" "¡No me lastimes!"_

— _Hey _— Dean entró a los baños y miró a Castiel, tenía el rostro agachado, no podía ver su expresión. No hubo respuesta, parecía que se había congelado en aquel sitio —. Cas, planeta Tierra llamando a Castiel — posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de éste, pero de inmediato Castiel se apartó bruscamente, rehuyendo el contacto.

El ojiazul miraba aterrado a Dean directamente a los ojos, pero no dijo una palabra.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes una cara de mierda…

— ¿Siempre eres así de imbécil? — espetó en una voz más grave que de costumbre.

El agua del grifo seguía corriendo. Castiel volvió en sí, tomó papel y comenzó a limpiarse la camisa blanca y el saco negro. Era una mancha horrible, el refresco era de cola; así que comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso. Estaba irritado, si pensaba que su día no había podido ser peor, Dean Winchester había aparecido en escena para confirmarle que sí, su día podía empeorar, y mucho.

Dean no dijo nada, era obvio que alguien no estaba de humor para usar sarcasmo. En realidad no esperaba que su broma funcionara con tanta perfección, pero no creyó que el otro estuviera en otra galaxia.

Cas salió del baño sin decir ninguna palabra, prácticamente pasó de largo junto a Dean.

Cuando se dirigió a su mesa, vio que la habían secado y su plato había sido retirado. Volvió la vista instintivamente a la joven mesera de cabellera rubia.

— Están preparándote otra hamburguesa, la otra estaba… un poco aguada. — le dirigió una mirada asesina a Dean que salía del baño sin enterarse del diálogo.

— Gracias… — miró el gafete que tenía la chica en su camisa — Jo.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Castiel se sentó en su sitio. Dean no dejó de mirar a Castiel como si tuviera rayos láser en sus ojos; se sentó en una pequeña barra, donde comían otros dos clientes.

— ¡Jo, una cerveza para mí! — gritó Dean.

Castiel tamborileaba con sus dedos en la mesa, volviendo a ignorar completamente el mundo exterior. El celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Sí? — contestó irritado.

Dean se giró instintivamente y miró con curiosidad la escena.

— Sí, estoy mejor ahora… Sí, pude dormir un par de horas más… — su ceño se frunció, Dean se comportaba como si mirara una película en el cine —. ¿Qué hay con el motel? Sí, ese es su nombre. Por supuesto que lo escuché… bueno, en realidad ocurrió en el cuarto de al lado — Castiel alejó su celular del oído e hizo una mueca —. ¡Estoy BIEN, Balthazar!... ¡Porque no es importante! — alejó de nuevo el celular, Dean sólo podía escuchar un ruido agudo salir de la bocina; alguien estaba gritándole a Cas —. ¡No! ¡No puedo mudarme!... ¡Porque es barato…! Está cerca… ¡No tengo dinero, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No, está bien! ¡Porque es TU dinero! Balthazar… No quiero hablar de — Castiel calló abruptamente, su ceño se fruncía más, mostrándose más y más enojado —. ¿Balthazar? ¡Púdrete! Estoy cansado, terminé de hablar, ¡no me importa! ¡Ja! ¡Métete tú uno también entonces! — colgó, dejó caer el celular en la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y trató de calmar su enojo.

_~.~_

Jo se acercó con una charola a la mesa, dejó en ésta la hamburguesa recién hecha, y otro vaso de agua. Se dirigía a dejar la cerveza de Dean en la barra, pero éste se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón contrario a donde estaba Castiel. Jo depositó la cerveza en la mesa y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Castiel se limitó a decir _gracias_ en voz baja, y comenzó a comer sin prestar atención al ojiverde.

— ¿Problemas maritales? — preguntó Dean con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cerveza.

— Púdrete tú también — contestó Cas dando un sorbo al refresco, y mirando a Dean como si quisiera incinerarlo con la mirada.

Dean desvió la mirada, incómodo. Castiel apartó la mirada también, para dirigirla a algo que quería evitar desde un inicio: la cerveza. Botella de vidrio, posiblemente setecientos cincuenta mililitros, color oscura, pequeñas gotas de agua en su exterior debido a la diferencia de temperatura entre la botella y el ambiente... cerveza fría, refrescante, el líquido pasando por su garganta, emanando una especie de calor a su paso… su miraba iba de Dean, a la cerveza, de vuelta a su comida. Dean, cerveza, comida. Comida, Dean, cerveza. Cerveza, Dean, cerveza. Cerveza, cerveza, cerveza.

Castiel tragó saliva, tenía que salir de ahí, YA. Se levantó bruscamente, Dean lo miró intrigado.

— Mejor me voy ahora — tomó la carpeta que siempre llevaba a sus clases de encima de la mesa, buscó en su cartera y dejó un par de dólares al lado de su plato — Si no quiero llegar tarde, tengo que regresar al motel a cambiarme, y después regresar a la escuela.

— Espe… ¡Cas! ¡Hey, espera! — Dean se levantó apresurado y vio cómo Castiel salía a una velocidad próxima a estar corriendo.

— ¡Dean! ¡Ya está tu orden! — Jo pasó por encima del mostrador una bolsa de plástico.

Dean la tomó bruscamente y salió rápidamente del Roadhouse. Al salir miró hacia todos lados pero no pudo ver a Castiel por ningún lado. Avanzó un poco pero no, no le veía por ninguna acera. Al girarse hacia el Roadhouse, en su cara se formó una genuina sonrisa.

Se acercó a Castiel, que estaba cabizbajo recargado en la pared de la entrada al Roadhouse.

— Mi auto está en la calle de al lado. Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta al motel.

Castiel sólo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Dean como un niño que ha sido regañado. Estaba muy cansado y confundido como para negarse.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Personalmente, Rachel y Balthazar en la serie me parecieron personajes muy curiosos, así que decidí introducirlos. Rachel por supuesto no dura mucho en la serie... pero me agradó. Lo mismo con Balthazar.

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero desde ya gracias por la paciencia y los reviews : ).


	4. Christie Williams

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**  
>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna sexualmente hablando (ja ja)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Christie Williams<strong>

El Impala estaba estacionado afuera del motel Neo Universe, específicamente afuera de la habitación número veinte; habitación de Castiel. Dean tamborileaba con sus dedos en el volante a la vez que movía la cabeza rítmicamente mientras escuchaba _Thunderstruck_ de AC/DC.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y Castiel se deslizó al interior. Dean detuvo la música y lo observó a la vez que el ojiazul le lanzaba una mirada confusa.

— ¿En serio? — soltó Dean girando la llave y encendiendo el impala.

— ¿Qué? — espetó incrédulo.

— ¿Cuántos trajes de esos tienes, Einstein? — Dean le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Castiel lucía exactamente igual que antes, excepto por la gran mancha de refresco.

— Sólo… tres. Aunque tengo otra camisa de diferente color y más corbatas…

Dean rió con ganas y arrancó el Impala en dirección a la preparatoria número 35. En un principio el interior del automóvil se sumergió en un incómodo silencio, a menudo interrumpido solamente por el sonar del motor. Castiel fue el primero en terminar con aquel silencio.

— ¿Y cómo va… el caso de aquella chica… la del motel? Claro, si es que puedes decir algo…

Dean titubeó, dudando si abrir la boca o no. Observó a Cas rápidamente, parecía tranquilo, sólo había hablado _por tener algo de qué hablar_ mientras duraba aquel viajecito.

— La chica es… — carraspeó — era, demasiado perfecta. Era como una monja, en serio. No tenía novio, todos la amaban, la clásica niña dulce. Sus profesores no paraban de aventarle flores, diciendo que era una buena alumna, tenía un excelente promedio, atenta, estudiosa… sus padres dicen lo mismo. Su habitación es impecable, desviste verla, rosa por todos lados, ordenada, y el color rosa… quiero decir, la pared era rosa, su laptop era rosa, su cubrecama era rosa, las cortinas rosas, todo del puto color rosa, casi vomito ahí dentro.

Dean se calló de repente. Estaba impresionado con la facilidad que había comenzado a descargarse de ese caso que tenía a toda la policía en una frustrante situación.

— No debería estar hablando con un civil de esto — cerró la bota definitivamente y no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

Castiel iba con la vista al frente, observando quién sabe qué, perdido de nuevo.

— No tiene sentido — dijo el ojiazul ya cuando aquella conversación estaba terminada para Dean.

— ¿El qué?

— La chica — Cas se relamió lo labios —, no es que haya merecido morir así, quiero decir, nadie merece eso, pero ninguna persona calificada como "perfecta" o "buena niña" termina en un lugar desconocido sin sus ojos. Algo debió estar ocultando. Es absurdo pero esto no es obra de un grupo de adolescentes que le jugaron una broma que resultó letal, es algo más… — Castiel lo había soltado todo, de un hilo, cuando volteó a ver Dean le observaba confuso —. Lo siento, supongo que la policía tiene todo eso cubierto… a veces yo, sólo… me quedo pensando en cosas como esas…

— ¿En asesinatos? — dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

— Eh… bueno, el periódico local y en la televisión no dejan de hablar de ello así que, supongo que se me metió en el cerebro…

— Oook… tranquilo Sherlock. Pecuerda, el detective aquí soy yo — sonrió al notar la incomodidad del copiloto.

— Por supuesto, sólo, olvida lo que dije.

~.~

— Es un poco raro, de todos modos — comentó Dean luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, la mayoría de las personas leen el periódico, niegan con la cabeza y piensan algo como… — se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar en un tono más agudo — _"ahhh, a dónde vamos a parar con tanto crimen en la ciudad, tanta sangre, qué será de mis hijos"_ — terminó la dramatización sonriendo y tosiendo un poco —, y aquí está Cas… C… Cas… — al parecer había olvidado su nombre completo —. Profesor de historia lanzando teorías sobre el asesinato de una adolescente a la que le extirparon los ojos, quiero decir, ¡le sacaron los putos ojos! ¡Qué enfermo bastardo hace eso a una niña de 16 años!

— En realidad no es una teoría… sería más bien una hipótesis por-

— Lo que sea — interrumpió Dean.

~.~

Castiel pensaba que esa había sido una de las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con el detective sin gritos, enojos, disgustos o amenazas de que todo termine en golpes. Una charla así era agradable, aunque el contenido no lo fuera tanto.

Castiel hizo una media sonrisa, mientras el Impala se detenía en un espacio enfrente de la entrada de la escuela. No había mucha actividad afuera, la hora de entrada de los chicos había sido hace un par de horas, la calle estaba más o menos desierta. Castiel se disponía a abrir la puerta del auto para salir, cuando Dean habló:

— Y como buen detective que soy, no pude evitar notar que en el Roadhouse, mientras mi broma era ejecutada maestramente, dejaste caer esto — sacó de la bolsa izquierda del pantalón una ficha redonda, de plástico.

Castiel sólo atinó a abrir la boca. _Mierda,_ pensó. Así que eso era lo que le había parecido escuchar caer. Intentó arrebatársela a Dean pero él alejó la ficha y le dio un manotazo.

— Así que, se me ocurrió _"este tipo lleva 10 años sin probar algo"_, entonces me di cuenta de que te habías sentado en la última mesa del Roadhouse, a pesar de que estaba vacío, y que por cierto no tiene un olor muy encantador por su cercanía al baño, pero es el asiento más distante del bar. Entonces me dije _"alcohol"_. Para comprobarlo le pedí la cerveza a Jo, aunque estoy de servicio, pero bueno, no importa. Al final huiste de mí y de mi cerveza a la que veías como uno ve una película porno, entonces, llegué a la conclusión _"este tipo, lleva, cuando menos, 10 años sobrio". _

Castiel se había petrificado en el asiento, con la mirada hacia sus pies.

— ¿Soy un excelente Watson, no crees? — sonrió como un niño, mientras Cas se removía en su asiento, parecía todavía más incómodo después de aquella "revelación". De su pantalón, sacó su cartera y sacó del interior una ficha idéntica a la que Dean tenía en su mano.

— Fiu… — silbó Dean a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello —. No me digas, ¿alcohol y qué más?

— D-drogas… — contestó avergonzado, casi sonrojándose.

A veces los silencios podían ser tan incómodos…

— Guau… así que… nuestro querido profesor de historia es un ex alcohólico y un ex drogadicto — sonrió complacido, algo nuevo con qué molestarlo —. Es lindo, eres un buen ejemplo, ya sabes, para las generaciones futuras, el futuro de este país…

Si Castiel había pensado que aquella charla amena podía terminar bien, ese pensamiento se había esfumado en ese instante.

— Cierto — sonrió casi con malevolencia — y nuestro encantador detective es un hombre con problemas de abandono paternales.

Auch. Castiel admitía para sus adentros que eso había sido un golpe bajo, y cruel; pero Dean tampoco había tenido mucha consideración con él. No había tardado más de diez minutos en burlarse de él… de nuevo.

El semblante de Dean ensombreció, Castiel contemplaba la idea de si era conveniente comenzar a correr.

— Sal del auto — espetó en una voz más gutural que de costumbre.

— Por supuesto — abrió la puerta y salió sin más ni más —, lo olvidaba, el único que puede hacer y decir bromas estúpidas e hirientes es Dean Winchester — dio un portazo al Impala a propósito y se largó más enfadado de lo que había estado en el restaurante. Ya no pensaba en el alcohol, ni en sus pesadillas, ni en la conversación con Balthazar, todo en su mente maldecía a Dean, Dean, Dean.

Segundos después de que había bajado del auto, escuchó el rugir del Impala y el motor en marcha. El ruido se fue atenuando conforme él caminaba hacia adentro de la escuela.

~.~

Horas más tarde, Dean estaba sentado en su escritorio, bueno, tal vez sentado no es la palabra. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, y sus piernas estiradas completamente y los pies firmes en el suelo. De frente no se veía nada humano ahí, excepto por un par de manos al aire que sostenían un bonche de papeles y les daban vuelta a menudo. Su escritorio estaba lleno de pilas de reportes, hojas por aquí, hojas por allá, el teclado de la computadora también estaba sepultado bajo una pila de papeles.

De pronto, sin advertencia alguna, el ojiverde se levantó de la silla, haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos, y su boca no podía contener una sonrisa. Todos en el departamento voltearon a verlo a causa del ruido de la silla, pero al ver que era Dean, volvieron a hacer lo suyo, quizá era algo normal en esa sección del departamento.

_Dónde está, dónde está… _mascullaba Dean mientras removía los papeles encima de su escritorio. _¡Ja! ¡Aquí estás, bebé!,_ tomó unas cuentas hojas que estaban engrapadas y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta dar con lo que quería. Comparó aquella hoja fotocopiada con la que había tenido en su mano izquierda todo el tiempo, eran idénticas en cuanto al contenido, excepto por una cosa.

Se giró y levantó la silla, dejando ahí los dos bonches de hojas aparentemente iguales. Removió nuevamente el desorden de su escritorio hasta encontrar el teléfono. Descolgó, tomó las hojas de la silla y marcó un número que indicaba en la primera página.

— ¿Hola? — contestó la llamada la voz de una mujer adulta.

— Hola, soy el detective Dean Winchester, del Departamento de Policía. ¿Está el señor o la señora Williams?

— ¿Hay algún avance del caso de mi hija? — se apresuró a decir la mujer.

— Ah… en realidad, tengo una pregunta señora Williams. ¿Christie era alérgica a la lactosa?

— ¿Q-qué? Por supuesto que no, ¿de qué está hablando detective?

— Señora… — Dean aplastó el teléfono entre su hombro y su cara, para tener las dos manos libres, pudiendo así manipular los papeles —, hay algunas… discrepancias entre el historial médico familiar y el escolar. Por eso, necesitaba saber cuál era verdadera. En el historial familiar aparece sin ninguna alergia, mientras que en el escolar está anotado que Christie era alér-

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver un error tan insignificante como ese en el caso de mi hija? — interrumpió la mujer con tono exaltado y nervioso.

— Sólo estoy tratando de entender cómo su hija se vio envuelta en semejante situación. Créame que cualquier _"insignificancia"_ puede darnos una pista de su asesino.

Dean habló calmada y pausadamente con la madre de la chica. La verdad era que no le agradaba tener que lidiar con las personas en esos casos. El ir a la casa de una familia para dar las malas noticias de sus hijos, padres, hermanos, no era sencillo. Tampoco era fácil tratarlos durante la investigación.

Nunca es sencillo lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido, y se volvía mucho más devastador si las causas de su muerte habían sido tan brutales, y en fin, no naturales.

~.~

La vida de Christie Williams había sido _perfecta, _cualquier indicio que demostrara lo contrario, valía la pena investigarlo.

Dean decidió volver a la preparatoria, preguntar en enfermería, o quien sea quien fuera el encargado de los historiales médicos de los alumnos. Subió al auto y aventó los papeles en el asiento del copiloto. De nuevo un viaje a la escuela.

La misma escuela donde el idiota de Cas trabajaba. En verdad, le había pinchado fuerte el orgullo aquel comentario del ojiazul en el auto. Pero, ¿qué sabía él de cómo se sentía Dean, si se habían conocido hace poco, de todos modos?

...

Entonces recordó la escena de la iglesia. Touché. Está bien, estaba enojado, dolido y tal vez había dicho cosas demás… bueno, prácticamente se había descargado con un entonces desconocido, había escupido lo que se había guardado en aquellos días, aquellos pensamientos oscuros y preguntas que nunca tendrían respuesta.

Y para todo esto, ¿por qué estaba Cas en la iglesia? ¿Será del tipo religioso? Él había dicho que le habían abandonado en una iglesia… tal vez se crió en un orfanato que era dirigido por religiosos.

También estaba lo de sus pasados problemas de adicción… bueno, ni tan _pasados_, porque Dean en el Roadhouse pensaba que en cualquier momento Cas se iba a arrojar encima de la mesa para tomar la cerveza. Aún así, el tipo había pasado diez años sin probar una gota aparentemente, cosa que Dean admiraba un poquito, después de todo él era del tipo que iba al bar el fin de semana.

Después se preguntó qué tipo de ebrio sería Cas. Si de los que son tranquilos, de los que se ríen por cualquier cosa, del tipo violento, del que se pone a llorar y contar sus desgracias…

…

_¿Qué carajos?, _pensó Dean agitando su cabeza. No sabía cómo había terminado pensando en Cas mientras manejaba camino a la escuela.

… _lo olvidaba, el único que puede hacer y decir bromas estúpidas e hirientes es Dean Winchester…_

Bien, tal vez hacer bromas sobre los problemas de adicción no era divertido, como no lo era hacerlas sobre un padre que había fallecido hace poco. Eso o que el ojiazul era alguien muy, pero _muy_ sensible…

_¿Qué carajos?,_ volvió a pensar Dean, mientras alejaba la imagen de Cas de su mente.

~.~

Llegó a la escuela alrededor de las siete y media de la noche. Probablemente la mayoría del personal académico ya no estaría en las instalaciones, pero valía la pena echar un vistazo si quería hacer algún avance ese día.

Dirigió su vista hacia los papeles del asiento de al lado y notó algo de color negro sobresalir por debajo de las hojas. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió, encontrándose con listas de asistencia, engrapados y notas escritas a mano de un tal Castiel Newman.

Dean sonrió inexplicablemente. El despistado del profesor había olvidado aquella carpeta en la tarde, cuando lo echó a patadas, no literalmente, del auto.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al analizar lo que debía hacer: buscar al profesor por la escuela, hacer como que no le importaba y que estaba ahí de paso –porque en realidad no había ido solo a entregar el objeto olvidado– y quizás, sólo quizás, disculparse por su arrebato infantil de esa tarde.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. No saben cuánto significa para uno como pseudo escritor. Trataré de no tardar mucho con los capítulos, trataré.<p>

Dee, corto.


	5. Cuando teníamos 16

****Disclaimer: ****Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.****  
>Advertencias:<strong>** Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Cuando teníamos 16<strong>

— Al principio de cada semestre los estudiantes rellenan estos formularios, respecto a cualquier enfermedad que padezcan, números de emergencia, alergias, cualquier cosa.

Dean se encontraba en la enfermería, era un lugar bastante amplio. El enfermero estaba sentado en su escritorio, un escritorio muy ordenado. El hombre también parecía ser alguien muy ordenado, peinado sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, baca impecablemente blanca. La computadora estaba encendida y el juego de _solitario_ estaba en la pantalla; resultaba obvio que a esas horas no ocurrían muchos incidentes en la escuela, y era de agradecer, en realidad. Lo más grave que ocurría eran mareos, dolores de cabeza o cólicos menstruales. La enfermería se dividía básicamente en dos. En la primera sólo estaba el escritorio, un par de sillas enfrente del mismo, y un botiquín de metal en la pared. La segunda era donde se encontraban unas cuantas camas y un pequeño cuarto donde seguramente guardaban otros medicamentos.

— ¿Los estudiantes tienen que comprobar lo que escriben en estos formularios? — preguntó Dean.

— Generalmente sí, depende de la persona que lea el formulario. Aunque, entre tantos estudiantes, la verdad es que nadie les pone atención realmente, excepto si las enfermedades o discapacidades son muy graves.

Dean tomó una de las sillas que estaban delante del escritorio y se sentó. Volvió a estudiar los papeles. El enfermero le miraba curioso.

— ¿Los registros de semestres anteriores, los guardan en algún lado? — preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

— S-sí… — reaccionó alterado de repente —. Todo está archivado en el expediente de cada alumno.

— ¿Y ese expediente…?

— Oh, los guardan en la oficina del director. Necesitarás entrevistarte con él.

_Maldita sea,_ cómo odiaba los papeleos, formalidades y todo lo que incluía personal administrativo.

— ¿No hay forma de que tú puedas…? — alzó las cejas, como invitándole a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— Oh, no. Las únicas llaves que poseo son de la enfermería. Lo siento amigo — se excusó

— Uh… ok, gracias de todos modos — Dean se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Oh, espera — se levantó violentamente el enfermero —. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes llamarme aquí — le tendió un papel con su número telefónico escrito.

— Eh… claro… — tomó el papel por cortesía, confuso —. Um… ¿dónde queda la oficina del director?

— Primer piso, a la izquierda. Las escaleras están-

— Sí, sí, las vi, gracias — Dean se encaminó a las escaleras, que estaban al lado izquierdo según se salía de la enfermería.

De pronto el enfermero le pareció un tipo algo raro. Normalmente Dean era quien daba su tarjeta a las personas por si recordaban cualquier cosa, pero si no hubiera sido un hombre Dean hubiera podido jurar que aquel enfermero estaba… flirteando con él…

_Oh, por favor… _El sólo pensar aquello le dejó una sensación de desagrado, lo apartó de su mente lo más rápido que pudo enfocándose en el caso.

Al subir las escaleras, el salón de enfrente a la derecha aún tenía las luces encendidas. Dean podía ver a los alumnos aún sentados en sus bancas, viendo al frente con mucha atención. Al escuchar una voz familiar, decidió acercarse un poco más.

— ¡Este hombre era un gran estratega! Su vida es todo un misterio, en realidad, nadie sabe, incluso ahora, el lugar exacto de nacimiento — después, Castiel comenzó a relatar como si se tratara de un corto de película —. Hablamos de un hombre que nunca despertaba en el lugar que había elegido para dormir; que fue contemporáneo a Freud, Kafka, Gandhi y nunca escuchó hablar de ellos. ¡En toda su vida apenas y probó el alcohol! — _claro, para ti eso es difícil de creer, profesor llevo-diez-años-limpio,_ pensó Dean —. El hombre que no sabía leer ni escribir pero cuando fue gobernador de un estado de nuestro país vecino, México, fundó cincuenta escuelas — Castiel rió, como si recordara alguna anécdota graciosa de su vida — y posiblemente es el único que atacó y invadió una ciudad norteamericana. Columbus, Nuevo México, en 1915… — se acercó al pizarrón y escribió el lugar y la fecha —. En esa época Columbus era un campamento militar, apenas 500 y tantos soldados y una veintena de oficiales. No tenían luz, electricidad, gas, sólo lámparas de kerosene… — Un chico levantó la mano —. Uh… ¿sí? — interrumpió su relato.

— Profesor, ¿cuál era su nombre de aquel hombre?

— Ah, cierto. Lo siento.

Los alumnos rieron con ganas. Castiel estaba tan entrado en su relato que ni siquiera había mencionado el nombre del famoso personaje.

— Umm… en realidad, ni siquiera se sabe su nombre real — Castiel sonrió y los chicos también —, pero todo el mundo lo conocía como…

Den observaba discretamente el interior del salón. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al escuchar el relato de Cas. _Si tan sólo sus profesores hubieran sido así de dinámicos y entusiastas_, pensó.

Observó su reloj: quince minutos para las ocho de la noche; mejor apresurarse. Se dirigió a la oficina para hablar con quien sea que se encontrara en esos momentos.

: : :

— Aquí están, detective — la mujer dejó en un escritorio una serie de folders en cuya pestaña tenían el nombre de Williams Christie.

— Gracias, no tardaré demasiado — dicho esto se zambulló entre los folders y documentos, comparando información entre semestre y semestre. Encontró todo lo que le habían dicho, sus excelentes calificaciones, notas de buen comportamiento, etc., etc., y más bla bla bla. Hasta que, bingo, encontró lo que buscaba —. ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Uh, sí? — preguntó la mujer rubia alzando la vista de los papeles encima de su propio escritorio y levantándose para dirigirse hacia el Winchester.

— Aquí, este reporte médico. Observe, esto es de hace dos semestres — colocó su dedo en la línea que leía _alergias _— Puede ver que no hay nada. Ahora, — puso encima otro reporte más reciente —, el siguiente semestre, tenemos… _¡"alérgica a productos derivados de la leche"!_ No soy médico, pero es improbable que alguien que no lo era antes lo sea de repente, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es estúpido, cualquiera pudo haberse dado cuenta…

— ¿Qué es lo que sugiere, detective? — preguntó incrédula, también estaba tratando de entender qué podría significar aquello.

— Estos reportes lo llenan los alumnos — sonrió al recordar las palabras del enfermero raro —.Hablé con la señora Williams, cuando le pregunté por ello y ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando; es obvio que Christie mintió en el reporte. ¿Por qué?

…_entre tantos estudiantes, la verdad es que nadie les pone atención realmente, excepto si las enfermedades o discapacidades son muy graves…_

Claro, nadie prestaría atención a una nimiedad como esa. Además, con el registro tan espantosamente impecable de la chica, nadie dudaría de que no fuera verdad.

— Los alumnos con este tipo de problemas suelen obtener permisos para acudir al centro de salud y así obtener alguna inyección para tolerar ciertos alimentos — declaró la mujer, luego de permanecer unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Dean, algo asombrado, sonriente.

— Rachel, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con su investigación — sonrió apartándose del escritorio. Miró el reloj circular en la pared —. Lo siento detective, pero pasan diez minutos de las ocho y tengo que cerrar esta oficina.

— ¿La escuela cierra a las ocho? — preguntó Dean a la vez que volteaba su vista hacia la carpeta negra sobre el escritorio.

— Ocho en punto. Puede llevarse los documentos si quiere.

: : :

Rachel y Dean salieron de la oficina. Dean cargaba un par de folders además de la carpeta negra. Miró distraídamente el salón donde anteriormente estaba Castiel; las luces habían sido apagadas. Los únicos focos encendidos eran los de los pasillos de la escuela. En el transcurso hacia la salida había una masa de estudiantes, maestros y personal de limpieza.

Ambos se despidieron en la salida, Rachel se dirigió hacia un auto, cuyo motor estaba en marcha. _Por supuesto, hay alguien esperándola, todas las mujeres decentes, guapas e inteligentes y que no encuentras en los bares los fines de semana no están disponibles, _murmuró Dean mientras se dirigía al Impala.

Guardó los documentos en el asiento trasero del auto. Dirigió su mirada hacia la horda de estudiantes que seguían saliendo del edificio. Era estúpido esperar ahí, Cas ya no se encontraba en el salón cuando Dean salió, así que lo más probable es que ya se hubiera ido. Por supuesto, era lo más lógico. Era sentido común… pero Dean no se movía. Seguía recargado en la puerta del copiloto del Impala, buscando con la vista.

_No seas estúpido, Dean,_ pensó, sacando las llaves del auto del pantalón y girándose para rodear el auto por la parte del cofre.

Al girarse, su vista se encontró con la figura de Castiel caminando hacia afuera de la escuela, tomando un sorbo de un vaso de café; no reconoció a Dean hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable, aún así, no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su rostro.

Dean no dijo nada, sólo le tendió la carpeta.

— Uh… creí que la había olvidado en el restaurante… gracias… — la tomó y se la colocó bajo el brazo, Dean seguía sin decir nada, Cas tampoco sabía muy bien qué más decir —. Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer así que… hasta pronto — giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a andar. Lo último que quería era discutir de nuevo. Pensó en disculparse durante el resto de la tarde, por lo que había dicho, pero, qué más daba, simplemente no sabía cómo tratar o hablar con Dean sin que todo terminara mal.

— _Ahora o nunca…_ — murmuró Dean —, ¡espera! — gritó a más volumen del que pretendía.

Cas se quedó petrificado en el lugar. Se giró lentamente, Dean tenía la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, _detective_?

— Yo… uh… lo siento…

— ¿Um? No escuché lo que dijo, _detective. _

— ¡No pienses que voy a repetirlo! — espetó Dean, mirando hacia la calle semidesierta, evitando el contacto visual. Por alguna razón, siempre que estaba con el profesor se sentía indefenso, como si el otro pudiera ver todo en él, sus miedos, sus frustraciones… siempre, siempre le recordaba aquella escena en la iglesia, él con semejantes lagrimones en el rostro y Castiel observándole.

Escuchó a Cas reír. _Asunto arreglado_, pensó

— Y, no sigas con esa mierda de _"detective"_, puedes llamarme Dean — habló una vez que recobró la compostura.

— De acuerdo, Dean — torció su gesto en una sonrisa, se recargó en el auto, cerca de donde estaba el otro y dio otro sorbo a su café —. Este día no fue especialmente uno de los mejores para mí. Tuve una noche de mierda, estaba de mal humor… y, siendo honestos, no tenía ganas de jugar el concurso de quién-usa-mejor-el-sarcasmo. Así que, siento lo que dije, no quise decirlo… no iba en serio, uhm… — dio otro sorbo al café, que seguía humeante.

— ¿Cómo terminó? — preguntó el ojiverde de repente.

— ¿El qué?

— La "invasión" a Columbus — Cas le dirigió una mirada confusa —. Te escuché, iba camino a la dirección, necesitaba aclarar unas cosas… del caso, de la chica.

— Oh… mmm… fue un desastre, a decir verdad. Buscaban a un persona, un tal Sam Ravel… Este hombre les había vendido armas y municiones defectuosas, así que… le estaban buscando para, ya sabes, ajustar cuentas. Pero… no pudieron encontrarlo, aquella noche ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo. Saquearon cuando pudieron, robaron ganado, uhm, pero, todo salió horriblemente mal. Pero, el mérito nadie se lo quita — Castiel comenzó a reír —, simplemente fue algo que no salió como se esperaba. De cualquier forma, después de eso, nuestro ejército nunca pudo encontrarlo… mientras nuestras tropas cabalgaban un puñado de kilómetros al día, Villa recorría una veintena…

— Sí que eres una biblioteca andante… — dijo en tono burlón — Me recuerdas a mi hermano, Sam. Es un pequeño nerd…

— Oh… tu hermano menor, ¿el que estudia en Stanford?

— Exacto… el pequeño Sammy estudiando leyes en Stanford…

: : :

— Uhm… disculpe, ¿detective? — preguntó una chica que se había acercado a Dean, tomó por sorpresa a ambos hombres — ¿Me recuerda? Soy Sara, amiga de… Christie…

Dean parpadeó un par de veces, frunció el ceño mientras veía el rostro de la joven, tratando de recordar.

— Claro — _la chica que se terminó una caja de pañuelos de tantas lágrimas y mocos, _pensó —, Sara… ¿qué haces en la escuela tan tarde?

— Tuve prácticas… atletismo… y estuve en la biblioteca terminando un proyecto… mis padres vienen a recogerme — hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, en su cara se reflejaba una profunda tristeza, sin embargo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — intuyó Dean. La vez que había ido al colegio a hablar con los maestros y alumnos cercanos a Christie, Sara parecía la más afectada. Según sus compañeros, ellas dos eran inseparables. En aquella charla, Sara no dijo mucho que Dean no supiera, y trató de no presionarla porque la chica estallaba en llanto cada tres minutos.

— Hay algo que no le dije antes… yo… — mantenía la mirada hacia sus zapatos. Ella no se veía muy bien, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, posiblemente a causa de tanto llorar, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, aunque su tez era blanca de por sí. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado, y se cubría con una sudadera color negra, el gorro lo tenía puesto, y su cabello lacio y castaño sobresalía desordenadamente —. Christie tenía un novio. Zach. Ellos… no podían verse muy seguido, los padres de Christie no lo sabían… se reunían una vez al mes…

_Por supuesto… un chico… siempre se trata de un novio, un amante, un esposo, un amigo-novio un no sé qué con derechos, alguien del sexo opuesto de quien estaban enamorados. ¿Qué puede razón suficiente para que una chica buena niña e hija de papi y mami les mienta? Un hombre, claro, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?, _Dean comenzaba a enfadarse.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Por lo que sé-

— ¡Zach no lo hizo! — Estalló la chica de pronto —, ¡Zach amaba a Christie! ¡Él no es capaz de hacerle tal cosa a otra persona, mucho menos a Christie!

— Ok, ok, tranquila Sara, tranquila… — Dean suspiró, definitivamente esto no le gustaba para nada. Cas mantenía la cabeza agachada, observando el interior del vaso de café y bebiéndolo a ratos. Pensó si era mejor irse de allí… después de todo parecía estar fuera de lugar…

Pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí inmóvil, pasando desapercibido.

— Zach conoció a Christie en el verano, en una fuente de sodas, hace un año… Zach tenía 21 años entonces… Christie 15… ¿lo entiende ahora?

— Oh… cielos…

— Salieron juntos en el verano, comenzaron a verse más seguido… pero, los padres de Christie no podían enterarse… Zach de verdad ama…ba… pero… he tratado de contactarlo desde entonces… pero… su celular continúa enviándome al buzón y yo… no sé qué sucedió… — la chica comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Dean trató de consolarla hablándole calmadamente y preguntándole más acerca del novio misterioso.

: : :

Los padres de la chica no tardaron mucho en llegar. Su madre le abrazó y su padre se disculpó con Dean. El ojiverde les explicó lo sucedido, no había necesidad de disculparse; era su trabajo, después de todo. El padre de Sara se despidió en nombre de su esposa y de la joven, no sin antes decirle a Castiel y a Dean que esperaba que encontraran pronto al hijo de puta que le había hecho aquello a la mejor amiga de su pequeña. Castiel sólo asintió y dejó que Dean hablara, no valía la pena aclarar ese malentendido, no veía el punto.

Dean suspiró y pasó su mano derecha por su nuca. No le gustaba, no le gustaba aquello. A pesar de lo que había dicho Christie, en la mayoría de los casos el asesino resultaba ser alguien cercano… Aunque, de acuerdo, la extirpación de los ojos no era algo ni remotamente normal…

Mierda. Siempre se ponía ansioso, enfadado, furioso, cuando los casos en los que trabajaban se veían envuelto niños o, en este caso, adolescentes que tenían todavía una vida por delante. Le afectaban más que el resto, parecía tomarlos, en un sentido leve, personal.

El vaso de café de Cas estaba vacío, sus dientes lo sostenían mientras lo hacía balancear arriba y abajo. No se había movido de ahí.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con las edades, de todos modos? — dijo el ojiazul al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto? — a juzgar por la mirada que Cas le dio, no, no bromeaba —. Ella tenía QUINCE años… el tipo tenía 21… era mayor de edad… Christie tenía q-u-i-n-c-e.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Un hombre de veintiún años no puede tener sexo con alguien de quince! ¡No en este estado! ¡Es ilegal, hombre!

— Oh… — dejó la boca abierta y después hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— ¿"Oh"? ¿"Oh" qué?

— Uh… quiero pensar que lo sabes porque eres policía… y no por… otra cosa… — agitó su cabeza, como queriendo alejar algún pensamiento no muy limpio.

— Eh… — _touché_ — bueno, era su única hija… por supuesto que no iban a dejarla salir con un tipo seis años mayor que ella… — se rascó la nuca —. Además, tengo mis límites. No ir de fiesta con alguien diez… u once… años menor, uh... bueno… no una niña de quince años, ¡vamos!

— Yo no pregunté nada… — se excusó Cas dejando de jugar con el vaso y mirando la pantalla de su celular.

— ¿Vas al motel? — ante la incomodidad, evitar el tema cambiándolo.

— Sí… buscaré un lugar para cenar y después iré.

— Conozco un sitio, tienen un café mejor que el que sirve una máquina expendedora… podemos ir, si quieres… — la incredulidad y la confusión podían leerse claramente en el rostro de Castiel como un letrero de neón —. Yo invito, después de todo te hice pagar doble en el Roadhouse esta tarde — aclaró rápidamente.

— Uh… — su rostro inmediatamente se relajó — ¿no tienes que investigar a ese tal… al... novio?

Apenas terminando de decir aquello, el celular de Dean comenzó a sonar. Era alguna clase de canción setentera que Castiel no pudo identificar. Dean soltó una maldición y contestó rápidamente, parecía ser una llamada del departamento de policía, algún superior de Dean o algo por el estilo a juzgar por la forma en que respondió.

— Tienes que estar bromeando… — bufó Dean —. ¿Cómo es?... Oh… no… Sí… voy para allá, dame diez minutos —. Cerró la tapa del celular, parecía bastante molesto.

— ¿Ocurrió algo malo? — preguntó sin más rodeos.

— Encontraron otro cadáver… en un contenedor de basura… afuera de una plaza comercial… no tiene identificación pero era un hombre… no más de veinticinco años… y tiene menos de veinticuatro horas de haber fallecido… está "entero", excepto por... ehm… sus ojos...

No, definitivamente no le gustaba ese caso.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews y la paciencia... creo que me tardé más en este capítulo, me surgieron algunos proyectos de improvisto. Aún así, trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar. Uh... como dato, el siguiente capítulo dará un "salto temporal" uhhu... que si no esto se vuelve tedioso y cansado.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

Ah... información del relato de Castiel, fue sustraído del libro _Pancho Villa_ del autor Paco Ignacio Taibo II.

Dee, corto.


	6. Una cama

****Disclaimer: ****Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.****  
>Advertencias:<strong>** Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Una cama<strong>

Miércoles por la noche, Castiel se encontraba en su horrenda habitación de motel. Era el lugar más barato que pudo encontrar, así que sólo contaba con una cama con un colchón de más de cinco años de antigüedad, un sillón color negro cubierto por un plástico; debajo había toda clase de manchas que realmente no quería saber cómo habían llegado ahí ni de donde provenían. Había también una pequeña mesa donde dejaba su carpeta y su maleta de viajes, dentro no había más que ropa y el cargador de su celular. La habitación también contaba con un baño completo, diminuto, pero completo. Y aunque pasaba desapercibida para Castiel, había una televisión en lo alto de la pared, colocada para que pudiera ser vista desde la cama.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que habían encontrado el cuerpo del novio de Christie Williams, Zach _algo_. Castiel no quería jugar al detective de nuevo en su propia cabeza, el caso se había tornado un poco oscuro, aquellos asesinatos... esos chicos inocentes…

Pero de cualquier forma lo que leyó en los periódicos, _vaya estafa_, era que le habían encontrado con múltiples heridas defensivas, el cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, hechos con una navaja o un cuchillo afilados, antes de que Zach muriera. Algunos otros periódicos hablaban de tortura, otros de un confrontamiento entre pandillas, otros de un asalto violento… pero en ningún momento mencionaron la falta de ojos y las cuencas de los mismos calcinados.

: : :

El lunes por la mañana fue interesante, Rachel era una excelente conversadora. Hablaron de la escuela, de otros profesores que Cas había visto deambulando por los pasillos más de una vez, de los horarios de enfermería, atención psicopedagógica, después saltearon a libros favoritos, novelas interesantes, más tarde brincaron a la música clásica, de cómo Chopin hacía que Rachel quisiera suicidarse o tirarse de un edificio, de cómo la ópera y los cantantes de la misma le parecía increíbles. Castiel le había mencionado que su hermano, Balthazar, era músico, y vivía deambulando por todo el país haciendo presentaciones en lugares más o menos conocidos. Rachel pudo notar que era la primera vez que el ojiazul hablaba de algo relacionado a su familia, sin embargo, no quiso indagar mucho. En cambio ella le habló de su pareja, un chico muy encantador que había conocido en un centro de salud durante su servicio obligatorio en la universidad.

Castiel sonrió verdaderamente ante este hecho, ya que eso indicaba que aquella joven y bella psicóloga lo único que quería era entablar una amistad con él. Eso le tranquilizó y siguieron charlando durante la comida.

: : :

Al paso de los días, sin embargo, la prensa y los medios en general seguían hablando del caso de la joven Christie, los rumores corrían por todos lados, pero todos concordaban en decir que la policía no estaba haciendo lo necesario para capturar al asesino.

La población en general, por supuesto, no sabía de aquel detalle en el segundo cuerpo. Tampoco era como si la policía no estuviera haciendo nada, simplemente no tenían demasiadas evidencias forenses, a excepción de las obvias, pero que no ayudaban demasiado a identificar al criminal.

Castiel podía imaginar que el departamento de policía estaba centrando todo su tiempo y recursos para encontrar al culpable; por lo tanto, desde aquella noche del viernes no había vuelvo encontrarse con Dean… bueno, sólo lo hizo una vez, en una especie de ceremonia que hicieron en la escuela, en el gimnasio, en honor a Christie. Sus padres dieron un bonito y a la vez doloroso discurso. Su madre habló de cómo su hija era una encantadora jovencita, siempre siendo dulce y ayudándole en los quehaceres cotidianos, sus vacaciones, la vez que fueron a _Disneyland_… pero la pobre mujer terminó llorando en brazos de su esposo durante el resto de la ceremonia. Él, el marido, también derramaba lágrimas, pero de forma silenciosa.

Sara también habló frente a todos, sostenía una hoja arrugada de papel con su mano izquierda y el micrófono con la otra. Hablaba de cómo se habían conocido, del tiempo que pasaban juntas paseando en bicicleta, jugando en el parque, o lo divertido que era en verano salir, acampar en el patio trasero de la casa o en cualquier otro lado. La mano que sostenía su discurso nunca dejó de temblar durante el tiempo que sostuvo el micrófono, quizá era el nerviosismo de hablar frente toda la escuela, quizá era un reflejo de su estado emocional por la pérdida de su mejor amiga, quizá eran las dos, pensaba Castiel.

Aquellos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos para el ojiazul, después de todo, era un excelente observador cuando quería serlo. Y entonces lo vio, ahí de pie al lado de la salida principal del gimnasio, pantalón de mezclilla, playera negra, camisa gris y chamarra negra. Su mirada deambulaba entre todos los presentes, pero siempre volvía hacia la los padres de la chica. Castiel advirtió algo diferente en él, había grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una creciente barba que no estaba ahí la última vez que le vio.

: : :

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación de motel. Cosa muy extraña, si no era un vendedor o un asesino serial, quién sabe quién podía ser. Tampoco podría ser el gerente del motel, porque ya había pagado una noche más por la mañana.

Castiel se levantó de la cama muy a su pesar, su espalda estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, y en la misma había un reguero de papeles y tareas de sus alumnos.

_Quién demonios podrá ser_…, pensaba mientras acercaba la cara al visor de la puerta.

: : :

— ¡Ve a casa a dormir, idiota!

El golpe que dio aquel hombre sobre el escritorio de Dean fue más que suficiente para que éste despertara pegando un brinco. Una hoja de papel había quedado pegada a su cara por el súper-pegamento alias saliva, o baba, como prefiera. Aquel hombre no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Bobby? — preguntó Dean desorientado quitándose la hoja de papel.

— Llevas trabajando ininterrumpidamente todos estos días, necesitas un descanso, Dean — aseveró el hombre mientras se colocaba su clásico chaleco sobre su clásica camisa a cuadros.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó bostezando cual león.

— Casi las diez. Lo digo en serio, tómate la noche — le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la oficina.

— Guoooo… espera, ¿qué harás esta noche? — Dean salió a alcanzarlo.

— No hoy — habló Bobby antes de que Dean pronunciara lo que sea que iba a pronunciar. Las noches en casa de Bobby eran fenomenales, eran más divertidas cuando Sammy estaba en la ciudad, sin embargo. Noche de chicos, cervezas por todos lados, y una buena película de acción. —. Ellen y yo iremos a cenar, ya tengo las reservaciones.

Dean sonrió como un niño.

— Mírate, el teniente Bobby todo un caballero. Después llévala a dar un largo paseo en la playa a la luz de la luna mientras le sostienes las zapatillas, oh, no, olvídalo, aquí no hay playa — respondió burlonamente, Bobby solamente rodó los ojos.

— Cállate y ve a casa a dormir — sentenció el mayor volviendo a caminar a la salida.

— ¡Tal vez debería ir a **tu** casa a hacerle compañía a Jo!

— ¡Hazlo y estás muerto, muchacho! — sentenció Bobby y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dean sonrió en la oscuridad de la oficina, colocándose su chamarra negra y revisó su celular por si tenía algún mensaje nuevo, la costumbre. Y efectivamente, sí, había un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Sam.

"_¿Ocupado? Es extraño que no atiendas el celular… como sea, Jess y yo estábamos viendo la televisión cuando salió un comercial de esa serie de doctores. ¿Un maratón? O algo así. _

_Sí, sí, lo descubrí haciendo una limpieza en mi laptop. Todas esas fotografías de actrices en paños menores. Para ser policía apestas cubriendo tus huellas, Dean. _

_Como sea, deja de trabajar tanto y distráete un rato con algo que no sea porno." _

No pudo evitar ensanchar aún más su sonrisa. Sammy, siempre sabiendo lo que a Dean le gustaba.

Cuando salió al estacionamiento, el automóvil de Bobby ya no estaba.

: : :

— ¿Dean? — exclamó Castiel, claramente confundido. ¿Qué demonios hacía Dean allí?

— Heeeey — extrañamente Dean le sonreía… ¿sinceramente?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien? — Observó al Winchester detenidamente, sus ojeras parecían competir contra el antifaz de un mapache y su barba de cinco días — ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente, ¿puedo pasar?

— Ahhh… sí, claro, pasa — Castiel no podía evitar dejar de mirar a Dean, porque, ¿qué hacía allí?

Dean inspeccionó por un momento la habitación, ya que nunca había entrado a los _dominios_ de Cas hasta ahora. El ojiverde había acudido al motel algunas ocasiones meses, años atrás; pero había estado demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo como para observar los detalles.

La cama era tamaño matrimonial, algo vieja, pandeada de en medio, y estaba repleta de papeles. Había un pequeño buró que tenía un reloj digital, cuadrado color negro, una lámpara y latas de jugos, botellas de agua, entre otras porquerías. Más allá una mesa con una maleta color negro con ropas desparramándose hacia afuera. Era la misma maleta que vio que Castiel cargaba aquel día en la iglesia. La televisión en la pared apagada… y por último un Cas vestido únicamente con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y calcetines igualmente negros, con una mirada que mostraba entre preocupación e incertidumbre.

— ¿Puedo encender la televisión? Hay un programa que quiero ver… — sin esperar respuesta, se adentró más en el motel, se acercó y encendió la televisión. Castiel no respondió. Dean cambiaba los canales rápidamente, hasta que dejó de pulsar el botón y en la pantalla se visualizó… ¿una sala de quirófano? — Ahí estás… — murmuró Dean a la vez que se alejaba sin dejar de ver la pantalla, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Por qué…? Quiero decir... Me da gusto verte pero… — habló el ojiazul confuso, ¿cómo podía decir de una manera poco grosera "¿qué mierda haces aquí irrumpiendo mi espacio personal?"

— Mi… El teniente me envió a casa a descansar… — habló Dean sin mover su mirada de la televisión —, y quería ver este programa pero al llegar a mi apartamento me di cuenta de que no había servicio eléctrico porque olvidé pagarlo… así que decidí ir con el primer idiota que me dejara pasar más allá del umbral de la puerta.

— Gracias… — dijo arrugando la frente a la vez que recogía su papelería de la cama. Dean subió y estiró los pies encima de la colcha. Castiel se quedó analizando lo último que había dicho el ojiverde —. ¿No tienes muchos amigos, verdad?

— Shhhhh… — le calló Dean mientras en la televisión una persona abrazaba al cirujano recién salido de la operación, posiblemente para avisar las buenas nuevas.

: : :

— ¡Es un pésimo programa, Dean! — rió con ganas a la vez que apagaba la televisión con el control remoto.

— Mentiroso, si fuera tan malo no te hubieras quedado viéndolo — rebatió Dean mientras aventaba una lata de aluminio al cesto de basura. Canasta, oh sí.

— Cómo si me pudiera concentrar con semejante ruido y a la vez revisar esos informes — señaló con la vista el bonche de hojas apiladas en la silla, cerca de la mesa.

— Lo sé, es irresistible no mirar a la doctora rubia.

— Es ridículo, Dean. En primera, ¿qué clase de programa se llama Dr. Sexy?

Castiel estaba recargado en la cama, de igual forma que antes de que Dean tocara la puerta, excepto que del lado donde estaba el pequeño buró. Habían pasado las últimas tres horas viendo el programa mientras Dean terminaba con las provisiones de Cas para la mañana siguiente, jugos de frutas, yogurth, panques de chocolate, con el pretexto de que no había comido nada desde la mañana.

Cas en un principio no supo qué hacer, ¿ver la televisión con Dean? ¿Seguir haciendo lo que hacía, como si el otro no estuviera allí? Al final terminó sucumbiendo a la primera opción, pasando el tiempo preguntándole a Dean quién era tal personaje y por qué hacía tal cosa. Dean respondía encantado. Después de entender un poco la trama, Cas comenzó a decir que era grotesco y que no tenía sentido.

— ¡Prácticamente todos terminan teniendo sexo con todos! — exclamó Cas entre la risa y el descontento luego de que Dean le hiciera una breve reseña.

— Oh, no, no. Créeme que si hubiera una pareja de dos mujeres en la serie los ratings se irían al cielo.

— Oh, vamos… hubieran hecho una serie porno o una orgía en lugar de esto. Por lo menos tendría más sentido que esta maraña de historia. ¿Qué más falta, un Doppelgänger de Dr. Sexy?

— No, pero ya salió la hermana no reconocida de Mere-

— Oh, eso apesta — cortó Castiel de repente, luciendo un poco molesto.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó extrañado luego de ver la cara de Castiel.

— Además, para empezar los protagonistas se conocen cuando tienen sexo estando ebrios, y después mágicamente se convierte en un romance épico… eso no pasa en la vida real…

— Claro, habla la voz de la experiencia — contestó Dean irónicamente, pero Castiel no dijo nada, la verdad le había explotado en la cara —. Oh, no me digas que…

— Cállate — dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Cuando se te pasó lo ebrio te diste cuenta de que era travesti o algo así? — gritó Dean riéndose. Castiel azotó la puerta.

El ojiazul pasó largo tiempo encerrado en el cuarto de baño. No hacía ninguna clase de ruido así que Dean supuso que se había quedado allí para no hablar con él. Era un tipo raro, en lugar de que le hubiera sacado a patadas, como era lo usual cuando el sarcasmo se le iba de las manos, va y se refunde ahí adentro. Los párpados le comenzaban a pesar más de lo usual en esos días. _Tenía sentido_, pensó Dean. Ya sabía que Castiel había tenido un problemita con el alcohol… y otro más con las drogas, pero no creyó que hubiera sido taaaan grave como para que señor seriedad visto-muchos-trajes-iguales llegara a tal extremo…

Después de todo resultaba que Cas había tenido esos años que incluían dosis, y vaya dosis, de alcohol, sexo, drogas y… ¿rock and roll?...

Para cuando Castiel salió del cuarto de baño, Dean yacía recostado en la cama inconsciente. Se podría decir dormido, pero en realidad no hubo forma humana de despertarlo, simplemente, se había desconectado del mundo exterior.

: : :

La cama resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. No tenía resortes picándole las costillas ni nada parecido, así que Dean se acurrucó aún más bajo las cobijas anormalmente cálidas…

…

_Espera un minuto… _

_¿Cobijas?_

_Que no… _

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de dónde había estado durmiendo.

Se levantó lentamente y se frotó los ojos. ¿Qué hora era?

Sacó el celular de su pantalón, faltaban 20 minutos para las diez de la noche. No era taaaan tarde.

— … _**¡¿Dormí casi 24 horas? — **_exclamó Dean alucinado. Su mente había vuelto a trabajar.

— Al parecer, sí — contestó Cas cerrando la puerta de la habitación —. Tuve que insistir para que la encargada de limpieza no te molestara.

Castiel le aventó una bolsa de tienda de 24 horas a la cama. Dean hacía un esfuerzo para no bostezar cada minuto. Cas se dejó caer en el sillón con manchas de procedencia desconocida y se dispuso a tomar su café.

Dean removió el interior de la bolsa, encontrando bebidas rehidratantes, galletas de avena, barras energéticas, sándwiches refrigerados con pan integral, ¿en serio?

— Obviamente no puedes comer diario hamburguesas, Dean — contestó Castiel al ver la mirada de asco que Dean puso —. Además de que llevas demasiado tiempo sin dormir y comer apropiadamente.

— Trabajo es trabajo — se excusó Dean sacando un sándwich y mordiéndolo perezosamente.

— Si no comes ni duermes bien no podrás seguir realizándolo — objetó mientras cachaba con una mano la bolsa de galletas que Dean le aventaba.

Dean devoró todo el contenido de la bolsa. Estaba realmente hambriento, así que no se quejó demasiado. Se preguntaba por qué no le había echado de la habitación, o despertarlo la mañana siguiente, o… bueno, simplemente no sabía cómo decirle gracias.

— ¿Dónde dormiste? — dijo al final. La pregunta le saltó en su mente de repente. Si él había dormido todo el día en su cama entonces…

— En el suelo — comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Intenté despertarte muchas veces y fracasé. Estabas fuera de combate — rió al recordar las penurias que pasó tratando de cobijarle.

— Er… entonces pudiste haber pedido otra habitación o… algo así — comenzó a sentirse mal, algo muy raro en él. Había invadido aquella habitación el día anterior, viendo televisión, adueñándose de la cama y haciendo que el anfitrión durmiera en el suelo.

— No quería gastar más dinero. Pensé en dormir en tu auto, pero me dio miedo — confesó mirando al suelo, algo avergonzado.

— Este motel es horripilante. ¿No has pensado en buscar un apartamento? — todo ahí dentro era tan tosco. No había puesto mucha atención la noche anterior a los detalles, pero era un feo, feo lugar. Su apartamento lucía mejor aún cuando no hubiera sido limpiado en meses.

— Lo he pensado, pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo en la ciudad de cualquier forma — mencionó casualmente, en su mano izquierda apoya su mentón, la vista de nuevo a la nada.

— ¿Por qué no? — casi se sintió mal al escuchar a Cas mencionar aquello. Era la primera vez que realmente se llevaba bien con alguien que no fuese familia y de repente le decía que se largaba.

— Bueno, soy un profesor sustituto después de todo. Eventualmente no será necesario sustituir a nadie.

Dean tomó un trago del yogurth. Sabía asquerosamente bien. Comenzaba a comprender por qué Sam comía todas esas porquerías. Inclinó más el bote y le dio golpecitos para que los pedazos de fruta bajaran directo hacia su boca. Castiel lo observaba, Dean parecía demasiado concentrado tratando de sacar todo el yogurth y aquel pedazo de durazno hijo de puta que se negaba a bajar. Comenzó a reírse y Dean no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bueno — dijo cuando la bolsa llena de basura había terminado en el cesto de basura —, ya que el dinero es un problema, puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres… hay un cuarto desocupado… — propuso muy seriamente.

Desde lo de John… Dean se había quedado completamente solo en la ciudad. Extrañaba al viejo Winchester, no fue el mejor padre del mundo, pero, carajo, era su padre. Y lo cuidó lo mejor que pudo hasta que… bueno, hasta que murió. Como había deducido antes Castiel, Dean no tenía muchos amigos. Bobby, más que su jefe en el trabajo también era su amigo. John y él habían sido como hermanos, para Sam y Dean, Bobby era su segundo padre, la mayor parte del tiempo, mejor que el primero.

Bobby tenía su propia familia, sin embargo. Ellen, su esposa, era dueña del Harvelle's Roadhouse; llamado así por su primer esposo, padre de Jo, que murió a muy temprana edad. Ellen era lo más parecido que Sam tuvo como madre. Ambas mujeres eran importantes para los Winchesters.

Pero, más allá de la familia, Dean no tenía lazos especiales con nadie. Así que, ¿por qué no? Castiel le había demostrado un par de veces que era una buena persona, a pesar de su turbio y desconcertante pasado. Y más allá de eso, había algo especial respecto a él que Dean no sabía que era. Simplemente, le agradaba. Quizá era porque el ojiazul ya había tenido ocasión de verle en sus peores momentos y no había huido de él. Bien pudo cerrarle la puerta en la cara, bien pudo no importarle pedirle disculpas, bien pudo, en primer lugar, dejarlo llorar sin interrumpirlo ni tratar, de forma poco exitosa, consolarle.

Así que, ¿por qué no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — fue lo único que salió de la boca de Castiel. Realmente, esperaba todo de Dean excepto una propuesta como aquella.

— ¿Por qué no? — alzó los hombros, haciendo una mueca.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Buenas o

Siento la tardanza, de repente tengo mucho trabajo saliendo por todos lados. Aún así, estoy tratando de realizar un capítulo por semana.

Hay algo que me gustaría preguntar. Desde que soy nueva en esto de publicar fics. Realmente no sé qué Rating colocarle. Por ahora no hay nada que amerite ser M, sin embargo más adelante lo habrá. Saldrán a flote más temas de adicciones, violencia, escenas subidas a tono, así que realmente no sé si está bien, cuando llegue el momento, hacer una advertencia al inicio del capítulo, o bien, colocar la historia en Rating M para que no haya problemas. Creo que opto más por la segunda opción, pero honestamente no lo sé.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Informo que los comentarios anónimos están habilitados, por si no tienen cuenta.

Muchas gracias.

Dee, corto.


	7. Antes de la tormenta

******Disclaimer: ******Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.******  
>Advertencias:<strong>** **Ninguna (aún).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Antes de la tormenta<strong>

A Dean le gustan las tartas. Castiel desconocía si había alguna historia detrás de este gusto desmedido por parte de su compañero de apartamento; pero a juzgar por el contenido del refrigerador, a Dean le gustaba las tartas.

Y las cervezas.

No era realmente un problema lo segundo para el profesor. En días normales toleraba demasiado bien las preferencias de su compañero. Podía ir a revisar tranquilamente el refrigerador y sacar jugo, o agua embotellada, o cualquier otra cosa sin detenerse a ver el alcohol enlatado o en botellas de vidrio en el cajón de las verduras.

A veces sufría terribles recaídas, esporádicamente, pero sucedían. Era entonces cuando tenía que forzarse a encerrarse en su cuarto distrayéndose con algún libro, llamando a Balthazar, comiendo o tomando chucherías, viendo telenovelas o cualquier programa basura, viendo una película, escuchando música estruendosa en la grabadora de Dean… y cuando ya nada de eso era suficiente, terminaba caminando por toda la ciudad sin prestar atención realmente hacia dónde iba. Simplemente caminaba y caminaba y caminaba hasta que su frente se cubriera de sudor al igual que parte de su espalda y los pies comenzaran a dolerle y una vocecita en su cabeza en lugar de pedir alcohol o drogas pedía, en lugar de, un merecido descanso.

Dean también era un adicto al trabajo. Cuando Cas menos lo esperaba había repartidos por todo el apartamento folders llenos de archivos, fotografías horripilantes, reportes de forense, entre otras curiosidades. Cuando Dean hablaba de ello, el ojiazul no podía evitar notar que aquel detective se tomaba muy personal ciertos casos.

No hubo más asesinatos extraños, no más ojos desaparecidos ni nada por el estilo, y aunque Dean tenía más trabajo en qué ocuparse, realmente no dejaba de pensar en aquello. Así lo constaba Cas, cuando a media noche se cansaba de rodar en la cama y salía a la sala encontrándose a Dean leyendo en el comedor _esos_ archivos. Eran inconfundibles.

A Dean le gustaba tener sexo. Algo demasiado obvio, sin embargo. Pero Dean no tenía novia, o esposa, o prometida, ni nada de eso. Castiel lo había confirmado el día en que el ojiverde entró y se adueñó a sus anchas de la cama del motel. Y lo volvió a confirmar cuando le sugirió mudarse con él.

Pero, no se necesita tener una relación sentimental para relacionarte de otras formas con una chica. Cuando Dean no aparecía los viernes, o los sábados por la noche, Cas lo sabía. Y lo reafirmaba cuando al día siguiente un Dean casi recién salido de la ducha entraba por la puerta del apartamento.

Dean amaba la comida basura, especialmente cuando se sentaba a ver el televisor. Viendo películas antiguas, del viejo oeste, o la serie esa de Dr. Sexy. Normalmente cuando prendía el televisor era sólo por dos razones: la primera porque era hora de algún programa o serie que le gustaba: la segunda ocurría esporádicamente, cuando estaba demasiado cansado o fastidiado por algo, generalmente cuando llegaba por la noche entre semana.

Dean, a pesar de que dijera lo contrario, le atraía en cierto nivel la lectura. Siempre se burlaba de Cas cuando leía alguna tarea de los alumnos de éste; pero Castiel en ciertos aspectos, desordenado, tendía a dejar libros por doquier. En los sillones, en el comedor, en la barra de la cocina, en el baño… así que una vez encontró al detective ojeando un libro de Bukowski que había dejado en el sofá de la sala.

Dean se despertaba temprano, siempre acaparando el cuarto de baño. Se duchaba, se rasuraba, se lavaba los dientes, y se peinaba, aunque lo último tardaba menos que el resto. Cuando descuidaba ese ritual madrugador era porque algo le preocupaba o estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo.

Sam era el único hermano de Dean. Y Dean amaba a su hermano. Era algo que saltaba a relucir siempre cuando el detective hablaba de _Sammy_ e instintivamente se llevaba una mano al collar que siempre usaba.

En cambio, nunca hablaba de su padre, ni una palabra, nada.

La habitación donde Castiel dormía una vez había pertenecido al padre de Dean. No quedaba rastro del viejo Winchester excepto por unas cajas al fondo de la habitación. La cama era individual, había un pequeño buró con una lámpara, y un clóset realmente pequeño. En las paredes se habían quedado marcadas las siluetas de varios cuadros, o cintas adhesivas, etc.

Dean no lo sabía y no debía saberlo jamás pero en una ocasión Cas destapó algunas de estas cajas y encontró algo que debió ser el diario de John Winchester. Parecía extraño, el hecho de que un hombre de aquella edad escribiera un diario. Lo hojeó un rato, curioso, y nervioso también. Se sentía un poco culpable por ver aquellas cosas sin permiso.

Castiel sólo sabía que la madre de Dean había muerto cuando Sammy apenas era un bebé, era lo único que sabía.

En el diario del viejo John encontró algo que se leía así:

"_Mary nunca verá a Dean hacer un home run. Ella nunca verá a Sammy caminar, o lo escuchará decir sus primeras palabras. No llevará a Dean a su primer día de escuela ni se quedará despierta conmigo preocupada en la primera noche que él se lleve el auto. No está bien que ella no esté aquí, y es en todo en lo que puedo pensar hoy. Estoy tan enojado que apenas puedo ver las cosas correctamente… quiero a mi esposa de vuelta." _Diciembre 25, 1983.

Cas se enjugó las lágrimas después de leer eso y otros fragmentos más. John parecía haber sido un hombre con gran corazón, y resultaba evidente que la muerte de su esposa lo había destruido por completo y para siempre.

Recordó fugazmente los gritos de Dean el día en que se conocieron…

_¿Lo que he hecho? ¡¿Cuidar a mi hermano durante toda su vida porque mi padre fue un hombre débil que no podía estar un solo día sin tomar un par de cervezas? ¿Lo que he hecho? _

Entonces comprendió. Y realmente no pudo imaginar por todo lo que el mayor de los Winchesters tuvo que pasar en aquella época. Su hermano pequeño dependiendo completamente de él, y a la vez teniendo que cargar con el alma y cuerpo desechos de su padre. Todo el esfuerzo que el mayor tuvo que poner para sacar a flote su familia… y lo había logrado… de cierta forma. Su hermano estaba estudiando la universidad después de todo…

Después de aquel descubrimiento inusitado, y de realmente comprender la situación de Dean Winchester, Castiel le miraba con otros ojos.

: : :

Castiel había descubierto aquellos y otros aspectos de Dean Winchester, su compañero de apartamento. Habían pasado considerables semanas desde que había aceptado la propuesta de mudarse ahí. Y aunque aceptó al final, contempló la idea por un par de días y… no sonó tan mal. Al principio el ojiazul se encontraba diciéndose que era temporal. _No es como si fueses a vender tu alma, si las cosas no resultan bien, puedes buscar otro lugar donde vivir_, se repetía entonces preguntándose si vivir con el Winchester sería más o menos difícil que tener una conversación _normal _con él.

Y ya sea a sus bajas expectativas o no… se encontraba terriblemente cómodo en aquel lugar. Si bien sus horarios no coincidan mucho, Cas terminó disfrutando enormemente la compañía del detective, ya sea cenando pizzas a domicilio, café barato, viendo televisión hasta altas horas de la noche o simplemente, hablando. E incluso si no hablaban, estar con el ojiverde le daba mucha seguridad y confort. Algo que no ocurría con cualquier persona.

: : :

Cas tenía problemas con el alcohol, no siempre, pero los tenía. Y aunque él insistía en que podía manejarlo, Dean guardaba las botellas o las latas en el cajón de verduras, allí donde nadie miraba. Hubiera sido fácil erradicar la cerveza por completo, pero no quería que Cas pensara que él pensaba que tenía una voluntad muy débil. Después de todo, se había mantenido diez años limpio, ¿verdad? Eso tenía que valer algo.

Que no haya sucumbido, sin embargo, no quería decir que muchas veces no se sintiera tentado a mandar al demonio la sobriedad. Varias veces le vio caminar afuera de la cocina como león enjaulado, hasta que, enfadado, salía del departamento y volvía un par de horas después con el cabello alborotado, playera o camisa mojada, según el día, y apestando a sudor como si se hubiera bañado en él.

El ejercicio le funcionaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Y, no todo era negativo en la personalidad del profesor Castiel Newman. Dean podía pasar horas y horas y horas simplemente charlando con él, ya sea Cas comentando de la escuela, o Dean de sus casos… aunque trataba de minimizar los detalles, y sobre todo, no mostrarle fotografías que solía llevarse a casa para terminar algún reporte o revisar el mismo.

Esto lo había aprendido una vez que releía algunos informes y en la mesa había desplegado papeles, recortes y fotografías de la escena del crimen del tal Zach. Ese caso lo traía loco. Como sea, Castiel se acercó inocentemente y Dean comenzó a parlotear como siempre, y al enseñarle una fotografía de la escena del crimen su cara se puso pálida como si el cadáver hubiera estado en la mismísima habitación. Acto seguido huyó al baño y se quedó ahí un rato hasta que Dean se preguntó qué mierda le pasaba. Cuando se acercó al cuarto de baño sólo pudo ver a un Castiel con la cara y cabello chorreando en el lavamanos y una respiración muy acelerada.

Quizá Cas sí era muy sensible después de todo, quizá le daban miedo ese tipo de cosas, quizá sufrió o vivió o vio algo que le hizo desarrollar ese pánico ante ese tipo de fotografías, o escenas en películas… Pero Dean no le preguntó, sólo soltó un escueto _"¿Estás bien?"_ y el ojiazul se sólo dijo _"sí",_ mientras hundía su cara en la toalla para secarse las manos y después el cabello húmedo se le quedó pegado a los lados de su rostro… _¡Mierda!,_ suele pensar Dean a menudo, cuando se da cuenta de que pasa demasiado tiempo admirando ese tipo de detalles.

Cuando comenzaron a ver televisión juntos, Dean estaba en un extremo del sofá y Castiel en el otro. Aunque él mintiera diciendo que los programas que el detective veía eran malos, Dean lo encontraba riéndose y estar más interesado de la cuenta en el programa o telenovela que se supone no le agradaba. Sus ojos siempre fijos en la pantalla y sus manos a veces entrelazadas en su regazo, a veces con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, y en raras ocasiones, ya cuando se ponía muy interesante, sus manos entrelazadas sostenían su mentón.

Al cabo de varias semanas, el hueco entre Dean y Castiel en el sofá se había reducido al espacio de una persona.

También, aunque a Dean no le gustaba admitirlo, no quería parecer un _nerd_, le gustaba leer de vez en cuando. No era un lector muy constante, pero conocía varios autores, y pronto se encontró hojeando los libros que Cas tenía por costumbre dejarlos regados por todo el apartamento. Era como si hubiera uno para cada lugar u ocasión. Bukowski en el sofá, historia universal I en el sillón, segunda guerra mundial en la mesa del comedor, Conan Doyle en el baño… _¿en serio Cas? ¿En el baño?,_ se preguntaba y se reía cada que veía más y más libros en lugares insólitos.

Castiel nunca hablaba de si alguna vez fue adoptado, o si vivió toda su vida en un orfanato, o si tenía una familia… nunca mencionó si tenía un padre, o una madre. Del único que hablaba era de su hermano Balthazar, aunque Dean no estaba seguro de si era su hermano biológicamente, o si le llamaba hermano porque eran muy cercanos.

Castiel tampoco hablaba de si hubo algo o alguien que lo indujo al _camino de la perdición_, como le solía decir a modo de burla el ojiverde.

Aunque hubo una ocasión que realmente le desconcertó, y mucho. Todo pintaba para ser otro día normal y aburrido, los martes son por regla general, aburridos. Pero no ese. Y comenzó a no serlo desde muy, muy temprano. Dean se encontraba con manos apoyadas en la nuca, la vista al techo, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, pasaba de la media noche, así que oficialmente era martes.

Hacía un par de horas que Cas se había ido a dormir. Dean se levantó de la cama para orinar, pero al salir de su cuarto y caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse al baño escuchó claramente los quejidos y semi gritos del ojiazul.

Instintivamente se acercó y abrió la puerta con cautela, curioso hasta cierto punto. Dean Winchester no iba a perder la oportunidad de descubrir algo nuevo para burlarse después. Pero lo que escuchó lo hizo sentirse tan… no sabía cómo describirlo… simplemente, todo su ser se estremeció por completo.

Castiel susurraba, hablaba y casi gritaba incontroladamente una serie de súplicas, siempre pidiendo que se detuviera, siempre rogando por no ser lastimado, siempre suplicando por ayuda. No parecía ser un sueño _normal._ _Por supuesto que no era normal, imbécil._ Pero Dean no se movió de ahí, y es que, ¿qué debía hacer?

Después de prepararse psicológicamente abrió la puerta del todo y se acercó a la cama. Castiel se removía bajo las cobijas, continuando susurrando _no, no, por favor._ Dean trataba de despertarlo llamándole por su nombre pero el pelinegro no respondía en absoluto. Sólo había más _no, no, detente,_ aumentando drásticamente de volumen. Dean lo sacudió con más brusquedad y Castiel claramente gritó _¡ZACH, NO! _

El ojiverde se quedó de piedra, con sus manos sujetando por los brazos a Castiel. Los ojos del profesor se quedaron clavados en Dean, y su mirada no demostraba otra cosa más que terror y miedo.

Dean no sabía qué decir. Castiel no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicarse. Y simplemente, se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Castiel se relamió los labios y Dean se mordió los suyos.

Finalmente Castiel apartó la mirada e hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse de la cama y explicarle que todo fue culpa de esas espeluznantes fotografías. Después sonrió nerviosamente y se limpió el sudor de la frente con las sábanas.

Dean no creé un carajo de lo que Cas dijo esa noche. Y después de aquel incidente el detective se encontró observando desmesuradamente a su compañero de apartamento. Notó que cuando ese tipo de pesadillas lo atacaban era cuando su voluntad enflacaba y su mal humor se hacía presente. Y también era cuando hablaba menos de lo acostumbrado y pasaba más tiempo hablando por celular. Sí, Dean se la pasaba observando su comportamiento, la hora en que se retiraba a dormir, los gestos que hacía al hablar de temas en específico, cómo su mirada deambulaba siempre que hablaba de algo que le incomodaba… Dean pudo haber escrito fácilmente un libro llamado _teoría del comportamiento Castielniano. _

: : :

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Dean introdujo la llave en la chapa de la puerta del apartamento. Cargaba una caja de pizza y una bolsa con jugo de durazno y agua embotellada comprada en una tienda de 24 hrs. Al entrar todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y de la sala, dejó en la barra de la cocina lo que había comprado y agudizó vista y oído buscando por Castiel. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó en una silla del comedor, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto del profesor.

— ¡Cas! Traje… — se detuvo al notar que no había nadie en el cuarto.

_Qué extraño, se supone que a esta hora ya debería estar en casa. _

Encendió la luz del cuarto, visualizando en la cama la carpeta negra que el profesor siempre llevaba a todos lados. Indudablemente, ya había regresado de la escuela. Pero, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, obviamente no estaba en el cuarto de Dean… así que…

El ojiverde soltó un bufido y sonrió. Desde donde estaba, podía ver una mata de cabello negro sobresalir del apoyabrazos del sofá de la sala. Se acercó sigilosamente, sólo para comprobar que el otro dormía profundamente. Estaba boca arriba con la mano izquierda saliendo del sofá, y en el suelo había un libro tirado.

Su gabardina, saco y corbata se encontraban arrumbados en uno de los sillones. Su zapato izquierdo estaba cerca del libro, mientras que el derecho estaba cerca de la televisión. Alguien había tenido flojera para quitárselos con las manos.

En un principio pensó en darle un susto de mierda, gritándole muy fuerte en el oído o tirándolo del sofá… pero todas sus ideas se hicieron pedazos al contemplar a Cas desde la parte frontal del sofá.

Dormía tranquilamente, sin pesadillas, sin gritos a mitad de la noche. Respiraba a un ritmo lento, mechones de cabello cubriéndole la cara, labios entre abiertos, camisa blanca desaliñada. Y el brillo que la luz amarillenta de la luz le daba a su cuerpo entero era…

_Mierda,_ Dean se encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior de nuevo.

Se sentía tan desubicado, mirando a Castiel de esa forma. Y esos malditos labios, y esas malditas manos. Y esos malditos ojos, aunque no estuvieran viéndolo en ese momento.

Y sí, se sentía raro y como un puto vampiro de película de adolescentes, viéndolo dormir.

Con el pulso acelerado, bufó y murmuró un _"más pizza para mí",_ tratando de alejarse y de destruir la imagen mental que se había formado en la cabeza.

Pero entonces Castiel soltó un gruñido leve y se giró, cambiando de postura inconscientemente. Dean se quedó petrificado en su sitio, procurando no hacer ruido que pudiera despertar al pelinegro. Cas quedó con la cara y pecho en dirección al respaldo del sofá haciendo que al girarse su camisa se arrugara y se subiera dejando ver parte de la piel de su espalda.

Dean arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó despacio a Castiel.

Se quedó en cuclillas, cerca del sofá, observando la piel desnuda del ojiazul. El detective suspiró, y sin pensarlo mucho colocó una de sus manos en la semi tostada piel. Tocaba gentilmente, rozándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

Alzó un poco más la camisa, encontrándose también ahí con aquello que le había hecho acercarse. Eran cicatrices, muy largas y esparcidas oblicuamente, probablemente atravesaban su espalda entera. Parecían muy antiguas, pero debieron ser muy dolorosas en el tiempo en que fueron hechas.

Ahí estaba, mordiéndose otra vez el labio. Por alguna razón se encontraba sintiendo rabia y una furia que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Inmediatamente lo supo, las pesadillas y las adicciones de Castiel Newman tenían algo que ver con su reciente descubrimiento.

: : :

Castiel había caído rendido en el sofá. Había tomado un libro al azar y lo leyó con la clara intención de aburrirse y quedarse dormido. Se sentía terriblemente cansado. Se había quitado la gabardina, el saco, la corbata, y las había aventado al sillón más cercano. Ya tirado a sus anchas en el sofá se quitó perezosamente los zapatos zafándoselos sin desabrocharlos. Ni siquiera miró dónde habían caído.

Así era como le había encontrado Dean, hecho un desastre y con la mano izquierda rozando el suelo.

Se había despertado desde el momento en que el ojiverde había gritado preguntando por su paradero, pero se sentía terriblemente cansado y adormilado, así que se quedó tirado sin responder a los llamados del otro.

Lo primero que pensó cuando Dean se acercaba hacia donde estaba él era que seguramente iba a gritarle o tirarlo de alguna forma como una de sus tantas bromas. La última vez había puesto un cojín de broma en su silla haciendo simular que Castiel estaba teniendo un problema al controlar ciertas funciones y sonidos de su cuerpo mejor conocidas como flatulencias. Dean había mantenido la compostura los primeros diez segundos, en los que Castiel le fulminaba con la mirada y Dean se mordía los labios hasta que finalmente explotó y se rió estruendosamente.

Así que Castiel esperó con los ojos cerrados en el sillón, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía… pero Dean no hizo nada.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos y escuchó más pasos del detective a su alrededor.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Sabía que Dean seguía merodeando ahí, podía sentir su mirada sobre su cara. Podía sentirla aunque no estaba viéndolo. De repente se sintió horriblemente incómodo. Esa sensación de esa mirada clavada en él.

No se atrevía abrir los ojos tampoco. Entonces simplemente se giró, simulando que seguía dormido. Pronto se encontró sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas y, oh, mierda, ¿se estaba sonrojando?

Entonces creyó que Dean se alejaba, pero los pasos resonaron aún más cerca en sus oídos.

Se estremeció por completo al sentir la leve respiración de Dean sobre su piel descubierta de la espalda. Espera un minuto… ¿ahora estaba tocándole? ¿_QUÉ CARAJOS?_

_¿Estaba levantando su camisa? ¿En serio, Dean Winchester? _

Castiel pronto se encontró deseando que aquel contacto terminara. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a no salir corriendo y seguir fingiendo que seguía dormido. Sin embargo, cuando el toque cesó, se sintió inesperadamente frío y pensando que quería más de aquello. Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el rubor en su cara aumentó y el corazón le latía a tal velocidad que creyó que iba a ensordecerlo.

Se quedó ahí en el sofá, hasta que Dean se aburrió de comer solo y se metió a su habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos vio la televisión.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Hola C:<p>

C: C: C: No sé qué decir... jajaja. Creo que este capítulo fue más largo de lo que esperaba... Uhm...

No sé qué decir en verdad... sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer ^-^

Ah, lo del diario de John, es canon en realidad. Lo obtuve del John Winchester's Journal (dah), y traduje ese pequeño texto.

Dee, corto.


	8. The boy from Ipanema I

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna (pero ya casi).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: The boy from Ipanema I<strong>

— Ensalada de atún, por favor — pidió con una sonrisa.

— Enseguida — contestó la mesera tomando la carta que Castiel le entregaba mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Era una chica linda y muy activa, debía tener 16 o 17 años, cabello más castaño que rubio, largo, abajo del hombro y completamente lacio. Tez completamente blanca, mas no pálida, ojos grandes y verdes. Vestía una playera roja, jeans y en su gafete se leía "Becky".

Dean rodó los ojos. Odiaba ese lugar. Estaba lleno de adolescentes, pre-adolescentes, pubertos, como quiera que se les llamen a esos humanoides. Él podía tolerar un lugar lleno de niños, porque los niños eran… niños. Eran inocentes, reían mucho, y era divertido hasta cierto punto estar con ellos.

Pero no estos niños súper desarrollados.

Se encontraban en un restaurante-café que estaba justo enfrente de la escuela, separado por una gran avenida claro está. Claro que, el restaurante no tenía la culpa de su inesperado mal humor, el problema era la clientela.

Hordas de caras jóvenes y redondas desfilaban por todos lados. Al fondo, justo enfrente de la entrada al restaurante estaba toda una fila de tres refrigeradores pasteleros donde se ordenada el café y algún postre. Si se quería algo más complejo estaban las mesas del lugar y también había algunos asientos pegados al gran ventanal que abarcaba prácticamente toda la pared que tenía vista hacia la avenida y escuela. La decoración no era para nada colorida, pero hasta cierto punto era agradable. Los muros contenían imágenes y posters de cultura pop y artistas antiguos. Se podía ver la clásica foto en blanco y negro de Marilyn Monroe, más para allá una foto tamaño real de Elvis y su brilloso atuendo blanco. En algún otro lado Bob Marley con su guitarra, Kurt Kobain, The Ramones, The Beatles, y más para allá Lady Gaga.

Ahí estaba Dean gastando sus preciosos minutos de descanso… en un puto lugar lleno de niñatos. Así que rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Castiel dejando de sonreír, una vez que la mesera que les tomó la orden se retiró.

— Nada — volvió a rodar los ojos y se dedicó a sacar servilletas del servilletero. ¿Por qué mierda era que estaba en ese lugar? Era incómodo —. No me extrañaría si ella te deja su número de teléfono, es todo.

Al decir eso el profesor echó a reír como nunca antes Dean le había oído. Se recargó completamente en el sillón y la cabeza la echó para atrás. Todos voltearon a verles. Dean se sintió aún más incómodo, ¿qué había sido tan gracioso?

Cuando Castiel recompuso la postura, Dean miraba de reojo a las personas sentadas en las mesas cuadradas del centro. La mayoría eran grupitos de chicas que empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Oh, no.

— La conozco, Dean. Está en una de mis clases — se reacomodó en el sillón y se aflojó un poco la corbata, riéndose bajito esta vez —. No todos piensan en las mujeres de esa forma, sabes.

— Sí, como sea — rodó una vez más los ojos, inspeccionando el lugar. Las chicas que estaban perpendicularmente a ellos, en las mesas del centro, seguían cuchicheando, riendo y echando miradas a su mesa. Siguió observando, todos eran estudiantes, bueno, la mayoría. En las mesas de dos no faltaban aquellos que se estaban besando, agarrándose de las manos…

— Entonces, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Algo del trabajo?

Dean volvió su atención y mirada a Castiel al escucharlo.

Ah, sí. Dean Winchester había aparecido casualmente por la escuela justo a la hora que el ojiazul tenía una hora libre, la que casi siempre gastaba en comer. En realidad, el detective estaba ahí para hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde Cas gritara el nombre de Zach a media noche, aquel martes. Dean nunca había sacado el tema, ni nunca había preguntado. Su instinto le decía que aquella escena nada había tenido que ver con las fotos, como el profesor había testificado esa noche. Y… por alguna razón, empezaba en su mente a elaborar toda una serie de teorías llenas de términos policiacos.

_Hipótesis, Dean, son hipótesis,_ se encontró recordando el rubio de repente, la voz y los labios de Cas moviéndose.

Lo que más quería preguntar era, _"¿quién mierda era Zach?" "¿Te referías a Zach, el novio de la estudiante que fue asesinada?"_ O quizá… _"hey, Cas, ¿qué hay con unas cicatrices, bastante feas, no?"_ _"Oh, las descubrí aquel día que estabas dormido en el sofá, estaba levantándote la camisa"_ o _"Hey Cas, qué tal si tú y yo hablamos de aquello que te ocurrió en el pasado que te hace tener pesadillas, ya sabes, un litro de helado, abrazos, abrirnos y compartir nuestros sentimientos, estoy aquí para ti~" _

Absolutamente no.

— Ah, la comida de cerca de la estación me aburrió un poco, — apretó los labios y volvió a rodar los ojos — así que decidí probar suerte en otro lado y terminé en la escuela.

Cas no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír. Agradecía infinitamente aquel hombre sentado frente a él no había preguntado nada (aún) de lo que seguramente se moría por preguntar. Castiel sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Dean comenzara a interrogarle por aquel comportamiento suyo… a estas alturas puede que incluso le haya investigado en el sistema en busca de antecedentes… realmente no lo sabía ni quería saber.

_La historia de mi vida,_ pensó Castiel. La universidad no fue particularmente difícil en cuanto se refería a aprobar materias, asistir a clases… lo difícil provenía del hecho de tener que rentar un apartamento con más personas, vivir y convivir con ellos. Lo difícil era tener que esquivar deportes como natación y vestidores, en resumen, lugares donde requería quitarse las ropas. Lugares públicos y decentes, queda aclarar.

Había sido particularmente difícil e imposible hacer amistades, trabajos en equipo, cosas que requerían ser hechas obligatoriamente por más de una persona. Le era también particularmente frustrante tener que mentir o inventar _"la historia de su vida"_ de el por qué sus padres nunca le visitaban, la razón por la cual sus padres no le enviaban dinero para mantenerse, la razón por la cual se esforzaba tanto en todo lo que hacía, así fuera un estúpido trabajo que no valía nada.

Odiaba los momentos en que sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaban a preguntar nombres, de dónde eran, correos electrónicos, números de celular, o comenzaban a hablar de sus años gloriosos…

Las odiaba, y cuando las personas comenzaban a querer intimar de más, a querer saber más de él; simplemente encontraban un gran muro que Castiel había hecho impenetrable. Cuando comenzaban a cuestionarle, a interrogarle, aún cuando el mismo Castiel admitía que no eran con malas intenciones sino todo lo contrario… él se alejaba. Daba media vuelta y se alejaba.

Porque no había nada peor que hablar en voz alta.

_La historia de su vida. _Porque dolía.

Por eso le sonreía a Dean. Por eso había sido capaz de pasar más tiempo el esperado en aquel apartamento no tan lujoso pero confortable. Dean era del tipo reservado, rara vez hablaba del pasado, y cuando lo hacía sólo un comentario o dos, y sólo de las cosas que lo hacían feliz. Nunca hacía la odiosa pregunta _"¿y tú?"_. Probablemente no le importaba saber nada de él, probablemente sí pero esperaba a que fuera el tiempo adecuado.

Quizá simplemente quería alguien con quien dividir la renta. O quizá, en ciertos momentos, Cas pensaba que aquel hombre de ojos cansados sólo estaba roto de igual forma que él.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — interrumpió Dean el hilo de los pensamientos de Cas.

— Ahh…

Castiel no respondió, se encontró desviando la mirada al escuchar los pasos de le mesera, probablemente Becky, que se dirigía a su mesa.

_Maldito servicio eficiente y oportuno_, pensó Dean mordiéndose los labios. Pensó en decir algo más pero esta vez el sonido de un celular hizo sobresaltar a ambos, que se habían quedado estáticos mientras la chica colocaba ensalada de atún, un plato grande, ovalado y plano; también un trozo de tarta del lado de Dean, y una jarra de naranjada y dos vasos boca abajo.

Castiel no pareció reaccionar hasta que el celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— ¿Hola? — contestó y tomó su tenedor, la vista en la ensalada, esquivando la mirada de Dean.

— _¡Hermano! ¡Tanto tiempo sin hablarte, han pasado semanas!_

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? — la cara se le iluminó como por arte de magia. Dean quedó asombrado por la gran sonrisa que Cas tenía en ese momento.

— _Ah, viajando, viajando hermanito. ¿Dónde estás?_

— Comiendo en un restaurante — Dean le miraba interesado, no podía escuchar nada de lo que Balthazar decía pero la reacción de Cas había sido suficiente para desear escuchar.

—_No, quiero decir, ¿dónde estás exactamente? _

— Hmm… se llama… Julia's coffee… o algo así. Está exactamente frente a la escuela…

— _Bien, bien. Te veo en 10 minutos. _

— ¿Qué?

— _Sorpresa, Cassie. Estoy en la ciudad. _

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— _¡Por supuesto! Bueno… tengo que trabajar esta noche… pero quiero verte. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Han sido meses!_

— Sí… casi cinco meses.

— _Bien, espera… tengo otra llamada. Mira, nos vemos en diez minutos, ¿ok?_

— Perfecto — colgó, realmente sentía una gran alegría de poder ver a su hermano.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido de la misma forma. Cas estaba haciendo de suplente en una ciudad, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí y casualmente habían coincidido. Desde entonces, no se habían podido ver de nuevo.

— ¿Tu hermano? — Dean preguntó con curiosidad, sirviendo la naranjada en los dos vasos que en algún momento había girado.

— Sí, hoy estará en la ciudad.

No se dijeron nada. Dean no quería presionar, Cas quería convencerse de que Dean no había preguntado nada.

Al cabo de quince minutos de comer en silencio, una gran camioneta Chevy Suburban negra se estacionó justo enfrente de la puerta del establecimiento. Dean estaba sentado de espaldas a la entrada así que sólo dirigió su vista a la camioneta cuando Castiel se levantó y dijo que volvía enseguida.

Era una camioneta prácticamente nueva, a Dean le dio la impresión de que era de las que la gente utilizaba cuando era escoltada, personas importantes como políticos y demás. Un hombre en traje negro salió del interior del auto. Era más alto que Castiel, cabello rubio, castaño, no podía definirlo desde esa distancia. Apenas bajó del auto alzó los brazos y Cas hizo lo mismo, dándose un fuerte abrazo en plena calle.

Después sólo les vio platicar, un abrazo de nuevo, Cas despidiéndose con la mano, dándose media vuelta y entrando nuevamente al restaurante.

— Para ti — le dijo extendiendo un sobre pequeño de color amarillo. Se sentó y comenzó a comer nuevamente.

— ¿Para mí? — repitió Dean desconcertado. Abrió el pequeño sobre y encontró una invitación para… ¿una fiesta?

El papel era grueso, lleno de grabados de rosas, pétalos y flores. Era un color crema muuuy claro. Vio el derecho y el revés, confuso, ¿por qué el hermano de Cas le daba una invitación? Finalmente la abrió y la leyó sin más reparos. Era una invitación para una fiesta de aniversario de un matrimonio que en su vida había escuchado, pero que cumplían 20 años de casados. La fiesta se celebraría esa noche en el restaurante The Palace, la recepción era las nueve de la noche, y se aclaraba que era una fiesta de etiqueta, muy exclusiva a la cual sólo podían entrar personas con los pases que venían junto con dicha invitación.

Dean observó el interior del sobre amarillo y al sacudirlo sobre la mesa cayeron cuatro pases donde se repetía la misma información.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó horrorizado, como si no supiera el significado de aquello.

— Mi hermano quiere que… conocerte… ya sabes, por tu… hospitalidad… — tosió y se entretuvo tomando naranjada mientras miraba la cara de Dean.

— Sí, claro. Pero… ¿por qué tu hermano tiene una invitación para esto? Obviamente es algo muy exclusivo… — no tenía sentido, ¿el hermano de Cas era un hombre adinerado? ¿Conocía a la familia? ¿Er aun invitado? Pero…

— Mi hermano sólo le gusta tocar, lo contratan en varias partes del país… realmente no le importa el lugar ni las personas mientras le paguen bien — sonrió.

— Pero… entonces no es muy pobre que digamos… — al tipo le iban trasladando en una lujosa camioneta, vestía de traje, no era cualquier artista, eso estaba claro… menos si era contratado para semejantes celebraciones.

— Eh… no, no es que tenga mucho dinero pero… es bien pagado… — ¿qué quería decir Dean con eso?

— Así que… él se pasea en autos lujosos y viaja por el país y tú… — le apuntó con la cucharita con que comía su tarta de manzana — duermes en el Neo Universe… — rodó los ojos y Castiel le miró confuso —. Suena justo, debe ser un excelente hermano.

Oh, al fin Cas comprendió el trasfondo de esas palabras.

— No es… lo que pien-

— Sólo para satisfacer mi curiosidad — interrumpió Dean —, ¿de verdad es tu hermano? O es sólo algún tipo qu-

— Él es mi hermano, no importa si no es de sangre — contestó abruptamente — Él más que nadie quería que saliera de ese motel horrendo, pero me negué a aceptar su dinero porque quería vivir por mi cuenta, ¿entiendes? Así que sólo quiere conocerte y agradecerte, es todo.

Castiel no volvió a hablar y siguió comiendo, esta vez más rápido que de costumbre. Dean aún no terminaba de procesar toda la conversación y no dejaba de mirar los pases.

— De cualquier forma, ¿por qué hay cuatro pases? — dejó la cuchara en el plato y tomó un sorbo de la naranjada. La tarta se había esfumado.

Castiel levantó la mirada de su casi inexistente ensalada.

— Dijo que era uno para ti y una acompañante y el otro para mí y alguien más — dijo inocentemente.

— ¿Están tratando de burlarse de mí o algo así? — contestó un tanto molesto.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

— Cas… vives en mi apartamento hace meses. ¿Te parece que hay alguna mujer que quiera que me acompañe? Además, es una fiesta de etiqueta… hace años que no visto de…

Bueno, eso era cierto. Dean no hacía la parte de las citas, ni la de conocer a los padres, ni la de... en resumen, él sólo hacía la parte que incluía una cama. Castiel arrugó el entrecejo… ¿debía haber alguien? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad…?

— Y lo mismo va para ti, ¿a quién diablos piensas llevar, eh? — Dean interrumpió los pensamientos de Castiel nuevamente.

No había nadie, aparte de Dean, que Cas quisiera que su hermano conociera. No es como si fuera muy social de todos modos…

— ¡Rachel! — exclamó con satisfacción —. A ella le encanta la música clásica, apuesto que querrá ir… — sacó el celular y miró la hora, su hora de comida ya casi terminaba.

— ¿Rachel? — ¿de dónde le sonaba ese nombre?

— Sí, es psicóloga en la escuela.

— Rachel… ooohhh… — recordó fugazmente la noche en que fue a la escuela —. Aquella rubia despampanante de la administración — sí, aquella mujer guapa de la que luego desistió de invitarla a un bar porque parecía no ser soltera y no ceder a sus encantos.

— Uh… sí, creo que tiene un cargo administrativo… — _vaya forma de describir a Rachel_, pensó y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la mesera.

— Pero… pero… — _¿a Cas le interesaba Rachel?_ — ¿la invitarás, así nada más?

— Uh… sí… ¿hay algún problema? — Castiel no entendía a que venía tanto interrogatorio.

— ¿Sabes que no es soltera, verdad?

— Sí… pero… ¿eso qué importa? — volvió a mirar la hora —. Bueno, me tengo que ir — aquella conversación se había tornado de lo más extraña. ¿Qué importaba si Rachel era soltera, casada, divorciada, lesbiana, transexual, o lo que sea? Iban a acudir a una fiesta a escuchar tocar a Balthazar, no a una cita.

— Ah… yo pago, te lo debo — Dean sacó su cartera, resignado de que el ojiazul no iba a responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

— ¿En serio? — se levantó y tomó la carpeta que había estado a su lado en el sillón —. Bueno, gracias. Entonces… ¿nos vemos allá? — tomó dos cupones de la mesa y los guardó dentro de la carpeta, en la parte donde se solían poner credenciales.

— Por supuesto… — sonrió y guardó la invitación y los pases dentro del sobre amarillo.

Castiel al irse le dio una leve palmada a Dean en el hombro a modo de despedida y salió del café-restaurante. O restaurante-café, daba igual.

De pronto Dean se encontró preguntándose qué diablos vestiría esa noche.

… _restaurante The Palace… recepción a las nueve de la noche, vestir de etiqueta… _

Y ahora dirigía toda su frustración y odio a Balthazar, sólo por el hecho de que el restaurante era bien conocido por ser demasiado exclusivo, donde sólo acudía gente podrida en dinero, y donde un vaso de agua costaba más que su salario del mes. Bueno, exageraba, pero los precios eran así de ridículos.

Sintió un retortijo en el estómago por el mero hecho de imaginarse en ese lugar, las miradas hipócritas de cada uno de los invitados.

— Aquí está la cuenta — interrumpió Becky poniendo una pequeña charolita en la mesa con un ticket encima.

Dean sólo colocó un billete y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio. Se levantó del asiento y se proponía a irse, pero la mesera seguía en su lugar sin moverse, tratando insatisfactoriamente de contener su sonrisa.

— ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? — preguntó Dean frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos viven juntos? — preguntó la chica sin más rodeos. Sus ojos casi brillaban y su sonrisa era… tan plena.

— Uh… sí... — contestó Dean bajito. _¿Cómo es que...?_

— ¡LO SABÍA! — gritó a los cuatro vientos, atrayendo la atención de todos, otra vez.

Sonrió, viéndose tan satisfecha. Un leve rubor le empezaba a colorear las mejillas. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dando grititos y llamando a alguien llamado _Chuck. _Se adentró en la cocina del restaurante dejando a Dean completamente en shock.

El ojiverde tardó valiosos segundos en procesar el significado de las palabras de la chica. Cuando lo hizo la buscó con la vista por todo el restaurante para aclarar el terrible malentendido, pero Becky ya se había esfumado.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

><p>Hola C: Me retrasé algunos días, pero aquí está.<p>

Obviamente, hay una segunda parte. Pensaba continuar en este capítulo, pero mejor lo corté en partes porque sino sería extremadamente largo, de ahí el _"I"_ del título del capítulo.

Por cierto, el título es una referencia a la canción _The girl from Ipanema (Garota de Ipanema),_ es una canción _bossa nova_ _(un género de música brasileña)_, de los años sesentas. Pueden buscarla en youtube, _Frank Sinatra_ hizo una versión de la canción. Aunque les recomiendo que escuchen también la versión original de los artistas _Stan Getz & João Gilberto._ C:

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este cap, aunque sólo sea una escena.

Los reviews alimentan mi alma (?)

Dee, corto.


	9. The boy from Ipanema II

****Disclaimer:** **Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong>** Besos, abrazos, escenas hetero (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: The boy from Ipanema II<strong>

— Parezco un mesero — se movió incómodo y se desabrochó el botón del esmoquin. La chica rió mientras se acercaba por detrás y le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

— Por supuesto que no, eres todo un James Bond — sonrió.

Tan pronto como la hora de la fiestecita se aproximaba, Dean había sacado a rastras a Jo del Roadhouse, pidiéndole permiso primero a Ellen claro está, y se encontraban en una tienda donde se podían alquilar trajes de todo tipo. Dean no le había dicho el motivo que había sido tan poderoso para que Dean Winchester se pusiera un esmoquin por propia voluntad. Jo se hacía una idea, sin embargo, mujeres, por supuesto.

— ¿Y… quién es la chica afortunada? — Dean alzó la mirada, directo hacia el espejo tamaño completo donde se estaba viendo. Jo había escondido la mirada, acomodando el cuello de la camisa y que todo estuviera en orden.

— Tú eres — dijo sonriendo —. No es una cita, Jo. Tengo dos hermosos pases para una fiesta esta noche en el _The Palace. _

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ¿Un soborno?

— ¿Quieres ir o no? — desde que Dean no tenía ninguna persona en mente, nadie en especial con quien quisiera ir a un lugar lleno de personas extrañas y con las que no tenía nadie en común, ¿quién sino Jo para acompañarle?

Aunque Jo era un par de años menor que Dean, la chica había estado siempre a su alrededor en cualquier época de su vida. Posiblemente una de las pocas mujeres con las que no había dormido, la consideraba su amiga, después de todo.

: : :

Dean quería pensar que las miradas inquisitivas de todas las personas a su alrededor se debían a la hermosa chica que llevaba como acompañante esa noche.

El bullicio, los cuchicheos, las palabras, los labios de otros moviéndose, la curvatura de los mismos en sonrisas lascivas… por un segundo cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose enfermo.

De alguna forma, logró que en su mente que todos aquellos ruidos se fueran atenuando, como si le estuviera bajando de volumen a su grabadora en el apartamento.

Después escuchó la risa inconfundible de Jo.

— No te preocupes, Dean — le dio un codazo a lo que el otro abrió los ojos a la vez que su expresión se relajaba. Jo acercó su rostro al de Dean para susurrarle al oído —. En realidad, las chicas de nuestra izquierda creen que eres sexy — rió nuevamente.

Dean suspiró, removiéndose incómodo en su silla. La mesa donde se encontraban estaba en un buen lugar, junto a la pared. Un buen lugar para Dean, claro está. Delante de ahí sólo había una mesa más y después seguía la pista de baile, una pista enorme. Y al fondo, un amplio escenario donde podían verse los músicos instalando y probando sus instrumentos; por lo pronto, el salón mantenía música clásica a un volumen intermedio, relajante.

El lugar era tan exuberante que para el ojiverde rozaba en lo ridículo. La mesa era redonda, cubierta por un mantel blanco. Encima había seis platos distribuidos, encima de ese plato había un tazón, y dentro del tazón una servilleta enorme doblada de tal forma que parecía ser una pirámide saliendo del tazón. A los lados de cada plato, por el lado derecho había dos cucharas, del izquierdo más cubiertos, cuchillos, tenedores, al centro un arreglo florar, cielos, hasta las propias sillas estaban adornadas, cubiertas por una especie de funda blanca.

El salón era enorme, y como esa mesa había docenas repartidas por todos lados, todas acomodadas en torno a la pista de baile, que estaba semi-desierta. Personas charlando por todos los lados y rincones. Lo único que agradecía es que ya había visualizado el bar, estaba del lado izquierdo de la pista de baile, si se veía el lugar de frente.

Camareros entraban y salían de las cocinas, ubicadas hasta el fin del mundo, Dean no podía ver desde ahí. Los invitados masculinos vestían esmoquin, negros en general. Las mujeres por otro lado, Dean veía vestidos y colores por todos lados: vestidos al tobillo, vestidos a la rodilla, debajo de, encima de, dependiendo de la edad. Brillos, pulseras, lápiz labial, collares, aretes, aros enormes, corbatas, moños, risas, copas de vino chocando... _¿por qué pensaste que esto sería una buena idea, Dean?,_ pensó mientras comenzaba a buscar a Castiel con la mirada. Debía de estar en algún lado, ¿no? Después de todo pasaban veinte minutos de las nueve de la noche.

— Dean.

— ¿Sí, Jo? — apartó la mirada de aquel conglomerado de personas y observó a Jo. Por alguna razón lucía nerviosa, la servilleta del tazón que tenía enfrente de ella en la mesa yacía en sus rodillas mientras la estrujaba con las manos.

Tampoco no pudo evitar notar el drástico cambio de vestimentas de Jo. Normalmente la chica, trabajando en el Roadhouse, usaba jeans, playera y ya está; nada de lápiz labial, ni maquillaje, ni vestidos, ni nada. Y la verdad es que lucía encantadora en aquel vestido largo color azul.

— ¿A quién buscas? —habían pasado valiosas semanas, no, meses, desde que Jo y Dean habían tenido una charla, aparte de las usuales en el Roadhouse.

Normalmente, cuando John se volvía insoportable, el detective se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Ellen. Jo y él terminaban viendo televisión, comiendo palomitas y tomando cervezas hasta altas horas de la noche. La chica siempre esperaba a que Dean se decidiera a hablar de aquello que le molestaba, esperaba que se quejara, gritara, gruñera, lo usual.

Pero, desde que John había muerto… Dean no había acudido para nada a Jo, y eso le preocupaba aún más que cuando el rubio aparecía por su casa.

— Uhm… — pareció dudar por un segundo, pero bueno, ya que estaban ahí… — Cas… Castiel.

— ¿Quién?

— E-El… el tipo, de aquella vez, ¿en el Roadhouse? — Jo alzó una ceja, no le recordaba para nada —. ¿El que hice que tirara su refresco en toda su camisa? — sonrió inevitablemente al recordar la escena.

— Oh… — aquel hombre de traje del que Dean se burlaba —. ¿Él? Guau… No sabía que tuviera tanto dinero…

— No, no lo tiene — le interrumpió —. Su hermano, es músico, por él obtuve los pases.

— ¿Conoces a su hermano? — Jo cada vez parecía más intrigada por todo aquello. _¿Castiel? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese, de todos modos?_

— No, es por eso… que estamos aquí… — todo aquello sonaba tan mal. _¿Por qué querría conocer al hermano-no-hermano de Cas?_

— Dean, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Cas…?

— Castiel — corrigió.

— Ese tipo. Entonces, ¿él y tú son amigos?

— Supongo… — Dean se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha. Recordó fugazmente la vez que encontró al ojiazul durmiendo en el sillón… _sus labios entreabiertos..._ sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo borrar aquello. Jo le miraba sorprendida —. Sí, se podría decir eso — dijo al final, recuperando la compostura y tratando de acomodar su cabello.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Suponer? ¿Qué carajos, Dean? ¿Tú y él? — porque, _¿qué carajos? ¿Qué había sido esa escenita?_

— ¡JO!

— ¡¿Qué? Sólo dime, Dean — aquella conversación la había asustado de pronto.

— No se trata de eso. No es eso, oh, por favor, ¡tú me conoces!

— ¿Entonces, qué? — _¿por qué Dean y…?_

— Sólo se está quedando en mi departamento por un rato, es todo.

— ¡¿QUÉ? — gritó Jo sin pensarlo, la noticia le había impactado demasiado. Era la primera vez que Dean mencionaba aquello. Era la primera vez que Dean hablaba de Castiel, para empezar.

— Es muy pronto para comenzar disputas, ¿no lo crees… Dean?

Aquella voz desconocida de acento inglés hizo que Jo y el ojiverde voltearan a ver a los dos hombres que se encontraban de pie junto a su mesa.

Al lado de Jo se encontraba un hombre más o menos alto, Cas y él eran casi de la misma estatura. Su cabello era rubio, de un tono oscuro, ojos azules, piel bronceada, sonrisa irresistible, traje completamente negro, corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca.

Esa descripción, claro, encajaba también en Castiel, salvo por el cabello y el bronceado. Porque, _cielos, esa sonrisa. _

Dean se incorporó de la silla y le tendió una mano al otro rubio.

— Tú debes ser Balthazar.

— El mismo. Gusto en conocerte por fin. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti — sonrió de nuevo mientras estrechaban la mano y miraba directamente a los ojos del detective.

La mirada de Jo deambulaba de Castiel hacia Dean, de Dean hacia Balthazar, y de Balthazar a Castiel nuevamente. Cuando el hermano mayor de Cas había pronunciado aquello Jo vio cómo Castiel desvió la mirada y su cara se coloreaba de un color más subido que el propio vestido de la muchacha.

— Gusto en conocerla también… ¿señorita? — el ojiazul segundo se dirigió a Jo.

— Jo, puede llamarme Jo — estrecharon también las manos, mientras Dean observaba a Cas. Llevaba un traje, mas no esmoquin, pero se veía igual de elegante que el resto de los presentes.

Balthazar dijo algo más, conversando un poco con Jo, sobre lo bien que se veía, pero ni Dean ni Cas prestaron atención.

— Bueno… — dijo el músico al cabo de un momento — debo irme, esto ya está por comenzar. Disfruten la fiesta. Te veo más tarde, hermano — se alejó lentamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

Los tres le miraron alejarle hasta que el ojiazul presente volvió su mirada a Dean y sonrió.

— Ya sé, me veo como un maldito pingüino — bufó Dean excusándose por la mirada inquisitiva.

— No, no. Te ves… muy bien — volvió a sonreír, más abiertamente esta vez —. También te ves encantadora, Jo. Gracias por venir.

Jo no supo que decir, ¿Castiel había dicho _"también"_? Y Dean pareció no darse cuenta de esa palabra de más, ni tampoco el profesor porque le sonreía como si nada.

La escena fue interrumpida por un micrófono siendo probado y el ruido que hizo fue completamente desagradable. Los instrumentos ya estaban colocados en su lugar. Los artistas eran seis, un contrabajista, saxofonista, pianista, baterista, guitarrista, y una mujer divinamente emperifollada en un vestido largo completamente blanco con pequeños brillos.

Después Castiel recibió una llamada en su celular, era Rachel que no sabía dónde se encontraba el ojiazul. Jo y Dean tomaron asiento; al cabo de unos minutos Rachel junto con Cas llegaron a la mesa. Y si Dean creía que Rachel era despampanante antes, ahora… realmente no se le ocurría una palabra de más elevada categoría. Usaba un vestido entallado, largo, color azul.

Después la mujer en el escenario habló, dando gracias a todos por estar ahí, felicitando a la pareja por su aniversario (pareja que estaba en la mejor mesa con la mejor vista pero que ninguno de los cuatro pudo ver a los mencionados a excepción de sus espaldas y peinados).

La fiesta había comenzado.

: : :

Dean y Jo nunca habían visto espectáculo más ridículo, innovador, nuevo, no sabían que adjetivo ponerle. Las primeras horas pasaron… ¿normalmente? Si se puede llamar así. Los meseros desfilaron por entre todas las mesas, con grandes contenedores para servir la sopa. Dean, honestamente no supo qué era, sólo atinó a ver que era verde. VERDE.

Castiel reía a carcajadas por los comentarios tan desubicados de Dean. El grupo comenzó a tocar música realmente animada, la cantante tenía una hermosa voz sin duda, y Rachel y Jo conversaban apasionadamente y se emocionaban cada que Balthazar tomaba el escenario.

De derecha izquierda, eran Dean, Jo, Rachel y Cas; de modo que ambos hombres quedaban de frente.

La comida era un corte extraño de res, con salsa de algo irreconocible. Dean y Jo fueron quienes pidieron llenar más veces su vaso de bebida. Cas, a los ojos de los tres restantes en la cena, parecía bastante acoplado. Rachel se preguntó a cuántos de esos eventos había ido su amigo.

Sin embargo, los cuatro concordaron en que lo más decente había sido el postre. Había sido servido en un plato plano, redondo, y exageramente grande a comparación del contenido. Era un pequeño pastelillo sabor a limón. Dean no dijo nada pero bien pudo haberse comido 10 de aquellos sin pestañear.

Antes de que la pista se inundara por completo y la gente comenzara a bailar, Balthazar esta vez en el micrófono comentó que la bella pareja de casados (cosa que personalmente a Balthazar no le importaba, pero ya le salían naturalmente ese tipo de discursos) se habían conocido en un bar brasileño antiguo, llamado _The girl from Ipanema_ (en honor a la canción), así que iban interpretar algunas de las canciones de Brasil_. _

Era una mezcla de jazz y _bossa nova_. El jazz no utilizaba guitarra, pero era indispensable para una canción de _bossa nova_. Así pues, era dos géneros exquisitamente mezclados.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar tenuemente y para sorpresa de Dean, Balthazar comenzó a cantar en… ¿español? Nah… _Portugués,_ aclaró Castiel a los tres.

_Olha que coisa mais linda  
>mais cheia de graça<br>É ela menina que vem e que passa  
>nun doce balanço, caminho do mar...<em>

La batería se fue acoplando también, aunque sólo la parte de los platillos, muy tenuemente. El contrabajo lo hizo al mismo tiempo. El piano se fue colando a mitad de la estrofa.

_Moça do corpo dourado, do sol de Ipanema  
>O seu balançado é mais que un poema<br>é a coisa mais linda  
>que eu já vi passar...<em>

Platillos, el rasgueo de la guitarra, el piano al final de cada verso… contrabajo de fondo.

_Ah! Porque estou tão sozinho  
>Ah! Porque tudo é tão triste<br>Ah! A beleza que existe_

_A beleza que não é só minha  
>que também passa sozinha<em>

_Ah! Se ela soubesse  
>que quando ela passa<br>o mundo sorrindo  
>se enche de graça<br>e fica mais lindo  
>por causa do amor…<em>

Balthazar dio un paso atrás del escenario y la mujer comenzó a cantar, al mismo ritmo de la música, pero esta vez, en inglés.

_Tall and tan and young and lovely  
>The girl from Ipanema goes walking<br>And when she passes, each one she passes goes ~ ah_

_When she walks, she's like a samba  
>That swings so cool and sways so gentle<br>That when she passes, each one she passes goes ~ aah_

Balthazar se preparaba en el fondo, tomando su saxofón.

_Ooh~ But I watch her so sadly  
>How can I tell her I love her<br>Yes I would give my heart gladly  
>But each day, when she walks to the sea<br>She looks straight ahead, not at me_

_Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely  
>The girl from Ipanema goes walking<br>And when she passes, I smile~ but she doesn't see…_

La mujer esta vez dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Balthazar se adueñó del frente del escenario. Los presentes dieron una ola corta de aplausos, después, con el ritmo un poco más animado un solo de saxofón se adueñó del salón entero. Todos miraban embobados al escenario, menos Dean, que observaba a Castiel mientras éste sonreía y movía lentamente su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

El solo de saxofón fue estupendo, Balthazar hacía gala de sus grandes habilidades. Alguien iba a tener una buena reputación al final de la noche.

Una vez que terminó las luces se dirigieron esta vez hacia el pianista, quien ahora era el principal.

Conforme el solo de piano, la cantante, de cabello acaramelado y largo, se acercó de nuevo al frente. Balthazar hizo lo mismo. Ambos cantantes se sonreían. Las últimas dos estrofas tocó todo el grupo. El sonido del contrabajo de fondo, los platillos de la batería, el rasgueo inconfundible de la guitarra, el piano acompañando, el saxofón en segundo plano, a un volumen más elevado que los demás, y la cantante finalizando la tan espectacular pieza musical.

_Ohh~ But he sees her so sadly  
>How can he tell her he loves her<br>Yes he would give his heart gladly  
>But each day, when she walks to the sea<br>She looks straight ahead, not at him_

_Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely  
>The girl from Ipanema goes walking<br>And when she passes, he smiles~ but she doesn't see…  
><em>

_No, she doesn't see~  
>She doesn't see…<br>No, she doesn't see… _

: : :

La pista pronto se llenó, aquella música era excelente para bailar a un ritmo lento y romántico. Había cientos de parejas inundando el lugar.

Un joven de no más de 23 años se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Jo y compañía, pidiendo inesperadamente a la joven si podía acompañarle a la pista. Dean rió bajito y Rachel la animó diciéndole que no era difícil.

Conversando del baile salió a relucir que Castiel no se le daba tan mal moverse en la pista y Rachel no esperó mucho para arrastrarlo ahí y comprobarlo. Dean se excusó diciendo que nunca había bailado ese tipo de música y que la última vez que bailó algo parecido fue hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba los pasos. Una inesperada mueca de tristeza se formó en sus labios conforme Cas se alejaba con Rachel tomada del brazo.

: : :

_O Grande Amor, Para machucar meu coração, Vivo sonhando, __Só danço samba_, y otras canciones se entonaron, donde el bastardo de Balthazar presumía todos los idiomas en los que podía entonar una canción y hacer sonar el saxofón de forma que hacía a las mujeres suspirar.

Todas excepto una mujer que observaba a Dean del otro lado de la barra del bar. Era una mujer alta, veinte y tantos, cabello largo, ondulado, de color más rubio que el de Dean. Llevaba un vestido negro arriba a la rodilla, completamente amoldado a su figura. Las miradas y las sonrisas de aquella mujer eran lo equivalente a las de Dean cuando solía ver a las mujeres en los bares. El ojiverde sonrió mientras terminaba de tomarse un vaso de whisky.

Una voz femenina dijo por el micrófono alegremente "¡cambio de pareja!".

: : :

— Así que… ¿Dean y tú…? — comentó Rachel mientras bailaba una balada con el ojiazul.

— ¿Dean y yo qué? — preguntó. Rachel no le vio la expresión en su rostro, pero seguramente pensó que tendría arrugadas las cejas.

— Ya sabes, ¿te gusta, verdad? — sonrió al sentir cómo el cuerpo entero del profesor se tensaba. Siguieron bailando a un paso más lento de lo que se acostumbra bailar ese tipo de canciones.

Castiel no dijo nada, sólo su suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — dijo al cabo de un rato.

— Porque soy psíquica.

— Eres una psicóloga — se burló.

— Me alegra, señor Castiel Newman, que conozca la diferencia.

Ambos rieron mientras continuaban bailando.

— No necesito ser genio para darme cuenta — comentó Rachel más tarde —. ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes dos, no? — sonrió.

La balada terminó y la cantante femenina dijo por el micrófono alegremente "¡cambio de pareja!".

Todo estaba entre ellos dos, menos "bien".

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — se escuchó la voz de Rachel acercándose al joven que había invitado a bailar a Jo.

— Adam Milligan — contestó cortésmente.

Rachel y Adam comenzaron a bailar y charlar, mientras Castiel le sonreía a Jo, la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba si se estaba divirtiendo.

: : :

— ¿Conoces a la familia? — preguntó curiosa la mujer, mientras tomaba de una copa.

Dean había tomado ahora una copa de vino blanco.

— Conozco a alguien que conoce a los músicos — sonrió, pensando seguramente que aquella mujer era hija de uno de los tantos matrimonios adultos que bailaban en la pista.

— Soy dueña de una tienda de antigüedades. La mitad de las personas de aquí son buenos clientes.

— Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar cómo es que estás aquí tan sola?

— Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada — sonrió complacida mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.

A metros de ahí, en la pista.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Dean? — preguntó Jo luego de un momento de bailar sin decir nada.

— ¿Mm? — Castiel se encontraba en las nubes, aunque con los pies bien en el suelo, y paso a la derecha, izquierda, atrás y adelante. Uno, dos, tres y paso.

— Quiero decir… por lo de su padre…

_Ohh… cierto._ El pelinegro recortó el diario de John Winchester, Dean llorando en la banca de la iglesia, después viendo Dr. Sexy en el motel Neo Universe. Dean carcajeándose en el Roadhouse. Si Dean parecía estar afectado o en duelo por la muerte de su padre, no lo demostraba en absoluto.

Luego de pensarlo un rato Cas se aclaró la garganta y contestó.

— Está bien, supongo.

Jo soltó una risita.

— Claro, Dean es el campeón del "estoy bien". Siempre que dice que está bien es porque definitivamente no está bien, ¿no sabías eso?

— Ohh…

El ojiazul sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta de repente.

: : :

La fiesta se prolongó, como usualmente sucede. El reloj grande de péndulo marcaba media hora después de la media noche. A las doce en punto, ni más ni menos, el grupo había terminado de tocar. Había sido sustituido por música un poco más animada y actual, ya que los presentes también se encontraban más felices y animados que cuando la fiesta comenzó.

Balthazar se encontraba contando anécdotas de sus tantos viajes, sentado al lado izquierdo de Castiel mientras bebía de una botella de cerveza. Su garganta no daba más esa noche.

— En cuanto me dijeron que iba a ser en esta ciudad, acepté sin pensarlo. Realmente es bueno volver a verte hermano — con su mano derecha removió cariñosamente el cabello de Cas hasta desacomodarlo completamente. Rachel y Jo rieron mientras Cas se quejaba. Después Balthazar comenzó a reír alegremente y pasó el brazo por la espalda del otro ojiazul mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

El profesor lo único que había tomado en toda la noche había sido refresco, o limonadas con agua mineral.

— Eres un excelente músico, Balthazar — comentó Rachel mientras le pasaba su vaso a un mesero para que se lo rellenara.

— Oh, Balthazar es muy formal, llámame Balthy — volvió a reír. Al parecer cerveza no era lo único que había tomado esa noche.

Mientras Rachel y Balthy discutían la letra de las canciones que él cantó en portugués, la mirada de Jo deambulaba por todos lados tratando de localizar a Dean. Y se sintió fatal, porque no llevaba ningún bolso, por lo tanto no llevaba celular.

— ¿Dónde está Dean? — dijo de la nada Castiel.

El mayor de los ojiazules calló de repente y Rachel también. Jo miró al profesor confusa. Castiel se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando lo había dicho en voz, al parecer, muy alta.

— Hmm… no lo vi por ningún lado~~ — comentó cantarinamente Balthy mientras se empinaba la botella a la boca. Luego de un largo trago la azotó en la mesa y se incorporó como un resorte y dirigió su mirada a su hermano —. ¡Vamos a buscarle, Cassie! — le jaló de la manga para incorporarlo de su silla —. No teman señoritas, Cassie y yo volvemos en un momento con su _querido_ Dean-o.

Rachel sonrió como una chiquilla. Cassie. Ese apodo era de mujer.

: : :

— Qué dices Dean, si tú y yo salimos de este lugar — sonrió la mujer mientras se separaba de Dean. Le había susurrado esa frase en su oído.

Ahora eran Dean quien sonreía lascivamente. Esa sonrisa que hacía cada que una mujer le parecía atractiva. Y ella también sonreía abiertamente. Apartó la mirada para tomar de su bebida, pero cuando volteó su sonrisa desfalleció.

— Hombre, te he buscado por todos lados, ¿te importa si te hablo por un momento? — interrumpió Balthazar como todo un campeón la escena candente entre los dos y se sentó a un lado de Dean, al mismo tiempo que le pedía al _barman_ una mezcla de naranjada con cerveza. Al caminar por todos lados buscándolo se dio cuenta que ya estaba más que tomado. Pero, ¡era una fiesta! Así que, a bajar la dosis, o diluirla.

Dean también dejó de sonreír, al ver cómo el hermano mayor de Cas se instalaba campantemente. ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco no entendía las indirectas o aquellas situaciones, como su hermano?

— Sólo un momento, querida, — le habló a la chica — después podrán irse a rodar entre las sábanas.

El _barman_ dejó la bebida en la barra y se retiró. Bueno… no era como Castiel.

La mujer se dirigió a Dean, interrogándole con la mirada; Dean sólo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y ella se incorporó y se sentó a una distancia considerable.

Dean dirigió la mirada a Balthazar, quien sólo revolvía su bebida con un popote. Su mirada era seria, dura; nada que ver con el _Balthy_ de hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Y…? — dijo Dean fastidiándose por el silencio —. ¿Qué quieres?

— No era mentira, ¿sabes? Cassie habla un montón de ti, no lo dije solamente para burlarme de tu persona… lo cual, por cierto, es divertido.

Dean arqueó las cejas, haciendo de cuenta que no escuchó aquel apodo. En su opinión, Cas era mejor.

— ¿Y…? — volvió a repetir. ¿En serio iban a tener la charla del hermano mayor? Por favor…

— Y… agradezco que tenga un lugar donde pasar la noche más decente que ese horrible motel. Vi en las noticias lo que ocurrió hace un par de meses y me aterraba que mi hermano viviera en la puerta de al lado, así que, gracias — dio un gran trago a su bebida.

Dean pensó que se avecinada un "pero".

— Pero… — _claro, siempre hay un pero… _— tengo que preguntar, obligación de hermano mayor, ya sabes — dejó de sonreír y encaró completamente a Dean, por un momento el hermano de Cas pareció estar sobrio —. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermano?

Dean no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ¿Porque, qué mierda? Primero esa mesera con sobredosis de azúcar, después Jo con la regla, ¿y ahora éste imbécil? ¡Por favor! Realmente quería soltarle un puñetazo en toda su linda cara y boca de acento inglés, _para que cantes mejor, cabrón. _

Pero en cierto modo Balthazar era como Dean. Dean creyó que sólo le estaba provocando, así que no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo salirse de sus casillas.

— De verdad no tengo tiempo para esto — sonrió y tomó de su propia bebida.

El ojiazul torció los labios, esperaba gritos o alguna mala palabra. Así que decidió picar más en la llaga del Winchester.

— Uno no abriga a un extraño en su casa sólo por la bondad de su corazón, es la verdad.

— Ohhh… cómo me lastimas el corazón — contestó Dean socarronamente.

— Y no importa qué, lo cierto es que no sabes absolutamente nada de mi hermano — sentenció —. Sólo porque te lleve el desayuno a la cama, coman pizza barata, viva en tu casa, apartamento, condominio, prostíbulo, lo que sea, le leas un cuento de buenas noches, vean programas de televisión de mierda o te acuestes con él, no significa nada.

Balthazar apartó la mirada y le gritó al _barman_ que le sirviera vodka con jugo de naranja.

_Así que está jugando la carta de "no es eres con el primero que ha pasado esto, te diré cosas que nunca imaginaste de Cas y así te alejarás de él"._

_Bueno, no iba a funcionar. _

Pronto la discusión ya nada tenía que ver con Castiel, simplemente era una pelea verbal de voy-a-aplastarte-con-mi-refinado-vocabulario,-inteligente-y-palabras-hirientes.

— No eres el primero Dean, y sin duda no serás el último.

— No parece que tú estés muy preocupado por tu hermano menor. Por lo menos yo estoy aquí.

— ¡Ja! ¡Yo siempre estoy ahí! ¡Siempre lo he estado!

— ¿En serio? — ahora, eso sí que lo había hecho enojar —. ¿También estabas ahí cuando aquellas cicatrices en su espalda fueron hechas?

Balthazar se quedó sin palabras. Punto para el Winchester.

— ¡¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres? — Por primera vez en la noche, Dean estaba siendo sincero —. Yo nunca dejaría que alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo así a Sammy — bebió el resto de su vaso y lo colocó en la barra, recordando fugazmente las veces que tenía que apartar a un agresivo y ebrio John de su hermano — Agradece que no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para romperte tu linda cara — le dijo con una voz más gutural que de costumbre.

Para su fortuna, la mujer aún estaba ahí, esperándole al final de la barra. No tenía ánimos de enfrentar a Jo, ni Rachel, ni mucho menos a Castiel que tenía a su hermano en un pedestal cuando para él era una bolsa de mierda en el suelo. Y sobre todo, se sentía frustrado, enojado, a causa de Cas, por Das. _¿Qué mierda te ocurrió Cas?_

— De lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber podido impedido eso… — dijo Balthazar casi en un susurro. El concurso había terminado, _game over. _

— Sí, como que es tarde para eso — contestó Dean riéndose, una sonrisa amarga.

— Si _rompes_ a mi hermano, te mataré Dean Winchester — le miró directamente a los ojos. _Guau, al menos el tipo tenía las pelotas para amenazarlo de esa forma, con la mirada y todo. _

Dean simplemente sonrió y se alejó de ahí, queriendo olvidar todo lo ocurrido. De pronto se encontraba queriendo borrar de su mente todos los acontecimientos de esa noche. Y todas las noches en las que rió, se carcajeó y pasó en compañía del pelinegro. Borrar, eliminar todo, incluso las lágrimas que le vio derramar en la iglesia.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que Jo se lo había hecho notar. De pronto todo era Cas, Cas, Cas en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, en la madrugada, pesadillas, sonrisas. Todo era Cas, ojos azules, cabello revuelto y labios que le hacían preguntar cómo es que se contenía de no estamparlo en la pared y meterle mano. Y todo era Cas y esa clase de pensamientos de los que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía y que se habían vuelto, de forma retorcida, algo normal.

Así que se perdió completamente en los muslos cálidos, pechos suaves, piernas firmes, cabellos rubios de Bela, como se llamaba aquella atractiva mujer. Y se perdió por completo en el perfume ligero en el aire, el collar plateado y seguramente carísimo, pulseras sus delgadas muñecas que resonaban conforme ella y él iniciaban un ritmo completamente errático, fuera de control. Y la rubia pasaba una mano por su nuca y la otra por su cabello mientras suspiraba y gemía. Y Dean se obligaba a no cerrar los ojos, quería observar, la cabellera rubia, la piel blanca, los ojos hermosos y verdes de ella a pesar de las pupilas dilatadas.

Y cuando ella estaba encima de él, el detective acariciaba la espalda alta y baja gentilmente. Porque quería perderse, porque no había cicatrices, porque no eran ojos azules ni cabello negro.

_Porque no era Cas._

El orgasmo le vino de forma brutal, borrando completamente sus pensamientos. Todo se volvió negro.

: : :

Dean se encontraba entrando a su apartamento a las cuatro de la madrugada. Bela le había votado de su casa algunos minutos después de que terminaran lo suyo. Dean se preguntó si tenía esposo, o novio, o alguien, pero a juzgar por los cuadros en las paredes y la casa en general, solamente ella vivía en el lugar.

No era que se quejara, sólo era un comportamiento inusual. Tampoco se sentía mal por ello, por lo que pudo hablar de Bela parecía una mujer fuerte y que sabía lo que quería. Y esa noche ambos lo único que querían hacer era rodar por la cama, y así fue. Pero, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?

Dejó el saco, cintillo de moño y cinturón en una silla. Perezosamente se desfajó la camisa… no es como si la tuviera muy bien arreglada de todos modos.

Se encaminó con paso lento y pastoso a su habitación, cuando de pronto escuchó jadeos y alguien hablando en la habitación de enfrente. La habitación de Castiel.

Dean creyó que el ojiazul menor se iba a quedar con su hermano, porque, era su hermano. Balthazar… ese bastardo… cabrón…

No queriendo, giró despacito la perilla de la puerta de Cas. Le encontró solo, semi cobijado y removiéndose. Dean suspiró. ¿La noche no podría haber empeorado más? Había una ventana en esa habitación, siempre permanecía cerrada debido a que John una vez intentó aventarse de ahí, incluso tenía candado. _Estaba ebrio,_ se excusaba John. _Sí, claro,_ le respondía un Dean adolescente. Tenía unas cortinas blancas, así que la luz del alumbrado de la calle aluzaba un poco la habitación.

_NO, no, detente, Zach, detente…,_ vociferaba el pelinegro.

Ahí estaba, el nombre de Zach de nuevo. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en la fiesta después de que se fuera con Bela, ¿quién habría llevado a Jo a casa? Se acercó a la cama de Cas, tratando de despertarlo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. El ojiazul vestía únicamente una camiseta blanca de manga corta con cuello en V y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color.

— Cas…Cas… ¡Cas! — Le agitaba frenéticamente una y otra vez — Despierta, ¡_maldita sea!_ — las últimas palabras se le quebraron en la garganta, de pronto se sentía tan impotente —. ¡Abre los ojos!

_Por lo menos yo estoy aquí._

Eso había sido sólo para molestar a Balthazar, pero en realidad era cierto. El mundo de Dean se había dividido entre trabajo y Cas, y eso le aterraba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

_De lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber podido impedido eso…_

— ¡DESPIERTA! — gritó Dean casi al borde de las lágrimas. La voz rasposa, un nudo en la garganta.

Cas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y forcejeó por inercia, intentando soltarse de Dean que le sujetaba por los brazos. Dean mostraba una expresión tan dolida que Cas se preguntaba a qué se debía todo aquello.

Pero fue incapaz de articular una palabra, abría la boca y hacía gestos pero no salía ningún sonido. Sentía su garganta quemarse y en la impotencia sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse sobre su cara. Dean podía ver claramente el terror reflejado en el rostro del ojiazul.

Y Dean sólo pudo hacer lo que todo el mundo hace en esas ocasiones.

Acercó bruscamente a Castiel hacia su cuerpo, aún cuando este se reusaba voluntaria o involuntariamente, le atrapó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Dean no podía verle el rostro pero al momento que le abrazó Cas también le abrazó, gimoteó y comenzó a llorar ruidosamente. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la espalda de Dean y su pecho subía y bajaba.

Dean se encontró apretando la quijada y sentía sus dientes crujir. Cerró los ojos y acarició lentamente la espalda de Cas, tratando de consolarlo.

— Aquí estoy — susurró, casi inaudible el sonido de las palabras. Pero él tenía que saber —. Dime, Cas, Zach… — apartó un poco a Cas de sí, aún contra la voluntad del otro —. Sólo dime, ¿Zach era el nombre de la persona que te hizo _esto_?

Cas no parecía dar señales de responder, de negarlo o no. El agua simplemente siguió cayendo de sus ojos, y Dean sentía que su vista se le nublaba más o más, no quería llorar también.

— Sólo dime, sí o no, es todo, Cas…

El pelinegro trataba de respirar profundamente pero le era imposible. Apretaba los labios en un intento de acallar sus propios sollozos, y sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, afirmativamente.

— Maldición, Cas — le abrazó nuevamente. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta cuán delgada era la complexión de Castiel, comparándola con la suya claro está. Se sentía tan ligero, tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desbaratar o hacer pedazos entre sus brazos.

Pero, probablemente ya lo estaba, ¿no?

Quería acallarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que quien quiera que fuese ese hijo de puta no podía hacerle daño, que él estaba ahí, que estaba ahí. Pero lo único que sucedió fue que él también comenzó a lagrimear. Dean no solía tener pesadillas, y cuando lo hacía no eran tan escandalosas como el otro. La mayoría de las veces soñaba con su padre, o cosas que ni él mismo entendía.

Solo, seguía recordando, sintiéndose solo. El polvo de esa noche se le había olvidado en el momento en que escuchó las súplicas de Cas tras la puerta.

_De lo que más me arrepiento es de no haber podido impedido eso…_

No podía soportar el hecho de que, bien en el fondo, y ni tanto, como en esas ocasiones, Castiel se encontraba más roto, más jodido, más herido en cada forma posible, más que él.

Y si él mismo no podía soportarlo la mayoría de las veces, no podía entender, ni concebir la magnitud de lo que Cas estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Posiblemente reviviendo en sus pesadillas, una y otra vez aquello que le hizo daño. Simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de verle así.

Así que lo besa.

Simplemente presiona sus labios contra los de Cas.

No piensa, su cerebro se apaga aquellos fugaces segundos. Cierra los ojos y presiona sus labios contra los del otro sencillamente, y puede identificar lo salado de las lágrimas de Cas, o de él mismo, ya no lo sabe.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

><p>Capítulo más largo de lo usual, espero y les haya gustado.<p>

Anuncio que tomaré una licencia (XD) de una semana, o dos, no lo sé, tengo algunos proyectos y mucho trabajo acumulado por todos lados...

Es un bonito final, ¿no? ¿no? ¿NO? Bueno...

¿Reviews?

Dee, corto.

P.D: Cambié el Rating a M.


	10. No fue por nada I

******Advertencias:**** **Imágenes mentales +18 (?)**  
>Comentario: <strong>Guess who is back!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.1: No fue por nada<br>**

_Sólo dime, ¿Zach era el nombre de la persona que te hizo esto?_

Cas comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras observaba minuciosamente el interior de un refrigerador en la tienda comercial.

Aparentemente, las botellas de jugo, de bebidas energéticas, y de refrescos, eran muy interesantes y era jodidamente difícil escoger una de ellas.

_Sólo dime, sí o no, es todo, Cas… _

El reloj de la entrada del centro comercial pasaba de las doce del día, y a sus oídos llegaba la canción de _Is this love_ de Bob Marley; y Castiel recordaba todo, incluido el beso.

_Maldición, Cas_

Sus ojos habían estado más rojos aquella mañana, y su cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera atrabancado de alcohol la noche anterior en una fiesta; lo cual, no era cierto. Había estado en la fiesta, pero no había tomado ni una gota de ninguna bebida que contuviera en su fórmula un OH. Su dolor de cabeza se debía a la escenita de la madrugada, la cual recordaba con cierto rubor en la cara. Deshidratación por llorar en exceso…, esa era una mala broma.

Pero ninguno de sus chistes internos le hacía sentir bien. El hecho es que había llorado frente a Dean como un niño de tres años que le tiene miedo al monstruo del clóset. Lo cual, de nuevo, sólo era en un 40% justificado… bueno, tal vez 60%.

Recordaba todo, _o casi todo_, lo que había ocurrido.

Y en eso se encontraba pensando, mientras seguía observando el interior del refrigerador, con una mano en la manija de la puerta del mismo.

Al menos ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que despertó sobre su cama a las diez de la mañana, con las cobijas en el suelo, con una pinta horrible en cuanto se vio en el espejo del baño, y, _gracias Dios_, no había rastro de Dean en todo el apartamento.

— ¿Profesor Newman?

Castiel sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar su apellido. Se giró maquinalmente a la izquierda y observó al que seguramente era alguno de sus alumnos.

Respiró profundamente, como si de repente hubiera emergido a la superficie luego de estar dos minutos bajo el agua. Ahora se escuchaba la canción _Sweat (A La La La La Long) _de _Inner Circle. _

Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado viendo aquellos refrigeradores?

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó preocupado el chico.

— Sí, ¡sí! Hola… — _¿cuál era su nombre? _

Castiel le tendió una mano, y la dejó en el aire al no recordar el nombre.

— Chuck — contestó el chico estrechando su mano con la del profesor.

— Ah, claro. Chuck. Lo siento…

_Seguramente debe pensar que tengo resaca, o peor aún, que todavía estoy ebrio, _pensó el ojiazul mientras sonreía forzadamente a su alumno.

Chuck era un brillante estudiante, no en el sentido de ser organizado, participar en clase, o ser una enciclopedia andante; no. En realidad, era aun poco flojo, siempre se sentaba en el rincón de la derecha, el más cercano a la puerta de salida del salón, y su caligrafía a veces era difícil de entender. Pero era brillante en el contenido de sus tareas; sus argumentos y opiniones de tal episodio o evento histórico eran fuera de lo normal. Letra extraña, ensimismada, trazos erráticos, casi entusiastas, pero contenido muy original, muy bien estructurado, y muy bien pensado.

Debido a ello Castiel reconocía muy bien a Chuck, y éste, a pesar de no ser muy social con los demás de la clase, hablaba casi siempre con él, ya cuando todos habían huido. Se expresaba lenta y nerviosamente, como sopesando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Charlaban sobre la clase, y ya cuando las pequeñas entrevistas fueron más continuas las cosas pasaron a terrenos más personales, como dónde era que Castiel había estudiado, en dónde más había trabajado, etc.

— ¿Me permite…? — señaló el refrigerador.

— Oh… — Cas dio un paso atrás en el pasillo.

Chuck abrió el refrigerador, ese que tanto Castiel había estado viendo, y sacó una garrafa de un galón de jugo de naranja que se encontraba en la rejilla inferior.

— Profesor… — habló Chuck quedito.

— ¿Mm?

— Creo que le debo una disculpa…

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Y eso por qué? — cuestionó Cas arrugando el ceño. Aún no revisaba los trabajos que había recogido el día anterior, que estaban arrumbados en su habitación, así que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

— Por… ¿Becky? — enarcó las cejas, como si ese nombre implicara todo lo que él quería decir —. Ella me dijo… que fue a comer a _Julia's_ ayer.

— Oh, sí — _la adorable Becky, la mesera Becky, la bonita mesera que Dean creía que me sonreía excesivamente porque quería…_ —. La… La comida era muy buena. Gracias por recomendarme el lugar — sonrió una vez más y se cruzó de brazos… aún no entendía a qué venía la disculpa de Chuck.

— Bueno, trabajo ahí… de ayudante de cocina — sonrió Chuck nerviosamente mientras movía de un lado a otro la mano derecha que sostenía la garrafa.

— Pero, ¿a qué se debe…?

— Bueno… — interrumpió Chuck, mientras observaba el interior de los refrigeradores con curiosidad como lo estaba haciendo minutos atrás Castiel —. Becky… ella me preguntó muchas cosas sobre usted… ¡Ya sabe! Algunas compañeras tenían curiosidad… por ser el nuevo profesor…

Castiel simplemente ladeó la cabeza, ¿qué podían hacer aquellas chicas que fuera tan grave que el pobre de Chuck tuviera que pedir perdón?

— Le dije a Becky accidentalmente que usted había dicho que vivía con otra _persona_…

Castiel no había mencionado nombres, ni domicilio, ni nada por el estilo.

— No… no sé a qué te refieres — contestó frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, intrigado.

— Qu-Que… — parecía como si Chuck estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al explicar todo aquello, apretó fuertemente los labios y después a medida que hablaba su cara iba coloreándose de rojo —. E-Ella… pensó que usted estaba saliendo con esa _persona_. Así que… ese día, ¡llegó corriendo a la cocina diciendo que era verdad que usted salía con esa _persona_! Y… y… ¡se volvió loca!

La expresión de Castiel se relajó totalmente, y Chuck siguió hablando.

— Dijo que, que… que le había visto con un _hombre _muy guapo… y, y, que parecía muy unidos, y… — al ver la cara de nada de su profesor Chuck se sonrojó todavía más, apretó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera desaparecer en ese momento —. Perdóneme, no creí que Becky fuera tan _atrevida_; yo, yo… no quería ventilar nada de su vida después de que usted confío en mí y…

Chuck detuvo su discurso y se quedó pasmado al escuchar a Castiel carcajearse como nunca le había oído. Y es que cuando el profesor se imaginó la graciosa escena entre Dean y Becky; simplemente su risa estalló y llenó toda la zona de los congelados.

Así que Becky creía que Dean y él eran pareja porque… bueno… técnicamente vivían en el mismo apartamento. Continuó riéndose con moderación, pero después se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro al recordar lo que ocurrió ese día muy, muy, temprano.

Chuck lo observaba con curiosidad y sonrío nerviosamente. No entendía lo gracioso de esa conversación, pero si Castiel estaba riéndose, entonces no estaba en problemas, ¿o sí?

— Ahh… No importa.

— ¿Uh?

— No importa, de verdad. No tienes que disculparte — movió su mano como restándole importancia.

Castiel volvió su atención a los refrigeradores y sacó una botella de agua de un litro, un jugo en empaque de cartón y una botella más ancha que las comunes de yogurt natural sin conservadores que ayuda a una buena digestión. Metió todo en una canastilla cuadrada color rojo que había dejado arriba de un gran rejilla llena de naranjas que se situaba detrás de él.

— Bien… — Chuck asintió levemente y suspiró.

Un _ringtone_ de los expedientes secretos X invadió el pasillo de los congelados. Chuck se disculpó y sacó su celular.

— Uh… me están apurando… yo… — apretó fuertemente la garrafa y miró a Castiel. De verdad se veía muy mal.

Su cabello estaba revuelto en todas direcciones, vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, playera de manga corta color negro sin estampados, calzaba unos converse negros algo desgastados; lo cual lo hacía ver más que fuera de lugar a los ojos de Chuck, que siempre que le veía era en un traje color negro, corbata, camisa blanca, zapatos lustrados…

Pero lo más impactante no era eso. Las ropas pueden cambiar mil veces pero aún sería la misma persona. Lo que le dejó preocupado desde que vio a Castiel de pie ahí, sosteniendo la manija del refrigerador, fue su semblante, su mirada… y es que aunque aquellas líneas oscuras llamadas ojeras no eran algo nuevo, ver ese semblante sin brillo, ver aquellos ojos completamente apagados y sin la emoción que se reflejaba en ellos cuando estaba enfrente del salón de clases… era como ver a una persona distinta.

— Claro, Chuck. Nos vemos el lunes por la mañana — los músculos de alrededor de su quijada se alzaron para formar algo que quería ser una sonrisa.

— S-Sí… hasta pronto…

Chuck dejó sus cavilaciones y se alejó sintiéndose muy raro, como si hubiera visto algo que no debía haber visto; como cuando Becky le había dejado usar su laptop pero había dejado un documento abierto, y que en cuanto lo leyó deseó con toda su alma no haberlo leído. No era sencillo eliminar la imagen mental de un hombre mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de otro mientras el primero estaba sentado a horcajadas del otro sobre un sofá de un apartamento con vista a la ciudad de noche.

A Chuck le recorrió un escalofrío mientras se alejaba de la zona de congelados, y no fue precisamente de frío.

Castiel dio media vuelta y continúo realizando sus compras. Pan tostado, mermelada, cereal, manzanas… Mientras, hacía todo lo posible para empaquetar todo lo relacionado con Dean en el cajón imaginario de las memorias olvidadas.

Qué exhaustiva y poca fructífera actividad.

Porque la ola de recuerdos se arrumbaba en algún lugar de su memoria, y después cuando giraba y veía la zona de dulces, la ola le golpeaba más fuerte que nunca y lo arrastraba a las profundidades.

Y le abofeteaban y lo maltrataban. Pero lo que más le dolía no eran las memorias gráficas.

No estaba pensando en Zach, ni en sus recurrentes pesadillas. No estaba pensando en el hecho de que había visto a Balthazar y a Dean discutiendo en la barra del gran bar del salón. No estaba pensando en el hecho de que vio a Dean marcharse con una mujer bellísima. No estaba pensando en el hecho de que había llorado enfrente de Dean esa madrugada.

Tampoco estaba pensando en el hecho de que Dean lo había besado, o como sea que se le llame a cuando dos personas chochan bruscamente sus labios y sin que una parte esté preparada física y emocionalmente.

No.

Lo que más deambulaba por su mente era una esencia. Un perfume de mujer, del cual estaba completamente impregnado el traje de Dean aquella madrugada. En lo que más pensaba era en ese perfume adentrándose en sus fosas nasales cuando el rubio lo estrujó fuertemente entre sus brazos, en algo que quizá se llamó abrazo.

El solo recuerdo de ese olor dolía.

No es que fuera desagradable.

Dolía lo que significaba, lo que representaba.

Y era doloroso y frustrante a la vez, porque Castiel le había visto con infinidad de mujeres, le había visto llegar por la mañana con ropas arrugadas, le había visto marcas en el cuello que no habían sido hechas precisamente en la línea del deber.

Al parecer Castiel Newman nunca había racionalizado lo que todo ello representaba.

Por eso aquel perfume femenino le había hecho perder la cabeza.

Y ahora odiaba admitir que se sentía triste… y celoso.

* * *

><p>Pshhh... este no es el capítulo completo, pero quería subir por lo menos esta parte en señal de "no estoy muerta pero tampoco estaba de parranda".<p>

La verdad no sé hace cuanto no actualizaba... pero se mezcló tanta cosa... trabajo, vicio, enfermedad, y ahora la universidad .

Por eso quería dejar esta partecita porque me daba pena haber medio abandonado esto cuando dije que sólo serían un par de semanas :C

La siguiente parte del capítulo es enfocada a Dean... o algo así.

Dee, corto.


	11. No fue por nada II

******Advertencias:**** **Ninguna.**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: No fue por nada II<strong>_

"_Quédate esta noche..." dijo ella casualmente, como si hablase del clima. _

_Posó delicadamente una mano en la espalda desnuda de un Dean de no más de veinticinco años. Él se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, vestido únicamente con sus pantalones sin abrochar. No contestó a la chica sino hasta que exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo. _

"_Sabes que no puedo", estiró su mano izquierda y aplastó el cigarro en el cenicero, casi no tenía espacio para una colilla más. _

"_Claro que puedes", dijo en un tono suave, tanteando la reacción del otro. "Tienes la noche libre"._

_Él se incorporó de la cama, rompiendo el contacto con aquella mano cálida. Ella ocultó su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas; rodeó sus piernas con sus manos. _

"_Tengo que regresar", contestó buscando con la mirada su playera por el suelo. _

_Ella soltó una risita. "Claro, tienes que cuidar al pequeño Sam" contestó con un audible tono de sarcasmo en su voz, pretendiendo estar preocupada. "Oh, espera. ¡Sammy está en Stanford!" se dio un golpecito en la sien, como si de repente recordara algo. _

_Dean rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. Cassie tenía razón; no tenía ninguna razón justificable a los ojos de ella para irse. Él lo sabía. Pero… oh, ahí está la playera. Mientras se la colocaba, Cassie, al no obtener respuesta, continúo: "Vamos Dean, ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez?". _

_Dean se giró para encararla, brazos sumergidos en las mangas de la playera negra. Al momento que su cabeza emergía del cuello de la prenda, pudo observar por un breve momento la tristeza y el agotamiento reflejado en todo el lenguaje corporal de ella; mirada gacha, labios temblorosos, brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si tratara de protegerse de algo. _

_Cassie era una mujer excepcional; la había conocido durante sus últimos años de escuela: era una chica dura y decidida. Nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba. Y no era una de sus tantas conquistas; el hecho de que Cassie no se sintiera intimidada por la actitud de chico malo de Dean en aquella época, sumaba puntos en el tablero imaginario del Winchester. _

_Volvieron a encontrarse en la escena de un gran e infortunado choque automovilístico; ella haciendo su trabajo como periodista, y él, como policía de patrullaje en servicio. _

_Salieron durante varios meses, cenas en restaurantes no tan lujosos, pero tampoco tan mediocres; y usualmente, sus citas terminaban en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban en ese preciso momento: el departamento de Cassie; en la cama de ella. _

_Su relación continuó sin formalizarse, sin embargo. Las citas y cenas rápidamente "evolucionaron" a encuentros puramente casuales. Podría contarse como un acontecimiento insólito, pero en aquella relación, Dean era inesperadamente fiel. _

_Y ahí estaba Cassie; de espíritu fuerte e implacable, mostrando tal expresión de dolor. No podía mentirle. "Mi padre" dijo simplemente. Cassie cambió su mirada por una de exasperación, ya venía venir todo aquello, y sin embargo, no podía no decir lo que pensaba en ese momento; "__**tu padre**__", contestó seriamente, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho por encima de la sábana blanca. "__**Tu padre**__ es un adulto, no un bebé de cinco años, Dean. __**Tu padre**__" decía enfatizando esas dos palabras, remarcándolas en sus labios "puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo". _

_Dean resopló, algo casi imperceptible. Esa conversación no iba a llevar a ningún lado. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien", se expresó en un tono apacible, sin levantar la voz, no quería iniciar la disputa que sabía que podía tener lugar esa noche. _

"_Dean, son las tres de la mañana" insistió ella. _

_Bueno, ahí se iba su paciencia. _

"_Cassie, tú no comprendes" dijo seriamente, mientras buscaba su cinturón en el suelo alfombrado. _

"_Oh, Dean Winchester, claro que comprendo", ahí se iba la paciencia de ella. "¡Por supuesto que comprendo! Tu padre es un alcohólico."_

"_No-"levantó una mano en señal de que lo tomara con calma, pero Cassie le interrumpió. _

"_¡Cállate! __**Tú**__ dejaste la escuela para que Samuel pudiera continuar estudiando. Y ahora que Sammy está en la universidad, ¿tienes que hacerte cargo de tu padre también?" Cassie había estado lo suficiente alrededor de Dean y de la familia Winchester como para saber los problemas con los que el recién policía acarreaba. _

"_Necesita mi __**ayuda-**__" soltó un Dean repentinamente enfurecido, de alguna forma, odiaba cuando alguien más se expresaba mal de su pequeña familia._

"_¡No, Dean! Él necesita una ayuda que ni tú ni yo podemos brindarle. Necesita ayuda profesional y tú lo sabes". _

_Por supuesto que él lo sabe, lo ha sabido desde hace mucho tiempo; pero lo primero era lo más importante, Sammy tenía que continuar estudiando, entrar a la universidad, tener nuevas amistades, todo alejado de papá John. No es como si su padre pudiera ponerse peor en un par de meses. _

_Dean no tenía mucho con qué ganar aquella discusión. Cassie estaba en lo cierto, ella siempre lo estaba. Suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello. Se dejó caer en la cama, con las manos completamente extendidas. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar qué decir o cómo arreglar aquello, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. _

_Se levantó rápidamente y tomó el aparato que yacía encima del buró. _

_Cassie lo observó atenta a cualquier cambio. Eran las tres de la mañana en su día de descanso, ¿había pasado algo grave en la ciudad? _

_Dean suspiró en el teléfono y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. "Está bien, enseguida voy, sólo… no dejes que lo arresten". Dean cerró la tapa de su celular y se levantó; se giró lentamente hacia la cama con una mirada suplicante. "Tengo que irme" le dijo una vez más. _

_Ella bajó la mirada, la boca abierta pero sin decir una palabra. La verdad ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Dean maldijo entre dientes y tomó sus llaves del mismo buró donde había estado su celular. Agarró también una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Metió todo a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación. Titubeó antes de abrir la puerta, y se giró una vez más para despedirse de Cassie, pero de la nada, ella susurró "esto no va a funcionar". Dean olvidó como respirar por un momento, y lo único que salió de su boca fue un lastimero "Cassie…", sus pensamientos volaban en todas direcciones, exclamando «no te atrevas a hacerme esto, Cassie, por favor, no me hagas esto, puede solucionarse, Cassie, Cassie.» _

"_Dean… no vuelvas a llamar… por favor" suspiró largamente. Dean podía ver que la respiración de ella se aceleraba. Quizá estaba a punto de llorar, o de gritarle, o de alcanzarlo y golpearlo, o de aventarle una almohada o el despertador en la cara. _

_Pero por alguna extraña razón, Dean sonrió. Era una pequeña mueca, pero era una sonrisa. Él entendió. Ella era fuerte, y precisamente por eso estaba botándolo a él, y no al revés. _

"_Ok…" fue todo lo que pudo decir en un tono rasposo, más gutural que de costumbre. Se giró por última vez y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Al cerrar sólo escuchó un quedo "Adiós, Dean". Ya en el pasillo del edificio, fuera del apartamento de ella, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno. _

_Bajó lentamente la escalera y al salir a la calle encontró el Impala recubierto con una fina capa de gotas de lluvia. Dean se obligó a mirar al cielo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro; todo estaba completamente negro. _

"_Somos solos tú y yo otra vez" dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y se deslizaba hacia adentro. Encendió el auto, bajó el vidrio y aventó el cigarro a medio consumir mientras conducía hacia uno de los tantos bares de mala muerte a los que John Winchester solía meterse a causar problemas. _

: : :

Dean no sabe el porqué está recordando precisamente esa noche en ese momento. Bien, Cassie lo dejó, hace ya algunos años; no, no es como si la extrañara; sin embargo, había pasado por tanto después de eso que el rompimiento con ella había sido sólo una de las otras tantas cosas que se rompieron en aquellos años.

Así que, no sabe por qué está rememorando aquella noche. Dean suele recordar muchas cosas, normalmente en las mañanas cuando recién despierta pero no tiene ánimo para levantarse; así que se queda ahí, sin moverse, metido en la cama.

Pero, ¿por qué recordar a Cassie ahora? Bien, en sí recordar a Cassie no era un problema; era una mujer muy hermosa; su cabello largo y chino, color negro, le volvía loco… ejem… pero… ¿por qué?

¿Tenía algo que ver con su padre? Cassie no tenía nada que ver con su padre… directamente no al menos. John era como un cohete sin objetivo entonces, causando desastres a su paso. A pesar de que Dean intentaba sacar a flote a su familia, llegó a un punto donde entendió que no podía ayudar a John Winchester si él no quería mejorar o ser ayudado.

En aquel entonces Dean había ingresado para su propio asombro en el cuerpo policiaco. Claro, era un novato como cualquiera, y un novato cualquiera comienza su carrera patrullando las calles en un auto de la policía, comiendo en el mismo y soportando a un compañero la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sammy estaba en Stanford, y de alguna forma el entonces novato Dean Winchester sentía que había cumplido la meta de su vida; su hermano tendría un futuro.

Después, la alegría de que el ya no tan pequeño Sam estuviera bien se fue acallando al paso de los meses; se dio cuenta que no habían cambiado mucho las cosas; no para él al menos. John seguía siendo el mismo borracho, o posiblemente peor, que cuando su hermano menor estaba ahí. Dean continuaba viviendo en el mismo apartamento en que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida luego del incendio; Dean seguía al tanto de su padre como los primeros días luego del funeral de su madre; era como si nada hubiera avanzado. Era como si Dean aún fuera el niño de cuatro años que abrazaba a su padre y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Así que Dean se enfocaba en el trabajo, lo cual era bastante placentero para él. Durante el trabajo volvió a encontrarse con Cassie. A causa del trabajo había comenzado a salir con Cassie. Era feliz con Cassie.

Y entonces la burbuja de felicidad le había explotado en la cara. Y Dean Winchester entendía perfectamente el porqué. Lo entendía, y por eso sonrió cuando Cassie dijo las palabras mágicas: _"Dean… no vuelvas a llamar… por favor". _

Luego de esa noche, Dean realmente nunca pensó en tener algo que pareciera remotamente serio con alguien. Luego de esa noche, las salidas en los viernes se multiplicaron exponencialmente. Luego de esa noche, las discusiones y gritos en el apartamento que era oficialmente de John Winchester eran cada vez menos porque pasaban días sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera un pie en el mismo.

Probablemente Dean estaba recordando todo ello porque era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en el cuarto que antes era de John Winchester. Claro, actualmente era de Castiel Newman, pero todo seguía igual que cuando su padre vivía. Cas no había tocado nada. Las cajas seguían ahí arrinconadas, la ventana seguía cerrada… sólo en la silla había una maleta con ropa desparramada; papeles en el buró… típico desorden de Castiel.

Probablemente Dean estaba recordando eso porque era una de las pocas mañana silenciosas que había tenido luego de la muerte de su padre…

Quizá recordaba Cassie porque ese era el nombre que Balthazar le puso como apodo a su hermano Castiel. Aunque Cassie y Cas no tenían nada en común; empezando por ese pequeño detalle que Cassie era mujer, y Cassie segunda (o segundo) era un tipo de un metro ochenta, de ojos azules, cabello corto que se veía ridículamente bien cuando el tipo salía de su cuarto bostezando, entusiasta de la comida, afición por verse bien cuando va a trabajar y que tiene pesadillas mientras duerme.

Nada en común.

Quizá lo único que tenían en común era el hecho de compartir cama con Dean Winchester. Literalmente.

Espera, ¿Qué?

Eso también se estaba preguntando el actual detective. ¿Exactamente por qué estaba, aún, en la habitación de Castiel, que antes había sido de su padre, un sábado por la mañana, y con posible resaca?

Seguramente eso hubiera sido lo primero que se hubiera preguntado si no hubiera estado tanto tiempo hondeando en problemas del pasado. A ver… había sido la fiesta asquerosa, Balthazar luciéndose, whiskey, una mujer llamada Bela, la casa de Bela, su apartamento… Castiel.

Dean se inquietó, en su mente al menos; porque seguía recostado en la cama sin mover un solo dedo. Movió lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, sus ojos se encontraron con un Castiel apaciblemente dormido, con una respiración calmada y sin sudor en el rostro.

Entonces recordó el estado de Castiel esa madrugada… nunca le había visto tan mal. Tan… fuera de control. Tan vulnerable. Su rostro se había inundado de lágrimas de un momento a otro, y primero lloró silenciosamente, seguramente tratando de recobrar la compostura; pero una vez que Dean lo había envuelto en aquel tosco abrazo Cas dejó de intentar reprimirse.

Honestamente, Dean no sabía qué hacer en esos casos. Claro, había ido a notificar familiar por la muerte de algún ser querido; pero esto no era ni remotamente parecido. No sabía cómo era que Castiel lidiaba con ello. ¿Acudía a algún psicólogo? ¿Tomaba algún medicamento? ¿Algún psiquiatra? Aunque no es como si el hombre hiciera mucho aparte de ir a trabajar. ¿Cómo lidiar con todo eso, y aún así ser respetable profesor de educación media superior que no faltaba un solo día al trabajo?

Dean observó a Castiel por un largo momento, incapaz de levantarse de la cama. Su rostro era pacífico; ninguna línea de expresión. Parecía mucho más joven. _¿Cuántos años tendría, por cierto?,_ se preguntó Dean, un poco asombrado de que no supiera datos tan simples de su compañero de apartamento.

No sabía dónde había nacido, o si alguna familia lo había tomado bajo su protección, como suele pasar con los niños que están bajo la protección del estado. No sabía por qué era que llevaba 10 años limpio, no sabía el porqué de sus pesadillas y sus constantes recaídas. No sabía nada; y sin embargo Cas sabía tantas cosas de él.

Cuando terminaban en la noche sentados en el sillón comiendo pizza a domicilio, Dean solía despotricar sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; sus charlas matutinas o vespertinas con Sammy, situaciones embarazosas de Jo, casos graciosos o no tan violentos, sus días de patrullaje, el café asqueroso del trabajo, "_creí que era algo inventado en las novelas o series policiacas",_ había dicho Castiel asombrado; _"no, el café de verdad apesta",_ confirmó Dean. Cas siempre sonreía, simplemente por el hecho de escuchar atentamente al detective; era como si a un niño le contasen una historia de dragones y duelos mágicos.

Dean continuó observando y recordando. Había abrazado a Castiel tratado de consolarlo; se quedó recostado con él hasta que éste se calmó y el sueño fue apoderándose de ambos. Recordaba vagamente la mirada perdida y asustada de Cas clavada en sus propios ojos. Recordaba que apretaba fuertemente sus labios, posiblemente para intentar detener su llanto.

_Sus labios… _

Dean se sacudió en la cama, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, despertándose completamente. Había recordado lo que había hecho, había besa- _No, no te atrevas a decirlo, _pensó Dean en voz alta.

En respuesta Castiel se removió en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Dean. El ojiverde se había quedado petrificado en su propio lado de la cama, deseando que Cas no se despertara.

Su primer instinto fue huir de la _"escena del crimen"_; se levantó en cámara lenta y salió de puntitas. Se dio cuenta que seguía revestido parcialmente en el esmoquin rentado.

"_Por Dios…"_ Dean pasó una mano por su cabello y se quedó recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo. _¿Por qué hiciste eso Dean? No, no pienses en eso. Estabas tratando de consolarlo, sí. Sí, eso no significa que por eso tuviera que… No, no, cállate. _

Dean registró con su mirada el apartamento, como si de repente tuviera miedo de que alguien hubiera visto aquello. _Sólo están ustedes dos, idiota, _se respondió a sí mismo.

Suspiró y se alejó lentamente de la puerta de la habitación. Planeaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero el abrir la puerta de su propia habitación escuchó el vibrador de un celular encenderse. Todo el apartamento estaba en completo silencio, así que fue fácil escucharlo. Rápidamente registró sus pantalones por inercia en busca del aparato. No lo encontró.

Giró maquinalmente hacia la habitación de Castiel. Se apresuró rápidamente al interior. _Si vibra tres veces después… E_scuchó con horror como una canción de Led Zeppellin comenzaba a sonar. No veía el celular por ninguna parte, Castiel comenzó a removerse en las sábanas. _Oh, no. No, no, NO._

Se agachó para ver bajo la cama cuando su mirada ya se había posado sobre todo lo visible en la habitación. Ahí estaba el celular. Lo sacó rápidamente y contestó sin ver de quién era la llamada. Después alzó la cabeza para observar a Castiel; se había quedado en paz de nuevo, esta vez boca abajo con las dos manos bajo la almohada. Suspiró en señal de alivio y se quedó sentado en el suelo.

— Detective Winchester, ¿hola? — se escuchó tenuemente en la bocina que del celular.

Dean se llevó rápidamente el aparato al oído, rompiendo contacto visual con Castiel.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Buenos días. Habla el médico forense Fitzgerald IV.

— ¿Quién? — contestó Dean arrugando el entrecejo, mientras cerraba con cautela la puerta de la habitación de Cas.

El hombre del otro lado del teléfono resopló.

— Garth Fitzgerald IV, Dean. Hiciste una visita a la morgue hace algunas semanas, ¿recuerdas?

_Ah, ese Garth. _

— Ahhh. ¡Garth! ¿Qué hay? — _sí, el forense, claro, el forense… _

— Dijiste que si recibía otro cuerpo con esas extrañas quemaduras en las cuencas oculares te llamara.

— ¿Y? ¿Hay otro cuerpo? — ahora Dean sí estaba escuchando atentamente. Había entrado a su habitación en busca de una muda de ropa.

— Hmm. Es una forma de decirlo... — titubeó la voz —. Llegó hoy por la madrugada. Es un hombre, en sus treintas, al parecer era un vagabundo.

_¿Vagabundo? Si se trataba del mismo asesino, ¿había algo en común entre una chica de 17 años, su novio, y un vagabundo? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Seguía siendo un crimen de carácter personal? _La mente del detective había comenzado a funcionar de nuevo.

— ¿Dean?

— Ah, disculpa. Estaré ahí en… — Dean dejó caer el celular en su cama para colocarse su reloj. ¿Ocho de la mañana con trece minutos? ¿Qué había dormido, tres, cuatro horas? Tomó su celular nuevamente —. Quince minutos Garth, estoy ahí en 15.

— Ok — colgó simplemente.

_Ok, entonces. _

El detective se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, tomó su celular, su placa, billetera y salió de su apartamento lo más rápido posible.

Arriba en la habitación, Castiel no escuchó el imperioso rugir del Impala en el estacionamiento.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

* * *

><p><em>Por todos los chibis y series porno del mundo, ¡no actualicé nada en abril!<em>**  
><strong>

Mil disculpas por eso, realmente lo siento.

No hay excusa, pero en realidad sí. Estoy en proceso de entrar a la universidad de nuevo (ajem, cosas de la vida); pero requería hacer más trámites de los que estoy acostumbrado a hacer... entrevista, exámenes, un curso que duró exactamente cuatro semanas, viernes y sábado, cuatro horas al día. Y era en otra ciudad, así que era un poco cansado. Pero se acabó y, casualmente hoy viajé a recoger mi carta o como le llamen; ese papel que te dice que pasaste y que puedes continuar con el proceso de admisión.

Ahm, y bueno. Aquí está el resto del capítulo.

Amo a Garth. Listo, ya lo dije.

Nuevo capítulo más pronto que el anterior, lo juro.

Dee, corto.


	12. El oculista I

******Advertencias:**** **Descripción de una morgue y cadáveres (?)**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>El oculista I<strong>

La morgue, por excelencia, es un lugar muy ordenado y limpio. Posiblemente, lo único que lo diferencia de una sala normal de hospital es el hecho de que posee tres planchas de metal en lugar de camillas, y grandes refrigeradores al fondo. También la diferencia reside en que el paciente ya no puede decir mucho, ni hay que anestesiarlo, ni decirle que todo saldrá bien.

Apenas Dean abrió la puerta de la morgue, ubicada junto al departamento de policía, una ola de olores se coló por sus fosas nasales e hicieron torcer su cara en un gesto de asco. Era una mezcla de olor a carne putrefacta, comida echada a perder, y otros tantos que no pudo identificar pues se colocó de inmediato un tapabocas.

Bueno, por lo menos ya era sólo eso: gestos de asco y ceño fruncido; la primera vez que estuvo frente a un cuerpo de más de un día de antigüedad no pudo evitar vomitar.

Había escuchado toda clase de anécdotas acerca de esos "primeros encuentros", se rumorea que algunos se han desmayado, otros se han desvanecido al ver el cuerpo, y que otros han huido como señoritas… en fin.

Es común que cuando el médico forense trabaja solo, acompañe su estancia en el lugar con música relajante, la música clásica es un excelente ejemplo.

Garth, desde luego, no es alguien muy común. Tal vez sea cierto que los forenses no son tan convencionales, comenzando por su profesión.

Mientras el detective se colocaba el tapabocas a sus oídos llegaron unas olas de sonido bastante particulares. Si Dean tuviera que adivinar, creería que estaba escuchando_ Poison_ de _Bell Biv Devoe_. Una canción noventera más propia para bailar en un discoteca hace quince años que en una sala llena de cadáveres.

La morgue comenzaba con un pasillo un tanto amplio y largo, después daba vuelta a la izquierda y había otra puerta. Era de metal y estaba reforzada. Dean golpeteó con el puño cerrado más fuerte que de costumbre, imaginaba que el doctor no le escucharía debido a la música; pero al tocar insistentemente por segunda vez la puerta se abrió de golpe y la música le ensordeció por un momento.

No había nadie para recibirlo, sin embargo.

Dean se adentró a la morgue oficialmente. Sólo una de las tres planchas estaba ocupada, pero tenía una manta blanca encima del cuerpo. A su lado había utensilios ensangrentados sin lavar.

El volumen al que era reproducida la canción de _Poison _bajó abruptamente y Garth salió de su escondite. Era un hombre alto y extremadamente delgado. No, no era pálido ni anormalmente guapo, ni estaba chupando sangre de una bolsa; más bien era lo contrario.

Un metro ochenta y cinco era considerable para clasificar a una persona de alta, aunque esa era la misma altura de Dean Winchester. Lo que hacía ver más alto al forense era su complexión delgada. Su cabello era castaño, corto, y extremadamente lacio. Lo usaba peinado hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza. Su cabeza era pequeña y graciosa, nariz pronunciada, pero sin rozar en lo grotesco. Sin líneas de expresión en la cara, excepto pequeñas arrugas en los ojos; debía tener treinta y cinco cuando mucho. Usaba una bata sin abrochar, así que podían verse todas las capas de ropa que llevaba encima: una chaqueta color verde pino, una camisa de un verde olivo y una playera gris. Bien, a alguien le gustaba el color verde.

Aunque su aspecto no era el que había desconcertado a Dean, pues había estado ahí numerosas ocasiones. Lo que lo dejó confundido era el hecho de que Garth llevaba un calcetín color gris oscuro en la mano, y una aguja en la otra. Ni siquiera llevaba un tapabocas… ¿cómo era posible que soportara semejante olor? Dean todavía podía percibirlo; consideró seriamente colocarse otro tapabocas encima del que ya llevaba.

— ¡Dean! — chilló Garth en una voz más o menos aguda, a la vez que se abalanzaba al detective en busca de un abrazo. Los ojos azules del forense tenían un brillo un tanto aterrador.

— Garth… — le dio un par de palmaditas al forense que comenzaba a reír. En ocasiones como esa recordaba el porqué no visitaba tan a menudo la morgue —. Ten cuidado… la aguja.

— Oh… — se retiró dándole la espalda al detective y comenzó a caminar bailando al ritmo de la música que seguía sonando —. No te preocupes, mi pulso es incomparable.

Se sentó en un banco pequeño, cerca de la plancha metálica, y concentró toda su atención en hacer pasar un hilo por el diminuto ojo de la aguja.

— Garth…

— Shhhh… casi lo logro, Dean — habló en voz queda y confidente.

— Garth… el cuerpo… — interrumpió nuevamente. Cuando el médico se concentraba en algo, difícilmente alguien lograba desprenderlo de ese algo.

— Ah, sí... Míster Vagabundo… ¡listo! — se levantó de un brinco del banco, clavó la aguja en el calcetín y se lo guardó en una bolsa de la bata.

— ¿"Míster Vagabundo" no tiene una identificación? — comentó Dean acercándose al forense.

Garth negó con la cabeza.

— La computadora ha estado buscando alguna coincidencia entre la muestra y la base de datos desde la madrugada — señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás de él.

— Bien… ¿qué tenemos entonces?

— _Te lo advierto_ — volvió a decir Garth en un tono bajito, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Dean. Hablaba en un tono confidente, como si el cadáver todavía pudiera escucharlo —. _Míster Vagabundo no pasó muy bien sus últimas horas. _

Levantó la manta rápidamente, como si destapara la jaula vacía donde antes había estado un león en un acto de magia; excepto que el cuerpo seguía ahí. Y bien que Garth estaba en lo cierto con su advertencia. Míster Vagabundo parecía haber pasado sus últimas horas en profunda agonía.

El cuerpo estaba rígido, como cualquier otro cadáver… pero estaba lleno de laceraciones en la zona de los muslos y brazos; grandes cortes atravesaban su carne, algunos más largos y profundos que otros. Su cara estaba completamente desfigurada, alguien le había molido a golpes.

— Pobre bastardo — murmuró Dean apartando la mirada.

— Sí… todos los cortes fueron hechos antes de la muerte. Aunque la herida que lo mató definitivamente fue la quemadura en los ojos — Garth, ya con guantes blancos puestos, señaló las cuentas oculares completamente vacías y negras.

Tal había sido el impacto de ver semejante cuerpo, que Dean había pasado por alto ese detalle.

— ¿O sea que todas…? — Dean inhaló profundamente por la boca, una nueva ola de olores le torturó la nariz.

— Sí, todas las heridas son pre-mortem. Lo curioso es que… — tomó el brazo derecho del cadáver y con fuerza lo giró para que Dean pudiera observar la parte interna — todas las heridas fueron hechas con los mismos objetos… pudo haber sido un cuchillo común y corriente, una navaja incluso… pero no todas fueron al mismo tiempo — había un gran corte atravesando el brazo pálido, pero estaba parcialmente cicatrizado. Señaló otros cortes similares en los muslos, pecho y cara del cuerpo —. Lo más recientes son los cortes más profundos, pero pienso que Míster Vagabundo fue torturado hasta morir… — hizo un puchero con la boca y agachó la cabeza, mostrándole sus condolencias al silencioso cadáver —. También… no sé si esto tenga que ver con su condición de vagabundo, o con el hecho de que pienso que fue torturado, pero no había nada en sus intestinos ni en su estómago.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estuvo siendo…? — señaló con su mano el cadáver.

— Es difícil descifrarlo… algunas cicatrices son muy antiguas… pero supongo que algunas tiene que ver con su curioso estilo de vida y no con su asesinato… algunos cortes, sin embargo, tienen una semana de antigüedad… esa es mi mejor aproximación…

_Esto es más que inhumano_, pensó Dean observando nuevamente el cadáver.

— Torturado durante una semana, ¿eh? Sin comida…

— Debió haber tomado agua… no creo que hubiera durado tanto sin ella…

— ¿Crees que haya conocido a su asesino? Quiero decir… no es como si fuera difícil abducir a una persona de la calle.

— Se ha vuelto más violento, sin embargo… — comentó Garth sentándose nuevamente en el banco, dándole la espalda a Dean que seguía mirando el cuerpo.

Se sacó los guantes y los tiró en un bote de basura cerca la plancha. Sacó de nuevo el calcetín de su bata y desclavó la aguja.

— Sí. Christie Williams no tenía heridas de esta naturaleza, excepto-

— Los ojos — interrumpió —, bueno, la falta de —. Sacó un listón ancho y gordo color verde y comenzó a coserlo en la parte del talón del calcetín; Dean sólo podía ver los brazos de Garth moviéndose.

— Sí… y su novio, Zach-

— Fue encontrado sin sus ojos y tirado en un basurero — interrumpió de nuevo.

Dean no dijo nada más y cubrió con cuidado el cuerpo de Míster Vagabundo, como le había apodado el forense. La última parte que cubrió fue la parte de la cabeza; observó profundamente la zona de los ojos: todo en su interior era completamente negro y la zona de alrededor era piel quemada… ni siquiera había rastro de los párpados.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es causar un daño como ese? — preguntó de nuevo el detective. — Quiero decir, debió hacer sido un objeto jodidamente caliente para quemar la zona…

— Te sorprenderías lo frágiles que son los ojos del ser humano, Dean. Son muy sensibles, el humor vítreo es 99% agua — acercó el calcetín a su boca, cortando el hilo con el que estaba uniendo el listón al calcetín —. _Esh algo ashí_ como meter un clavo caliente en mantequilla… bueno, una mantequilla muy gelatinosa. Sí, tal vez un clavo muy caliente en gelatina es un ejemplo más acertado — sacó más listones de colores, uno rojo, otro blanco, azul cielo…

— ¿Entonces no tienes nada que ayude a identificar al asesino? — inquirió Dean acercándose al banquito, quedando de frente al hombre en bata que cosía listones al calcetín.

— Dean — habló Garth sin despegar su vista de su labor de costura.

— ¿Qué? — espetó Dean, cruzando los brazos.

— Míster Vagabundo vivía en la calle, su cuerpo fue encontrado en plena acera; Zach Mueller, fue encontrado en un basurero comercial, a miles de kilómetros de su casa; Christie Williams, fue encontrada en una habitación de motel, no era la escena del crimen, sólo fueron lugares aleatorios donde el oculista dejó los cuerpos… así que discúlpame por no poder encontrar más evidencia además de la obvia-

— ¿Qué? ¿El qué? — esta vez Dean interrumpió.

— ¿El que qué? — levantó la mirada y vio el ceño del detective fruncido.

— Dijiste el oculista.

Garth comenzó a reír, sus brazos de alzaban y bajaban rápidamente.

— Ah, es… un nombre… ya sabes… El oculista, los ojos… ¿no? — la sonrisa de Garth desfalleció al ver que su broma no causaba el efecto deseado —. _Alguien no tiene sentido del humor…_ — murmuró Garth reanudando su tarea.

— ¡Hay un asesino serial ahí afuera, Garth! — gritó Dean causando que éste diera un brinco en el banco. Si algo le molestaba era que las personas le pusieran esos nombrecitos a la gente hija de puta que torturaba y asesinaba a otro ser humano.

— ¿Crees que es un asesino serial? — argumentó él forense, por fin concentrándose en lo que el detective decía.

— Tenemos asesinatos sin resolver, lo único que tienen en común es la parte de los ojos; así que sí, Garth, si tengo que pensar lo peor entonces sí, podría ser un asesino serial — explicó Dean posando sus ojos en la manta cubriendo el cuerpo.

— Tienes que hablar con el teniente Robert Singer entonces — musitó Garth volviendo la vista a su calcetín, que iba tomando forma de títere.

Dean miró lo que el castaño tenía en sus manos, el calcetín con listones de colores cosidos al talón, y estaba apunto de preguntar para qué rayos era eso cuando un pitido de la computadora distrajo a los dos.

Brad Wallace. Treinta y siete años. Hombre violento, varios reportes de violencia doméstica. Vivía con su esposa Lía Wallace hasta hace ocho años, cuando descubrió que éste le era infiel con una de sus mejores amigas. Se llevó a cabo un juicio de divorcio necesario, ganando Lía el mismo y quitándole todos los bienes que pertenecían a Brad.

Él terminó en la calle.

— ¿Deberíamos notificar a la señora Lía? — preguntó Garth alejándose de la computadora y dirigiéndose a Dean, que anotaba la última dirección conocida de Brad, o sea, la casa que su esposa y él compartían. La que ella se quedó en el juicio.

— Tú mi amigo — le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se guardaba el papel en la bolsa de su pantalón —. Vas a terminar esa necropsia y decirme qué más has encontrado.

— Está terminada, trabajé toda la mañana… — sacó de su pantalón de mezclilla un par de botones azules y comenzó a cosérselos al calcetín antes de donde iniciaba la parte de los dedos —. Era fumador, sus pulmones estaban llenos de manchas negras; alcohólico también, su hígado y riñones estaban terriblemente dañados; el estómago fue perforado por los cortes, los intestinos también… ¿quieres ver el cerebro?

— No… está bien… — se giró a ver una vez más al forense —. ¿Para qué diablo es ese calcetín, de todos modos?

— Oh, es Míster Fizzles — sonrió y metió su mano derecha en él, mostrándoselo a Dean y moviendo su mano como si fuera la boca del títere-calcetín —. Mi novia tiene unos gemelos muy latosos, así que tengo que innovar.

El ojo izquierdo de Mr. Fizzles se cayó al suelo y Dean contuvo la risa.

— Sigue trabajando duro, con el asunto de los gemelos — hizo la seña del pulgar hacia arriba y salió de la morgue.

Ya afuera, Dean se quitó el tapabocas y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire limpio y puro.

**El oculista I - FIN**

* * *

><p>Ey miren, miren, no ha pasado un mes desde la última actualización. YAAY~<strong><br>**

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me estoy creando la costumbre de responderlos C:

Espero ver más seguido a Garth~, los forenses son unos tipos curiosos.

Tuve la oportunidad de presenciar una necropsia y fue... wow, impresionante, lo que comento del olor es algo real. Acudí hace como dos años, cuando asistía a la preparatoria... fue todo un grupo así que algunos se desmayaron en pleno acto, otros de plano se salieron porque no soportaron si quiera ver... y yo estaba casi en primera fila admirando todo jaja. Fue muy muy interesante.

Creo que ya estoy volviendo a las actualizaciones semanales... ergo los capítulos son más cortos, pero bueno, mi propósito desde un inicio era escribir/publicar algo por semana, así que heme aquí.

Uhm, y eso es todo, no duden en comentar, y si encuentran algún error es apreciado que me digan hehe.

Dee, corto.


	13. El oculista II

******Advertencias:****** Castiel siendo un adorable pudín. (puede ser nocivo para salud de algunos, sólo digo)**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Oculista II<strong>

Los ojos azules del profesor Newman barrían de derecha a izquierda el mini ensayo de Gary Smith. De vez en cuando encerraba palabras mal escritas, y colocaba signos de interrogación con su plumón rojo en donde la idea no tenía sentido. A veces soltaba una risita cuando los errores eran muy ridículos, pero de inmediato recuperaba la postura y escribía alguna nota crítica, mas no cruel, para el alumno.

Se encontraba sentado sobre la barra de la cocina; sus pies se balanceaban suavemente. A su lado se derecho se encontraban los ensayos que no habían sido sometidos a su plumón rojo, y del lado izquierdo los que ya había hecho y desecho y que la pobre grapa apenas y soportaba el agarre de hojas tan maltratadas.

Era agradable pasar el resto del sábado con tanta paz y tranquilidad, luego de meter los pensamientos de Dean en una cajita y tirarla al río; se enfocaba profundamente en revisar la tarea de sus alumnos, de modo que la marea no le traería la cajita con señal de "frágil, sentimientos por Dean" muy pronto.

El silbido agudo de la tetera le distrajo de su tarea. El pan tostado también saltó de la tostadora, y acompañado de un gruñido los pies de Cas tocaron el suelo.

Pan tostado untado con mermelada de frambuesa, pasar el dedo por los lados del cuchillo, limpiando la mermelada para luego llevarse ese mismo dedo a la boca, saboreando aquellos restos; el chorro del agua hirviendo cayendo sobre el café granulado barato en la taza gigante de franjas naranjas y blancas (la había comprado cuando recién se mudó al apartamento, era "ridícula" según Dean), el olor entrando por sus fosas nasales, el inevitable derrame de una porción de la infusión al momento de mezclarla; tomar un par de manzanas, lavarlas bajo el chorro de agua fría en el lavabo, cortarlas en dos para quitarles el corazón y semillas para luego colocar todo esto en la mesa del comedor, era sólo uno de los rituales no tan continuos de Castiel.

No era nada elaborado, comparado con los desayunos que solía preparar cuando pasaba tiempo con Balthazar, pero en momentos como este le parecía patético hacer tan elaborados preparativos sólo para alimentarse a sí mismo.

En una de las sillas de la mesa se encontraba el saco negro de Dean de la noche anterior. Decidió ignorarlo y mientras el café se enfriaba un poco, continúo revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos. Mientras lo hacía se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más estaría en esa ciudad, faltaban semanas considerables para que terminara el ciclo escolar, ¿acaso le dejarían terminarlo y otro profesor llegaría el siguiente año? No sabía nada de la persona anterior, excepto que había pedido una baja por maternidad, pero cuando su tiempo se terminó había decidido que no quería volver para así dedicar todo su tiempo al nuevo integrante de la familia. No es como si los alumnos lamentaran la pérdida, por los rumores y habladurías que él había oído accidentalmente en el comedor de la escuela o caminando por los pasillos.

Así que, acorde a como él lo veía, cerraría el ciclo escolar y luego de ahí, suponía que contratarían a alguien más para cubrir el puesto faltante…

Lo cual era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en un solo sitio.

En una misma escuela, en realidad.

No lo había pensado mucho antes de esa mañana, pero parecía haber conectado con muchas personas en la ciudad. Comenzando por Rachel, quien era una agradable persona y hacía sus mañanas y tardes amenas. Era, como una amiga… lo cual era extraño, porque Castiel no tenía amigos; nunca se quedaba el suficiente tiempo en un sitio como para hacer amigos. De hecho, no se molestaba tanto en hacer amigos por la misma razón.

Había algunos otros profesores a los que saludaba cordialmente, pero no los conocía a un nivel tan personal como a Rachel. En la escuela, ciertos alumnos se habían acercado también, como Chuck e incluso Becky. Eran buenos chicos.

Y… también estaba Dean.

Castiel bufó y dejó los papeles en la mesa. Se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca y se quedó de brazos cruzados contemplando el lugar.

_Dean… Dean Winchester… estúpido Dean Winchester. _

Castiel se había jurado no pensar en lo que pasó en la madrugada, pero… _estúpido Dean Winchester. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que entrar a la habitación, verlo en ese estado, abrazarlo y… besarlo? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan alegre y entusiasta, invadir su habitación de motel, hacer bromas estúpidas, invitarlo a vivir a su apartamento?_

En un principio Cas había interpretado todo eso como una forma de lidiar con el fallecimiento de su padre. Dean sólo vivía con él así que supuso que de alguna forma se sentía solitario en aquel apartamento tan grande para una sola persona. Dean no tenía grandes amigos aparte de su pequeña familia, así que creyó que estaba bien.

Y todo era perfecto, todo eran arcoíris y unicornios y Castiel sabía que no tenía ni una maldita oportunidad porque Dean Winchester era completamente heterosexual…

— Heterosexual mi trasero… — dijo Castiel con enojo y rabia en su voz mientras acercaba a su boca el pan tostado y le daba una gran mordida.

El crujir del pan dentro de su boca silenciaba parcialmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor y el griterío de voces que ocurría en su cabeza.

Agarró con violencia la taza ridícula de color naranja y al inclinarla para darle un sorbo, se derramó un chorro de líquido en su playera. _Mierda._ El líquido aún estaba caliente y se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo. Al levantarse tan rápido, con la taza aún en la mano, derramó más líquido pero esta vez en su mano y muñeca.

— ¡Hijo de…! — gritó Cas al tiempo que dejaba violentamente la taza en la mesa y se envolvía la mano en su playera.

Se giró para lavarse y al ver hacia la puerta ahí estaba Dean, con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de unas terribles ojeras en ellos, su boca abierta y paralizada, y Castiel suponía que hablaba con alguien ya que su brazo izquierdo sostenía a la altura de su oreja un celular.

Se observaron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Castiel recordando la escena de anoche y Dean… quién sabe qué recordaba pero inevitablemente miraba a Castiel sin aparentar que no lo hacía. La expresión del ojiazul estaba contraída por el dolor y la del ojiverde expresaba sorpresa en todos los sentidos.

Cuando Cas murmuraba algo parecido a "el café estaba caliente" pudo ver la expresión de Dean torcerse hasta soltar una risita. Cas notó cómo de pronto la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y avergonzado admitió para sí cuán estúpido debió verse derramar café sobre sí mismo dos veces en menos de diez segundos.

Bajó la mirada y con su mano envuelta en la playera negra caminó rápidamente al lavabo.

"_Prueba colocando pegamento de cola en tus manos la próxima vez"_ oyó a Dean decir a sus espaldas con claro tono de burla. El profesor no se atrevió de apartar la mirada de su piel rojiza. _"No, no tú Sam"_ volvió a decir dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras hablaba en voz baja al aparato electrónico. Castiel giró un poco para verlo y lo único que pudo ver fue los labios del ojiverde curvarse hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa.

_Dean… maldito Dean Winchester. _

: : :

— No, acabo de llegar al apartamento — contestó Dean mientras buscaba entre un mar de papeles apilados en la antigua cama de su hermano.

— _Oh, genial. ¿Estás ocupado?_ — Sam podía escuchar el abrir y cerrar de fólderes.

— No, estoy buscando unos reportes… — eso, y aunque estuviera persiguiendo a un sospechoso o le estuvieran apuntando con un arma, Dean jamás le diría a su hermano que esperara en la línea o que le llamara más tarde.

— _¿Tienes reportes en el apartamento?_

— ¿Qué puedo decir Sammy? Soy un buen chico, hago mi tarea — contestó Dean sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sacó un fólder maltratado y doblado debido a la frecuencia con que lo usaba. Lo abrió y dentro estaban las fotos de la habitación donde fue encontrada Christie, en el motel Neo Universe. Sam rió también.

— _Sábado por la mañana y trabajando, ¿quién eres?_ — se burló riéndose nuevamente.

— Cállate, Sam — interrumpió —. Encontraron un cuerpo esta mañana.

— _Mierda _— hubo un breve silencio en la línea —. _¿Hubo testigos? _

— No, fue abandonado en la calle en la madrugada… no hay testigos, ni cámaras… nada… — Dean seguía removiendo los papeles y abriendo fólderes, la mayoría tenían relación con el asesinato de la joven estudiante y con su novio.

— _¿Dices que fue un homicidio?_ — ahora fue Sam quien escuchó a Dean reír.

— Por supuesto que fue homicidio Sammy. Debiste ver el cuerpo, no quiero imaginar qué enfermo bastardo pudo haberle hecho a Míster Vagabundo.

— _¿Míster Vagabundo, Dean? ¿En serio?_ — le reprendió.

— Oh, todo es culpa de Garth y sus nombres — se excusó —. Como sea, ¿cómo te va, qué hay con Jessica? — Dean sacó las fotografías de la autopsia de Zach Mueller. Su cuerpo, posiblemente debido a su complexión delgada y al tiempo que tenía de fallecido cuando lo encontraron lo hacía ver mucho más violentado que el del vagabundo Brad Wallace. Tenía sentido si Zach había sido abducido al mismo tiempo que Christie… pero su cuerpo había sido encontrado dos… tres días después. ¿Por qué matar a Christie y dejar con vida a Zach por más tiempo?

— _Jess está bien, tiene algunos exámenes en la semana, pero estamos bien. _

— Oh, ¿qué era lo que… estudiaba? — contestó poniendo menos atención de lo que debía. Al principio Dean creía que Zach era el malvado de la película luego de hablar con Sara, pero ahora con tres cuerpos con aquel distintivo en los ojos… sin duda esa particularidad era la "firma" del asesino, tenía que ser.

— _Enfermería, Dean_ — escuchó la voz de su hermano a través del teléfono.

— Oh, cierto.

— Escucha, ya que Jess tiene el fin de semana próximo-

_¿Por qué Zach fue asesinado después y con mucho más violencia que Christie? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué una pareja de adolescentes estúpidos? ¿Por qué un vagabundo? ¿Por qué? El cuerpo de Christie fue encontrado martes por la mañana, cerca de 72 horas después del reporte de su desaparición, la señora Williams se había puesto como histérica el viernes por la noche cuando Christie no regresó. El cuerpo de Zach había sido encontrado el viernes de esa misma semana, presumiblemente muerto el jueves por la noche. Jamás encontraron algo para continuar la investigación y el caso se enfrió… y ahora había otro cuerpo… casi cuatro meses después…_

— _¡Dean! _

— ¡¿Qu-Qué?

— _¿Qué si está bien que vaya de visita el próximo fin de semana? _— repitió Sam dando un resoplido.

— ¿Qué? — contestó Dean por inercia.

— _No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?_

— Lo siento, Sammy — Dean se masajeó el puente de la nariz, ahora que el caso había sido reactivado, todas las noches en vela releyendo una y otra vez los reportes y viendo las fotos… todos los datos recopilados se iban amontonando en su cabeza.

— _Estaba diciéndote que Jess tiene mucho trabajo en la universidad esta semana y la próxima, así que pensaba en ir de visita, ¿estarás ocupado trabajando como ahora? _

— No lo sé, ¿tal vez? — Dean cerró los expedientes y los apiló en una sola montaña de papeles. Tenía que regresarlos al departamento de policía, y… ¿por qué tanta insistencia de Sam por ir a casa? —. ¿Por qué, necesitas dinero?

— _¿Qué? _— dijo en un tono agudo, casi ofendido —. _No… ¡no!… ¿no puedo ir a visitar a mi hermano mayor? Te extraño, ¿ya lo sabes, no?_ — dijo riéndose, Dean interpretó eso como una de esas risas nerviosas de Sam.

— Escúpelo Samantha, puedo oír tu risa y ver tus hoyuelos de olvidé-cerrar-los-vidrios-del-Impala-de-nuevo-mientras-lo-lavaba.

Hubo un silencio en la línea y luego Sam finalmente dijo:

— _Está bien, Jo me llamó. _

— Por supuesto que ella te llamó — dijo Dean para sí mismo, mientras se daba una idea de a dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

— _Ella sólo está preocupada por ti, hombre_ — la defendió Sam al instante —. _Y yo también. _

— Por milésima vez, Sam, es-toy-bieeeeen — por alguna razón, desde que John había muerto, esta conversación se repetía una y otra vez.

— _Sí, como sea, de eso no quiero hablarte. Jo dice que hay alguien viviendo contigo en el apartamento, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? _

_Oh, mierda. Jo nunca podía callarse. _

— ¿Porque es mi departamento? — contestó Dean a la defensiva automáticamente.

— _Mira,_ — Sam cambió su tono de voz por uno más calmado — _no me molesta que alguien viva allí, sé que es un lugar muy grande para ti solo, lo que digo es que, debiste decírmelo, es todo. _

— Estaba ocupado, aparte, no es la gran cosa.

— _¿No es la gran cosa?_ — Sam volvió a subir su tono — _Dean, tú nunca llevabas a nadie a nuestra casa, no amigos, no novias, no compañeros de trabajo… ¡ni siquiera dejabas que Ruby estuviera ahí!, y ahora de la nada, ¿vives con alguien más?_

— Ruby era una mala influencia para ti y tú lo sabes — había sido la novia de Sam cuando era todavía un niño de 16 años, esa chica nunca le gustó al detective.

Sam sabía que Dean estaba evadiendo el tema, yéndose por la tangente como siempre, lo cual le hizo ser más obstinado, pero no tan directo en sus preguntas.

— _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Rentas el apartamento o algo?_

— No, por supuesto que no — a pesar de todo, ese era su hogar; no podía dejar que cualquier extraño entrara y saliera de ella como si nada —. Las cosas de papá siguen donde mismo, Sam.

— _Entonces, ¿tienes una novia o algo así?_ — mentira, Jo le había dicho que era un hombre. Dean rió al otro lado del teléfono.

— No, _Sammy,_ no tengo novia — contestó en tono burlesco. _Bueno, al menos una respuesta real, _pensó Sam.

— _¿Entonces qué, Dean? _— replicó exasperado. Dean suspiró, sabía que Samuel nunca se callaría sobre el asunto, Sam nunca se callaba ni dejaba de preguntar el porqué de todo desde que aprendió a hablar.

— Sammy, la razón porque nunca llevaba a nadie a casa era porque papá no lo permitía, ¿está bien? Se ponía furioso siempre que alguien ajeno entraba. Y no, no valía la pena llevar a alguien a casa, alguien con quien iba a salir solamente por una semana.

Está bien, esa parte Sam la entendía. Dean en aquel tiempo trabajaba demasiado como para tener tiempo para una relación normal y duradera.

— _Por lo menos puedes decirme su nombre_ — dijo Sam ya calmado. La explosión de gritos y groserías había sido evitada.

— Castiel, Castiel Newman. Es un profesor de… la escuela donde estudiaba una chica que desapareció semanas después de la muerte de papá.

— _Oh, lo siento. _

— Sí… como sea, fue encontrada muerta un par de días después… y estuve investigando en la escuela. Así que, lo conocí, era nuevo en la ciudad, vivía por el momento en un motel de mierda porque no tenía dinero suficiente para un apartamento, así que le dije que podía quedarse aquí si quería, y eso fue.

_Por supuesto, olvidaste mencionar que en realidad lo conociste en la iglesia luego de-_

— _Ya veo…_ — eso sonaba coherente, y menos loco e impulsivo de lo que Sam había imaginado —. _¿Así que es temporal entonces?_

¿Temporal?

Cierto… Cas era un profesor sustituto. No se quedaría en la escuela para siempre… Guau… Dean no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, parte de él había asumido que Castiel-ojos-azules-me-dieron-un-almohadazo-en-la-cabeza estaría rondando en su casa por tiempo indefinido.

— S-sí… no piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad… — _¿O sí, Castiel?_

_¿Por qué de repente Dean sonaba tan triste?,_ se preguntó Sam.

Por supuesto que Castiel no pensaba quedarse para toda la vida en el apartamento de Dean Winchester. ¿Por qué no lo había visto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué había asumido automáticamente que…?

Dean sonrió ligeramente y soltó un bufido, _malditos pensamientos. _

— _¿Dean? _

— Ah, Sammy. Mira, tengo que volver a departamento de policía.

— _Claro. Entonces nos vemos el siguiente sábado… _— contestó titubeante.

— Sí, le avisaré a Bobby, a Ellen y a Jo, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Genial, nos vemos. _

Dean bajó la tapa de su celular y se lo guardó en el pantalón. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama con la pila de expedientes a un lado.

¿Por qué había invitado a Castiel a vivir con él en primer lugar? Porque odiaba admitir para sí mismo y a los otros que se sentía solo en ese apartamento de mierda. Sam no estaba, John ya no estaba, Cassie ya no estaba con él ni nunca iba a estarlo de nuevo, nadie estaba allí. Y luego Cas apareció, y siguió apareciendo, y Dean siguió empujando para que Cas siquiera apareciendo.

Y, ¿por qué Castiel había aceptado ir a vivir ahí? Porque no tenía dinero, eso era cierto. Porque el motel que alquilaba era horrendo, eso era cierto. Porque Dean era barato, no en el sentido que normalmente se piensa, pero eso también era cierto. Porque no se quedaría ahí para siempre, eso era también, lamentablemente para el detective, extraña y dolorosamente cierto.

¿Por qué molestarse y preocuparse tanto si al término del mes o del año Castiel ya no estará, al igual que todos los demás? Él va a irse, también. Continuará con su vida y se irá. Y Dean se quedará ahí de nuevo, solo.

_Dean… Dean Winchester… eres un estúpido Dean Winchester. _

: : :

El dolor se había ido parcialmente, su mano aún tenía ese color rojizo pero el agua fría le sentaba bien. Se llevó su mano libre a la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Debía dejar de pensar tanto y tan profundamente sobre todo. ¿Y qué si hubo un beso? Dean Winchester solía acostarse con mujeres (y ahora no estaba seguro si hombres también) y volvía al apartamento como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nada excepto por esa sonrisa de "tuve sexo anoche o hace n horas". ¿Por qué una nimiedad como un beso tendría más importancia que cualquiera de sus demás parejas fugaces? _No importa, no tiene valor, Castiel Newman, vamos, deja de pensar. _

— Sal — escuchó Castiel.

— ¿Qué? — giró a la derecha y encontró Dean cargando un gran fajo de fólderes color crema bajo un brazo. Lo único que los separaba era la división de la cocina.

— Sal — volvió a decir Dean simplemente, alzando las cejas.

_¿Sal? _

— Tú… ¿quieres… que me vaya? — balbuceó Castiel. No estaba seguro de si Dean le había escuchado puesto que el chorro de agua seguía cayendo. Por un momento se paralizó y no escuchó nada excepto el agua correr y su corazón martillando en su interior. _¿Por qué? Me gusta vivir aquí. Quiero seguir viviendo aquí._

— ¡Sal! ¡Usa la sal! — exclamó Dean echándose a reír. Con esa expresión, Castiel le parecía un gatito abandonado en una caja de cartón.

— ¿Sal? — preguntó Castiel automáticamente.

— Una vez me cayó aceite en el brazo por jugar demasiado tiempo en la cocina y mi mamá la puso dentro de agua caliente con sal, dijo que era para que no se inflamara — explicó Dean sonriéndole.

— Ohhh… Sal...

— ¿Sal… cloruro de sodio… cloruro sódico... NaCl…? — comenzó a recitar.

— Sí, ya sé qué es la sal — murmuró Castiel por fin reaccionando mientras giraba la manija del agua.

— Bien, eso es bueno — Dean caminó y reanudó su marcha hacia la entrada del apartamento.

Se preguntó qué hacía Castiel los sábados… desde que el profesor vivía ahí Dean había estado muuuy ocupado los sábados como para estar en casa. Pero… como sea. _Oh, mierda, _pensó Dean al ver sobre la silla del comedor su saco. Cierto, tenía que entregar el estúpido esmoquin. _Bah,_ podía entregarlo después, tenía que regresar a las oficinas.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — preguntó Castiel.

Dean observó a Castiel, sus ojos se posaban en los papeles que Dean llevaba bajo el brazo. Dean los alzó un poco y con gesto torcido dijo:

— Un cuerpo arrojado a la calle, trabajaré el resto del día y mañana — se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista a la mesa, evitando la mirada escudriñadora que tenía Castiel en esos momentos. Vio la taza naranja, increíblemente aún con café dentro, y se mofó de nuevo.

— Gracias por el desayuno — tomó un pan tostado, el que no tenía una mordida y no estaba blando debido al café y se lo llevó a la boca.

Dean se dirigió a la puerta mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo una sonrisa de Castiel.

**El oculista II - FIN**

* * *

><p>Holaaaww~ No no abandoné esto de nuevo, sólo tuve una crisis existencial tratando de ordenar la historia en mi cerebro (es difícil). <strong><br>**

Eso y mi disco duro murió definitivamene. Un minuto de silencio por el disco duro que me acompañó 7 años...

Hmmm, no prometeré actualizar cada semana puntualmente esto porque al parecer descubrí que sí me dieron el trabajo al que había postulado.

Así que mañana empiezo a trabajar, un trabajo aburrido, pero pagan bien, y necesito dinero para comprarme una nueva computadora. (ahorita estoy actualizando en una de la oficina de mi bendito padre)

Y luego resulta que a finales de este mes tengo mi examen de universidad, así que dicen por ahí que tengo que estudiar, y es un poco traumante hacer la guía y ver que no entiendes un corno de historia y geografía. Sí, mis puntos débiles: memorizar porquerías.

En fin... ah, el otro día me estaba preguntando si a alguien le interesaría tener una versión .pdf de esta historia. La cual saldría, uh, cuando terminara la historia definitivamente (la terminaré, lo juro por mi garrita). La historia estaría corregida, y puede que con capítulos extras? Eh, no sé, idea vaga que tengo yo. Eso es todo.

Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews. Trato de contestarlos todos (bueno, los que no son anónimos, esos ni cómo).

Dee, corto.


	14. No es Miss Simpatía

******Advertencias:****** Ninguna.**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Creo que este es un capítulo inútil porque no aporta demasiado a la historia, pero qué diablos, ya lo escribí.

* * *

><p><strong>No es Miss Simpatía<strong>

La mujer de largo y desordenado cabello rubio permanecía con las manos en la cara mientras intentaba respirar calmadamente. El detective Dean Winchester se encontraba sentado frente a ella, en un pequeño sillón crema recubierto de imitación piel en la pequeña salita de estar.

Ella lucía triste, devastada en verdad. Y estaba llorando; reacción que Dean no esperaba ver en una mujer que sufrió de violencia doméstica por parte de su marido.

Lía, la ex esposa del difunto Brad Wallace sollozaba mientras luchaba por recomponer la compostura y limpiarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— Siento su pérdida, señora — fue todo lo que pudo decir. Apretó los labios mientras acercaba la caja de pañuelos que se encontraba sobre una mesita de madera que separaba a ambos.

Ella jaló un pañuelo y se lo llevó a su rostro húmedo.

— Fue mi culpa — la mujer dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar ya sin ningún reparo.

Dean respiró profundo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser esto su culpa? — Le dijo calmadamente —. Este lamentable hecho no tiene que ver con usted.

— ¡Él era mi esposo! — Soltó ella en tono defensivo.

Dean rodó los ojos. Un esposo bastante agresivo, según su reporte.

— Si, si… — continuó entre sollozos —, no hubiera iniciado el juicio de divorcio, él estaría con vida ahora mismo…

— Señora… — Dean no entendía por qué aquella pobre mujer se culpaba, de verdad que no lo entendía —. No había forma de que usted supiera que sucedería algo como esto.

— Él era un hombre fuerte y un poco rudo… pero yo lo amaba, lo amaba detective — continuó mientras su pecho se expandía y se contraía, mientras sus brazos bajaban y subían. Dean le tendió otro pañuelo.

_Amor, vaya amor. _

— Por supuesto que lo amaba — Dean torció la boca y arrugó las cejas.

— Perdió todo en el juicio, comenzó a tomar más y más, perdió su empleo…

Lía Wallace recitaba la trágica separación de ella y su marido mientras Dean recordaba en su mente los reportes de urgencias de la mujer; brazo dislocado, hemorragias nasales, hematomas en la espalda, ojos hinchados y amoratados… _¿Amor, eso era amor?_

— Mi hermana Cath dijo que sería mejor para ambos… pero si yo no… Oh, por Dios — continuó la mujer, tapándose nuevamente el rostro, el pañuelo en una de sus manos.

Dean observó el decorado de la casa. Cortinas alegres en la cocina, todo estaba particularmente limpio, nada fuera de su lugar, ni un poco de polvo en la mesa, ni un cuadro desbalanceado en la pared… el refrigerador tenía fotografías, quizá de la familia… no parecía que vivieran niños en aquella casa… El matrimonio Wallace no había tenido hijos… _¿por qué había soportado ella todo aquello entonces?_

— ¿Su ex esposo tenía enemigos… alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? — preguntó mientras su mirada seguía deambulando por la casa.

— No… — colocó sus manos en su regazo —. No tenía muchos amigos, trabajaba y venía directo a casa… luego del divorcio no lo volví a ver…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Dean divagaba mientras observaba los muros de la casa… nada de eso tenía sentido…

— ¿Cómo fue? ¿Sufrió mucho? — preguntó ella luego de un par de minutos de silencio por parte del detective.

Estas preguntas le sintieron como un golpe al estómago a Dean. De pronto su garganta se sentía seca; no sabía qué decirle a la pobre mujer, ¿mentirle? ¿Decirle que su ex fue torturado por algún psicópata hasta morir?

— Uhh… — carraspeó — aún no… el forense aún no… — _"Míster Vagabundo no pasó muy bien sus últimas horas",_ recordó a Garth en su cabeza —. Aún no se termina la autopsia pero…en cuanto tenga más información se lo daré a conocer, ¿de acuerdo? — Dean se levantó del sillón.

Lía, luego de un momento, también se levantó.

— Gracias, detective — le tendió su mano temblorosa.

— De nada, señora — tomó entre sus manos la mano de ella y le dirigió media sonrisa a aquella mujer de ojos vidriosos y semblante cansado.

Dean salió de la casa de la ex señora Wallace sintiéndose sucio, extraño y desconcertado. Todo aquello había sido terriblemente incómodo. Lía definitivamente "amaba" a su ahora difunto ex esposo; a pesar del infierno que seguramente debió haber sufrido durante su matrimonio.

_¿Eso es posible?, _se preguntaba Dean dirigiéndose a su auto. De entre todas las situaciones y casos que había visto y escuchado… no debería sorprenderse ya, pero bueno, uno realmente no acaba de sorprenderse en esta clase de trabajo. La señora Lía estaba convencida de que era culpa suya que su marido hubiera muerto. Si ella no se hubiera divorciado de aquel bruto, _sí, fue asesinado pero eso no le quitaba lo hijo de puta, _quien hubiera terminado en la plancha de Garth quizá hubiera sido ella, muchos años atrás. Tantos años en ese matrimonio imperfecto, tantas idas y salidas de urgencias, tantos gritos y llamadas telefónicas a la policía de parte de los vecinos alertando violencia doméstica en la casa al lado… ¿y ella se culpaba y lloraba la pérdida?

— ¿Cómo no es eso algo enfermo? — soltó Dean mientras recargaba su cabeza en el asiento de Impala y cerraba los ojos.

: : :

— Una vez más, como si estuviera ebrio, ¿por qué diablos estoy aquí en mi fin de semana libre? — preguntó el teniente Robert Singer mientras cruzaba sus piernas debajo del escritorio y se inclinaba hacia delante. Luego entrecerró los ojos y resaltó lo obvio —: ¿y qué haces aquí tú también?

Por supuesto que el teniente Bobby estaba enojado, tenía planeado ir con Ellen a un día de campo. La mirada de su superior y amigo tenía un efecto abrumador en Dean, así que comenzó a explicar lentamente:

— ¿Re-recuerdas el caso de la estudiante que fue encontrada muerta en un motel hace cuatro meses? — gesticuló Dean cuidadosamente.

— Déjame ver… — Bobby cruzó los brazos y se reclinó de nuevo en su sillón, Dean no lo vio pero rodó los ojos — por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tú idiota. Casos como esos no se olvidan — el estúpido gobernador había estado pisándoles los talones al departamento de policía para que resolvieran el caso lo más pronto posible porque daba una mala imagen a su administración, pero la policía no podía hacer milagros.

— Bien… — desde que Bobby se había convertido en teniente era imposible tratarlo igual que siempre en estas cuestiones —, Garth llamó. Encontraron un cuerpo: hombre, en sus treintas, múltiples heridas de presunta tortura y… sin ojos.

El hombre mayor miraba a Dean con el ceño fruncido mientras éste describía los detalles del estado del cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué el forense te llamó? — preguntó finalmente una vez que Dean terminó su relato.

— Le dije que si recibía un cuerpo con esa peculiaridad en las cuencas oculares me llamara — dijo Dean como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sonrió por dentro por usar una palabra más técnica.

— ¿Porque…? — le animó a explayarse en su respuesta.

— Mira — Dean se acomodó de nuevo en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio de Bobby, evidentemente entusiasmado de por fin expresar las incógnitas y posibles teorías del caso en voz alta _("hipótesis, Dean"_ volvió a escuchar en su cabeza y se sacudió al instante como un perro mojado tratándose de secar) —. Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero no tiene mucho sentido. Es obvio que el quemar los ojos de la víctima es su firma, incluso puede que tenga algún significado retorcido para el asesino… pero, ¿cómo escoge a sus víctimas? ¿Por qué una adolescente y su novio? ¿Por qué un vagabundo? ¿Era porque eran objetivos fáciles, o se dio la oportunidad, o lo había planeado desde hace mucho? No parece que haya ningún patrón como color de cabello, edad, o género… y dudo que las primeras dos víctimas conocieran a Míste- al sin techo.

Bobby levantó una mano en señal de que se detuviera, estaba digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho Dean.

— ¿Me estás diciendo… — se aclaró la garganta — que hay un psicópata pirómano de ojos en la ciudad?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— Hay tres asesinatos conocidos, Bobby.

— El gran número tres… — contestó pensativo — ¿Qué hay de la nueva víctima?

— Uh… no mucho, no tenía trabajo, vivía en la calle… Garth logró identificarlo, tenía una ex esposa así que se lo notifiqué a ella… no tiene más parientes vivos… — un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar a la… ¿ex viuda?

— Mañana ocupada, ¿eh?

— Estaba por ir a los lugares donde frecuenta la gente sin hogar, albergues, comedores públicos, ver si alguien sabe algo de él… — Dean apretó los labios, conocía un par de lugares debido a que a veces John Winchester terminaba por ahí.

— Nah, llamaré a Chris para que lo haga.

Dean se quedó quieto por un momento, creyó no haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Chris? ¿Hablas en serio? — se burló.

— Cierra la boca — contestó abruptamente —. Ese chico trabaja diariamente en las calles y tiene un nivel de empatía más alto que el tuyo — _bueno, en eso no había nada que discutir,_ pensó Dean —. Además, tienes que ponerme al tanto de todo lo que has indagado hasta ahora por tu cuenta — contestó mientras buscaba en su agenda el nombre de su detective señorita simpatía.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó a la defensiva y aparentando incredulidad, tanteando las aguas. Se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

Bobby se rio, el lenguaje corporal nunca miente.

— Vamos, chico. Te conozco, sé que no pasaste los últimos cuatro meses rascándote la panza. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, _hijo_? — _mierda,_ la última palabra se le resbaló de los labios.

_Ah, hijo._ Los únicos que lo llamaban así eran John y el _tío Bobby,_ así le llamaba Dean cuando conoció al ahora teniente Robert Singer. El tío Bobby había llegado a la ciudad hace muchos años, cuando Dean era un mocoso que trabajaba en el Roadhouse lavando platos. Llegó a la ciudad luego de pedir ser transferido a otra ciudad debido a la muerte de su primera esposa. El cáncer se la arrebató.

Era un detective común y corriente en aquel entonces. Era un poco amargado, pesimista y de frío carácter. Cuidar de la persona que amaba y ver cómo moría lentamente era algo que le había cambiado la vida por completo; y no era fácil deshacerse de las memorias aun viviendo una ciudad completamente diferente.

Luego conoció a Ellen en el Harvelle's Roadhouse; todos los policías iban al Roadhouse, era su centro de reuniones, celebraciones y fiestas; ahí es donde ocurrió el encuentro, ese flechazo, el cortejo, y que años después el asunto terminó en boda. Segunda boda para ambos.

Bobby conocía el historial de Dean; Ellen solía contarle cuando se conocieron que el chico trabajaba muy duro para que su hermano menor pudiera estudiar. Bobby conoció después al _pequeño Sammy_, pues solía ir casi diario al restaurante saliendo de la escuela y trabajaba el resto del día con Dean en la cocina.

Ambos chicos se ganaron de inmediato un lugar en el interior del corazón del aquel entonces detective Singer; y muy en el fondo Bobby sentía un gran respeto y admiración por Dean: por cuidar de su hermano y ser el pilar de su familia cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, cuando la mayoría de los chicos de su edad estudiaban y sus preocupaciones únicamente eran pasar los exámenes o invitar a una chica al baile de graduación… pero ahí estaba Dean, trabajando de sol a sol, los 365 y 366 días del año.

Así que sí, Bobby le llamaba hijo, y Dean solía sentir su pecho cálido mientras un joven detective con gorra – sí, desde aquel tiempo Bobby usaba gorras – le revolvía el cabello.

Pero John también le llamaba hijo, y Dean desde entonces suele sentir un retortijón en el estómago y la garganta seca y cientos de memorias acuden a su mente, memorias y recuerdos no muy felices que no incluyen al tío Bobby.

Y Bobby lo sabe, por eso se pateó mentalmente cuando se le escapó la palabra.

— ¡Carajo! Lo siento, Dean. No era-

— No — Dean levantó una mano en señal de que lo dejara —, está bien, no importa.

Dean miró al suelo y se mordió los labios. De pronto la oficina se llenó de un incómodo silencio y una inexplicable tensión entre los dos creció.

— Bueno — se levantó Dean bruscamente —, tengo que… tengo ir por los expedientes a… mi departamento.

Bobby alzó las cejas.

— No es como si alguien aquí los hubiera necesitado, ¿de acuerdo? — se excusó.

— De acuerdo, ve. Yo llamaré a Chris — levantó el teléfono de su escritorio y comenzó a marcar el número de teléfono que había encontrado con tinta azul en su agenda.

Dean salió de la oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde estaba el Impala.

Cómo amaba esa preciosidad de auto. A diferencia de todo lo demás, ese Chevrolet Impala modelo 1967 de color negro le traía buenos recuerdos: largos viajes de carretera con Mary de copiloto, y Dean atrás con sus manitas recargadas en el asiento delantero de su madre admirando el paisaje. Y las sonrisas que se dedicaban sus padres, John deslizaba su mano derecha al voluptuoso vientre de Mary, donde el pequeño Sammy crecía y pateaba, y Dean se entusiasmaba pidiendo a gritos que él quería sentir a su hermano también.

Sí, quería demasiado a ese auto por recordarle tan buenos momentos. Por recordarle cómo era su familia antes de que todo se cayera a pedazos, literalmente.

Torció una media sonrisa y se dirigió al apartamento. En su mente, no le gustaba llamarle "hogar", porque realmente no lo era. Era un apartamento de mierda donde dormía y veía televisión. Era el apartamento donde John los había refundido por el resto de su infancia y adolescencia a Sam y a él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía viviendo ahí luego de la muerte de su padre.

Había veces en que estaba ahí dentro y sentía ganas tomar el hacha contra incendios del pasillo del edificio y destrozar todo.

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué Dean seguía viviendo en ese lugar?

De inmediato la imagen de Castiel acudió a su mente.

— No, no tengo tiempo de pensar en esto — dijo el detective en voz alta mientras estacionaba el Impala afuera del edificio de su apartamento. _Hay tres asesinatos por resolver,_ pensó.

El estacionamiento estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Seguramente alguien tendría fiesta. El edificio donde estaba el apartamento no se veía demasiado elegante o seguro. Era un edificio bastante algo, cada apartamento tenía un pequeño balcón. Ni siquiera estaba pintado, en realidad, tenía el exterior aplanado, así que era de un color grisáceo. No había portero en la puerta, había llave y candado pero por el día siempre permanecía abierto. Había un elevador demasiado viejo, así que ya nadie lo utilizaba.

El apartamento número quince es donde había fiesta, Dean escuchó la música mientras subía las escaleras metálicas y veía una pareja de adolescentes besarse en el pasillo, él recargado al barandal y ella sosteniendo un vaso de plástico, seguramente lleno de cerveza. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

_Rock and Roll_ de _Led Zeppelin_ comenzó a sonar, se sacó el celular del pantalón y contestó automáticamente.

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Dean?_

— ¿Garth, qué quieres? — vio el gato negro de la vecina recostado en el pasillo.

— _Sólo avisarte que casi termino el reporte del señor Brad Wallace así que lo dejaré en tu escritorio cuando lo termine, ¿de acuerdo?_

— Ok, perfecto, gracias — el gato alzó las orejas en cuanto percibió ruido en las cercanías y observó a Dean con sus ojos azules.

Se suponía que no se podía tener mascotas, pero también se suponía que no se podía hacer fiestas en el lugar y se suponía que el tipo del apartamento número 10 no podía rentar su cuarto por hora y se suponía que no podías jugar golf con latas de cerveza en la azotea… en teoría no estaba permitido. Pero a nadie le importaba y en realidad nadie conocía al dueño o dueña del edificio.

Pero ahí estaba aquel gato tirado a sus anchas en el pasillo, mirando a Dean con ojos hambrientos.

Claro, la vecina tiene un puto gato pero no le da de comer, y extrañamente desde que Cas llegó allí el gato aparece más a menudo.

Ojos azules, bola de pelos negra. Que se pareciera a Castiel era demasiada coincidencia. El felino se quedó observando a Dean, expectante. Tenía un ojo entrecerrado, posiblemente debido a una pelea gatuna.

El celular de Dean comenzó a sonar y contestó violentamente. El gato se alejó corriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres Garth? — contestó mientras caminaba nuevamente y sacaba las llaves para abrir su apartamento.

— _¿Quién?_ — contestó Sam del otro lado de la línea.

— Oh, lo siento Sammy, creí que eras alguien más — sonrió mientras introducía la llave a la chapa.

De pronto escuchó un rechinido de una silla dentro del apartamento. _Oh, no. Cas está dentro, _pensó Dean con horror al recordar en dónde había despertado esa mañana. Pensó en huir, pero necesitaba los expedientes. _Mierda._ Abrió la puerta y deseó con toda el alma que Castiel no recordara lo que ocurrió en la noche, pero parecía imposible, quien había bebido esa noche había sido Dean no él.

— ¡Hijo de…! — Dean escuchó y vio a Castiel gritar al tiempo que dejaba violentamente una taza en la mesa y se envolvía la mano en su playera.

Dean se quedó atónito tratando de procesar lo ocurrido. Al principio pensó que Cas le gritaba a él, pero luego vio su mano cubierta de café y después cuando se la llevó a su playera. Dean olvidó que estaba hablando por celular y sólo se quedó ahí de pie como estúpido.

Dean vio que las condiciones estaban a su favor, así que procedió a actuar de la manera normal en como lidiaba asuntos como estos: actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y tomar ventaja de la situación. Soltó una risita al ver el estado de Castiel y vio como éste se sonrojaba inmediatamente.

Sí, Dean tenía todo en sus manos ahora. Lo único que tenía que decir era algo burlesco y todo su trabajo quedaría hecho. Así que dijo _"Prueba colocando pegamento de cola en tus manos la próxima vez"_ mofándose mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación a buscar los expedientes.

— _¿De qué estás hablando Dean?_ — escuchó el detective de pronto en su oído. Aún tenía el celular pegado a su oreja.

— No, no tú Sam — le contestó a Sam y volvió a sonreír al sentir unos ojos azules, casi gatunos y expectantes, observándolo.

**No es Miss Simpatía - FIN**

* * *

><p>"No es Miss Simpatía", mejor conocido como "lo que pasó entre el Oculista I y II", mejor conocido como "el capítulo inútil que no puede faltar en toda historia". No me juzguen, soy una persona complicada con problemas de perfeccionismo.<p>

Eeh, no sé qué escribir, se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar XD. Bueno, describí un poco más el lugar donde vive Dean, ya que hasta ahora sólo lo había descrito por dentro. Como sea, me largo, más tarde contesto reviews _

Se me hace tarde askdjsdjksa *huye*

Dee, corto. *huye ahora sí*


	15. Paralelismo I

******Advertencias: ******Lenguaje soez, menciones de violencia física (ehm, lo usual).**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralelismo I<strong>

Era una semana ocupada para el profesor Newman. El fin de semestre se acercaba, así que necesitaba apresurarse a calificar todos los trabajos de sus alumnos, terminar de exponer los temas que abarcaba el temario escolar, temarios que casi nunca lograba terminar al 100% porque la mayoría de los profesores que sustituía no se caracterizaban por realizar su trabajo _por amor al arte, _preparar exámenes, calificar exámenes, dar promedios… a veces casi comprendía porque la mayoría de los profesores eran tan descuidados con su trabajo… era tan cansado ser un profesor decente.

— ¿Qué dices que usaste? — preguntó el enfermero mientras observaba detenidamente la mano derecha de Castiel.

— Agua con sal… — murmuró al tiempo que su mente se enfocaba en la situación.

— Oh, la vieja receta — tomó la mano del profesor entre las suyas y la giró para ver la palma. No había inflamación ni piel gravemente dañada, aunque sí se notaban ligeramente los lugares que el café caliente había tocado.

El enfermero se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una vitrina al fondo de la enfermería, pasando las camas. Castiel lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió mientras el hombre en bata se ponía de puntitas mientras trataba de alcanzar un pequeño frasco situado en la primera fila de la vitrina de arriba hacia abajo. No se había dado cuenta de cuán bajito era el enfermero; Castiel podría rebasarlo hasta diez centímetros quizá.

Cuando por fin logró su meta, regresó a donde estaba su paciente y colocó el frasco de plástico café oscuro encima del escritorio mientras se sentaba en su silla. Enfocó su vista en el monitor y comenzó a teclear furiosamente.

El profesor se quedó observando al enfermero. En sus veintes, aunque más treintas que veintes, a lo mejor era recién graduado o algo por el estilo. Su cabello era lacio, corto y castaño. Sus ropas eran blancas, obviamente; sólo se alcanzaba a ver una cadena en su cuello, colgando de ella un crucifijo dorado.

— Si lo rojizo de la piel no disminuye o si se comienza a inflamar o hay ampollas, no las revientes, usa la pomada — señaló con un dedo el frasquito. Luego presionó un _enter_ en el teclado, triunfante —. Y eso es todo, profesor Newman — sonrió.

— ¿No sería mejor que volviera por la pomada si sucede algo de eso? — observó el frasco sobre el escritorio. Seguramente a alguien le haría más falta que a él.

El enfermero hizo un sonido gutural, como queriendo contener la risa, y se relajó en la silla, pies extendidos y uno encima del otro bajo el escritorio. De pronto ya no parecía la misma persona, como si todo lo que pasó antes hubiera sido una actuación.

— Nah — agitó la mano en señal de restarle importancia — si algo sobra aquí son medicamentos.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, definitivamente pareciera como si fuera otra persona, todo profesionalismo había quedado fuera, incluso los rasgos de la cara del enfermero parecían más… animados.

— Sabes, a veces desearía que hubiera algún descalabrado, que alguien se cayera de las escaleras, alguna pelea entre estudiantes, algo más interesante que atender adolescentes con dolores menstruales — abrió el cajón inferior del escritorio y sacó una paleta diminuta, con envoltura blanca llena de motitas de colores y se la extendió a Castiel — Siempre le doy una de estas a todos mis pacientes.

Castiel escuchaba ahora con el ceño fruncido y su boca abría y cerraba cual pez en un acuario; quería interrumpir al enfermero pero no sabía bien qué decirle, ¿en serio acababa de decir que quería que hubiera más accidentes?

— ¡Es una broma! — comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de desaprobación del profesor —. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me aburro fácilmente. Este lugar es más pacífico que un cementerio — agitó la paleta en su mano y se la volvió a ofrecer a Castiel, quien la aceptó y sonrió al cabo de un momento —. Hacer bromas a las personas es mi parte favorita del día, sobre todo a los desconocidos — sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba aquel detective pedante que estuvo hace tiempo por ahí. Ah, su cara de horror cuando había fingido estar interesado en él, había sido lo mejor de la semana, no, del mes.

Cas observaba la sonrisa soñadora y plena del enfermero, seguramente recordando una buena jugarreta.

— Bueno, tengo que ir a clases — se levantó y tomó el frasco — Gracias… — dejó su mano tendida en el aire. _Ah, nunca le había preguntado por su nombre. _

— Gabriel — respondió estrechando la mano del profesor fuertemente —. Espero no volver a verte nunca por aquí — dijo con seriedad.

Castiel se petrificó por un momento y reaccionó cuando escuchó a Gabriel contener la risa.

— Quiero decir, como paciente — explicó.

— Oh… — asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ve por ellos, matador! — escuchó a Gabriel exclamar.

Al siguiente día, Rachel le explicó a Castiel que junto con la enfermería, Gabriel se había recibido también con un modesto grado en actuación, aunque ella no sabía si actuaba cuando hacía su labor de enfermero, o si sus bromas pesadas y palabras a menudo hirientes eran su verdadera personalidad; aunque lo cierto es que siempre se podía contar con él si se trataba de una fiesta o cualquier cosa que fuera sinónimo de diversión.

: : :

— Por favor, dime que estás jodiendo — Dean dijo en voz alta, algo que no había previsto. Al ver a Bobby levantar una ceja y su rostro de señor seriedad, Dean lo confirmó —. No estás bromeando…

El detective suspiró y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Esto era mala, mala idea. Colocó la tapa que había estado mordiendo hace unos minutos en el plumón negro que sostenía en su mano derecha. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el interior de la sala de juntas de la estación de policía y cuando se volvió hacia el tablero lleno de fotografías y notas, el teniente Singer aún estaba ahí de pie, con su inconfundible gorra de baseball.

— Bobby… — habló cautelosamente. _No está bien. _

— No me harás cambiar de opinión. Deja de lloriquear como nenita — aventuró Bobby mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala.

— No estoy-

— No puedes trabajar en este caso solo, Dean — le interrumpió —. No traje este tema a discusión antes por tus problemas en la sección familiar, pero como tu jefe, te digo que necesitas un compañero — cerró la puerta y dejó afuera toda oportunidad de discusión.

_No, esto no está bien. _Dean comenzó a jurar y perjurar el nombre de Bobby Singer mientras suprimía la urgencia de hacer algo estúpido como aventar una silla a las paredes de vidrio de la sala.

— Sí, necesito un compañero, ¡pero no al puto de Gordon Walker! — gritó Dean dentro de la sala mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Dean odiaba a los homicidas, secuestradores, violadores, psicópatas, lunáticos, los testigos de Jehová y Cristianos de los últimos días que tocaban su puerta al medio día para hablar sobre la palabra del Señor las raras ocasiones que estaba en su apartamento; odiaba también la mala comida corrida que sabía a plástico, las hamburguesas de McDonnals, porque, _esa no es carne de verdad, Sammy, Ellen hace mejores hamburguesas que esas_, odiaba también escribir reportes de los arrestos y casos que llevaba a cabo, odiaba al chico de informática porque le hablaba como si Dean fuera un estúpido retrógrada, pero si había algo o alguien que hacía a Dean reventar su vesícula biliar, ese era Gordon Walker.

No le dedicaba demasiados pensamientos a este compañero detective, pero había estado a su alrededor algún tiempo para saber que no congeniaban absolutamente en nada.

En los días de patrullaje de Dean, una de sus parejas había sido Gordon. La primera de ellas, de hecho. Dean era un nuevo pez y Gordon llevaba ya varios años nadando aquellas aguas, así que en cierto sentido para el Dean recién salido de la academia el otro era como un ejemplo a seguir. En un principio todo era pacífico, días tranquilos, arcoíris y manejando con la puesta de sol detrás… Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

Si hubiera un programa de televisión o videos en la _interner_ sobre brutalidad policiaca, con la voz grave de un narrador relatando todo lo que pasa en el video _pixeleado_ con las caras de las personas censuradas, Gordon sería el policía que estaría cagando a palos al pobre delincuente.

Era un hombre, Dean pensaba, naturalmente violento. _Sí, el agresor era un pobre diablo, pero no merecía una nariz o una costilla rota si ya se había rendido y estaba esposado._ Esto, por supuesto, trajo serios problemas a sus días juntos. Dean era un novato, pero no era un idiota; y aunque Gordon le acusó de no cubrir su espalda, Dean había estado casi feliz y aliviado cuando Gordon fue suspendido y luego puesto a prueba debido a los reportes de testigos sobre su comportamiento violento en las calles y más tarde la declaración de Dean. Luego había sido transferido, o él había pedido ser transferido, Dean no sabía cuál había sido.

Y si bien era cierto que Dean no le dedicó un solo momento a recordar al pobre bastardo de Gordon Walker, y sabiendo que era un hijo de puta, no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué lo detestaba tanto ahora y cada que alguien hablaba de él.

El único que sabía de su odio aparentemente irracional hacia el otro detective era Sam, quien también había concordado en que el tipo era un completo imbécil.

¿Y por qué precisamente ahora, en este caso, Bobby decidió que era una buena idea que Dean Winchester tuviera a Gordon como compañero? ¿No había más detectives? Aunque… Dean era de los pocos, sino es que el único, que no tenían un compañero… _oh, mierda._

— Esto no está bien — dijo Dean por fin en voz alta, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

_Está bien, puedes hacerlo Dean, puedes hacerlo. A la mierda que puedo hacerlo, Gordon es un idiota… _Dean observó de nuevo el tablero, lleno de información de las tres víctimas. _Las únicas víctimas que conocemos. Tiene que haber más, ¿no? ¿Meses, años, ciudades anteriores?_

El celular del detective comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje:

"_Roadhouse en 15 min. No llegues tarde, no tengo tu tiempo. C."_

_Oh, oh._ Eso no parecía propio del hombre que claman que tiene más empatía que él, _Chris algo, ¿no? _

_Bueno, un viaje al archivo y luego al Roadhouse. _Ya tendría el resto de la semana para ocuparte de su encantador y nuevo compañero de trabajo.

: : :

Las palabras de Jo acerca de Dean nunca habían sido más ciertas en el fuero interno de Castiel. No es como si Dean hubiera dicho en voz alta "estoy bien", pero actuaba como si nada ocurriera entre ellos dos. Una voz en el interior del profesor le decía que así era como funcionaba Dean Winchester. Sin momentos para hablar sobre cosas que podrían considerarse importantes. Sin conversaciones "ridículas y para niñas" como solía decir cuando en una telenovela alguien lloraba y declaraba su amor para que al siguiente capítulo el villano decida secuestrar a la novia, o la madre del novio les diga que no pueden amarse porque en realidad son hermanos, o cualquiera de los dos pierda mágicamente la memoria en un accidente automovilístico, o alguien quede inválido… no que Dean viera todas esas telenovelas, no que Castiel lo hubiera visto alguna vez cambiando el canal a algo menos "ridículo y que no fuera para niñas".

Quizá así era simplemente como funcionaba Dean Winchester. Asía era su mecánica social. Sus engranes sólo se podían mover en una sola dirección. Así habían sido adaptados, luego de aquellas experiencias con los incendios, los corazones rotos, ser hijo de John Winchester, ser el padre que su padre no podía ser para Sam Winchester, ser hermano del pequeño Sammy, ser todo menos Dean Winchester pero a la vez serlo porque, ¿quién iba a cuidar de su familia, quién mas que él? Quizá así era como Dean maquinaba; y de algún modo, Castiel funcionaba en forma similar, no exactamente la misma después de todo; sus experiencias no eran ni siquiera parecidas. No eran paralelas. Castiel no tenía una familia, no como la de Dean. No tenía un hermano pequeño ni había tenido una figura paterna. No tenía al tío Bobby ni a la tía Ellen. No tenía hermanas no hermanas llamadas Jo. El Padre solía decir que todos los niños en el orfanato eran ángeles enviados por Dios; pero el Padre solía decir también que aunque el pantalón te quedara diez centímetros arriba de los tobillos no podías tener otro nuevo. La única familia para Castiel era Balthazar; ese músico mujeriego viajando por todo el país y de vez en cuando el extranjero. En un orfanato a nadie le importa si tu pantalón queda diez o quince centímetros por arriba de tus tobillos. A nadie le importa si Bob te quitó el carrito de plástico con que estabas jugando. A nadie le importa si al día siguiente hay un huérfano menos. A nadie le importa, ¿por qué sino dejar a un niño o un recién nacido en un lugar como ese en primer lugar? Eso es.

A nadie le importa. La burbuja del pensamiento de Dean martillando su mente ahora se encontraba en el fondo del abismo marino del cerebro de Cas. Balthazar solía echarle en cara que era un convenenciero cuando se trataba de otras relaciones humanas que no fuera la de ellos dos. _Dean era una de esos raros humanos que son grandes personas y le había ofrecido un trato para vivir en su apartamento, y eso era todo. Y él estaba agradecido por ello. No significaba nada más._

Así como el mecanismo de defensa de Dean era simplemente no hablar y pretender que todo "estaba bien", el de Castiel era simplemente razonar lo que sentía. Dean Winchester solía evitar a toda costa hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Castiel Newman solía evitar a toda costa reconocer que tenía sentimientos. Dudoso que alguien pudiera decidir quién de los dos era el más constipado sentimental. No es como si fuera un concurso, de todos modos; aunque ambos parecían tomarlo como tal.

: : :

— ¿Y qué haces los fines de semana?

Castiel tuvo que levantar la vista y girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba Dean, al otro extremo del sofá. Dean parpadeó y tiró una luneta de chocolate en dirección a Castiel. La luneta impactó en la frente del pelinegro.

— Trabajo — su voz era áspera y su garganta estaba seca. Ni Dios sabe cuánto tiempo habían estado abandonados cada uno al extremo del sofá ese sábado por la mañana. La televisión ni siquiera estaba prendida.

Cas sentía el café pasar por su garganta, bajar por el esófago y más allá mientras Dean volvía a hablar con voz presuntuosa y absoluta ironía:

— ¡Por supuesto! Puedo ver cuánto trabajo tienes, debes estar exhausto.

Castiel rodó los ojos.

— No tengo reportes ni tareas que revisar porque las siguientes semanas son exámenes — explicó mientras bajaba la taza y la sostenía en su estómago con ambas manos. La pomada no había sido necesaria en la mano derecha.

Dean preparó otro proyectil dulce de chocolate. Calculó la distancia, la altura, el impulso, el ángulo y la fuerza necesaria para que la luneta cayera dentro del café del profesor. En realidad no, sólo su mano tomó impulso y arrojó la luneta y ésta cayó dentro del café haciendo _gulp._ Los hombros de Cas se tensaron.

— Lo que me recuerda la pregunta inicial, ¿qué haces los fines de semana? — Dean se relamió sus labios saboreando su victoria.

— Comer, dormir, leer, ver televisión, ducharme… — ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño — no necesariamente en ese orden.

Dean dejó ir un largo suspiro en el otro extremo del sofá. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y vació la bolsita de lunetas en su boca.

— Esperar apesta — dijo cuando las lunetas en su boca le permitieron hablar.

— Dime algo que no sepa — se burló Castiel mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café que ahora tenía un sabor extraño.

Una media sonrisa se formó en Dean y su cara pronto se iluminó como la de un niño al ver un árbol de navidad. Un niño normal, no él. Se levantó del sofá y se estiró como un gato que acaba de pasar dieciocho horas acostado. Castiel trataba de ignorar los sonidos que Dean hacía. El detective salió de la sala y desapareció de la vista del ojiazul.

Castiel escuchó los pasos de Dean dirigirse a algún lado del apartamento, una puerta abrirse, más pasos, y luego el sonido de muchas bolsas siendo movidas y cajas siendo agarradas. _Maldito Dean y sus lunetas. _El fondo de la taza de rayas ridículas estaba repleta de esqueletos del _proyectil dulce de chocolate. _

— ¡¿Ayúdame, quieres? — gritó Dean.

Castiel caminó por el departamento preguntándose dónde se había metido el otro. La puerta abierta era la de la habitación de Dean. Castiel se asomó lentamente, y vio al detective sacando grandes cajas de debajo de una cama repleta de papeles, ropa y más papeles. Del interior de una caja Dean fue sacando toda clase de chucherías, un _walkman_ abierto y destartalado; un par de _walkie-talkies_ infantiles pintados al estilo militar, una caja de un rompecabezas de quinientas piezas de un águila real en pleno vuelo, un resorte circular de plástico con los colores del arcoíris – Dean sonrió ampliamente ante este descubrimiento –, un muñeco de un payaso sin cabeza, y, ¡ajá! Por fin encontró el tesoro de la caja de cartón.

Alzó del interior con las dos manos una caja rectangular color gris con ranuras en una cara… ah, era un Nintendo 64. Lo dejó en las manos de Castiel mientras él sacaba dos controles y unos cartuchos de juegos.

Dean tenía una sonrisa que podía competir con la del gato Cheshire.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — inquirió Castiel mientras observaba como Dean sacaba ahora cables negros con entradas de audio y video, colores rojo, amarillo, blanco.

— ¿Tú no? — preguntó Dean sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta para llegar a la televisión.

Castiel se encogió de hombros mientras observaba la _caja_, digo, consola de videojuegos. Faltaban algunas horas para que llegara el hermano preferido de Dean de todos modos.

**Paralelismo I - FIN**

* * *

><p>Aloha. Cómo ha cambiado mientras no estaba... Bueno... resulta que ya hice mi importantísimo examen para el cual estudié una semana antes como la excelente estudiante que soy, en fin, me fui bastante bien... aunque resultados oficiales son hasta el 9 de julio o algo así... ahora tengo que buscar un apartamento o casa para mudarme a finales de julio... <strong><br>**

Y vengo a dejar esta actualización pequeña porque mañana trabajo como 12 hrs. continúas si bien me va /o/ Espero no colgarme tanto, mi contrato termina entrando julio así que tendré más tiempo. En fin /o/ Gracias por leer... C: aloha~ *traumada con H50*

Hhmm... estaba pensando en cambiarle el nombre al fanfic (el que tiene ahora es provisional XD) pero soy muy mala para los títulos así que eso tendrá que esperar...

Dee, corto.


	16. Paralelismo II

******Advertencias: ******Lenguaje soez, menciones (no explícito) de violencia física, abandono, transexualidad, prostitución, Cas jugando Mario Kart ¿?**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Una disculpa por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralelismo II<strong>

Desde la muerte de su padre, bueno, un poco antes, Sam ha estado preocupado por el bienestar de Dean. No física o materialmente hablando, mayormente Ellen lo alimenta bien; pero le preocupaba el estado mental y anímico de su hermano mayor.

Le preocupaba dejar a Dean solo, mientras él se iba a Stanford a estudiar Derecho. Sí, Dean es un niño grande, muy grande, y claro que puede cuidarse por sí mismo, muchas gracias; pero eso no impide a Sam el preguntarse cómo ha estado manejando Dean la pérdida de John Winchester.

Las primeras semanas luego de que él tuvo que regresar a la universidad, no paraba de llamar a Dean prácticamente a todas horas. A la hora de la comida, la cena, el desayuno, le mandaba mensajes al azar de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en ese momento (_"Estoy cocinando con Jess, te manda saludos", "Mi profesor de Historia del derecho se parece a Mario Bros excepto por el bigote", "Pizza con champiñones, ¿qué estás cenando?", "Soñé que íbamos en una montaña rusa y había un túnel lleno de postres", "Jess trajo un gatito abandonado, se llama Totopo", etc.) _y aunque Dean siempre sonriera y se burlaba de él y argumentara que estaba bien, Sam no pudo detener su preocupación.

Cuando recibió la llamada aparentemente casual de Jo, y al escuchar hablar sobre la persona con quien vivía Dean, su mente había hecho corto circuito. Dean nunca había hablado del tal profesor Castiel Newman, así que por lo que Sam sabía, Castiel podía ser un terrorista o un contrabandista de armas, o de droga, o un bailarín exótico, porque, _¿quién se llama Castiel?_ De cualquier forma, ninguna de las opciones terribles que cruzaban por su mente eran válidas, Dean tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia y de lo que estaba bien y mal, así que cualquier cosa ilegal quedaba descartada, incluyendo lo del bailarín exótico.

También podría ser que el tal profesor fuera un completo imbécil como aquel Gordon Walker. Ese tipo no le había dado una buena impresión desde la primera vez que le vio, aunque Dean dijera que era alguien experimentado en la corporación policíaca, _y no jodas Samantha_. Y, _te lo dije, Dean, te dije que era un imbécil,_ cuando Dean le contó sus excesos en "la línea del deber".

Pero, quizá Castiel fuera un hombre de sesenta años, con lentecitos y bastón. A lo mejor le estaba enseñando el camino de la redención y la iluminación espiritual para que el alma de Dean asegurara su lugar en el paraíso… Sam rió ante sus propias cavilaciones. Su profesor de primaria siempre le dijo que tenía una imaginación muy grande.

Ciertamente, lo que Samuel Winchester no espera al entrar al apartamento que fue su hogar por casi toda su vida, es encontrar a Dean aplastando otro cuerpo contra el lado izquierdo del sofá mientras vocifera _"¡me lanzaste un misil!", "¿Sabes cómo le llaman a los que hacen trampa? ¡Tramposos, Cas, tramposos!", "¡Ah! ¡Ahora robas mi cubo, maldito ladrón!". _La pantalla está dividida horizontalmente por la mitad, y se oye un chiflido extraño que anuncia que alguien cruzó la meta. La masa humanoide con cabello negro que Sam supone que es Castiel alza los brazos en señal de victoria con un control de Nintendo 64 en la mano mientras Dean maldice. Y arriba está Mario Bros peleando con la princesa Peach por alcanzar el tercer lugar en la pista de un rancho lleno de vaquitas gorditas y adorables, y en la parte de abajo Yoshi celebra el primer lugar y se repiten sus mejores escenas.

Mario Bros por fin cruza la meta, después de la princesa Peach. _Que le den a la princesa,_ bufa Dean. Castiel se ríe y su risa es más jovial de lo que Sam esperó de su última divagación. El hombre de sesenta años con lentecidos queda descartado entonces.

_¿Mario Kart, Dean?_ Sam ni siquiera recordaba que aún tenían esa consola de videojuegos en tan buenas condiciones.

Dean se separa de Castiel, dejando de aplastarlo. Sam sonríe conforme se acerca al sillón; no se han dado cuenta de su presencia, el sonido del juego es muy alto. Dean siempre hacía eso también con él; le golpeaba las costillas, jalaba su control, le pegaba con un codo, lo aplastaba contra el sillón, se le encimaba y le tapaba la vista, todo cuando Sam estaba ganándole en cualquier juego.

La pantalla cambia y muestra los lugares finales. Yoshi en primer lugar, Toad en segundo, Mario Bros en tercero. _¿Toad te ganó, Dean? ¡Toad siempre queda en último lugar!_

— Dijiste que apestabas para los videojuegos — dijo Dean acusatoriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Pero, es verdad. Nunca pude ganarle a Balthazar en ninguno — argumentó Castiel mientras se giraba en el sillón para ver a Dean. _Wow, definitivamente quedaba descartado el anciano con lentes, _pensó Sam mientras los observaba desde la cocina. El ruido del videojuego seguía llenando el apartamento. Se mostraba la ceremonia de los ganadores, con trompetas y música clásica.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que el que apesta soy yo?

— N-No — Castiel levantó las manos en su defensa —. De todos modos a Balthazar le gustaban los juegos de disparos y estrategia y…

— ¿Qué juegos te gustaban?

— ¿_Bubble Bobble_?

Dean ahogó una carcajada.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Preferías jugar _Bubble Bobble_?

— Era un niño, me gustaban los dragones y la música — Cas se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Eeeeeyy! ¡Dean! — Sam por fin llamó la atención de aquellos dos que seguían argumentando sobre dragones y videojuegos. Dean se levantó del sofá como accionado por un resorte al escuchar la voz de Sam y tomó distancia de Castiel, lo cual fue curioso para Sam. Como sea, rápidamente Dean hizo su camino hacia Sam y éste último se acercó también, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

— Me alegra verte, Sammy — decía Dean mientras le palmeaba la espalda aún abrazándolo.

— Sí, yo también — contestó Sam mientras observaba a Castiel bajando el sonido de la televisión con el control remoto e incorporándose del sofá.

Sam aludió con la barbilla hacia donde estaba Castiel, una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla mientras se giraba en cámara lenta hacia donde estaban Sam y Dean.

Y, sí. _Está bien_. Castiel era el retrato del ciudadano normal y común. No tatuajes, no perforaciones, no desfiguraciones, ninguna expresión o apariencia de ser traficante de armas. Sólo un hombre en sus jóvenes treintas, cabello negro que necesitaba un corte o cuando menos un peine, ojos azules que necesitaban unas cuántas horas más de sueño, barba que necesitaba una afeitada… pero aún así se las arreglaba sonriendo tímidamente mientras se acercaba a Sam.

Sam Winchester era alto. Muy alto. Más que Dean, ergo más que Castiel. Aunque no era intimidante para nada. Castiel había visto unas cuantas fotos en el Roadhouse de Sam, Dean y Jo juntos. Sus facciones eran suaves, posiblemente por la edad; su cabello era castaño y un poco largo, varios mechones cubrían su frente. Castiel sonrió esta vez más ampliamente. Sam era alto, enorme, manos poderosas y fuertes al saludar, pero su rostro era demasiado pacífico como para tomar su altura y musculatura en serio. Era como un gran, gran, gran cachorrito.

— Sam, Castiel — habló Dean haciendo presentaciones.

— Gusto en conocerte, Sam — dijo Castiel mientras se saludaban —. Dean habla mucho de ti — continuó.

— No tanto como él de ti — torció Sam su sonrisa, mientras Dean ponía los ojos en blanco. Castiel arrugó el ceño mientras miraba la expresión de Dean, no entendiendo el chiste del que no era parte.

— ¿Comiste algo, Sam? — Dean se acercó a uno de los pequeños sillones tomando su chamarra.

— Solo galletas que hizo Jess — ahora que lo pensaba tenía un poco de hambre. Y por poca hambre significaba algo así como una pizza entera.

Castiel escuchó las llaves del Impala sonar mientras Dean se colocaba su chamarra. Se quedó simplemente observando a ambos hermanos.

— Bien, vamos, la comida va por mi cuenta — Dean se dirigió a la entrada y Sam le siguió por detrás, titubeando, y cuando había dado sólo un par de pasos se giró hacia Castiel que seguía clavado en el mismo lugar. Castiel tenía una expresión curiosa, mezcla de preocupación, duda, incomodidad; Sam no podía decidirse cuál de esas era.

— Yo… — murmuró mientras señalaba lentamente el pasillo que daba a los dos dormitorios.

— ¿Irás al baño primero? — preguntó Sam alzando las cejas.

— No — soltó Cas —. Quiero decir, me quedaré aquí.

— Mm, ¿no tienes hambre? — volvió a preguntar Sam curioso. _¿Tiene un cadáver escondido en su cuarto? Cállate, ya viste que es una persona común y corriente. _

— S-Sí, pero, eso no es el punto, — se aclaró la garganta, ¿no resultaba obvio el por qué se sentía fuera de lugar en esta situación? — Seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar — argumentó Castiel mientras sus manos regresaban a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sam abrió la boca para responderle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Dean se asomó desde la puerta de entrada y al verlos ahí les gritó:

— ¿Podrían compartir más tarde sus tips de belleza? Tengo HAMBRE — volvió a desaparecer antes de esperar una respuesta.

"Vamos", le dijo Sam a Castiel antes de que éste decidiera replantear sus opciones e insistir en quedarse.

: : :

Mike Munroe era un ciudadano normal. De hecho, era el tipo de persona que saludaba a sus vecinos, que ayudó al señor Trevor a subir al autobús todos los días durante el mes que tuvo que usar muletas a causa de un accidente. Era el tipo de persona que dejaba que los niños, los ancianos y las mujeres embarazadas o en problemas como el señor Trevor ocuparan su asiento en los camiones.

Mike era esa clase de persona. Siempre sonriente y ajustándose el pantalón, cuidando cada tantos metros que no se le cayera o bajara más allá de sus casi inexistentes caderas; ese era el problema de ser extremadamente delgado. A veces le molestaba, pero July y Rose – sus mejores amigas – siempre le envidiaban esa característica, pues él podía comer lo que quisiera sin sentirse culpable.

A veces la naturaleza hacía bien las cosas.

Mike no tenía familia. Bueno, eso era lo que él decía. Tenía una familia en el sentido estricto de la palabra; un padre, una madre y dos hermanos. El asunto es que no tenía contacto con ellos desde los quince años de edad. Mike había cumplido 20 ese año. En palabras de Mike, su padre le había echado de casa. Lo mismo decía su padre.

Mike intentó arreglar las cosas, pero nunca pudo. Así que con el dinero que pudo juntar, tomó el primer autobús que lo llevara a otra ciudad, a otro estado, a otra región, no importaba. Mike Monroe ya no tenía una familia a partir de ese momento.

: : :

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando en Stanford?

— Casi… tres años — contempló Sam pensativo antes de llevarse un brócoli a la boca con los palillos chinos.

— Genial — meditó Castiel mientras tomaba un trozo de carne.

Se encontraban en una plaza comercial, en el área de comida. Las mesas eran pequeñas, apenas y podían comer tres personas si los platos no eran muy grandes. Era una tarde soleada, a 10 minutos de ser las tres de la tarde, así que el área de comida estaba atascada. Vendían comida china, japonesa, mexicana, también pizza, hamburguesas, malteadas, donas, y más y más locales. Había grandes pantallas de plasma distribuidas alrededor del lugar, un partido de _base ball_ transmitiéndose.

— ¿Está todo bien con Jessica? — Dean luchaba por agarrar una porción decente de arroz frito pero cada vez que levantaba el arroz solo lograba llevarse a la boca menos de diez arroces.

— Sí, genial. El lunes tiene un examen muy importante, así que dijo que no quería distracciones — sonrió mientras recordaba a Jess darle las galletas horneadas para el camino.

— Creí que ella estudiaba contigo — comentó Cas.

— No, ella estudia enfermería; yo, Derecho — Sam se llevó otro brócoli a la boca.

Dean aplastó furiosamente los palillos contra la mesa y tomó una cuchara de plástico. _Maldito arroz frito._ Sam sonrió mientras trataba de contener su risa.

— Interesante — Castiel le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

— ¿Qué cosa? — interrumpió Dean aún masticando una gran porción de arroz. Sam hizo una mueca y pateó a Dean por debajo de la mesa; él lo ignoró.

— Ustedes dos — los señaló con los palillos conforme los acomodaba en sus dedos; no estaba acostumbrado a comer con ellos.

— Whoaa, qué rudo — rió Dean mientras se le escapaban unos cuantos arroces por la boca.

Castiel enarcó las cejas, no entiendo de nuevo la gracia.

— ¿Qué hay de nosotros, Cas? — preguntó Sam. No había tenido ningún problema en adoptar el apodo que Dean le había dado, sonaba menos extraño que Castiel. Tendría que preguntarle de dónde había surgido ese nombre, aunque era claro que era de origen bíblico… aunque, ¿quién llamaba a su hijo Castiel?

— Dean es un detective, su trabajo es ayudar a las personas, atrapar a los malos — contestó seriamente, dirigiéndose a Sam —. Tú serás un abogado, lo que significa que ayudarás a las personas también, defendiéndolas o algo así… es genial — volvió su vista a su comida y agarró un trozo de pollo agridulce.

— Uh, ¿gracias? — Dean robó un camarón empanizado del plato de Sam con sus palillos.

— Un profesor ayuda a las personas también — decía Sam observando a Castiel mientras luchaba con sus palillos con Dean —. Dean, ya te comiste los tuyos — volteó a verlo y, _ah_, ahí estaba esa mueca de fastidio y enojo que Dean decía que su hermano siempre ponía.

Castiel sonrió ligeramente al ver la escena. Sam se giró nuevamente hacia Castiel y su expresión había cambiado de nuevo. Castiel pensó mentalmente en enumerar las muecas de Sam. Dean murmuró algo como _"pero soy tu hermano mayor"._

— No como un abogado, o un detective, pero, un profesor siempre deja una impresión muy grande en sus estudiantes, sobre todo si éste es un buen profesor — Sam recordaba a su profesor de secundaria. Era un hombre con mucho conocimiento y que le terminó dando un consejo muy sabio a un pequeño Sammy.

— Oh, créeme. Cas es un _nerd_ como tú. Se la pasa leyendo y calificando cosas y dejando tareas y… — se escuchó un _crunch_ y Dean ya tenía medio camarón empanizado en la boca. Sam negó despacio con la cabeza y lo ignoró.

— Pero, es verdad — continuó argumentando Sam —, aún recuerdo algunos de mis maestros, de primaria incluso. Ser profesor es igual de importante que un detective o un abogado, la educación es importante.

— La maestra Leila era muy guapa. Siempre usaba tacones y su _brasier_ se transparentaba por su blusa. Y ella era _muuuy_ importante — dijo Dean comiendo aún, ignorando la cara de enojo de Sam.

— Ella daba clases de arte — interrumpió Sam rodando los ojos hacia arriba y frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar.

— El arte es _muuy_ importante, Sammy — volvió a repetir Dean mientras trataba de omitir su sonrisa. _Esa _sonrisa. La que Dean usaba para sus conquistas femeninas.

— Cielos, Dean. No quiero saber — Sam se giró y pretendió ver el partido de _base ball_.

: : :

Mike Munroe era delgado por naturaleza, como ya hemos dicho antes. El hecho de que su cabello fuera lacio, rubio y largo no ayudaba mucho a las personas que lo veían pasar por la calle y sus cerebros tardaban en decidir si Mike era un hombre muy bonito o mujer muy plana.

Los rostros de confusión de las personas, en especial las más adultas, era lo más divertido para Mike cuando caminaba por la ciudad. Él estaba al tanto de este fenómeno, por su puesto. Razón por la cual, intencionadamente, a veces usaba tacones mientras caminaba. Si Mike en jeans, _converse_ y una playera normal causaba confusión, Mike con tacones, jeans y una playera… provocaba un corto circuito en la mente de los transeúntes.

El señor Travor lo saludaba incluso si Mike llevaba tacones; y la anciana Gaby siempre le decía que era una muchacha muy guapa. No que a Mike le molestara; era un cumplido para él. Eso y la anciana Gaby ya no veía muy bien.

Así que sí; no tenía familia. A decir verdad, no fue por los tacones por lo que su padre le dio la espalda. Mike no sabe qué hubiera hecho su padre si hubiera descubierto eso también.

A veces Jackie aparecía en la puerta de su apartamento con algún moretón en la cara. Mike nunca hacía preguntas, sólo la abrazaba mientras le decía que quien quiera que le hubiera hecho eso, lo iba a pagar muy caro. Jackie tenía la misma edad que Mike, pero era nueva en la ciudad. Mike jamás logró comprender qué ganaban los malditos clientes al golpearla. Él siempre llamaba a Rose cuando esto sucedía. Rose era madre y protectora, amiga, consejera y todo lo que se requiriera, tanto para Mike, como para Jackie como para July y muchas más. Mike y ella se habían hecho amigos una noche, cuando un par de hombres ebrios que pasaban junto a él decidieran molestarlo e insultarlo por su cabello, su maquillaje, su ropa, su forma de hablar; buscaron cualquier pretexto para enfadar a Mike, o tal vez sólo para denigrarlo y hacerlo sentir mal. Mike los había ignorado, actuando indiferente y tratando de alejarse cuando uno de ellos lo sujetó por el brazo y trató de arrastrarlo a un lugar menos transitado. Rose había hecho acto de presencia debido a los gritos de Mike. Rose rompió una botella de cerveza en la cabeza de uno de ellos y dijo que había llamado a la policía. Rose es una persona alta, de grandes y gruesos huesos. Puede resultar intimidante si la ves parcialmente en la oscuridad de un callejón.

Así era como se habían conocido.

: : :

— Yo limpiaré la mesa y haré unas llamadas — espetó Dean mientras sacaba su celular y pretendía estar ocupado.

— Infantil — murmuró Sam mientras Castiel se levantaba para acompañar a Sam.

— Marica — contestó Dean en automático.

_Cielos,_ Castiel ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Sam debió ver algo reflejado en su rostro porque preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien?

El rostro de Cas cambió totalmente una vez que se volvió a enfocar en Sam. El menor de los Winchester empezaba a interpretar esos cambios como una máscara de "estoy bien", parecida a Dean. Castiel sólo asintió lentamente y siguió caminando junto a Sam. El motivo era el aniversario de Jessica y Sam. Él quería comprar algo significativo, pero no sabía exactamente qué, así que Sam y Castiel deambularon por la plaza viendo los aparadores por largos e incómodos minutos en completo silencio. Cuando Sam empezaba a pensar que esto había sido una terrible idea, Cas soltó de la nada:

— Podrías comprarle un collar — estaban viendo un aparador de una tienda de accesorios para mujer, _no había nada de extraño en ello para nada, claro que no_ —. O un anillo — agregó mientras se acercaba más a la vitrina.

— ¿Un anillo? — Sam definitivamente no se había espantado, nope —. No voy a casarme… — Castiel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras trataba de leer un precio de un collar, no prestando atención a Sam —, aún… — agregó mientras se sentía cálido por dentro.

Jess y Sam llevaban casi dos años juntos. Eso era casi una vida comparado con sus otras relaciones. No que Sam fuera como Dean, claro que no. De hecho, los noviazgos que había tenido los podía contar con los dedos de sus manos. ¿Era un prematuro casarse a los 23? Pero Dean no parecía querer sentar cabeza muy pronto…

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Cas? — preguntó Sam de pronto.

— Veintinueve — murmuró, alejando la vista del aparador.

Había más personas a los al rededores, y no eran los únicos observando los aparadores. Había un grupo de jóvenes curioseando las vitrinas, estaban mirando hacia Sam y Cas, pero sólo el profesor podía verlos ya que Sam les daba la espalda mientras sus cejas se deslizaban hacia arriba, sorprendido.

— ¿Eres mayor que Dean? — preguntó incrédulo.

Castiel curvó sus labios hacia arriba y en cámara lenta fue formándose una sonrisa en su boca. Uno de los chicos, casi tan alto y musculoso como Sam, empujaba a uno más pequeño y de cabello rubio, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, hacia la dirección donde estaban ambos. Sólo podía escuchar la risa de las chicas que los acompañaban, los separaban unos cuántos metros y cuchicheaban entre sí.

El chico, a falta de una mejor interpretación, era muy _guapa._ Su cara era casi andrógina, y desde la lejanía, sólo salía a resaltar su belleza física. Cabello rubio, piel blanca, delgado y un tanto alto. En cuanto se dieron cuenta que Castiel los observaba se dieron a la fuga entre risas y sonoros taconazos.

Al ver que Cas no le ponía atención a Sam que seguía despotricando sobre que era mayor que Dean y que él, volteó a ver a su espalda pero no vio nada digno de atención.

— ¿Viste a un conocido?

— No — dijo simplemente, aún sonriendo — ¿Qué te parece ese? — señaló con el dedo a la vitrina, a un collar de plata.

**Paralelismo II - FIN**

* * *

><p>Hola, hola. Este capítulo fue patrocinado por grandes dosis de Pérez Prado, Jazz y Chachachá.<p>

He andado un poco perdida, entre buscando un apartamento-cuarto-cuchitril-hostal-pocilga donde vivir y trabajo; en fin. Este episodio en la vida de Cas, Dean y Sam es un poco largo, espero terminarlo en la parte III de Paralelismo. Todo el fanfic en mi documento de Word ya rebasa las 100 páginas... es alucinante.

Mike, Mike es un pudín.

Espero no tardarme tanto y recobrar el ritmo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos _

Dee, corto.


	17. Paralelismo III

******Advertencias: ******Violencia explícita. **  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Una disculpa por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralelismo III<strong>

— _Nora Mason, 35 años, su cuerpo fue encontrado en su propio apartamento hace cinco años, los vecinos llamaron a la policía luego de que el olor del cadáver se hizo más penetrante. Fue asesinada en su cama, sometida, múltiples cortes, y, según el reporte forense "un objeto punzante fue introducido con violencia en los ojos de la víctima", ocurrió postmorten. _

— Maldita sea — murmuró Dean en el teléfono.

— _Encontré heridas similares en otros casos, John Cane y Lila Greenfiel hasta ahora. _

— ¿Hasta ahora?

— _Sí, estoy buscando lo más rápido que puedo. _

— Bien, gracias Ash.

— _Escuché decir a Jo que cenarán en su casa, Sam y tú-_

— No estás invitado — interrumpió Dean mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la plaza en busca de Sam y Cas — No hasta que termines eso.

— _Oh, vamos. ¡Me encanta la comida de Ellen!_

— Adiós, Ash — cerró la tapa de su celular y se lo llevó a la bolsa del pantalón.

: : :

— ¿Ha habido algún avance con el caso del vagabundo?

— Es clasificado — contestó Dean mientras sorbía de su refresco haciendo un terrible y asqueroso ruido de mala educación.

De alguna forma, parecía como si Dean fuera el hermano menor y el niño malcriado; pero Sam solo necesitaba una de sus miradas asesinas para que su oficial hermano mayor dejara de hacer ruiditos con el refresco. Castiel sólo miraba entretenido sus conversaciones, no formando parte de ellas realmente.

— El informe forense no muestra nada útil para identificar al asesino, lo mismo que los otros dos. Hasta ahora tenemos los nombres de los voluntarios en albergues y comedores; algunos recuerdan haberlo visto, pero no hay nada inusual. El tipo era un imbécil, nadie se llevaba bien con él.

— Un objetivo fácil — puntuó Castiel mientras acercaba su mano al plato con papas a la francesa.

— Sí, lo más probable es que los observe por algunos días, los secuestre, los lleve a algún lugar, los torture hasta la muerte y luego deseche los cuerpos… Ash está buscando en la base de datos asesinatos similares.

— ¡¿Ash? — interrumpió Sam —. ¿El amigo genio de Jo que estaba estudiando en el MIT? ¿El del cabello punk?

— Sí — Dean agarró con su mano un puñado de papas y se las llevó a la boca, inclinándose hacia atrás —. Aparentemente lo expulsaron por "iniciar una pelea". Como sea, Jo dijo que se sentía bastante miserable, con la sangre diluida en alcohol, así que Bobby sintió pena por él y le ofreció trabajo.

La tarde comenzaba a desfallecer conforme el sol descendía y la noche iba apareciendo en el cielo; Dean anunció que Bobby, Jo y Ellen los estaban esperando en la casa de ésta última. Sam estaba encantado por la idea, no los había visto desde… el funeral de John.

Estaban listos para irse cuando Castiel anunció abruptamente que se quedaría en la plaza. Dean lo observó por un momento, después simplemente asintió y subió al Impala, por el asiento del piloto. Sam trató de argumentar el por qué de su decisión pero Cas simplemente negó con la cabeza, a la vez que le decía que se trataba de una reunión familiar de la cual él no era parte, y que era mejor para todo que se quedara así. Sam asintió lentamente, entendiendo por una parte a qué se refería Cas con que era una reunión familiar, pero no queriendo entender por otra parte, porque de alguna forma Castiel le parecía una persona muy solitaria.

_Sammy_ le dedicó una sonrisa llena de angustia a Castiel, y simplemente dijo _"nos vemos más tarde". _

Castiel se encaminó de regreso al apartamento con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En momentos como ese se sentía miserablemente solo, pero parte de él realmente no quería inmiscuirse en reuniones que en su opinión no le correspondían.

"_Debí traer mi abrigo",_ pensó mientras una brisa fría tocaba ligeramente sus espaldas. Al otro lado de la calle escuchó risas de júbilo y tuvo que mirar, sólo para observar el grupo de jóvenes que anteriormente había visto en la joyería. Ahora que los miraba con mayor detenimiento, eran un grupo de jóvenes un tanto extraño. Extraño en el sentido de poco común, si lo pensaba mejor. El chico rubio, del cual dudaba que fuera un chico porque llevaba tacones y maquillaje; el otro joven alto y fornido actuaba femeninamente, mano en una de sus caderas, acento extraño… una chica parecía "normal", usando una blusa y jeans, cabello largo; había otra joven más, totalmente lo opuesto a la otra, pantalones grandes desgastados, playera de hombre y cabello corto… ¿O era un chico también?

"_Oh, Dios",_ murmuró Castiel mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello. Si seguía tratando de diferenciar o adivinar quién era hombre o mujer lo único que iba a conseguir era una tremenda jaqueca. De todos modos, el grupo de amigos parecía bastante feliz, no debía importarle qué había entre las piernas de cada uno.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por uno de los chicos, ¿o chicas?, definitivamente fue una chica, su voz había sido aguda, que le llamó desde el otro lado de la banqueta. Por un momento se preguntó si le hablaban a él, y por un momento pensó en echar a correr cuando vio a uno de ellos cruzar la calle, pero lo cierto es que no parecía ser alguien que fuera capaz de asaltarlo o tener malas intenciones, así que Cas esperó a que se acercara. July, la chica, aunque se vestía de forma masculina, le explicó la situación, de por qué estaban jugando en la joyería y huyeron cuando Castiel los vio. El asunto era que Rose tenía un sexto sentido, un radar gay que nunca fallaba, y que Mike simplemente quería hablar con él desde que lo vio en el comedor de la plaza _("no estábamos espiándote, lo juro",_ aclaró July) pero era demasiado tímido. Castiel se rió cuando July mencionó lo del radar gay de Rose, aunque en ese momento no sabía que Rose era el apodo del chico alto y fornido que le pareció amanerado. Al final July terminó con las palmas de sus manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando, pero pidiéndole a Castiel que si quería pasar un rato con ellos, que prometía que no iban a causarle problemas y que no eran delincuentes, pero si que no se sentía cómodo que lo entenderían. Castiel no pudo dejar de notar que Mike era un tanto joven, y en sí ninguno parecía mayor de veinte años, pero parecían agradables, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y porque hacía 10 minutos que se había quejado de estar miserablemente solo, se dispuso a charlar con esas personalidades poco comunes.

: : :

El detective Dean Winchester había decidido que, en la primera oportunidad que viera a Rachel, iba a matarla. Un tiro en la cabeza, sin testigos, y luego se desharía del cuerpo, y limpiaría con lejía el suelo. No había que dejar evidencia que lo inculpara en el asesinato de Rachel, psicóloga y mejor amiga de Castiel Newman.

— Pareces casi normal con ese esmoquin — se burlaba Bobby mientras pasaba el celular de Jo a Ellen.

— Te ves muy bien, chico — aduló la mujer, honestamente, nunca había esperado ver a Dean Winchester, "soy muy rudo", vestido de forma tan elegante.

Jo sonreía complacida mientras Sam gritaba que él también quería ver las fotos. Dean ya había asesinado cinco veces a Rachel en su mente por pasarle a Jo fotos de las que de la mayoría no sabía de su existencia. En las fotos donde aparecía Dean, siempre estaba mirando hacia otro lado, ajeno a la cámara. Había varias de Rachel y Jo juntas, abrazadas, seguramente Rachel las tomó, tenían un extraño ángulo, y sólo se veían del busto hacia arriba. Las mejores eran menos _paparazzi_ y más consensuales, siendo de Balthazar, Balthazar sentado con Castiel, Balthazar sonriendo como estúpido o como ebrio, quizá ambas, Castiel sonriendo como queriendo disculparse por el comportamiento de _Balthy_, Balthazar bailando con Castiel _(¿cuándo había pasado eso?,_ pensó Dean mientras Sam sostenía el celular y le daba un manotazo a su hermano mayor para que no interfiriera), Jo bailando con Balthazar, Rachel bailando con Cas, los cuatro en la pista de baile agarrados por los hombros… sin duda había sido una larga velada para esos cuatro.

Dean le pasó la comida de conejo, que diga, la ensalada a Sam mientras les explicaba que Balthazar era el hermano de Castiel, y Jo insistía que el grupo había tocado muy bien. Bobby observó un rato más las fotos y dijo que no parecían hermanos, no realmente, además Jo había dicho que Balthy tenía acento inglés. Dean simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras devoraba la pasta que había preparado Ellen, y dijo que no eran hermanos biológicamente, ya que Castiel era huérfano; pero no sabía si era el mismo caso para Balthazar.

Sam preguntó a Jo si seguía sin tener planes para continuar estudiando, a lo que la rubia negó y miró de reojo a Bobby.

— Quiere entrar a la academia de policía — exclamó Ellen casi acusatoriamente.

— Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto — apretó los labios hasta que parecieron una línea horizontal.

— Querida… — Bobby tomó una mano de Ellen entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? — preguntó Dean genuinamente curioso.

— Ser un policía es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso, sin mencionar que Jo es mujer — Bobby abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Ellen le puso un dedo en los labios —, no digas que eso no importa porque todo el mundo sabemos que sí importa.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento, Jo con la cara recargada en la mesa, Ellen y Bobby hablando entre ellos telepáticamente, sólo mirándose entre sí, Dean mirando a Sam y Sam mirando a Jo.

— Pero si eso es lo que realmente quiere, no veo por qué no…

Eventualmente dejaron en paz el tema, cuando Ellen le preguntó a Sam cómo iban las cosas en Stanford.

— Bueno, ¿quién quiere postre? — preguntó la mujer mayor ya al final de la cena, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

: : :

Pasaba de la media noche cuando Castiel escuchó a Sam y Dean regresar al apartamento. Escuchó a Sam quejarse de la cantidad de porquerías que había arriba de su cama y _Dean, cómo diablos puedes dormir en este cuarto, Dean, lava las sábanas de vez en cuando, Dean, un clóset normalmente sirve para guardar ropa. _

Al cabo de un momento dejaron de hacer ruido, así que Cas asumió que finalmente se habían quedado dormidos. Él en cambio, seguía postrado en la cama intentando dormir. Tenía que dejar de pensar, desconectar su cerebro de alguna forma; aunque estuviera en la cama, bajo las cobijas, con los ojos cerrados, sus sentidos estaban demasiado sensitivos; la luz le molestaba, podía escuchar un par de gatos maullar y pelear en alguna parte del edificio, autos pasar por la calle, la textura de la cobija raspando su barbilla… finalmente abrió los ojos molesto solo para ver la oscuridad del cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera. Se dedicó a observar la pared por segundos, minutos, horas incluso, sin darse cuenta. Dormía lapsos cortos, pero siempre se despertaba, aún si los gatos habían dejado de pelear y los coches habían dejado de pasar.

"_Dios, soy un desastre"_ murmuró mientras se despertaba por undécima vez en la noche. Molesto, pateó las cobijas y se levantó de la cama, su espalda crujió en el acto.

La luz amarillenta del interior del refrigerador iluminó parcialmente el rostro de Castiel. No había ido a comprar la despensa ese día, así que no había gran cosa en el refrigerador, un pedazo de pizza congelada, un cartón de jugo sólo con el asiento lleno, jamón, trozos de queso, un bote de mermelada… y muy abajo, en el cajón de las verduras que no tenía verduras, un paquete de seis cervezas.

Castiel arrugó el ceño y recargó la frente en la puerta cerrada del congelador. Honestamente, se sorprendía a sí mismo el no haber robado ya una cerveza de ese cajón hace un mes o dos.

Evocó lo que había ocurrido hacía unas cuantas horas afuera de la plaza, con aquel grupo de chicos. De alguna forma, aún no sabía cómo, habían terminado en un pequeño restaurante, nada ostentoso, sólo un lugar para pasar el rato, bastante juvenil, en el que definitivamente no encajaba, pero nadie le miraba extraño. July le había dicho que era un lugar amigable para _"personas como ellos"_ y que el dueño era muy simpático.

Todos vivían en lo que se conocía como los barrios bajos de la ciudad, porque era más barato vivir ahí, aunque era un mundo completamente diferente. Rose y Jackie habían crecido en aquel barrio, mientras que Mike había arribado a esos lugares desde que su padre lo había echado de casa. July no vivía exactamente en ese punto de la ciudad, pero se había hecho amiga de ellos a causa de pasar el tiempo haciendo graffiti con algunos otros conocidos en el lugar. July se reía de sí misma y decía que era la oveja negra de su familia.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando se dio cuenta una de las meseras había puesto cinco cervezas en la mesa. Castiel había observado la botella restante con genuina confusión, y después la rechazó cortésmente. Mike preguntó si había un problema y Castiel simplemente se excusó medio bromeando diciendo que llevaba 10 años sobrio y que no tenía prisa por romper su récord.

Por alguna razón los cuatro jóvenes le habían mirado casi con respeto y admiración. Algo que personalmente lo hacía sentirse un hipócrita dado su historial.

Y ahí estaba, con la frente pegada a la puerta del congelador, debatiéndose en si tomar o no. Por una parte pensaba que, "_al diablo, ¿por qué privarse de una fría y deliciosa cerveza? Sí, puede que tenga un problema, pero, ¿para qué cuidarse tanto? Voy a morirme de cualquier forma",_ y por otro lado era _"has vivido 10 años sin cerveza, puedes seguir viviendo sin beberla."_

Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía la urgencia de tomar algo, era eso, o correr en la madrugada, o quedar inconsciente de alguna forma, o tomarse un frasco de pastillas para dormir, o inhalar cocaína.

_Bueno, ese pensamiento se había ido ya un poco lejos. _

En ese mismo momento, al otro lado de la ciudad, en una calle desierta, Mike Munroe, caminaba a un paso relativamente rápido. Sus tacones provocaban eco.

Estaba a un par de cuadras de llegar a casa, y cuando menos lo esperó, un par de brazos lo tomaron fuertemente por la espalda. Un brazo se posicionó en el cuello de Mike con tal fuerza que era incapaz de respirar; el otro brazo se acercaba a su cara hasta que su boca y nariz se vieron sofocados por un pedazo de tela.

Mike trató de gritar en un principio, insatisfactoriamente. Trató de arañar pero no logró causar ningún daño, trató de patear pero sus fuerzas pronto desfallecieron en sus piernas debido a la falta de oxígeno. _Esto es, este es el final,_ pensó Mike mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse y pronto su cuerpo inconsciente fue dejado a merced de su captor.

La peor parte de todo esto, es que no, ese no era el final.

**Paralelismo III - FIN**

* * *

><p>Hola, hola. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, no saben cuánto lo aprecio. He dividido esta historia oficialmente en cuatro partes; y quiero decir que aquí se termina la parte dos. Así que si las matemáticas no me fallan, quedan dos partes por contar.<p>

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se aprecian un montón.

Dee, corto.


	18. Extra I: La puta de un millonario

******Advertencias: ******Menciones de violencia**  
>Comentario: <strong> No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Una disculpa por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra I: La puta de un millonario<strong>

_"Roadhouse en 15 min. No llegues tarde, no tengo tu tiempo. C."_

Ese había sido el mensaje que Dean había recibido hacía 25 minutos. Veinticinco minutos y llevaba diez de ellos estacionado afuera de Harvelle's Roadhouse. Tamborileaba con sus dedos una canción de Black Sabbath cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió abruptamente y un hombre de traje se deslizó dentro. El detective bajó el volumen a la música.

Dean realmente no conocía al tipo que Bobby había encargado investigar a Brad Wallace, alias Míster Vagabundo; había escuchado rumores, y el nombre de Chris aparecía de vez en cuando en algunos reportes, pero en realidad nunca le había visto la cara. Y es que el hombre en el asiento del copiloto de Dean no era para nada lo que él había imaginado; cuando alguien escucha "Chris, nivel de empatía alto" uno se imagina a un agradable jovencito que sonríe demasiado y es amable con medio mundo. De acuerdo, es joven; pero no es sonriente, ni es amable para nada.

Sus ojos están hundidos en sus cuencas, y unas ojeras permanentes en su cara le indican que el tipo no descansa muy a menudo. Eso, y los puntos de sutura arriba de su ceja, un pómulo hinchado, rojizo, y un labio roto del que se limpia la sangre con la lengua constantemente. Su traje es completamente negro y liso, camisa blanca con algunas salpicaduras de sangre secas, pero recientes, y una corbata aflojada alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello es de un castaño claro, corto y parejo de los lados y el resto ligeramente largo; sus ojos son del mismo color, aunque hay venas rojas en ambos.

— Disculpa, tuve… un contratiempo — en la pequeña pausa se moja el labio con la lengua y vuelve a chupar la sangre.

— Hombre, creí que el club de pelea sólo era los sábados por la noche — bromeó Dean mientras pensaba que el tal Chris se veía, honestamente, hecho mierda.

Oh, y esa broma, hace curvar los labios partidos del hombre ligeramente. Dean toma eso como una victoria.

— Tu víctima… Brad Wallace — sacó de la bolsa interna del saco un par de hojas dobladas, arrugadas, y mientras se las daba Dean pudo ver rojo en los nudillos de Chris —. Solía desayunar la mayoría de las veces en el comedor de la iglesia de St. Peter y dormir en un albergue en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, un par de cuadras de donde fue encontrado su cuerpo. Era un tipo solitario, los otros sin techo dicen que maltrataba a su esposa, pero supongo que ya sabías eso. Dicen que siempre la maldecía y despotricaba idioteces cuando estaba ebrio — señaló con la mano las hojas que Dean examinaba mientras decía — esos son los nombres de voluntarios y trabajadores en lugares en los que pudo haber estado y donde lo reconocieron, espero que encuentres algo útil.

— Whoa… gracias… esto definitivamente servirá de algo — murmuró Dean mientras leía la lista, cada nombre acompañado con una fotografía.

Hasta ese momento Chris estaba sentado incómodamente en el Impala, todo su lenguaje corporal lo anunciaba. Sus hombros tensos se fueron relajando, recargó por fin su espalda y nuca en el respaldo del asiento. Cerró los ojos durante un rato, un par de minutos donde Dean creyó que su copiloto se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Acercó su mano para subirle el volumen a la música cuando Chris balbuceó:

— ¿Alguna posibilidad de que te dirijas a la estación?

— Sí… voy a ir ahora mismo a examinar las listas.

— ¿Puedes llevarme? — Preguntó, y como Dean no respondía, agregó —: no tengo auto, y me vendría bien algo de café.

— El café instantáneo apesta — acusó, mientras contenía su cara de asco. ¿Quién en este mundo prefiere el café de la estación de policía a… a cualquier otro?

— Pero es gratis — se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

— Claro, lo que sea — Dean giró la llave y el motor del Impala rugió.

El viaje era silencioso, demasiado silencioso, quitando el hecho de que el casete de Black Sabbath seguía sonando. En definitiva, el tal Chris se había quedado dormido, y Dean no era ningún tipo de acosador que miraba hombres dormir, pero el policía era, sin duda, joven. Podría tener la edad de Sam, incluso menos. Pero si era un policía, ¿qué hay del traje, sucio y manchado de sangre, pero de ridícula buena calidad?

En primera, los policías usan uniformes, no estúpidos y caros trajes; y en segunda, un policía no puede comprar estúpidos y caros trajes con su salario, no sin tener tratos con la mafia, o traficantes, o aceptar sobornos, o algo por el estilo.

— Adelante, pregunta — murmuró Chris y rodó su cabeza en dirección a Dean, con sus ojos abiertos esta vez —. Sé que quieres preguntar algo.

Dean observaba alternadamente la carretera y a Chris, hasta que finalmente preguntó:

— ¿Qué hay con el traje?

— Trabajo — dijo simplemente, cejas más arriba de lo normal, evidentemente sorprendido. Esperaba todo menos aquella pregunta aparentemente inocente.

— Ok… — desvió su mirada de vuelta al camino.

— Has escuchado los rumores, supongo… — soltó una risita y Dean vio cómo se lamía la sangre del labio partido de nuevo.

— No tengo tiempo para rumores — espetó Dean.

— Pero los has oído, ¿verdad? — volvió a insistir Chris... Es cierto que se decían cosas crueles y un poco hirientes, pero rumores siendo rumores, Dean no sabía qué porcentaje de ellos era cierto, además, el departamento de policía era un lugar muy grande y lleno de gente, lo que pudo haber comenzado como una inocentada pudo haber terminado como un monstruo luego de haber pasado de boca en boca —. ¿Cómo me llaman…? Es algo gracioso… — volvió a cerrar los ojos y recargó su nuca en el respaldo nuevamente —. Ah, es… "La puta de un millonario" — parafraseó mientras dibujaba una P en el aire.

Bueno, mierda… si sólo los policías trabajaran a la misma velocidad a la que se expanden los rumores, tanto que hasta la persona de la que hablan los oyó, abría resuelto este caso hace meses.

— ¿Y lo eres? — bromeó Dean, tratando de convertir esa conversación en todo, menos seria.

— No me prostituyo, si es lo que estás preguntando — Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero Chris saltó de su asiento y maldijo mientras sacaba su celular que estaba vibrando.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! — gritó a la bocina del celular con un tono irritado, nada que ver con el tipo somnoliento de hace diez segundos; y casi inmediatamente su rostro se contrajo en horror mientras se disculpaba —: Oh, mier… Lo siento, creí que era… mi jefe. Lo siento mucho… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Él está bien? ¿Qué? Oh… sí, claro… sí, entiendo, es algo inaceptable, usar la violencia… — a esto Dean bufó y Chris se giró por un momento — Por supuesto, estaré ahí en veinte minutos. Muchas gracias, directora Morrison — colgó y se volvió a guardar el celular. Se quedó quieto un momento para luego suspirar profundamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y maldecía a su jefe, al parecer su nombre era Eros. Era casi gracioso ver cómo pasaba de una emoción a otra rápidamente.

— ¿Podrías detener el auto? — pidió amablemente pero con evidente fastidio en su voz.

— ¿Directora? ¿Tu hermano pequeño está en problemas o algo así? — intentó hacer plática mientras giraba el volante para cambiarse de carril. Niños, él podía hacer plática sobre niños. Conocía bien a los niños, bueno, no si Sam no contaba.

— ¿No tendrás maquillaje de casualidad por aquí, verdad? — preguntó, más afirmando que preguntando en realidad, mientras se veía la mejilla en el espejo.

Dean simplemente parpadeó confundido.

: : :

Antes de que Dean decidiera que el tal Chris era un raro, y que era mejor encender el Impala y largarse de ahí, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un sonriente castaño entró. De verdad, ese tipo era demasiado transparente. Aunque Dean no veía por qué debía estar sonriendo, especialmente mientras sostenía una esponja del maquillaje y se aplicaba un polvo en su mejilla amoratada mientras se veía el espejo. _¿Qué mierda?_ Dean pensó que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre hacer eso. Si comenzaba a silbar alegremente, Dean lo tiraría del Impala.

— ¿Aún te diriges a la estación?

— ¿Aún sigue en pie tu "claro, lo que sea"? — contra argumentó mientras se lamía por milésima vez el labio, aún sangrando.

Dean no contestó, así que Chris tomó eso como un sí.

— La secundaria, la que está cerca del hospital St. Joseph — cerró la cajita del maquillaje y lo guardó en su saco. Comenzó a arreglarse también la corbata.

Realmente quería patear fuera del Impala a Chris _algo_, definitivamente era un raro. Pero le debía una, así que Dean arrancó el auto una vez más y se puso en marcha.

— Así que… ¿el chico, se mete en muchos problemas? — St. Joseph estaba al lado opuesto de la ciudad a donde estaba el departamento de policía, así que Dean no quería que fuera un viaje incómodo.

— No, es la primera vez que pasa… — contestó seriamente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Dean.

— ¿No deberían llamar a su madre o a su padre? — no había forma de que Chris tuviera un hijo, no en secundaria al menos.

— No… no tiene — se re acomodó incómodo en el asiento, viendo hacia la ventana —. Yo soy su… su guardián… — sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa feliz — o al menos trato serlo, así que cualquier cosa "inapropiada" que haga… puede arruinar todo. Pueden alejarlo de mí.

— Es ridículo, no deberían hacer eso… separar a las familias — contestó Dean honestamente. Nunca había estado en la misma situación que Chris, pero sí que entendía lo que era criar a un niño y preocuparse por dinero, deudas, educación, y comida, calzado, libros para escuela…

Chris volvió a sonreír, y unas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. Una persona tan joven no debería tener esa clase de arrugas.

— Esa es la parte graciosa, no somos parientes exactamente.

_¿Uh?_

— Entonces… ¿cómo?

— Conocía a su madre — interrumpió, restándole importancia.

— Oh… — _¿Conocía?_ — ¿Ella… murió?

— Sí… Asesinada, en realidad — _Whoa_, Dean no esperaba venir esa. Chris era… brutalmente honesto —. Su padre era… un vendedor de droga — argumentó, como si eso explicara todo. Aunque en realidad, eso explicaba todo.

— Hombre, lo siento — dijo Dean, y en verdad lo sentía. La peor parte de todo es que no entendía ya el por qué tanto odio hacia este pequeño policía, que estaba en la parte baja de la cadena de mando. Era como un fantasma… todos hablaban y murmuraban sobre él pero nadie lo había visto. Prácticamente su nivel era el de un recién salido de la academia, aunque un novato normalmente escala rangos después de un par de años; ese no era el caso de Chris.

— Sí… pero, no podía dejarlo solo, ¿sabes? Lo peor que puede pasarle a un niño es entrar al sistema, múltiples hogares de adopción… donde nadie se hará cargo de él porque es mejor y más fácil adoptar a un bebé rubio de ojos azules de un par de meses que a un niño de trece años, hijo de un vendedor de droga que vio como su padre ahogaba hasta la muerte a su mamá…

Contra la voluntad de Dean, ésta se había vuelto una conversación seria; al escuchar adopción hogares de adopción, terminó asociándolo con huérfano, ergo Cas. Su mente dio vueltas tratando de imaginar cómo fue la infancia de Castiel, si estuvo en muchas de esas casas de adopción, y luego recordó las cicatrices en su espalda y apretó los dientes y apretó con más fuerza el volante del Impala, todo mientras Chris parloteaba acerca de su vida con su corazón en la mano.

— Eres un gran hombre, cuidaste del chico cuando todo se vino abajo — fue lo único honesto y sin broma incluida que Dean pudo decir. La vida de aquel hombre con el labio partido estaba hecha mierda. En cierto sentido le recordaba un poco a él cuando había estado en situaciones difíciles, aunque Servicios Infantiles nunca se preocupó por el bienestar de Sammy ni de él. Quizá era porque John aún estaba vivo, o algo así.

— No que a los Servicios Infantiles les importe un pito — espetó de pronto furioso — lo siento — se disculpó de inmediato —. Sólo les importa que tenga dinero suficiente para pagar su escuela, las terapias semanales, útiles escolares, que no se meta en problemas, la clásica familia perfecta de "aquí no pasa absolutamente nada"… quiero decir, ¡¿cómo logras todo eso con un mísero sueldo de policía?! Y cuando consigo un segundo trabajo, sólo porque es con algún imbécil de dinero, la corporación entera de la policía me da la espalda porque vendí mi alma al demonio por unos cuántos dólares. ¿Sabes por qué me llaman así? Porque tengo que trabajar las 24 horas del día para que Dan y yo podamos subsistir, tengo el turno nocturno en el patrullaje de las calles, el turno que todo el mundo odia, pero yo lo tomo, ¡porque necesito el puto dinero! Así que si tengo que ser la puta, o el lamebotas, o lo que sea de un excéntrico millonario que es un imbécil y lo odio más que los judíos a Hitler, que así sea, ¡porque esos detectives imbéciles sólo tienen que preocuparse por limpiarse el culo, ver los partidos de _football_, y ponerse ebrios los viernes por la noche! — la cara de Chris se había tornado roja como una granada y respiraba erráticamente. Dean tenía la boca abierta mientras alternaba miradas entre la carretera y su copiloto. — Cielos, creo que después de todo yo también necesito terapia — comentó mientras se acomodaba calmadamente el cabello con las manos. Ese chico era una caja llena de sorpresas, nunca sabías qué emoción te iba a refregar en la cara, y cuando querías comentar algo, él iba y decía algo totalmente sin sentido al cabo de unos segundos.

Después de monólogo emocional, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, no hasta que finalmente Dean estacionó el auto a las afueras de la secundaria.

Chris soltó un suspiro mientras murmuraba para sí mismo _"todo está bien, Chris, puedes hacerlo". _

— Gracias, Dean Winchester. Espero que encuentres a tu asesino.

— ¿No seguirás trabajando en el caso? — Preguntó incrédulo — Eres un policía — agregó recriminándole.

— Nah — Chris agitó la mano, restándose importancia, y salió del auto — sólo soy un hombre que necesita dinero y que conoce las calles como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Si vuelvo a necesitar de ese hombre, dónde te encuentro? — eso había sonado definitivamente mejor en su cabeza.

— Sólo llama a Bobby — guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta, se acomodó el saco y se lamió el labio partido.

**Extra I - FIN**

* * *

><p>Hola. Me sentía muy nostálgica respecto a mis personajes originales y sin querer inserté uno por aquí. Mundo, conozcan a Chris, viene de un mundo en post-guerra alterno donde es guardaespaldas y niñero de la hija de su jefe podrido en dinero, Eros. La hija de Eros es ciega. En su mundo original Chris no odia tanto a Eros, y es igual de expresivo. Fue gracioso cambiar algunos hechos de su historia. Realiza algunos trabajos de dudosa legalidad para su jefe, por eso se aborrece a sí mismo cuando le adulan por su trabajo policial. El tipo de hombre que aunque no está de acuerdo, debe aplicar la de "el fin justifica los medios". Awww, en fin.<p>

Ya entré a la universidad, y no tengo computadora en mi hostal, digo, cuarto; ni tampoco internet... espero que eso cambie en un par de semanas...

Gracias por leer... este es un capítulo extra, aunque en mi humilde opinión aporta algo a la historia, en especial al pasado de Cas. Ya saben, huérfanos.

Dee Spiegel


	19. Extra 2: Dios te bendiga, Sam Winchester

**Advertencias:** Menciones de violencia, maltrato infantil, maltrato animal, ¿ya mencioné maltrato?  
><strong>Comentario: <strong>No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Una disculpa por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra II: Dios te bendiga, Sam Winchester<strong>

Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía la urgencia de tomar algo. Y era eso, o correr en la madrugada, o quedar inconsciente de alguna forma, o tomarse un frasco de pastillas para dormir, o inhalar cocaína.

_Bueno, ese pensamiento se había ido ya un poco lejos. _

— ¿Dean?

Castiel turbado por la intromisión, se estremeció violentamente en su sitio y los frascos en el interior del refrigerador vibraron. Lo cerró de inmediato, como si hubiera estado contemplando algo indecente allí dentro.

Un Sam adormilado apareció del otro lado de la barra. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados mientras trataba de discernir quién era la persona que estaba viendo.

— ¿Castiel? — preguntó todavía confuso, su vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

: : :

— Me alegro que seas tú quien viva aquí. Espero que Dean no te cause muchos problemas — declaró Sam con una ancha sonrisa, tomando asiento en la mesa. Castiel sacaba del refrigerador una jarra de agua, sirvió dos vasos y lo colocó todo en la mesa. Ambos habían declarado no poder dormir y por consecuencia, habían decidido asaltar el refrigerador.

— Eso… no… quiero decir… Soy yo quien debería… — el profesor se dejó caer en la silla, incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente.

Sam se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió a tragos más de la mitad del líquido. Todo el apartamento estaba en tinieblas, a excepción de la cocina y la pequeña mesa que hacía de comedor. La luz amarillenta del foco iluminaba tenuemente sus caras. Sam podía ver más claramente las grandes ojeras del profesor a causa de las sombras.

— Cuando escuché de Jo que Dean había dejado a alguien más vivir aquí, tengo que decir que me enojé un poco… bueno, más que poco — comentó. Giró la jarra para tomarla por la agarradera y servirse más. Cas sólo tenía su vaso entre las manos pero no había tomado nada; aunque sentía la boca seca.

— Lo siento — dijo con un tono más grave y gutural del que pretendió.

— No, no tienes por qué — interrumpió negando con la cabeza —. Estaba enojado porque creí que Dean… — no terminó la frase, simplemente suspiró y se acomodó el cabello para que no le tapara los ojos —. Me preocupaba que hiciera alguna idiotez… ya sabes… desde que papá murió él… no lo sé, se ha cerrado más conmigo — se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo.

— Lo siento — repitió Castiel, Sam iba a replicar de nuevo cuando el otro completó por fin la frase —, lo de tu padre, quiero decir.

— Gracias — murmuró Sam mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa.

— Supongo que no eres el único, Dean nunca habla de su padre — por fin Cas deshizo el abrazo que había hecho al vaso con sus manos y dio un pequeño trago — Habla mucho sobre ti, algunas veces de su madre… no mucho pero… nunca menciona a John.

— Típico — Sam rodó los ojos —. Fui al cementerio antes de venir aquí, no parece que alguien haya ido a verlo desde el entierro.

Castiel soltó un quedo mmm y bajó la vista; debajo de la mesa sus piernas inquietas daban golpecitos al suelo, su rodilla derecha subía y bajaba incesantemente. Realmente quería, deseaba con toda el alma que Sam se fuera en aquel momento. Y Sam parecía notar que algo no estaba bien. No conocía a Castiel del todo – cielos, llevaba media día de conocerlo cuando mucho – pero ahora estaba evitando su miraba y sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, aunque estaba sosteniendo el vaso de vidrio.

Un tema seguro, algo reconfortante…

— Y, ¿qué hay de tu hermano? — preguntó Sam mientras observaba la reacción de Castiel; puro asombro en su rostro — Jo me mostró algunas fotografías de la fiesta. Dijo que era músico — agregó.

— Sí… lo es. Estudió un par de años en el extranjero, para, mejorar su técnica, y todo eso… — elaboró. Sam escuchaba genuinamente interesado; ya que el profesor había estado dispuesto a hablar con él sobre Dean, ahora le regresaba el favor.

— Debió ser un poco solitario para ti, ¿no? A veces extraño hablar con Dean cuando estoy en California, o la comida de Ellen, o mi cama — rio bajito y se rascó la cabeza, su cabello era una masa amorfa, aplastada de un lado y alborotada de otro.

Castiel le dedicó una media sonrisa, aunque no entendía esas clases de nostalgia. Para él las camas eran camas, no eran _su_ cama. No había notado que su temblor en las manos aumentaba porque estaba concentrado en calmar el temblor de sus pies, intuía que la siguiente pregunta de Sam sería con relación a su familia, porque _oye_, eso es lo que se hace en las charlas normales cuando conoces a alguien, hablas de la familia, de los hermanos, de las mascotas, de tus estudios, tu trabajo…

— Ey… — el tono de voz de Sam era preocupado, extendió su mano sobre la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a Castiel —. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de borrego a medio morir de Sam no permitían a Castiel negarse, o alejarse; Sam inspiraba una profunda confianza. Había algo en sus ojos de cachorrito pateado, una mezcla de verde con avellana, que evocaba una sinceridad y preocupación natural, no fingida.

— Yo… — carraspeó, y por instinto quizá, sostuvo el agarre de Sam. Era un toque reconfortante —. Sólo estoy teniendo una mala noche. A veces… sólo pasa.

— Está bien — le aseguró Sam — ¿Estás enfermo? Bueno, no tienes que hablar si no quieres…

Ante la palabra enfermo Castiel sonrió un poco. Dios te bendiga, Sam Winchester. Alma pura e inocente. Negó con la cabeza y movía ligeramente su pulgar en círculos, sobre la piel de la mano de Sam.

— Cuando era más joven, viví una vida un poco _salvaje_ — se carcajeó por un momento, una carcajada cargada de dolor, sin embargo — Estuve en muchos lugares poco adecuados para un adolescente, supongo… Y cuando Balthazar se fue… sólo empeoró.

— Dean dijo que no tienes familia… quiero decir, no conociste a tus padres… — tragó saliva y buscó conectar su mirada con la de Castiel, que yacía gacha observando el vaso de agua frente a él —. No sé lo que debió ser para ti y no puedo imaginarlo, pero estoy aquí, dispuesto a escucharte cuando quieras… deberíamos intercambiar correos y números de celular — sonrió y su rostro se iluminó, aumentando la fuerza del apretón.

— Crecí en un orfanato, después de eso vagué durante años entre casas y casas de adopción… había buenas personas, malas personas, a algunas les importabas, otras sólo querían el dinero que el gobierno les daba por aceptarnos… — se encogió de hombros y se sorprendió de lo sencillo que era hablar de aquello, por una vez en su vida. Quizá era por la urgencia que sentía que, estando Sam ahí disponible para él… tenía que sostenerse, agarrarse con uñas y dientes al hilo de cordura que permanecía disponible y con la puerta abierta.

Había pensado en hablar con Balthazar esa noche, pero temía que comenzara a cansarse de sus llamadas telefónicas a las tres, cuatro de la madrugada, que comenzara a odiarlo; o peor aún, que comenzara a insensibilizarse y que dejara de importarle lo que le sucediera. Él también estaba cansado y enfermo de tener siempre que recurrir a su hermano mayor, aunque éste le repitiera que siempre estaría ahí para él, para sostenerlo, para ayudarle… pero siempre está ahí el temor, como una bruma negra envolviéndolo y que es invisible para todos.

Y continuó hablando, sobre cómo la abuela Emily, una anciana dulce y tierna, tenía una biblioteca enorme en su casa; tenía libros de toda clase: libros infantiles, de hojas de un centímetro de grosor, llenas de color y dibujos de animales con caras sonrientes, con texto de dos líneas o menos en cada hoja; libros _para grandes_, como solía llamarles antes, sin dibujos y muchas letras. La abuela Emily le regaló un libro, que se perdió en una de sus tantas mudanzas. La historia interminable de Michael Ende; y fantaseaba en ser Bastián, encontrar el libro, visitar Fantasía, viajar por ella, crear nuevas historias, volar sobre el lomo de del dragón blanco de la suerte.

Castiel había sido de aquellos niños que preferían quedarse en la sala leyendo, a salir y jugar con los demás infantes. Eso cuando el hogar adoptivo era reconfortante. Si no lo era, estaba en cualquier lugar excepto la casa; y así era como había conocido a Balthazar.

Vagando por el vecindario le había encontrado en el jardín trasero, atraído por el sonido horripilante de un saxofón que era torturado sin piedad. Castiel le sonreía a Sam mientras le aseguraba lo malo que era Balth en aquel entonces. Sam sonreía también y le contaba a cómo en escuela media el único instrumento que él tenía era una pobre flauta a que la mayor parte del tiempo le goteaba su saliva y que usaba como despertador para Dean. Sobre cómo Dean preparaba su desayuno, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sólo consistía en cereal con leche, en raras ocasiones cereal con jugo, cuando no había mucho en el refrigerador.

Le habló del cuatro de julio en que Dean había robado del auto de Bobby fuegos artificiales que había confiscado esa misma tarde. Los encendieron todos a la vez en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad, con ayuda del Impala porque Sam había robado las llaves a John mientras éste dormía. Y todo eran colores fugaces, luces haciendo florituras en la oscuridad de la noche, explotando como granadas, con fragmentos bellos de toda clase de colores. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Y también lo era para Dean.

Y habló de Bones un perro al que acogió una vez, un Golden Retriever color miel, y cómo lo mantenía oculto de su padre. Sam recogía las sobras de la comida, o los bordes de las pizzas, y se los daba a Bones, quien siempre lo acompañaba del apartamento a la escuela.

Castiel no le dice a Sam lo que vivió en casas horribles, Castiel no le dice a Sam que en el último hogar adoptivo que estuvo sentía estar en el infierno, su espalda podía dar crédito a la historia. Y era un alivio, de alguna forma retorcida, que él mismo no pudiera ver aquellas cicatrices. Castiel no le dice a Sam que cuando niño se escabullía a la casa de Balthazar, que lloraba y gritaba y él lo abrazaba hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos en su cama. Castiel no le dice a Sam todas las veces que Balthazar tenía que rogarle a la niñera que le cuidaba para que le prestara un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para esterilizar algún raspón en las rodillas o los brazos de Cas, y que él siempre le mentía al pequeño Balthy diciendo que se había tropezado, o que algunos niños en la escuela le molestaban; nunca le decía que en realidad había sido en _casa,_ en _la_ casa, nunca _su_ casa.

Sam no le dice a Castiel cómo había veces en que tenía que saltarse el desayuno en casa, el almuerzo en la escuela, porque el refrigerador estaba vacío, y tenía que esperar a llegar al Roadhouse, lavar algunos platos y barrer la cocina, mentirle a Ellen diciendo que podía esperar al turno de la comida. Sam no le dice a Castiel cuando John descubrió a Bones y le pateó tan fuerte que Sam jura haber escuchado huesos crujir o salirse de su lugar. Sam no le dice a Castiel que lloró tanto y que aún ahora recuerda los chillidos de Bones mientras trataba de alejarse, dando lastimeros alaridos y cojeando. Sam no le dice a Castiel las veces que encontraba a Dean fumando en el estacionamiento arriba del Impala, o en el bar de Ellen con la cabeza hundida en la mesa, apestando a cerveza, o a whisky, o a vodka. Sam no le dice a Castiel todas las veces cuando niño que lloró por su padre porque pensaba que se había muerto, cuando en realidad sólo estaba inconsciente a causa de un coma etílico.*** Sam no le dice a Castiel que la noche que se enteró que John había muerto, esta vez, definitivamente, había llorado hasta dormirse en los brazos de Jessica.

Y siguieron hablando, Castiel siguió riéndose y sonriendo; siguió hablando y recordando hasta que las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Extra conmemorativo porque ya tengo internet en mi hostal, perdón, habitación de <em>estudiante.<em>

Siento mucho la demora. El nuevo capítulo ya está en borradores (no es un extra, la historia realmente continúa jaja), espero no tardar tanto en la siguiente entrega._  
><em>

Sam Winchester es un pudín, de esos que tiemblan, con ojos de perrito. Yep. Sam es un amor. Todos abracen a Sam...

Dee, corto._  
><em>


	20. Hasta que arda

**Advertencias:** Violencia, qué novedad.  
><strong>Comentario: <strong>No tengo beta así que todos los errores que encuentren son míos. Una disculpa por ello. Se buscan Beta Readers para la versión final de la historia. Si alguien está interesado mande MP C: Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que arda<br>**

Dentro del Roadhouse se podía escuchar el gran aguacero que había comenzado a caer y que no parecía querer ceder.

Castiel se había quitado su gabardina y la había colocado en el respaldo de la silla junto de él. Se giró y observó a Chuck tambaleándose un poco, y eso que ni siquiera se estaba moviendo. Castiel ayudó al chico a sentarse. Cuando Jo se acercó el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa por el estado de su estudiante. Jo pareció entender lo implícito en esa sonrisa así que de inmediato fue a la cocina para ordenar sopa y alguna otra cosa de comer.

_¿En qué se había convertido su vida? _

Tenía a un estudiante ebrio enfrente de él, al que había encontrado tratando de pelear con un dependiente de una tienda que se negaba a venderle alcohol. Cómo había conseguido el alcohol previo, no era un misterio realmente. No costaba demasiado conseguir alcohol para un menor, pudo haber ido a una fiesta de alumnos más grandes, o tener un amigo mayor que le comprara esa clase de _provisiones_… en fin.

Castiel se había preparado mentalmente para pasar el resto de la noche en compañía de absolutamente nadie; quizá darse una ducha y ordenar pizza para uno.

Pero iba a ser muy difícil llevar a Chuck a casa si seguía en ese estado… Transporte… tendría que llamar a Dean… o pagar un taxi…

Pero Dean era gratis (eso había sonado muy mal en su cabeza) y Castiel estaba corto de efectivo.

Por otro lado Rachel continuaba mandándole mensajes a su celular tratando de persuadirlo que fuera con ella y otros profesores a un bar_. "No tienes que tomar, pero sería agradable que salieras con nosotros de vez en cuando. Puedes pedir un té o algo"_ había dicho.

Jo regresó a la mesa con un gran plato de sopa de fideos y agua de sabor.

— Profesor…

— Come — ordenó Castiel —. Hablaremos de esto cuando no estés viendo elefantes rosas.

: : :

_La habitación se incendia. El calor, Dios, el calor. Su expresión está contraída de puro horror. Siente entre su cabello gruesas gotas de sudor, comenzando a resbalar por su cráneo. Su casa. La casa se incendia. Los gritos. Los gritos interminables. Gritos de una mujer, y de un hombre también. Se mezclan y no sabe quién profiere qué. Hay más de dos personas adentro. ¿Adentro de la habitación?_

_Pero… no hacen ningún esfuerzo por salir de la habitación… que está en llamas. Los muros están comenzando a resquebrajarse, y el techo cruje. Pero no salen de ahí. No pueden. _

_El hombre… un joven… ¿no es… era… Zach Mueller? Y la mujer… una chica, Christie Williams. _

_Ella llora, gime, grita y se retuerce mientras las llamas comienzan a tragársela. Ella llora, pero no tiene ojos. Sólo son dos vacíos, negros y oscuros… dos huecos en su rostro. Tiene un pequeño broche de plata, con una figura de un ave en pleno vuelo entre su cabello enmarañado. A punto de caer, está sujeto ya sólo por una fina hebra color castaña. _

_Zach gime, grita y pide misericordia, dice por favor una y otra y otra y otra vez. Está vacío igual que Christie. Brad Wallace está ahí también. Pero él no pide perdón, él maldice una y otra y otra vez._

_El broche de ave cae al suelo._

_Dean se ve a sí mismo en la sala del forense, como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si ese Dean leyendo el reporte de Garth no fuera él, sino otra persona. Huele carne quemada. Y Dean, el que no hojeando un reporte de una autopsia, siente que está en llamas. Por sus cortas patillas siente una gota de sudor resbalar, y otra pasar justo sobre su ojo izquierdo que le hace cerrarlos y entonces hay una inminente oscuridad de pronto. _

_Cuando abre sus ojos, es él quien está sosteniendo el reporte forense, que resulta ser de un hombre adulto, en sus cincuentas, asesinado. Cabello negro, semi largo, barba abundante del mismo color, con algunas canas aquí y allá. Dean sabe que la persona recortada ahí no está viva. _

_Pero el cuerpo no está frío. _

Las personas dicen, los científicos dicen, que una de las formas más dolorosa de morir es ser quemado vivo. Congelado también, técnicamente el frío quema. Es el peor dolor que el ser humano puede sentir. Si eres afortunado, te desmayarás a causa del monóxido de carbono o asfixia, o un ataque al corazón, y no sentirás ni tu piel ni tus músculos arder. Si no lo eres… aún puedes morir por pérdida de sangre, hipertermia… o tu cuerpo comenzará a descomponerse... hasta que deje de funcionar.

_Su pecho está abierto, sus costillas cortadas, los intestinos están revueltos, desparramados, destazados, y algunas puntas del intestino delgado cuelgan de la plancha forense. Está lleno de laceraciones, frescas, sangrantes aún. _

Duele. El dolor es la respuesta del sistema nervioso ante una lesión en el cuerpo humano. Tenemos todo ese cableado de nervios a través de nosotros. Y toda la piel arde, y por más que el cuerpo sude, y por más jadeos que Chris o Zach o Brad o muchos otros hubieran dado… todas esas heridas internas a causa de la tortura, y el _shock_ de sentir sus ojos incendiarse…

_Dean sube la mirada al rostro de la víctima. _

_John Winchester está ahí. Muerto. Pero, ¿por qué su cuerpo no está frío?_

_El cuerpo, John, sujeta a Dean por la mano. Se levanta de la plancha y le mira, con una mueca desaprobatoria, y la cabeza negando lentamente. Y sería como cualquier otra pesadilla en realidad, si quitamos las tripas. Y sería como cualquier otra pesadilla, sino fuera por el vacío negro que había en lugar de sus ojos. _

_Y la mano que aprieta fuertemente su mano, no está fría. _

_De pronto, Dean, siendo por fin consciente que se trata de un sueño, recuerda que su madre murió en un incendio. _

_Su cuerpo ardió hasta que murió. Y siguió ardiendo después de eso. _

Ante ese pensamiento, es cuando Dean despierta.

Despierta y se recuerda a sí mismo que John Winchester no murió a manos del asesino que se encuentra cazando en esos momentos. Ni siquiera le permitieron ver la autopsia, Bobby no lo permitió.

Su mente está jugándole malas pasadas de nuevo.

: : :

— Becky, espera por favor — interrumpió la salida de la chica el profesor Newman, mientras borraba el pizarrón.

Becky murmuró algo a las demás jovencitas con las que iba y despidiéndolas con la mano les dijo que las alcanzaría más tarde. Después se giró y preguntó nerviosa a Castiel:

— ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? — si era por haber gritado durante la clase, era porque Vicki le estaba contando que Tyler Hoechlin, un actor, había respondido a uno de sus _tweets._ ¡Por supuesto que eso valía la pena el grito en medio de la clase! Ya estaba preparando todo un discurso para que Castiel entendiera lo importante que era pero-

— ¿Está bien Chuck? Es la primera vez que falta a una clase — colocó el borrador en el borde del pizarrón y se sacudió las manos, limpiándose el polvo de la tiza.

— ¿Chuck? — repitió, sorprendida de que el profesor hubiera notado la ausencia de Chuck y no le recriminara lo que claramente había sido un mal comportamiento en clase —. Chuck… me llamó en la mañana, um… dijo que estaba enfermo…

— Oh, ¿está bien? ¿No es nada grave? — el profesor parecía claramente… preocupado. Becky alucinaba. Ningún profesor había notado la ausencia de Chuck, excepto Castiel —. ¿Becky? — la chica parecía fuera de sí.

— N-no. Dijo que estaba bien… ¡no se preocupe! Yo le pasaré los apuntes de hoy.

— Oh, bien. Espero que se recupere pronto — sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a acomodar el material que había utilizado durante la clase.

— Síp… ¡hasta mañana, profesor Newman! — se despidió agitando la mano y saliendo del salón.

— Bien… — habló Castiel al salón ahora vacío.

Revisó su celular; hora de comer. Era jueves, y Castiel, como toda la semana, se resistía a ir al Roadhouse en busca de Dean, y prefería comer en la sala de maestros con Rachel.

Después de la partida de Sam, las cosas estaban tensas. Lo normal habría sido compartir noches o desayunos en los que las conversaciones estaban llenas de "Quita esa estúpida película", "¿Quieres pizza?", "¿Por qué torturas tanto a tus alumnos con esos tormentosos ensayos?", "Deberías ahorrar papel", "¿No tienes un caso que resolver?", "Quiero una hamburguesa del Roadhouse y un café marca Ellen, ¿quieres? Yo manejo", "Tú siempre manejas", "¿Tal vez porque es mi auto?", "Cas", "¿Qué?", "¿Sabes manejar?", "Sí, aunque ya no suelo hacerlo", "¿Y eso por qué?", "La última vez estaba ebrio y por poco atropello a alguien", "Auch".

Lo normal habría sido eso… pero ya no parecía haber mucha normalidad en el apartamento donde vivían Dean y Cas. Castiel seguía llamándole _el apartamento de Dean_, o _el apartamento_. Cuando alguien le preguntaba donde vivía siempre contestaba que dormía _en la casa de un amigo_, lo cual no era del todo cierto. En primera no era una casa en el estricto sentido de la palabra, y en segunda Dean no era… ¿o sí lo era? Castiel últimamente ya no sabía mucho del significado estricto de muchas palabras. Que el supiera, los amigos no se besaban; a menos que los tiempos hayan cambiado tanto y ahora los amigos se besen, pero aunque tuviera veintinueve no se consideraba viejo y dudaba que estuviera atrasado con algunos de esas convenciones sociales…. Así que los amigos no se besaban… Aunque luego no hablaran de ello… y pretendieran como si no hubieran hecho nada… y pretendieran que todo estaba bien pero aun así evitaban estar cara a cara o a solas por más del tiempo estrictamente necesario con la persona que habían besado. En resumidas cuentas… los amigos no se besaban y después se evitaban y fingían que no pasaba nada frente a hermanos menores llamados Sam y cuando los hermanos menores llamados Sam se iban volvían a la rutina todavía más notoria de ignorar a esa persona, esa persona que podrías patearla de tu casa o apartamento en cualquier momento pero que por alguna razón más allá del entendimiento humano, no lo has hecho y a pesar de que es tu propia casa vives cada vez menos en ella.

Era jueves; y Sam había partido nuevamente a Stanford el domingo por la noche. Cuatro días un tanto infernales para Castiel, en donde moría un poco cada que quería abordar cierto tema rondando en su cabeza y Dean decidía ignorarlo. Luego de aquellos infructuosos intentos, el profesor se replanteaba muchas cosas. Primero la etapa del enojo y pensar en mentarle la mierda a Dean la próxima vez. Luego la etapa de voy a confrontarle la próxima vez. Más tarde la etapa de negación que podría ser "probablemente estaba ebrio y ni siquiera lo recuerda". Y entonces pasaba del "quizá fue una experiencia tan horrible que no quiere volver a repetirla" al "Olvídalo, Castiel Newman, no tiene sentido provocar una pelea o arriesgarte a que todo se arruine… a fin de cuentas sólo estarás aquí hasta navidad".

Sam había confirmado algunas sospechas que Castiel ya tenía. Dean no era muy íntimo o cercano a muchas personas, tampoco dejaba que aquéllas se le acercaran mucho. Dean era como la figura paterna que Sam nunca tuvo, o al menos una figura paterna que era muy distinta de la que John inspiraba. Los primeros pasos que Sam había dado habían sido hacia Dean; sus primeras palabras, a Dean; preguntas sobre chicas, a Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean.

Sam era una persona tan agradable y tan… humano. Dean era un excelente padre.

¿Dean querrá formar una familia y tener hijos?

Guau. Vaya forma de auto deprimirse, profesor Newman.

Dean, indudablemente era mejor evitando estos dilemas personales y sentimentales. Implementaba el plan de contingencia 123 donde el principal objetivo era evitar un derrame de emociones mediante la barrera de acero impenetrable llamada _Enfócate en el trabajo, Dean_. Resultados garantizados en un 98%.

: : :

— Awww, vamos. Sólo un rato, Castiel. Sólo estamos festejando el cierre del semestre — le dio un codazo mientras trataba de convencerlo.

— El semestre todavía no acaba — comentó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Rachel apretó los labios y después sonrió.

— Está bien, sólo queremos ir a tomar una copa y pasar el rato. Los profesores pueden divertirse también, ¿sabes? — Castiel abrió la boca para contra argumentar por qué no era buena idea, pero Rachel se adelantó levantando un dedo de su mano en señal de silencio —, ya sé que no tomas, pero sería agradable que salieras con nosotros de vez en cuando. Puedes pedir un té o algo.

El profesor volvió a cerrar la boca. Observó por un momento a las demás personas que estaban sentados con ellos en la mesa. El enfermero, vestido de blanco y dando una gran mordida a su sándwich, levantaba las cejas una y otra vez mientras sonreía con las comisuras de sus labios. Había más personas, profesores, que le animaban; a decir verdad, no conocía muy bien los nombres de todos… _¿Abed? ¿Kevin?_ Y, la profesora de biología era… _¿Nora? ¿Noris? ¿No...? No tengo la mayor idea._ Resultaría terrible admitir llevar tantos meses ahí y no recordar quién es quién, así que simplemente dijo que lo pensaría.

Continuaron comiendo y argumentando sobre la última vez que fueron, donde Kevin (bien, sí era Kevin) estaba tan ebrio que subió a la plataforma de baile sin playera. Aún tenían fotos con las cuales chantajearlo.

Al final del receso, Rachel le comunicó a Cas que irían al bar Night Owl, a las nueve de la noche.

: : :

— Entonces, ¿no recuerda haber visto a este hombre?

Dean hacía esa pregunta por… ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántas veces había hecho esa pregunta. Sostenía la fotografía de Brad Wallace mientras una mujer de considerable edad se colocaba los anteojos para poder observar mejor aquella fotografía, ya maltratada por haber pasado de mano en mano todo ese tiempo.

— No, si hubiera visto un hombre con tan buen porte en el albergue lo hubiera recordado — afirmó la mujer, reclinándose en la silla.

_Alguien mátenme. O mejor, alguien mátenla._ Dean rodó los ojos, estaba harto de aquellos fugaces interrogatorios.

— En la actualidad no se veía de esa forma, señora. Perdió su trabajo y se quedó sin casa, así que probablemente acudía al albergue — trató de explicar. _¡Vamos! ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esto?_

— Oh, pobre hombre… — lamentó la anciana.

Dean se quedó clavado en su asiento, la fotografía en el escritorio frente a la silla de la mujer. Ella no dijo nada. El detective apretó los ojos, casi dolido por la situación tan exasperante en que se encontraba; escuchó una risa socarrona del escritorio de al lado. Decidió ignorarla y volvió a preguntar:

— Entonces, ¿vio a este hombre alguna vez, sí o no? — dio el ultimátum.

— Bueno… — la mujer volvió a inclinarse y tomó la fotografía en sus manos —. No, si hubiera visto un hombre tan guapo en el albergue seguramente lo hubiera recordado — sentenció.

— Bien… — ignoró el comentario y de la lista que Chris le había dado algunos días atrás, colocó una cruz al lado del nombre de la mujer, antepenúltimo en aquel despliegue de nombres. Era el antepenúltimo, pero ahora todos los nombres ya tenían alguna marca a su lado. La mayoría eran equis, casi ninguna palomita… y los que tenían palomita no habían dado ninguna información que no supieran antes.

O el asesino era invisible, o simplemente no tenía ninguna relación con los lugares que frecuentaba el occiso. _Claro, invisible. Ja. Qué gracioso eres._ Se pasó una mano por el cabello y la mujer volvió a hablar. El detective ya había olvidado que la anciana seguía ahí, frente a él.

— ¿Me puedo ir ya, oficial?

— Sí… por supuesto… — hizo un gesto con la mano volvió su vista a la lista.

Escuchó el rechinido de la silla cuando la mujer se levantó, y antes de irse le dijo a Dean, con esa ternura característica de algunas mujeres de la tercera edad:

— Espero que encuentre pronto al señor Wallace, su familia debe de estar muy preocupada.

Y se fue. Paraguas en mano, y se fue.

Dean ni siquiera se molestó en rodar los ojos, fruncir el ceño, o algún otro gesto en particular. _De verdad. _

_El señor Wallace era un hijo de puta y ahora está en una bolsa en la morgue. Pero gracias, abuela. De verdad. ¡Su ayuda ha sido indispensable para esta investigación de HOMICIDIO! Sí, lo oyó, ABUELA. HOMICIDIO. No somos de Personas Desaparecidas.¡¿Quedó claro, abuela?!_

— Su familia debe estar muy preocupada, _Dean_ — arremedó Gordon desde su escritorio, donde limpiaba su arma.

_Alguien mátenme. O mejor, alguien mátenlo._

— Asumo que no encontraste nada tampoco — sonrió Dean. La clase de sonrisa que significa estoy-asesinándote-en-mi-mente.

— Tengo una teoría, _Señor Detective_ — Gordon giró su silla en dirección a Dean. Su rostro era serio, y sus cejas estaban contraídas, signo de que pensaba profundamente la teoría que tenía entre manos. Dean se sorprendió, creyó que Gordon nunca tomaría ese caso seriamente. Y no por la falta de evidencias forenses, sino porque luego de aquel altercado en la corte, Dean creyó que Gordon sería un terrible hijo de puta que se no haría otra cosa más que joderlo con las investigaciones, llevarle la contra o algo así.

Pero no, Gordon Walker estaba actuando como un profesional. Seguía siendo un engreído idiota que utilizaba honoríficos para insultarlo… pero hombre, nadie es perfecto.

— ¿Qué tal… — entrecerró los ojos y dijo seriamente — si el asesino es invisible?

— Bastardo hijo de puta… — soltó Dean sin pensarlo y negó con la cabeza. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda el alma.

— No, ¡hablo en serio! — contestó riéndose. Dean se levantó de su asiento y huyó a la máquina de café. Gordon le siguió, hablándole mientras el otro detective caminaba desesperado por deshacerse de su compañero —. El asesino es invisible, vigila a las víctimas, conoce sus horarios, los lugares que frecuentan, y cuando menos lo esperan, ¡BAM! Los secuestra, los retiene en algún lugar apartado, o donde nadie puede escucharles, toman el té juntos, y después, la hora de la diversión: los ata, un corte por aquí, uno por acá, toman el té de nuevo, otro corte por aquí… y si se rehúsan a tomar el té entonces… — Gordón lanzó un gritito propio de una quinceañera y no de un hombre de treinta a la vez que mimetizaba picarse los ojos con los dedos.

Dean movía violentamente las tazas y pequeños frascos en busca de azúcar. Al escuchar el gritito de Gordon azotó la taza de café en la mesa, se giró bruscamente hacia él y lo agarró fuertemente por la camisa mientras lo chochaba contra la pared más cercana. Gordon se dejaba hacer, cargando una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro.

— Escúchame bien, imbécil. ¡Hay tres personas que han perdido la vida por culpa de este… _"hombre invisible"!_ — le arremedó mientras continúo hablando, alzando más y más la voz — ¿Me odias? Bien, me importa una mierda. Pero haz tu maldito trabajo.

— ¿Personas? — dijo en un tono incrédulo —. Un universitario pedófilo, una niña calenturienta y un vagabundo que golpeaba a su esposa. Oh, y los previos: ¿Nora Mason?, una prostituta; ¿John Cane?, vendedor de droga; ¿Lila Greenfiel? Drogadicta. No sé tú, Dean. Pero creo que tu _asesino invisible_ está haciéndole un favor al mundo.

Gordon veía al Winchester mayor perder la cordura con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción, visible esta vez, y gran placer luciéndose en su rostro.

: : :

— Profesor… — volvió a repetir Chuck, sintiéndose un poco más sobrio esta vez.

— ¿Mm? — subió la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— Siento que haya… tenido que… verme en ese estado — titubeó, buscando las palabras adecuadas, mientras revolvía el caldo sobrante de su tercer plato de sopa y de dos _"disculpe, voy al baño" _y un_ "creo que voy a vomitar"._ Había recobrado el color en su cara considerablemente, aunque Castiel aún podría oler la pestilencia del alcohol de las ropas de Chuck.

— Está bien… sólo… ¿te importa si pregunto por qué?

Chuck dejó la cuchara en el plato y apretó sus labios. Bajó su mirada vidriosa y acomodó sus manos en su regazo.

La pregunta que Chuck podría haberse hecho, sería _¿por qué no?_

Había muchas razones para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Continuará... (?)<p>

Buenas. La universidad me está comiendo C:

Pero estoy siendo mala estudiante, así que aquí les traigo esta parte.

Debo decir, que con este capítulo, me estoy acercando al clímax de la historia (entendieron el chiste, sí, sí? bueno). Realmente no sé cuántos capítulos sean de la historia completa...

Hace algunas semanas me propuse terminar esta historia antes de que se acabe el mundo, digo, antes de que termine el año. Ya veremos qué sucede... aunque no prometo nada...

En fin, que pasen buena semana y muchas gracias por sus comentarios... puede comentar... lo que quiera... sólo sea amable y hágalo con respeto C:

Dee, corto.


	21. La derrota I

**Advertencias:** Violencia, adicciones.  
><strong>Comentario: <strong>Se buscan Beta Readers para la versión final de la historia. Si alguien está interesado mande MP. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>La derrota I<strong>

— Dean, ¿está todo bien?

Un hombre interrumpió el altercado de la mini cocina donde se encontraban ambos, Gordon siendo amenazado por los puños de Dean, apretando fuertemente las solapas de la camisa. El hombre era alto, moreno, de cabello negro corto y barba cerrada; sostenía una taza con el grabado de la estación de policía en mano.

Dean hizo un esfuerzo por no empujar, golpear o noquear a Gordon y dirigió su vista al recién llegado. Recobró la compostura y soltó al otro detective. Gordon sonrió viciosamente y vio cómo Dean regresaba al quehacer de preparar su café.

— Todo está perfecto, Víctor, somos la pareja perfecta — anunció Gordon mientras se alisaba la camisa y observaba cómo Dean volvía a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Dean? — volvió a preguntar aquel hombre, aún de pie en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

— ¿Hm? — encaró a Víctor mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, tratando de calmarse —. Está bien, Víctor. No te preocupes — caminó hacia él, aunque no exactamente hacia él sino a la salida de la cocina. Estando a la misma altura, hombro con hombro le dijo — es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hombre.

Víctor sonrió mientras dejaba paso a que saliera Dean.

Gordon salió un momento después, sin hacer un solo comentario a Víctor.

Dean, de regreso a su escritorio, con la taza de café en mano, sintió su celular vibrar en los pantalones. Lo ignoró pensando que seguramente era un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Sabes qué necesitamos para continuar este caso inútil, verdad? — volvió a la carga Gordon, el otro detective trataba de lucir ocupado; en vano, porque una vez más, todos los recursos, pruebas, caminos, testigos… todo se había reducido a nada. Cero. _Game over_. Su celular siguió vibrando. ¿Hm? Era su celular personal, sólo unos cuantos eran los privilegiados de tener ese número.

— ¿Que te calles el hocico? — preguntó Dean burlonamente, observando de reojo a Gordon —. Detective Dean Winchester — dijo dirigiéndose a la bocina del aparatejo.

Lo que vio Gordon a continuación… valía la foto del recuerdo. Como esas fotos embarazosas que tus amigos suben a internet o los paparazzis a la revistas. Hubiera querido capturar aquel momento, aquella cara de sorpresa que era digna de un hombre en un _lapsus estupidus_ a causa de una mujer. Esa cara de infinito asombro y felicidad cuando un adolescente recibe una llamada de esa persona en la que ha estado pensando toda la tarde mientras suspiraba y deshojaba margaritas diciendo me quiere o no me quiere. Y luego también el rostro de alguien que se supone que en teoría no debería tener esa sonrisa de idiota, así que oculta su felicidad tras una máscara de aquí-no-pasa-nada. Probablemente todo este análisis facial hubiera pasado desapercibido si Gordon no hubiera estado prestando tanta atención a todo lo que hacía y decía Dean, pues buscaba una forma de arruinarlo, de joderlo.

— Claro, ¿qué ocurre? — contestó mientras se palmeaba la bolsa del pantalón, buscando las llaves de su auto —. No, no. Está bien, ya terminé aquí de todos modos… Bien, te veo ahí en quince.

Dean cerró la tapa del celular y lo guardó en el pantalón. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a arreglar los papeles regados encima de su escritorio.

— ¿Qué? — soltó luego de sentir la mirada de Gordon clavada en él desde… desde siempre. Hombre, el tipo comenzaba a causarle escalofríos.

— Nada — contestó el otro simplemente, moviendo el ratón de su computadora para quitar el protector de pantalla —. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

Dean alzó las cejas, chamarra ya puesta y dispuesto a largarse. Mientras más pronto estuviera lejos de la presencia de Gordon Walker, mejor.

— Otro cuerpo. Necesitamos otra víctima, testigos, algo. Necesitamos que el asesino cometa un error — declaró mientras movía las manos en una forma que podía leerse "no es obvio, ¿detective imbécil?".

— Por fin algo útil salió de tu boca — se burló Dean y se dispuso a salir. Tenía la cabeza demasiada llena de información, tan llena que ya no podía pensar claramente. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

En el estacionamiento, el Impala estaba recubierto por finas gotas de agua. Encendió el auto, hecho a andar los limpiaparabrisas y se dirigió al Roadhouse.

: : :

— No, pregunta estúpida — se retractó Castiel al ver la expresión de vacío en Chuck —. No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres — aclaró en un tono serio. Después suavizó un poco su expresión: — Aclaro que… no estoy aquí como tu profesor — movía sus manos, nervioso, dejando caer el libro que leía apenas hace unos momentos —, sino como una persona, como… un amigo, si lo permites — se agachó a recoger el libro y continuó parloteando: — Por lo menos, permíteme llevarte a tu casa, ¿está bien? Sólo quiero asegurarme que estarás bien.

Chuck no daba crédito a la situación en que se encontraba; en todos sus años de estudiantes, nadie, absolutamente nadie había mostrado tal interés por su bienestar. Él había aprendido desde muy temprana edad aquel truco en que todo el mundo asume que estás bien si los números o letras en tus boletas no son reprobatorias.

Si tienes buenas calificaciones, absolutamente nadie se preocupará, aunque estés medio o completamente ebrio la mayoría del tiempo después de salir de las instalaciones escolares.

A nadie nunca le importó una mierda quién era aquel niño, chico, y ahora adolescente, sentado en el rincón del salón. Y sin embargo aquella indiferencia hacia su persona era tan normal que ahora no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

En su lucha interna no notó que el profesor se había levantado de su asiento, no supo si para atender una llamada o si para hacer una.

Él quería decirlo, realmente quería hablar con el profesor, todas esas pequeñas charlas al final de cada clase eran una de sus interacciones humanas favoritas, porque el profesor Newman lo veía como a cualquiera de sus demás alumnos, no al antisocial de la esquina que nunca hace nada en clase pero que de alguna forma extraordinaria logra pasar con notas mínimas. No. El profesor lo trataba como _alguien._

Como si realmente Chuck fuera alguien. Como si existiera. ¿Notaría también que estaba interesado en su clase? ¿Notaría lo duro que se esforzaba en ella?

— Chuck, ¿estás bien? — El chico volvió su atención al profesor se sentaba nuevamente con él, y que negó con la cabeza tan pronto soltó la pregunta —, no, pregunta estúpida de nuevo. Lo siento.

Chuck sonrió tristemente, y abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, lo agradecido que estaba, lo agotado que estaba física y mentalmente hablando, lo necesitado que estaba por algo, algo, lo que fuese, cualquier algo que llenara aquel vacío que parecía estar tragándoselo.

Pero lo uno que salió de su boca fueron unos cuantos balbuceos y finalmente una frase:

— Estoy cansado… sólo… estoy muy cansado…

Castiel apretó sus labios, en esos momentos, la palaba cansado podría tener muchos significados.

— ¿El alcohol… ayuda? — vocalizó cuidadosamente. Chuck parecía meditar la respuesta.

— Por un tiempo lo hizo… pero ha comenzado a perder su efecto — dirigió su vista a la mesa, evitando todo contacto visual. Castiel no lo culpaba —. La sensación era agradable… solía tomar, y tomar, hasta caer inconsciente —. Soltó una risa dolida —, supongo que ya lo tolero mejor.

— Dices que… — carraspeó el profesor y se acomodó en la mesa —, dices que… estás cansado… pero, ¿puedo preguntar de qué… o en qué sentido?

Chuck bajó aún más la mirada, y respondió con ojos vidriosos y a punto de que las lágrimas se les resbalaran.

— Estoy cansado… de vivir… — susurró la última palabra, y tomó la servilleta que el profesor le ofrecía —. Y, y, y yo sé toda esa mierda de que soy joven y tengo toda una vida por delante pero, estoy cansado… es demasiado para mí.

Castiel consternadamente lo único que podía hacer era seguir pasándole servilletas y esperar a que Chuck se calmara un poco; quería alcanzar su mano o abrazarlo pero no sabía cómo actuar en ocasiones así; tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante eso; se sentía inútil y poco cualificado para ello, a pesar de haberle dicho que estaba ahí como su amigo y no como su profesor.

— No pretenderé que te entiendo, Chuck, ni mucho menos. Tampoco te diré que el tiempo lo cura todo y que eres joven y que las cosas se pondrán mejor cuando crezcas… — de alguna forma, Castiel parecía estar escuchando a Balthazar hablar y no él, en un tiempo, Balth, su hermano, era quien había tenía que darle ese discurso a un joven Cas —, pero… quiero que sepas que, cualquier cosa que necesites, voy a estar aquí… — El chico asintió con la cabeza — ¿Hay alguien más que sepa… de esto?

Chuck alzó la vista un momento, y después se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Vivo con mi abuela — contestó tajantemente —. Ella… creé que trabajo hasta tarde…

— ¿Becky?

— Desde que se estrenó Teen Wolf ha estado en un club de fans así que tiene más amigas… Becky es un poco… obsesiva cuando algo nuevo le gusta.

— Ya veo… — Castiel frunció el ceño, ideando una forma desesperada por ayudar a Chuck —. ¿Conoces a Rachel? — soltó abruptamente.

— ¿La rubia con la que siempre desayuna? — se sonó la nariz y sus ojos vagabundearon, tratando de localizar el nombre en su mente.

— Sí, ella exactamente. Ella es… psicóloga. — Cas dio un suspiro ante la mueca desaprobatoria que vio en Chuck —. Sé que es difícil para ti hablarme incluso, pero… ¿podrías al menos considerarlo?

_El profesor realmente lo veía, veía su existencia, las fracturas que había bajo su aparente joven vida. _

— Lo… pensaré… — ahora era Chuck quien fruncía el ceño. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_¿Por qué el profesor Newman podía verlo tan fácilmente? ¿Entender lo que ha tratado de explicarle a todo al que ha intentado ayudarle pero nadie ha podido comprenderle? ¿Por qué podía entenderlo?_

_Porque el profesor estuvo o se encontró igual de roto que él en algún punto. Era lo único que podía explicar su delicadeza en aquel asunto que trataba tan seriamente y que otros sólo se habían reído y dicho "¡anímate, viejo!"._

Con aquel "lo pensaré" su conversación había sido dada por terminada aparentemente, porque ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más.

_Tampoco te diré que el tiempo lo cura todo y que eres joven y que las cosas se pondrán mejor cuando crezcas…_

Todo el mundo dice eso. "El tiempo lo cura todo", "ya verás que las cosas mejorarán", "no hay mal que dure mil años"… la lista seguía. Sin embargo, aquel hombre sentado frente a Chuck le decía que las cosas no mejorarían sólo porque tuvieras 30 en lugar de 17.

_¿Por qué él lo diría? No es como si el profesor Newman fuera un pesimista. En el salón de clases él era una persona vivaz, feliz. Le encantaba su trabajo, eso era evidente. _

_Pero aquel día en el supermercado… _

— Profesor… — Chuck dirigió su mirada a Castiel por primera vez en toda la noche —. ¿Usted es feliz?

: : :

No se habló más del asunto, ni siquiera estando dentro del Impala; Castiel como copiloto, y Chuck en la parte trasera. De vez en cuando Chuck hablaba cuando Dean preguntaba si izquierda o derecha o si era más adelante.

Dean no trató de hacer conversación tampoco, con el olor de las ropas del chico era más que suficiente para saber lo que había pasado. El olor a alcohol inundó por completo el Impala. Al llegar a su destino, Chuck dio gracias a Dean por el viaje, y bajó del auto. Castiel le siguió unos segundos después.

El detective vio cómo Cas estrechaba al chico en sus brazos, cubriéndolo completamente con su gabardina puesta. Luego, Castiel subió de nuevo al auto, en la parte del copiloto, cerró la puerta y recargó su rostro contra el vidrio, dejando un rastro de vaho cada que exhalaba.

Dean pareció comprender aquel mensaje no dicho de "no quiero hablar de ello" y simplemente giró la llave para encender el motor para dirigirse a casa.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por la ENORME falta de actualizaciones. No me olvidé de la historia. Sólo tuve demasiados problemas personales, de salud, salud mental... como para dedicarme a escribir. A excepción de un par de poemas, no había escrito nada en los último meses. Si gustan, pueden revisar el blog en mi perfil. En fin.<p>

Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, la historia se acerca al final. Nuevamente, una disculpa enorme, yo sé que tal vez no lo merezco, pero sepan, si aún queda algún lector, que no pienso abandonar esta historia. La termino porque la termino.

En otras noticias, ahora sí tengo un título definitivo. La historia se titulará _"Ramble On"._ Por el momento no lo cambiaré, para no despistar a los pocos lectores que queden por ahí. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir aquí.

Dee, corto.


	22. La derrota II

**Advertencias:** Cuasisexo (?)  
><strong>Comentario: <strong>Se buscan Beta Readers para la versión final de la historia. Si alguien está interesado mande MP. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>La derrota II<strong>

"_Profesor… ¿es usted feliz?"_

— Ey, llegamos.

La voz de Dean hizo eco en la mente de Castiel. El estacionamiento estaba en tinieblas. Alzó la vista para escudriñar el apartamento desde allí. No quería entrar ahí.

Cuando Chuck le hizo esa pregunta, su primera reacción había sido sonreír. La clase de sonrisa que aquel adolescente piensa que los adultos hacen cuando en realidad quieren llorar. Chuck escuchó la respuesta susurrada de Castiel. Había sido un roto "no lo sé". En ese momento entró un hombre al Roadhouse, y por lo que Becky pudo decirle a Chuck de cómo era Dean físicamente, supo que se trataba de él.

La pregunta de su alumno martillaba la mente de Castiel mientras subía las escaleras. El detective iba parloteando, diciendo que tenía hambre, que la llamada de Cas le había salvado de estar un minuto más con el idiota de Gordon.

Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y el corazón le bombeaba a una velocidad ridícula. Pensamientos de toda clase comenzaron a invadir su mente, primero despacio, como las sombras de los edificios por la tarde, y después rápido, rápido, hasta que su mente quedó en tinieblas.

"_Por supuesto, ¿por qué pensé que podía ser feliz esta vez?"_

"_Qué estupidez"_

"_Soy un estúpido"_

"_Está bien, Castiel. Sabes que no tienes derecho a-"_

— Llamando a Tierra a Castiel, responda — Dean tomó de la mano de Cas el control remoto de la televisión, que el primero había estado presionando, cambiando de canal sin siquiera ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

Ese pequeño roce de sus manos, hizo que el corazón de Cas diera un vuelco.

"_Quizá… quizá…"_

— Jo es increíble, me regaló una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa, ¿quieres? — Dean se encontraba frente a Cas, entre él y la luminosidad de la televisión. Castiel evitó levantar la mirada para encararle y simplemente murmuró _"no tengo hambre" _—. Mentira, Jo dijo que no probaste nada mientras estabas con ese chico…. Estudiante… lo que sea…

— Chuck — habló automáticamente, mientras comenzaba a incomodarse por la cercanía de Dean.

— Ok — el detective suspiró y se sentó en su lado del sillón. Hizo silenciar la televisión con el control remoto que aún sostenía en su mano. La pantalla se quedó en un canal de caricaturas. La pantera rosa. La pantera rosa antigua, la que no hablaba —. ¿El tal Chuck… se encuentra bien?

— No — murmuró Cas.

Dean se quedó en silencio, se levantó, fue a la mesa por la bolsa de papas a la francesa y volvió a sentarse. Miró de reojo a Castiel, su mirada estaba fija en la pantera rosa, pintando un pilar de color rosa, que después el personaje de color blanco con overol azul pintaba el pilar de azul, y la pantera rosa y él daban vueltas y vueltas y el pilar jamás quedaba del color que ambos querían. Castiel apretaba los labios.

— Entonces… ¿Chuck estará bien? — volvió a intentar Dean, mientras se echaba a la boca un puñado de papas.

— No — volvió a pronunciar Castiel, esta vez con más firmeza.

El detective continuó examinando el perfil de Cas.

— Ah, entiendo. Te recuerda a ti, ¿verdad? — Afirmó más que preguntar —. En tus días mozos — Cas apretó los dientes, Dean creyó que había dado en el clavo —. Así que ahora quieres ayudar a este chico, para que no pase por lo mismo que tú… o para redimirte de alguna forma, ¿me equivoco? — el profesor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar más los dientes, bajó su mirada, aflojando su expresión, dándose cuenta que era imposible detener a Dean cuando activaba su modo detectivesco.

— No se trata de eso, es sólo que… — apretó los labios.

_Esto es estúpido, demasiado estúpido, estúpido. _

Chuck se había expuesto ante el profesor, se había expuesto, dejándose ver como alguien vulnerable, hablando sobre lo que sentía… pero Castiel, sentado en aquel sofá, sólo tenía en su cabeza dándole vueltas y volviéndolo loco la pregunta que el chico hizo al final. _"Profesor… ¿es usted feliz?". _Lo que más lo tenía alterado, era el hecho de que cuando había escuchado aquella pregunta, su mente había imaginado a Dean. Lo había imaginado, y había dolido.

Aún dolía.

— ¿Es sólo que…? — repitió Dean, acomodándose en el sofá de tal forma que pudiera ver a Castiel sin tener que girar su cuello. Su pierna izquierda formaba una escuadra, la derecha seguía apoyada en el suelo.

Castiel dio un largo suspiro y encaró de igual forma a Dean. _Esto es, esto es, no puedo seguir más con esto. _

— ¿Por qué me besaste?

El profesor tragó saliva, y se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo. Pudo ver cómo Dean pasó de estoy-escuchando a qué-carajos y luego a la etapa de negación. Todo lo había mostrado su rostro, y ahora estaba tenso de tal forma que indicaba que ni en broma iba a hablar del asunto.

— Qué- — comenzó con sus facciones más relajadas, como si se tratara de una broma.

— Lo escuchaste — Cas se acercó un poco más a Dean, irrumpiendo en aquel espacio físico que se había mantenido sin cruzar por mucho tiempo. El Winchester alejó su cara de forma automática, queriendo respetar ese espacio invisible, pero se encontraba en la orilla del sofá, así que no había hacia donde retroceder.

Dean ríe, Cas frunce el ceño.

— ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? — Continuó riéndose nerviosamente — ¡Vamos, Cas! ¡No seas una niña!

_Eso es todo. _Por un momento, la mente de Cas estaba vacía.

—… Un beso no significa nada — escuchó a Dean decir, con el mismo tono de burla y risa nerviosa.

_Por supuesto, eso era todo. _

La proximidad del rostro de Cas al de Dean hizo que para el detective le fuera imposible no presenciar cómo la máscara de Cas se rompía; decepción, enojo, exasperación, pero sobre todo, dolor.

Dolor que Dean había provocado por su estúpida estupidez de negarse rotundamente a hablar de lo que nunca habla: sus sentimientos.

Castiel se alejó de Dean, como si éste lo hubiera empujado. Sus labios temblaban, pero no dijo nada más. Se levantó del sillón, evitando mirarlo de nuevo.

_Eso es todo. Eso es todo. Por supuesto, era obvio. Era obvio desde el principio. ¿Por qué pensé que esta vez podría ser feliz? Después de lo que hice…_

Dean sabía que había roto algo, probablemente a Castiel, o su relación, lo que sea que mierdas signifique eso. Dean se levantó del sofá casi de forma automática, tratando de forma desesperada reparar el daño que sabía que había causado, pero que no tenía idea de cómo arreglar.

Agarró a Cas por el brazo, él forcejeaba, murmurando cosas inteligibles. El detective lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. La televisión seguía prendida, iluminando a ambos. El hombrecito de overol hacía berrinche por no poder ganarle a la pantera rosa a pintar la casa.

Dean también comenzó a murmurar cosas a Cas, tratando de explicarse, o de excusarse, que esa noche él estaba ebrio, y él estaba teniendo pesadillas, y no tenía idea de qué hacer, y estaba ebrio, y… acababa de ser echado de la casa de una mujer con la que se acostó y que conoció en la fiesta donde Balthazar cantó en portugués y se pavoneó ante todos, y, ¿ya había mencionado la parte donde estaba ebrio?

Mientras Dean murmuraba incoherencias, tratando de… sólo él sabía que trataba de hacer con aquel parloteo, Cas se había quedado en silencio, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Dean ahora está nervioso, y sigue hablando de lo ebrio que estaba y que no sabe ni siquiera cómo pudo manejar el Impala en aquellas condiciones.

Castiel permanece en silencio, y coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Dean. Él calla al momento, dejando sus labios parcialmente abiertos en sorpresa. Cas murmura _"no significa nada",_ antes de acercar sus labios a los de Dean y besarlo. Él se queda petrificado por un momento, su cuerpo entero se tensa, y luego de un momento imperceptible mueve sus labios para corresponder el beso. Dean cede a Castiel y termina recostado en el sillón, con su cabeza recargada en uno de los extremos del sofá. El calor y el beso se intensifican, el beso se profundiza, estando Castiel sobre Dean, con una rodilla apoyada entre las piernas del otro.

Dean sabe a sal, frituras y cerveza. Castiel sabe a café sin azúcar. Dean sentía evaporarse. La lengua de Cas dentro de su boca. Las manos, en un principio temblorosas, ahora estaban en el pecho de Cas, agarrándolo de su camisa blanca. Las manos de Dean lo atraían a su cuerpo. Castiel sentía efervescer. Su mano derecha apoyada en el sofá, impidiendo poner todo su peso sobre Dean, y su mano izquierda revoloteando sobre la playera del detective, hasta encontrar su extremo y acariciar una piel lisa en algunas partes, y con pequeñas y grandes cicatrices en otras.

Sus labios se separaron un momento, cada uno respirando el oxígeno del otro. Castiel observaba los labios enrojecidos de Dean, el subir y bajar de su pecho con rapidez, sus pupilas dilatadas con deseo y su boca emitiendo sordos jadeos. El ojiverde posó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Cas, ésta vez fue él quien lo acercó y lo besó, de una forma que rozaba la ternura. Cas acercó aún más su cuerpo, rozando la entrepierna de Dean con su rodilla. Dean gimió en la boca de Castiel, mientras continuaban besándose, cada vez con menos ternura y más desesperación, con más ansia. Cada vez eran menos labios y más dientes mordisqueando todo menos labios.

Dean se encontraba extasiado, y su miembro yacía erecto dentro de sus pantalones de mezclilla; comenzaba a ser doloroso. Castiel, mordiendo el labio inferior de Dean, parecía entender lo que un leve gruñido de éste significaba, deslizando sus manos hacia el pantalón del otro. Dean jadeaba y gemía al sentir la mano de Cas sobre la tela que cubría su miembro, y de forma lenta, comenzó a ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Castiel movió su mano hacia arriba, al cinturón de Dean, tratando de desabrocharlo.

La mano derecha de Dean tomó la de Castiel, interrumpiendo lo que el ojiazul trataba de hacer.

— No puedo hacerlo — susurró Dean, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Castiel se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

Dean se incorporó, quedando frente a frente con Cas. Él se alejó de Dean, pero se quedó sentado en el sofá, en el otro extremo, como siempre había sido. Dean notó entonces que Cas también estaba excitado, a juzgar por el bulto en sus pantalones.

— Tengo que irme — se aclaró la garganta el detective, se levantó del sofá, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida del departamento, tomando su chaqueta colocada encima de una silla del comedor.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó a Cas, no sabiendo si llorando o riéndose, decir:

— Claro, no significa nada.

Esa noche, uno de los dos se pondría ebrio hasta vomitar, mientras que el otro soñaría con una chica pelirroja.

**Fin - La derrota II**

* * *

><p>Como dije, el clímax de la historia está cerca. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews ^_^ Trato de responder todo lo que me mandan, pero al ser anónimos pues no se puede, ¡pero muchas gracias por los animos!<p>

Esta parte fue particularmente difícil de escribir, debido a mi inexperiencia al escribir este tipo de escenas íntimas... espero que haya sido de su agrado... y si no, una crítica constructiva no estaría mal :3

Muchas gracias.

Dee, corto.


	23. Viene de familia I

**Comentario: **Se buscan Beta Readers para la versión final de la historia. Si alguien está interesado mande MP. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Viene de familia I<strong>

El bar Night Owl era el tipo de bar que podía considerarse como demasiado pomposo, si lo que se quería era pasar un buen rato y emborracharte hasta vomitar; cosa que pasaba por esos momentos por la mente de Castiel.

Había música en vivo, dos barras, una en cada extremo del interior del bar. Los meseros vestían pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, siempre trayendo consigo un pequeño trapo para limpiar las mesas. Las mesas estaban colocadas en torno a una pista de baile retro, las luces constantemente cambiando, y la cantante tratando de avivar el ambiente.

Castiel tenía que gritar si quería ser escuchado en la mesa que estaba sentado. Los meseros y meseras tenían que acercarse al oído del cliente para poder tomar la orden. Una botella, cinco, seis cervezas, vodka, whyski, todo tipo de licores, vinos ridículamente caros… sí, un lugar en donde Castiel no sabía cómo sus compañeros maestros podían pagar la cuenta al final de la noche.

Por supuesto, pidieron lo más barato: cerveza.

— Tres cervezas más, por favor — gritó el enfermero, Gabriel, vestido en ropas que no eran blancas, era extraño verlo fuera de la escuela.

— Que sean cuatro — se hizo escuchar Castiel. La mesera asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Rachel observaba a Castiel como si tuviera tres ojos, o se hubiera vuelto loco. Él, anticipando los posibles reproches, le dijo al oído "estoy bien". Rachel, consternada, hizo levantar al profesor de su asiento y lo guió a uno de los tantos balcones que tenía el bar, seguía siendo ruidoso, pero al menos ya no tenían que gritarse para hacerse oír.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó cuidadosamente.

— No — Castiel respondió de inmediato —. ¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede disfrutar una cerveza en compañía de sus amigos?

— ¿Amigos? — Rachel enarcó las cejas —. ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva, algo sucedió?

— ¡No sucedió nada! — gritó el profesor esta vez —. Y por favor, ¿podrías dejar de hablar como si fuera uno de tus pacientes?

— ¡No estoy aquí como una psicóloga! ¡Estoy preocupada, es todo! — replicó con su ceño frunciéndose más y más —. Jamás has probado una gota de alcohol en diez años, ni siquiera en esa fiesta a la que me invitaste con tu hermano, ¡¿por qué quieres echar por la borda todos esos años por los que has trabajado?!

— ¡No tiene importancia! Tú querías que viniera — Castiel casi sentía bilis subiendo por su garganta, mientras señalaba a la rubia con su dedo; no era justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba harto de que el mundo pensara que era incapaz de controlarse por sí mismo —, tú querías que socializara y mierda como esa. ¿Bueno? ¡Aquí estoy!

Rachel, en vez de ponerse furiosa, su rostro se ablandó. Sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que Castiel había subido al auto y habían conducido sin dirigirse la palabra. Las ropas de Castiel eran las mismas que portaba en la escuela, excepto por el saco negro y la gabardina. Únicamente vestía sus pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, un poco arrugada y con el cuello torcido.

Cuando Rachel estacionó su auto junto al edificio, el Impala no estaba ahí.

— ¿Esto es por Dean, me equivoco?

Rachel esperaba que Castiel lo negara inmediatamente, que se enfadara aún más, pero ciertamente no esperaba que se pusiera a reír.

— Me importa una mierda Dean. ¿Crees que por eso quiero volver a tomar? — resopló, conteniendo otra risa. Rachel lo miraba preocupada ahora, en todos los meses de conocer al profesor Newman, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera. La profesora se quedó en silencio y Castiel decidió volver a entrar al ruidoso bar.

— ¿A dónde vas? — gritó mientras veía cómo Castiel pasaba la mesa donde se encontraban sentados los demás profesores. Ni siquiera tocó la cuarta cerveza que la mesera ya había colocado.

: : :

Víctor Herriksen se encontraba en el cuarto de evidencias, sentado en el suelo, mientras inspeccionaba un reporte de la desaparición de una chica. No es que hubiera algo importante sobre el caso en el cuarto de evidencias; era simplemente porque era el lugar más silencioso del departamento, y Víctor se concentraba mejor en silencio que teniendo que escuchar las charlas vagas e insignificantes de los demás.

July Fitzgerald, 17 años. Había estado desaparecida por una semana. Sus padres argumentaban que solía frecuentar los _"barrios bajos"_ de la ciudad, y que sus amigos eran mala influencia, pero nunca había desaparecido de esa forma.

_Oh, qué tenemos aquí,_ dijo para sí mismo Gordon, mientras leía las transcripciones de las llamadas que se hacían a la policía por los vecinos de la familia Fitzgerald. Discusiones y gritos fuertes a mitad de la noche…

_BABE SINCE I'VE BEEN LOVING YOU, YEAH!_

Víctor casi brinca del suelo al escuchar música en la estación, y a alguien familiar cantándola.

_¿Qué demonios? Son las diez con veinte minutos. _

Se levantó del suelo y salió del cuarto de evidencias, todo estaba oscuras, el teniente Singer no estaba en su oficina, y en teoría no debía de haber nadie ahí dentro… excepto que Dean estaba en la sala de conferencias, con la radio prendida en una estación que tocaban a Led Zeppelin en ese momento.

Más que cantar, estaba gritando la letra de la canción, su voz se podía escuchar a pesar de que la radio estaba al máximo de volumen. La luz de la sala de conferencias estaba encendida, y Víctor vio con horror la ridícula cantidad de botellas de cerveza de vidrio en el suelo. Dean estaba sentado en una silla, observando el tablón lleno de fotografías e información del caso en el que estaba trabajaba.

_I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you, _

_Let me tell you I really did the best I could._

Víctor apagó la radio y escuchó cómo Dean cantaba aquellos versos con una voz rota, antes de notar que la música ya no sonaba.

— ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? — extendió sus brazos, ni siquiera podía contar las botellas vacías que había en el suelo, y por si fuera poco, el detective sostenía con sus dedos otra cerveza por la boquilla.

— Dean — respondió, como si fuera un chiste. Después su cara se volvió seria —. ¿Por qué apagaste la radio? ¡Era Led Zeppelin!

— ¡Oh, cállate! — espetó Víctor mientras pateaba las botellas para hacerse paso hacia Dean —. ¡¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo, eh?!

— ¡Estoy trabajando! — respondió por inercia, y su aliento hizo que Víctor se alejara unos pasos. _Maldito Winchester. _

— Sí, puedo verlo — contestó sarcásticamente, viendo cómo Dean trataba de levantarse de la silla.

— Creo que tengo algo — se acercó tambaleando al tabloide, e hizo un gesto a Víctor con la mano para que se acercara — Mira.

: : :

Castiel inspeccionaba con la mirada las paredes conforme caminaba furiosamente en busca de un baño, con la poca luz en el bar no podía ver una mierda, _dónde estaba el puto baño. Ah, ahí está. _Lo divisó subiendo unas escaleras con luces enramadas en los barandales negros.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, necesitaba dejar de actuar como un animal herido tratando de darle un zarpazo a todo aquel que se acercara a él, necesitaba—

— Auch, ten cuidado — se quejó un hombre llevándose una mano a su hombro, Castiel había chocado con él.

— Lo siento, yo… — Oh, le había hecho derramar su bebida encima de su traje al hombre con el que había chocado —. Oh, cómo lo siento, no estaba… — el hombre saca de la bolsita de su saco un pequeño y comienza a secar lo poco que pueda.

— Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes — el hombre se le quedó viendo por un rato —. Si me invitas una copa te perdonaré haber arruinado mi traje, hecho a la medida, con la mejor tela, por mi sastre — fue agregando, a la vez que le sonreía a Castiel.

Castiel asintió lentamente y se acercaron a la barra.

El hombre pidió whisky Glencraig. Castiel no sabía de bebidas más allá de vodka, cerveza y whisky barato, pero jamás había escuchado Glencraig en su vida, así que supuso que el trago era ridículamente caro.

— ¿Algo para ti….? — preguntó el hombre, quedándose sin palabras, no se habían presentado aún.

— Castiel — respondió automáticamente —. Y, no gracias.

— De acuerdo — respondió cortésmente e hizo un gesto al barman de que todo estaba bien —. Oh, bien. Castiel, qué nombre tan interesante.

— ¿Y el suyo es…? — observando al hombre, parecía ser un hombre de negocios. Si lo que había dicho acerca de su traje era cierto. Y tenía sentido, si estaba en aquel lugar tan lujoso, bueno, para Castiel al menos.

— Oh, sólo llámame Crowley — el barman le colocó su trago en la barra, y Crowley lo tomó, sosteniéndolo como alguien que sabe toda clase de comportamientos refinados en situaciones como esa. Sí, definitivamente un hombre de negocios.

— Bien — Castiel observaba cómo bebía lentamente aquel whisky — señor Crowley, lamento haber arruinado su traje, pero estoy aquí con unos amigos… — el hombre alzó la mano en señal de detener el discurso que Castiel estaba por darle. No sabía por qué, pero el tal Crowley no le inspiraba confianza. Empezando porque nadie se llama Crowley, imposible que sea su nombre real… aunque, Castiel tampoco es muy común que digamos.

— Por favor, Crowley está bien, nada de títulos — el hombre siguió observando a Castiel, una mirada muy penetrante, que en el mundo de Castiel sólo puede significar una cosa.

— No tengo dinero para pagar…te — dijo en un tono muy serio.

— No espero que lo hagas — lo expresó casi como si estuviera ofendido —. Me agradas, así que será gratis para ti.

_¿Gratis? ¿Qué será gratis?_

— ¿Qué…? — antes de que Castiel pudiera preguntar qué saldría gratis pudo sentir cómo aquel hombre de nombre Crowley introducía su mano en la bolsa del pantalón de Castiel que le quedaba a su lado.

— No engañas a nadie — continuó bebiendo a sorbos cortos su whisky —, conozco esa mirada, la he visto miles de veces en consumidores como tú, y mi jefe está promocionando un nuevo producto — le guiñó el ojo.

_¿El hombre estaba hablando de drogas? Pero… la seguridad del bar es tan ridícula que es imposible que pudiera pasar sin que se dieran cuenta de que el tipo tenía droga encima…_

— Yo… — Castiel sentía el peso de aquella diminuta bolsita en su pantalón, a pesar de ser tan poca cantidad.

— No, no. Está bien. Como dije, me agradas, pruébala, si quieres más, sabes dónde encontrarme. Si no puedes pagarla, conozco varios métodos por los cuales puedes adquirirla. Nada ilegal, si sabes a lo que me refiero — se rio bajito, y con eso, el hombre de nombre Crowley, se apartó de la barra con su trago aún en las manos.

Castiel introdujo lentamente su mano a la bolsa del pantalón, casi temeroso de tocar aquella bolsa de plástico diminuta… pero ahí estaba, la sintió con los dedos, su consistencia no era parecida a nada que hubiera tocado, o probado antes, no era polvo, era otra cosa… como si fueran pequeños… cristales.

_Metanfetamina, _fue lo que Castiel pensó de inmediato.

: : :

— Dean, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie más de quince segundos — lo sostuvo mientras levantaba su mano para señalar las fotos de las víctimas.

— Esto es importante, Víctor —. Señaló la foto de la primera víctima — Nora Mason, una prostituta, muerta en su propio apartamento, pienso que es la primera víctima, que su modus operandi apenas había comenzado a desarrollarse. Eso fue hace cinco años, oh, mierda, el piso se está moviendo.

Víctor soltó un exasperado _estúpido Dean_, y arrimó una silla para que se pudiera sentarse, cerca del enorme tabloide.

— Gracias, hermano. Como iba diciendo… pienso que ella era la primera víctima, la siguió a casa, probablemente como uno de sus clientes, y después la asesinó. O tal vez la conocía.

— ¿Por qué iba a matarla si la conocía? — intervino Víctor en el relato.

— Y después observé a las demás víctimas, y el reporte forense de todas. John Cane, el vendedor de droga, murió por las infecciones en las heridas que pudieron ser causadas por tortura. El estúpido asesino seguía sin perfeccionar su técnica, su método de tortura mataba a sus víctimas, pero a éste, sí le quemó los ojos, aunque ya estaba muerto cuando lo hizo — señaló la siguiente fotografía — Lila Greenfiel, drogadicta, probablemente conocía a Cane, señales de tortura, leves, pero estaban ahí, le quemaron los putos ojos estando viva, el asesino se volvía más sádico con las siguientes víctimas. Comenzó a disfrutarlo, ¿no lo crees?

Víctor observaba las fotografías de cerca, Dean Winchester estaba tan borracho que no podía mantenerse en pie, pero todo lo que decía parecía tener sentido.

— Y después llegamos al caso de Christie Williams y su novio Zach Mueller — continúo parloteando Dean, tirado en la silla — excepto que a ella no la torturó, sólo la asesinó, y no la retuvo por mucho tiempo, pero con Zach, oh, se tomó su tiempo. A ella no la torturó, y a la primera víctima tampoco, pienso en los porqués y lo único que se me ocurre, es que de alguna forma, ellas no eran sus objetivos principales. Tal vez tiene alguna clase de moral, quiero decir, Christie era una estudiante impecable, y la primera víctima, según sus vecinos, se había quedado sin dinero luego de que la abandonó el esposo, así que quizá no entraban en su retorcido código, o lo que sea.

— Incinerar los ojos de la víctima es su firma, como su golpe final — afirmó Víctor.

— Claro, pero no torturó a todas sus víctimas, y pienso que no lo hizo porque creyó que no merecían ser torturadas, sino… que murieran rápidamente, ¿sabes? — comentó Dean en una voz pastosa, el alcohol definitivamente afectando ya su habla.

— No creo que haya sido una muerte por misericordia, hubiera utilizado otro método — argumentó Víctor, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios estaba hablando de un caso tan serio, cuando el detective a cargo del mismo tenía la sangre diluida en alcohol.

— ¿Ves? Ahí es donde está el error — sonrío cerrando los ojos, feliz en su embriagues de haber descubierto algo maravilloso que los otros no.

— ¿Cómo? — Víctor alzó los brazos al aire. Se giró y buscó una bolsa donde recoger todas las botellas que seguían regadas en el suelo. Al teniente Singer no le agradaría en absoluto encontrar aquello en la mañana.

— Porque… al incinerar los ojos de la víctima, el asesino creé que está siendo misericordioso, creé que… no lo sé… quizá tiene algo que ver con una religión de mierda o algo así. Quizá esto es algo de carácter religioso, Víctor; quizá no es sólo un enfermo bastardo que le gusta quemarle los ojos a la gente… por eso… lo último que hace con la víctima es… eso.

— ¿Y…? — apremió Víctor para que continuara.

— ¿Y? Es todo lo que tengo, estaba trabajando en ello cuando tú me interrumpiste — lo señaló con el dedo, o eso intentó porque ya estaba viendo doble, así que no estaba seguro de haber señalado al Víctor correcto.

— Dean, viejo, mírate — argumentó —, estás ebrio, dentro de la estación de policía. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Quieres una suspensión?

— Estoy haciendo mi trabajo — siguió Dean con la misma cantaleta, aunque alzar la cabeza para ver el tabloide ya le mareaba.

— Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, mi trasero — contra argumentó el otro detective, acercándosele a Dean para que lo escuchara —. Estás escapando de algo, o alguien, ¿y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque, esta misma actitud de mierda y esta idiotez que estás haciendo, ¡fue exactamente lo mismo que hiciste cuando Cassie te dejó!

— Púdrete Víctor — gritó Dean —. Tú no sabes, no tienes idea, por la mierda que he pasado, tú te fuiste al FBI, ¡así que púdrete!

— Sé que tu padre murió, y lamento no haber estado ahí — bajó el tono de voz, de forma resignada. En cierta forma, lo que Dean decía era cierto.

— Eso fue hace muchos meses… — murmuró Dean, agachando la cabeza.

— Entonces… este berrinche tuyo es por… ¿una chica?

Dean se carcajeó, de forma abrupta y el sonido que escapó de su boca pareció el de una hiena.

— No quiero hablar de ello — dijo después de un momento de compostura.

— Así que hay o había una chica — afirmó Víctor.

— ¿Qué tal tu vida en el FBI? — le provocó Dean.

Víctor le sonrío de una forma que prometía un asesinato lento y doloroso.

— ¿Ella te botó también?

— ¿Aún le hablas a tu ex esposa?

— ¿Estaba buena?

— Más que tu ex esposa.

— ¿Así que era algo casual y de cualquier forma te botó? — rio Henriksen a carcajadas esta vez. Para su sorpresa, Dean no respondió, sino que se quedó pensativo. Taciturno, como si estuviera recordando algo.

— No, él no era algo casual — murmuró lentamente, casi inaudible, pero el otro detective escuchó claramente aquellas palabras.

**Fin - Viene de familia I**

* * *

><p>El trabajo atrasado que tenía me dejó estancado por un par de días, pero ya volví C:<p>

Puedo ver el final del túneeeeeel. Aún no estoy seguro de cuántos capítulos tendrá, en mi mente, la historia se resuelve "rápidamente", pero a la hora de ponerlo en papel, termino escribiendo una novela completa, mis disculpas.

Actualización más pronto que la anterior.

Dee, corto.


	24. Viene de familia II

**Viene de familia II**

Rachel vio a Castiel acercándose a la mesa donde los demás profesores se encontraban sentados. Sólo había una cerveza intacta. La música en vivo ya había terminado, dando paso al DJ, la música ya no era tan estruendosa, pero la pista ahora estaba a reventar.

Castiel se sentó y pidió a un mesero que pasaba una limonada. Rachel suspiró y tomó la cerveza sin tocar y le dio un gran sorbo.

— Disculpa lo de antes — se inclinó el profesor hacia la psicóloga.

— Lo mismo digo — musitó Rachel.

El mesero colocó en la mesa la limonada y todos brindaron porque el semestre terminara.

— Gabriel, cuéntanos algunas de tus _"investigaciones"_ — todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, excepto Castiel que no entendía la gracia.

Gabriel se hizo el ofendido, girando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de sus compañeros, mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa bien formada en su cara.

— Creo que Martha, la que da matemáticas II, está embarazada — se acercó a la mesa apoyando sus dos brazos e inclinándose, como si fuera un secreto — del profesor calvo que da Física I.

Toda la mesa estalló a carcajadas.

— Juro por Dios que daría cualquier cosa por borrar en mi memoria esa terrible escena — los demás continuaban riéndose mientras Gabriel seguía relatando —, quiero decir, ya sé que la enfermería siempre está desierta, pero, hooooolaaaa, soy un enfermero competente que cumple con su horario — se enmarcó la cara con su mano izquierda mientras trataba de no reírse.

Los oídos de Castiel zumbaban. No podía concentrarse ni en seguir la conversación. Cerró los ojos por un momento pero se sintió peor, desorientado por todo el ruido a su alrededor. A dos mesas adelante, había chicas festejando un cumpleaños, o algo parecido. Eran ruidosas. El DJ al parecer era algo famoso, pues las personas en la pista gritaban y chiflaban cada que terminaba una canción e iniciaba otra de inmediato. Todo el mundo reía, gritaba, se carcajeaba, se divertían.

—… También creo que el director Uriel anda en algo… — escuchaba apenas Castiel al enfermero, que continuaba parloteando — le he escuchado que el año próximo subirá los sueldos de todos en la escuela, pero ¿cómo es eso? Si hace meses despidió a la doctora Esther porque no tenía dinero para seguir pagándole. ¿Ah? Hizo un pacto con el diablo, ese tipo. Les digo, algo huele mal…

Tonterías, idioteces. Cosas mundanas de la vida. No quería escuchar a Gabriel chismorreando, por mucho que le agradara el tipo, no quería escuchar el griterío de dos mesas adelante, no quería bailar, no quería la estúpida limonada, no quería estar allí, ¿había alguna forma de que el suelo se lo tragase y jamás lo volviera a escupir? El zumbido en sus oídos persistía.

Era como estar ahogándose, el clima artificial dentro del bar era agradable, y aun así Castiel sentía que estaba sofocándose ahí adentro. Se levantó de nuevo de su silla y se fue a uno de los balcones, donde no había parejas besuqueándose, a tomar un poco de aire.

El diminuto paquete de droga se sentía tan pesado dentro de su pantalón, era ridículo pensar cómo aquella bolsita podía arruinar su vida completamente. No pesaba más que un gramo, seguramente.

Recordó noches similares, donde no había momento de duda a la hora de fumarla, ingerirla o aspirarla. Ni siquiera un pensamiento, ningún sonido de advertencia en su mente. Sin remordimientos, sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo, zuuum, adentro, y respirar y ver el mundo con otros ojos, un mundo sin dolor.

El aire que entraba a sus pulmones era frío, sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y era Rachel, de nuevo con aquel gesto preocupado.

En cualquiera de aquellas otras noches, quien lo tocara de esa forma, sólo indicaba una cosa; ambos terminarían en una cama, o a veces ni siquiera en una cama. La mayoría de las veces era un asunto de una sola noche, y era un asunto que rozaba lo salvaje, e incluso así, llegaba a ser placentero. Hombres, mujeres, no importaba realmente. Ninguno estaba ahí para cuando Castiel despertaba, y si lo estaban, Castiel era quien sonreía, decía adiós y jamás daba el número a aquellos o aquellas que se lo pedían. A veces ni siquiera les decía su nombre.

Ahora que lo piensa, mientras Rachel lo observa, con aquella preocupación escrita en su rostro, se pregunta cómo es que una persona así se ha convertido _así. _El Castiel de aquellos tiempos pensaba que todas las personas estaban llenas de mierda, y que nadie cambiaba realmente, ni por un ser amado, ni mucho menos por sí mismos. Todos eran lo mismo.

Y mientras Rachel le preguntaba si quería irse de ahí, Castiel se preguntaba si él había cambiado en algo en todos esos años… claro, el alcohol y las drogas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero la verdadera naturaleza de esas acciones, ¿se habían extinguido con aquel pacto de sobriedad y mantenerse limpio?

— ¿Castiel?

— Sí… quiero salir de este lugar.

Una vez que se despidieron de los demás profesores y Gabriel, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde el personal del ballet parking trajo el coche de Rachel.

Ya en la carretera, Castiel bajó un poco el vidrio para sentir el aire.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a algún motel o algo? — preguntó, mientras veía la ruta por la que iban, Rachel lo iba a dejar en el apartamento de Dean, pero era donde menos quería estar en ese momento.

La psicóloga colocó la direccional a la derecha, y giró para dirigirse en la dirección opuesta a donde vivía Castiel.

— Puedes quedarte en mi departamento — al ver los labios del profesor para contestar, interrumpió — te quedarás ahí, tengo un sofá muy amplio, y puedes quedarte tantas noches como quieras, no importa, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel se quedó mudo por minutos, después simplemente inclinó la cabeza, en señal de aceptación.

Por supuesto, Rachel, siendo tan persuasiva, tenía que preguntar, satisfacer su curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces todo esto sí tiene que ver con Dean?

Castiel se volteó hacia la ventana, mientras Rachel reía bajito. Si eso servía como confirmación para ella, él no iba a desmentirla. Dean era la respuesta corta, después de todo.

: : :

— Mierda — dijo Víctor automáticamente, en respuesta al farfullo de Dean. El otro detective parecía como si no hubiera dicho nada, o más bien, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. El hombre estaba completamente derrotado, derrumbado en aquella silla.

— ¿Mmm? — respondió Dean luego de largos minutos de silencio. Incluso para sus estándares, debía admitir que se había sobrepasado de alcohol. Tenía que ir al baño, y comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

— ¿Entonces era cierto todo lo que Gordon estaba diciendo? Creí que sólo estaba gastando una broma — confesó.

Dean no entendió a qué se refería Víctor ni por qué salía Gordon en la conversación.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Gordon — insistió el detective — ha estado… diciendo que tú… estás con alguien — Dean elevó la cara para ver al detective a la cara, con un claro signo de confusión en todo su rostro — un hombre — terminó Víctor, viendo cómo Dean pasaba de la confusión a más confusión y después a una mueca de asco.

— Creo que voy a vomitar — fue todo lo que Dean dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada un bote de basura.

— Oh, vamos — Víctor dijo en tono comprensivo — Gordon es un idiota por andar divulgando información personal, pero-

— No, en serio, voy a vomitar — espetó Dean sintiendo su boca salivar de forma excesiva. La sensación le era demasiado familiar. Señaló el bote de basura de la oficina, y Víctor apremió para dárselo.

Dean arqueó y tan pronto como tuvo el bote en sus manos vomitó por varios segundos. En su mente creía que deservía aquella horrible repetición dolorosa, devolviendo involuntariamente todo el alcohol ingerido debido a su idiotez, pero voluntaria acción.

No quedaba agua en los garrafones de la diminuta cocina, así que mientras Dean tomaba agua del lavamanos del baño, nada podía empeorar; Víctor se deshacía de la evidencia, tanto el vómito como las botellas de cerveza.

El desagradable sabor en su boca y garganta era insoportable, pero a cada trago de agua iba disminuyendo. Se mojó la cara y el cabello; se observó en el espejo y era una pena incluso para él el estado en que se encontraba. Tenía suerte de que el otro detective estuviera ahí.

Pensó en llamar a Bela, desde aquella fiesta con Balthazar, donde la conoció, habían tenido más de un encuentro; Dean la encontraba reconfortante, pero no porque compartieran algo más allá del mero acto de estar juntos… era todo lo contrario. Ella no quería nada de él, al igual que Dean no quería nada de ella; desde luego, la mujer era exitosa en su trabajo y era sumamente atractiva, pero no había nada entre ellos dos, a pesar de todas las noches acompañadas de copas de vino, risas tontas y duchas matutinas.

Lo que tenían era perfecto, porque ninguno de los dos estaba involucrado en el otro. Bela rara vez mostraba interés por saber lo que hacía Dean para vivir, o su familia. Dean tampoco era curioso en ninguno de esos aspectos. No le importaban en realidad.

Y sucedía todo lo opuesto cuando pensaba en Cas. Quería saber todo, absolutamente todo, cicatrices incluidas, quería saber más del idiota de Balthazar aunque le resultara insoportable, quería conocer tanto del hombre que era desesperante para Dean; miedo, y el sentimiento de inutilidad siempre le apresaban en momentos cruciales de su vida. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Inutilidad a qué? Sólo Dean Winchester sabía lo que pasaba en su mente, aunque en su vida jamás lo había hablado, no en voz alta. Sus "berrinches" como Víctor les llamaba, sólo eran un reflejo de aquellos miedos y sentimientos ahogados y atravesados en su garganta, incapaces de ser articulados.

— Limpié la escena del crimen — anunció el otro detective entrando al baño, sonriente.

El Winchester subió la mirada y vio el reflejo del otro por el espejo.

— Gracias — murmuró mientras se acercaba a la maquinita de papel, jalando la palanca una, dos, tres veces y cortando el papel para limpiarse la cara.

— Ey… lo que dije antes… sabes que no hay nada por lo cual avergonzarse, ¿verdad? — se acercó cautelosamente a Dean y posó sus manos en los hombros del otro, como diciendo "estoy aquí contigo".

— Ya no importa — intentó sonreír Dean, mientras tiraba el papel al cesto de basura —. Ya no importa más — intentó alejarse de Víctor pero aún estaba lo bastante mareado como para zafarse del otro.

— Ok, bien — Víctor se aseguró de que Dean saliera del departamento policiaco y una vez en el estacionamiento, se apoderó de las llaves del Impala a pesar de los gruñidos del dueño y manejó hasta el apartamento del Winchester.

A Dean no le sorprendió en absoluto la ausencia de Castiel.

: : :

_Es un solo un columpio verde, como la anterior pesadilla. El parque está completamente vacío, desierto. El pasto está quemado por la nieve. Castiel se acerca al columpio, cada pisada haciendo un crash, crash. _

_El niño se balancea despacito, con la cabeza gacha. Alguien aparece por detrás y comienza a empujar el columpio de Castiel. Él deja caer su cabeza e inclina su cuerpo para saber quién está detrás. _

_Ve sus labios curvados, sus dientes asomándose, sus ojos avellana y su inconfundible cabellera pelirroja. Castiel sonríe también y deja que la niña, un poco corta de estatura, mas no de edad, siga empujando el columpio. _

— _Hace mucho frío, regresemos a la casa — dice la niña, empujando más y más alto el columpio. _

— _¡No quiero ir! — grita al cielo Castiel mientras estira sus piernas para elevarse y elevarse. _

— _¡Papá se va a enojar! — gritó esta vez ella, apartándose del camino del columpio, que había alcanzado su máxima altura. _

_Castiel puso los pies en la tierra, arrastrándolos para detenerse. Tres, cuatro balanceos menores y el columpio estaba ya parado. El niño se levantó del asiento del columpio y profirió: _

— _¡Zach no es mi padre! — y echó a correr a la salida del parque, con la chica detrás de él. _

_No tardaron en volver a jugar, Castiel corriendo detrás de la niña, intentando atraparla. Su cabello largo se alborotaba como la publicidad que tiene un ventilador por abajo, pensaba Castiel entonces. _

_La entrada de la casa era un jardín. El cielo se había oscurecido ya así que la pelirroja sonrió como poseída y sacó una manguera verde que conectó a la toma de agua. Castiel sonrió también y abrió la llave y la manguera comenzó a enderezarse. _

_La chica colocó su pequeño dedo, tapando parcialmente la salida de la manguera, saliendo el agua en una especie de cascada. _

_Comenzó a regar los árboles y a hacer figuritas en el aire con el agua. Era la parte favorita del día de Castiel. Reían como los niños que eran. _

_Reían, como se supone que un niño debe reír. _

_Una sombra se cierne sobre la niña. La figura de un hombre, su brazo lo usó para impedir que la niña respirara. Ella arañaba y trataba de gritar. Castiel sólo podía observar con horror. La manguera, tirada en el suelo, inundaba el pasto y el niño podía sentir sus pies mojados. Como estar en un charco de sangre. _

_La figura ensombrecida sale a la luz, pero continúa ahorcando a su víctima, hasta que sus ojos comienzan a quemarse como si de hojas secas se tratasen. El brazo desaparece y la chica grita desesperadamente, con dos llamaradas ardientes que pronto consumen todo su cuerpo. _

Castiel despierta y aún puede escuchar los gritos dentro de su cabeza. Trata de tranquilizarse y espía por un momento si Rachel no se ha despertado. No hay ningún ruido en aquel departamento, excepto por la rápida respiración del profesor.

Toma su cabeza entre sus manos y se hunde nuevamente en el sofá, reclinándose por completo.

_No_, se recuerda a sí mismo, _Anna no murió de esa forma. _

_No, Zach no mató a Anna,_ vuelve a pensar.

— Anna está muerta por mi culpa — se repitió Castiel a sí mismo, una y otra vez, como un mantra, hasta que dejó de ver el rostro de Zach asesinando a su hermana.

**Fin - Viene de familia II  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo patrocinado por Frederic Chopin.<br>¿Han visto la película de Cloud Atlas? ¿No? La recomiendo ampliamente.

El telón se va levantando~ Gracias por los comentarios, son muy apreciados.

El título es por "Runs in the family" por Amanda Palmer. Buena canción. Quizá después la traduzca y la suba a mi blog. En mi perfil está la dirección.

Dee, corto.


	25. No mentalices I

**No mentalices**

Víctor estaba orgulloso, nadie en la sala de conferencias había notado algo diferente en ella el siguiente día. Sólo pasó por afuera casualmente, para ver si todo estaba bien, pero captó a Gordon sentado en la misma silla que estaba Dean anoche, y de igual forma, miraba aquel tablón, casi sin parpadear.

Víctor sentía mucha curiosidad por el caso, así que hizo un anuncio de su presencia tocando el vidrio como si tocara una puerta. Gordon volteó a verlo, y después volvió su mirada a la pizarra de nuevo.

— Ey — dijo Víctor, no sabía cómo comenzar una charla con Gordon.

— Ey — replicó Gordon automáticamente, sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.

— Así que… ¿Dean te ha dicho su teoría ya? — se acercó a Gordon, tanteando el terreno.

El otro detective soltó un bufido.

— El bastardo de Dean no ha vuelto aquí desde que su _novia_ lo llamó anoche — dijo sonriente, mientras hacía comillas en el aire ante la palabra novia.

— Oh… bueno, sólo para que estés enterado, Dean compartió una de sus teorías — decidió ignorar a Gordon y todo acerca de la vida personal del Winchester. Era su amigo, pero bueno, había un caso frente a ellos —. Piensa que todo el asunto de calcinar ojos tiene una especie de significado para el asesino, quizá sea algo religioso, desde que las víctimas a las que no torturó, sus ojos fueron calcinados o extirpados, según sus primeros asesinatos.

Gordon esta vez sí le miró y escuchó lo que Víctor decía, incluso asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

— También tengo algo — se levantó de la silla e hizo ademán a Víctor para que se acercase al tabloide — Dean se ha enfocado demasiado en el cómo las víctimas murieron, que a veces se olvida de que alguna vez fueron personas común y corrientes. Lo que me lleva a _esto _— Gordon señaló cada una de las fotos de las víctimas, todas de cuando estaban vivas, con ojos, y alguna que otra sonriendo —. Ahora bien, hasta ahora el único motivo por el cual escoge a sus víctimas es porque _yo _creo que, sí, es un asunto religioso, la mayoría de la gente que fue asesinada es considerada escoria de la sociedad. Excepto Christie, quizá el asesino sólo la usó para acercarse a su verdadero objetivo, Zach. Ahora, hermano, observa los ojos de las víctimas.

Víctor observó el tablón, cada foto de la víctima viva al lado de otra ya estando muerta. Nora tenía ojos café, John ojos miel, Lila ojos marrones. Christie tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos, había que admitirlo; Zach los tenía avellana, Brad Wallace color miel. El detective se quedó boquiabierto.

— Si lo de Christie fue un accidente…

— Esa no es la pregunta correcta — negó Gordon.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es? — Víctor vio brevemente hacia afuera de la sala y observó al teniente Singer aproximándose a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no hay ninguna víctima de ojos azules? No hay ninguna que conozcamos al menos. ¿Qué? ¿El asesino es un neonazi ahora? Tengo a Ash buscando por más víctimas con heridas en los ojos similares.

— Detectives — se anunció Bobby en la sala y sin más rodeos soltó — Tenemos un nuevo cuerpo.

Gordon y Víctor se miraron entre sí.

— Sin ojos — elaboró. Escuchar de un nuevo asesinato no era raro. Era la división de homicidios, por Dios. Pero aquel detalle hacía una historia diferente.

— Iré a la escena del crimen, señor — salió Gordon de la sala. Víctor estaba por salir de ahí y meterse en sus propios asuntos, pero el teniente lo detuvo. Víctor se petrificó en su sitio, _Robert Singer lo sabía_, _sabía lo que había pasado anoche_, fue lo que pensó. No se atrevió a girarse para verle a la cara.

— Primero, dile a Dean que me debe un cesto de basura nuevo — el detective se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a darle la cara al teniente —. Segundo, ustedes imbéciles se olvidaron de que había cámaras; y tercero, ve a ver si no está muerto en su departamento. He llamado a su celular pero no me responde.

— Sí, teniente — fue todo lo que Víctor dijo, antes de huir de Bobby.

: : :

Rachel salió del cuarto de baño con bata puesta y toalla enrollada en su cabellera, se dirigió a la sala sólo para ver si Castiel seguía dormido, y efectivamente; así seguía. Lo movió ligeramente, diciéndole que ya era hora de levantarse, Castiel le gruñó pero abrió los ojos, pestañeando repetidamente. Rachel simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse.

Un par de minutos después, la psicóloga escuchó toda clase de ruidos provenientes de la cocina. El refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose, el cascarón de huevos romperse y la licuadora siendo torturada, un sartén en el fuego, y después pudo oler algo que en su vida había olido a esa hora de la mañana, y ciertamente no en su apartamento.

Allí estaba, Castiel en la cocina, mirando taciturnamente cómo a la mezcla de harina con leche y huevo y mantequilla le salían diminutas burbujas.

— No sabía que cocinaras — comentó Rachel mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Castiel sonrió.

— La harina está a punto de caducar, así que sólo seguí las instrucciones y mezclé todo — se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre digo que haré _hotcakes_ para el desayuno, pero nunca me da tiempo — suspiró mientras se acercaba a un espejo de cuerpo entero y continuó arreglándose el cabello.

— Puedo ver el porqué — bufó y tomó una espátula de madera, para darle la vuelta al _hotcake._

— Oh, lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Piensas ir con esa ropa apestando hoy?

Castiel apretó los dientes, mientras escuchaba a la masa hacer ruiditos parecidos a gritos mientras se cocinaba. Sí, su camisa apestaba a alcohol, a pesar de no haber tomado nada al final de la noche. Eso, y eran las mismas prendas que había usado el día anterior entero.

Cerró los ojos y se apartó de la estufa.

— Tengo que ir al departamento de Dean por mis cosas — se pasó una mano por la nuca, tratando de olvidar el suceso de la noche anterior, antes de ir al bar.

Rachel detuvo su mano por encima de su cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera apuntado con un arma. Con el cepillo enredado en el cabello se giró hacia Castiel, lo cual era una imagen graciosa hasta cierto punto, pero la mueca en el rostro de Rachel no era graciosa.

— Oh, ¿tan mala es la situación? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba al profesor, al no obtener una respuesta, excepto labios apretados y una mirada esquiva, abrazó a Castiel — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No lo sé… — susurró Castiel, deshaciéndose del abrazo, para volver a la estufa.

— Por supuesto, no tienes que decirme si no quieres — se giró y tomó el cepillo atascado en su cabello y volvió a su ritual.

— No, no es eso — dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Rachel lo escuchara —. Me refiero a que, no sé exactamente qué sucedió, ni por qué… es confuso — arrugó el ceño y tomó un plato donde colocó el _hotcake_ para Rachel.

— ¿Te importaría dar más detalles? — volvió Rachel y tomó el plato.

Se sentaron en una mesa pequeñita, apenas para dos personas. Era circular, y en el medio tenía un florero con rosas rojas. Rachel lo tomó y lo colocó en el suelo, en intento de ver el rostro del profesor.

La profesora voló alrededor de la cocina, sacando dos vasos de vidrio y sirviendo jugo de naranja de cartón en los dos. Los colocó en la mesa y se sentó. Castiel colocaba mermelada a sus _hotcakes_, con un codo apoyándolo en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza.

— Dean… él… me besó — Rachel abrió grande los ojos, impresionada, hubiera podido jurar que quien haría el primer movimiento en aquella relación-no-relación iba a ser Castiel —. Cuando le pregunté la razón de por qué lo había hecho, todo lo tornó en una burla — apuñaló el _hotcake_ por en medio y comenzó a cortar con el tenedor hacia la orilla — Dean convierte todo en chistes baratos, y casi nunca habla en serio, así que sólo quería evadir el tema. No intenté que hablara del tema más, así que quería irme, pero él me detuvo, diciendo toda una sarta de excusas, que realmente no tenían sentido, pero, no quería que yo me fuera, eso creo — se llevó un gran pedazo a la boca y masticó, casi furioso. Rachel miraba pensativa —. Después, dice que no significa nada, así que lo besé — la profesora frunció el ceño esta vez, pensando que aquello no tenía mucho sentido — después de eso, las cosas se pusieron un poco… acaloradas… — tomó el jugo y dio un trago para pasarse el bocado. La psicóloga esta vez tenía una cara de pura sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tan acaloradas? — preguntó aún, con las cejas arriba.

— No tan acalorado — respondió enseguida, bajándola de su nube.

— Así que, ¿qué pasó? Hasta ahora todo parece bien, o, no veo nada isheparable — dijo mientras masticaba.

Castiel suspiró y continúo:

— Cuando parecía que las cosas iban a ir más… lejos… me detuvo. Dijo que… "no podía hacerlo". Y después, eh, básicamente, huyó del apartamento.

Rachel casi se atraganta en el acto de querer reírse. Soltó un bufido y tomó un gran sorbo de jugo. Castiel la miraba extrañado. Aunque, si lo contaba de esa forma, es como si Dean…

— Así que, Dean básicamente se asustó — tosió y dio otro sorbo al jugo — porque estaba punto de tener sexo. Sexo gay — aclaró Rachel. Sabía que el detective no era ningún santo.

— Sí, se podría decir… pero, no lo sé. Como dije, es confuso.

— ¿Qué hay de confuso en ello? Para mí es obvio lo que pasó, no creo que sea algo tan… malo.

— Al principio, es casi como si fuéramos amigos — comenzó Castiel — bien, yo fui el primero en hablarle, pero no tenía ninguna intención de… nada — soltó, recordando la iglesia vacía y Dean con la cabeza gacha sollozando; esa había sido la primera y la última vez que lo había visto de esa forma — después, él siguió apareciendo en todos lados, en la escuela por el caso de Christie Williams, después me recomienda lugares donde comer, luego acude a mi habitación de motel SIN que yo le dijera nada, me invita a cenar, me invita a vivir a su apartamento, nos abandona en la fiesta de Balthazar por una mujer que en mi vida había visto, me besa, actúa como si jamás hubiera pasado, sigue saliendo por las noches y regresando en las mañanas como siempre, le pregunto por ello, se hace el imbécil, pero no quiere que… me vaya — concluye Castiel, asombrado de la revelación que acababa de tener.

— Suena como a alguien que necesita a alguien pero no admite que lo necesita — dijo Rachel en modo psicóloga —. Dean te invitó a vivir a su apartamento, aun no cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad financiera… Dean se viste como persona decente sólo para conocer a tu hermano… Y aun así, te rechaza — se quedó pensativa por un momento — Eso es… sí, un comportamiento extraño y confuso.

— Oh, no empieces — comentó Castiel llevándose la mano a la frente.

— Bien — el profesor ve como Rachel hace un puchero claramente — dejemos que las cosas se enfríen un momento… — se río ante el chiste que acababa de hacer —, no necesitas ir a su apartamento. Mi novio tiene mucha ropa aquí y es más o menos de tu altura, no le importará que tomes un par.

: : :

Dean se acercó a la escena del crimen, rodeada ya por cintas amarillas. Enseñó su placa a un policía de uniforme y se acercó. Garth estaba inspeccionando a la víctima, y otros forenses tomaban fotografías. Dean aspiró hondo por la boca.

El cuerpo era casi irreconocible, estaba boca arriba, las heridas que había en el cuerpo eran incontables. Dean escuchó cómo Garth le decía a la distancia que había sido encontrado esta mañana, mientras un ama de casa salía a trabajar, y llamó a la policía. Era una zona caracterizada por la pobreza en la que vivían los habitantes, y también por el alto índice de vandalismo, entre otros crímenes. No era de extrañarse la falta de curiosos.

— Así que, ¿cuánto tiene esta chica de muerta? — preguntó por inercia.

— Chico — dijo Garth, sin dejar de examinar.

— ¿Disculpa?

Gordon apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Dean mientras lo saludaba.

— Creí que nunca aparecerías… ¿por qué mierda tienes lentes oscuros si es de día? — se rio Gordon mientras se acercaba al cuerpo.

Dean soltó un bufido y se quitó los lentes. _Mierda_, el sol era tan brillante. Y la resaca era divina.

— Ey, Gordie — giró los ojos Dean, mientras se tapaba el sol con una mano, después se dirigió a Garth — ¿Qué quieres decir con qué es un chico? — preguntó de nuevo. El cabello, el rostro, las ropas, todo indicaba que se trataba de una mujer joven.

Garth le dedicó una mirada confusa.

— Quiero decir, que tiene todas las características de un hombre. Cromosomas XY-

— Sí, Garth, sé lo que ser un hombre significa — hasta ahora, con ningún asesinato se habían encontrado con que el asesino hiciera esa clase de cosas, todas las víctimas habían sido encontradas con la ropa en que habían desaparecido.

— ¿Crees que es el mismo asesino? — preguntó Gordon.

— La tortura fue más violenta esta vez, los ojos calcinados, no tendré un examen completo sin revisarlo en el departamento forense… pero sí, yo diría que es el mismo asesino de Brad Wallace.

— Bien, asumo que no hay ningún testi-

— ¡DÉJAME PASAR! — gritó alguien, y a Dean casi le explota la cabeza.

Un uniformado estaba tratando de contener a una adolescente que quería ver. Dean se acercó tapándose los oídos para ver qué pasaba, nadie en una escena del crimen dice tal cosa a menos que conozca a la víctima.

— Yo me encargo — le dijo al uniformado, y este se hizo un lado.

La chica trató de ver pero Dean se interpuso. De cualquier forma, lo que ella vio había sido suficiente para saber que se trataba de Mike.

— ¿Lo… la conocías? — la detuvo por los hombros, y la chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas. La chica se derrumbó y quedó hincada en el suelo, soltando horribles llantos. Dean tomó eso como una confirmación, y su cabeza seguía matándolo ahora que la chica lloraba y lloraba.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — trató Dean, intentando que su posible testigo se tranquilizara.

— July — sollozó.

Gordon se acercó.

— No lo sé, hombre. Suena más a un caso de homofobia, y yo no hago esas mierdas.

Dean apretó los dientes, tratando muy, muy fuerte de no golpear a Gordon. Un segundo tenía a July consolándola, y al segundo sólo tenía aire a su vista. La chica se acercó a Gordon llena de furia y trató de patearlo, para suerte de Gordon y mala suerte de Dean, el detective la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño alguno y pasó a esposarla.

— Tratar de herir a un oficial de la ley no es legal — rio Gordon mientras escuchaba el clic de las esposas y July trataba de zafarse.

— Gordon, yo me encargo — espetó al ver a su posible testigo esposada.

— No te preocupes, ya la tengo — July seguía moviendo sus brazos desesperadamente y llorando al mismo tiempo.

— Yo me encargo — volvió a repetir Dean en un tono amenazador. Gordon soltó a July y alzó los brazos en señal de rendición, mientras sonreía. Dean tomó a July por un brazo y le decía que todo estaba bien; ella le escupió a Dean en la cara, lo pateó y trató de huir.

Dean corrió tras ella, con resaca o no, era más rápido que la chica que corría con los brazos a su espalda. La tomó por el antebrazo, gritándole que huir no iba a hacer algo mejor a su caso, y la jaló hacia el Impala y la metió en el asiento trasero. No quería que Gordon estuviera cerca de la pobre chica.

— Tienes buena puntería, por cierto — rio Dean mientras se limpiaba la saliva con su playera.

— Vete a la mierda — gruñó July en el asiento, temblando de miedo o de rabia, Dean no sabía cuál.

Encendió el Impala, dio vuelta en U y se despidió de Gordon con el gesto universal de la mano mientras sonreía.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Me dolió en el alma inventar a Mike sólo para asesinarlo ;_; *se va a su rincón*<br>Por otro lado, capítulo semanal =D  
>Dee, corto.<p> 


	26. No mentalices II

Víctor Henriksen releía el expediente de July Fitzgerald, mientras la veía entrar al departamento de policía, tomada del antebrazo por Dean. Abrió los ojos pasmado, mientras recogía las hojas del expediente y las juntaba en un folder amarillo. Dos uniformados tomaron a July y la llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios.

Antes de que Dean pudiera entrar, Víctor le detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— Acabas de resolver mi caso — Víctor le empujó el folder lleno de papeles.

Dean observó a Víctor, claramente confuso. Abrió el fólder y tomó una foto, una que los padres de July habían dado. El detective arrugó cada vez más el ceño, mientras miraba hacia la puerta y a la foto, abrió la boca pero no atinó a decir nada.

— Bueno… eres un buen fisonomista — alzó las cejas y siguió hurgando en el expediente. Era surreal lo que estaba en la foto comparado con la persona sentada y esposada.

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea ella? — inquirió Víctor, arrastrando a Dean a una sala donde se encontraba una tele que transmitía lo que la cámara dentro de la sala de interrogatorios grababa.

Dean soltó un suspiro.

— ¡Te digo que es ella! Su nombre es July, ¿cierto?

Dean, después de escudriñar la cámara y ver la foto repetidas veces, tuvo que admitir que si quitaba y ponía algunos detalles, era la misma persona.

— Es ella — después comenzó a reír — ¿Te enseñaron eso en el FBI?

— Púdrete — bufó Víctor.

— ¿Sus padres reportaron su desaparición? No me extraña que no quisiera vivir con ellos — le dio un folderzazo a Víctor en el hombro, y entró a la sala.

Uno de los policías uniformados permanecía adentro. Dean le pidió que le quitara las esposas a July, y después le encargó al policía dos cafés, grandes; hizo una pausa y preguntó cómo prefería July su café.

— Con leche — respondió con voz temblorosa y desconcertada. Mantenía sobándose las muñecas de ambas manos.

Dean se sentó en la silla contraria a ella y abrió el archivo que Víctor le había dado.

— Así que… July Fitzgerald, ¿eh? — resbaló la foto por la mesa hasta que llegó a la vista de ella. Con repentina furia, tomó la foto y la rompió en tantas partes como pudo antes de que se esparcieran por el suelo — Ok, entiendo, odias los vestidos.

July no dijo nada, y Dean siguió leyendo el archivo. July había desaparecido hace unos meses, después de terminar la escuela media superior a los 17 años, técnicamente, se supone que debía ir a la universidad. Dean hizo una mueca, cuando él tenía 17 años… mejor no hablar de ello.

— July, ¿puedo llamarte July? — Ella asintió sin muchas ganas — Siento mucho lo que el Detective Walker dijo en la escena del crimen… no levantaremos cargos, no te preocupes…

— No me importa, todos ustedes son igual — apretó los dientes.

— Oh, no. Créeme que no comparto las opiniones de ese imbécil — a eso, July sonrió ligeramente — July, eres menor de edad… tendremos que llamar a tus padres en algún punto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? — el cuerpo entero de la menor se tensó y agachó la mirada —. Mientras tanto, ¿puedes ayudarme a responder unas preguntas acerca de tu… amiga? — July alzó la vista, y el policía uniformado llegó con los dos cafés.

— Su nombre es Mike… era Mike — dio un sorbo al café, mientras Dean tomaba notas.

— ¿Mike tenía un apellido? ¿Familia?

— Mike Munroe. No, no tenía familia. Su familia le dio la espalda — escupió las palabras, de nuevo con rabia.

July continúo hablando, diciéndole en dónde vivía Mike, sus vecinos lo adoraban, con ropa de hombre o de mujer. Le contó de cómo ayudaba al señor Trevor a subir al autobús porque había sufrido un accidente. Mike tenía 20 años, y su círculo de amistades consistía en Rose, Jackie y ella. Rose era una mujer transexual, July le calculaba entre 26 y 28 años; Rose jamás había revelado su edad real. Tanto Rose como Jackie habían nacido en aquellos barrios, y no tardaron en descubrir lo difícil que era ganar dinero para personas como ellas.

Jackie se prostituía por dólares, al igual que Mike. No era ningún secreto, ni tampoco era causa de vergüenza. Dean se preguntaba cómo es que July había terminado siendo amiga de aquella gente. Su archivo indicaba que había acudido desde el prescolar a escuelas privadas únicamente, buenas escuelas, a las que ni en sueños Sam hubiera podido ir.

— ¿Cuándo notaron que Mike había desaparecido?

— Sábado por la noche — contestó de inmediato, como si hubiera pensado miles de veces aquella pegunta —. Rose había decidido que nos quedáramos en su casa a ver la tele y comer pizza. Todas estaban ahí, excepto Mike. Mike había ido a su casa primero, para cambiarse… esperamos, pero nunca llegó a la casa de Rose — dio otro sorbo al café, sus manos temblaban —, no contestaba su celular, y al siguiente día fui a su casa, pero, creo que no llegó ahí tampoco.

Suponiendo que aquella información fuera verdad, Mike había permanecido vivo por lo menos seis días, suponiendo que hubiera muerto el jueves por la noche y el viernes por la madrugada el asesino se hubiera deshecho del cuerpo. Al menos eso explicaba el cuerpo violentado de Mike, si había estado con vida casi igual de tiempo que Brad Wallace. Aunque el cuerpo de Mike estaba más dañado. ¿El tiempo que permanecen vivos depende de las víctimas? ¿El asesino hablaba con ellos?

— ¿Estabas con… Mike el sábado?

— Sí — sonrió — estábamos en una plaza del centro, pasando el rato — su sonrisa desfalleció de pronto, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué pasó en la plaza? ¿Alguien los… las molestó? — Dean nunca había tenido tantos problemas en cómo llamar a la víctima o testigos antes.

July guardó silencio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Conocimos a alguien, pero no estaba molestándonos, todo lo contrario. Estábamos… — tomó aire, como si de pronto todo en su mente se uniera como un rompecabezas — a Mike le pareció atractivo, así que lo invitamos a pasar un rato con nosotros. Pensamos que era genial porque no le importaba que Mike vistiera como chica, al igual que Rose, ni siquiera hizo las típicas preguntas estúpidas que hace el resto de la gente. Fue divertido incluso… ¿creé que… quizá fue él?

— ¿Podrías describirlo, dijo su nombre? — preguntó Dean impacientado, eso era nuevo. Si el asesino había planeado aquello, su modus operandi cambiaba radicalmente. El detective pensaba que simplemente espiaba a las víctimas, y aprovechaba una oportunidad donde estuvieran solas para abducirlas.

— Dijo un nombre muy raro, no lo recuerdo, pero dudo que fuera su nombre real — frunció aún más el cejo, tratando de recordar — era alto… quizá de su altura, ojos azules, cabello negro, era blanco… pero, no tan blanco, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?

— Este hombre, ¿tenía alguna seña en particular? ¿Alguna cicatriz, acento, algo relevante que hubiera mencionado?

July tomó su tiempo pensando, mostrándose más cooperativa que al inicio.

— Él no tomó con nosotros — dijo de repente —, estábamos en _Cats on Mars_, pedimos cerveza, pero él no tomó, dijo algo de haber estado 10 años sobrio.

El mundo de Dean se detuvo.

Algo debió mostrarse en su rostro, porque July preguntó:

— ¿Qué, es un sospechoso?

— N-no… — contestó Dean. Sábado por la tarde, es cuando Sam había estado con ellos en la plaza, habían comido… después de eso, Cas se quedó en la plaza. Tenía sentido. Dean nunca le preguntó qué había hecho después de que Sam y él se fueron a la casa de Ellen y Bobby.

Dean se levantó de la silla y estaba por salir de la sala de interrogatorios, July gritó que a dónde iba. Al abrir la puerta encontró a Víctor ahí de pie, confundido e intrigado al mismo tiempo.

— El detective Henriksen continuará el interrogatorio, necesitamos cerrar los cabos sueltos de tu "desaparición".

— ¡Mi caso no importa! ¿Qué hay de Mike? ¿Conoces a ese tipo, verdad? ¡Dímelo! ¿Él es el asesino?

— ¡No! — gritó Dean y salió. Víctor le seguía por detrás, Dean se volteó y lo encaró — No, no hagas preguntas, ocúpate de July.

— ¿Conoces a aquel tipo que describió July, verdad? — preguntó, aunque su tono decía otra cosa.

— Sí — dijo Dean pacientemente — creo que es mi compañero de departamento — sonrió, la cara de Víctor se contrajo, y su mente ató los cabos, el "compañero de departamento" por el cual Dean se había emborrachado el día anterior.

— Iré contigo — dijo Víctor de inmediato.

— No — lo cortó Dean — encárgate de July, pregúntale detalles de todo, y de sacar tanta información como puedas de la víctima. Llama a la tal Rose y a Jackie. Ve al domicilio a investigar, quiero saber cuál era su ruta normal para ir a casa, todo.

— Ni siquiera estoy en este caso, Dean — dijo casi ofendido.

— Lo estás ahora. Gordon y yo estamos trabajando en él, pero Bobby lo quiere cerrado lo más posible; Bobby quiere terminar con el caso, yo quiero atrapar al hijo de puta que hace esto, y Gordon quiere ayudarme a su manera, lo cual no es de mucha ayuda, así que ahora estás en el caso. Yo iré a hablar con Cas.

El detective salió de ahí, dejando a Víctor estupefacto.

— ¡¿Cas?! — dijo, como si estuviera hablando un idioma de otro planeta.

: : :

Castiel estaba en el salón de clases, y sabía que todos sus alumnos lo estaban estudiando; no porque el tema les interesaba, sino por su indiscutible cambio de moda. No había pasado lista de asistencia, porque todas sus cosas permanecían en el departamento de Dean.

Si hubiera tenido un poco de cordura en aquel momento, se hubiera llevado todas sus cosas cuando Rachel pasó por él para ir al bar. Así que ahora estaba atrapado en un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, una camisa a cuadros oscuros difuminados con rayas blancas y un chaleco negro. Y estaba peinado, la psicóloga se había asegurado de eso. Aunque ella tenía razón, eran casi de su misma talla. Un poco más grandes, pero se veía bien.

El día era… agradable. A pesar de todo.

— Examen el siguiente viernes — anunció Castiel mientras se dejaba escuchar un gruñido en unísono. El profesor sonrió y escribió en la pizarra los temas que abarcaría —. Vamos, es el último del semestre, cuando menos lo piensen estarán festejando navidad — más gruñidos — Oh, ¡no es tan malo! Sólo son los mismos personajes, en distintos escenarios, en distintas épocas, pero haciendo las mismas tonterías desde que el hombre nació.

Un toc toc a la puerta llamó la atención de toda la clase. El mundo de Castiel se detuvo. Dean Winchester estaba en la puerta, luciendo claramente incómodo con todos esos pares de ojos fijándose en él. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior, ojeras en los ojos, un café en mano, posiblemente de la cafetería, no, de la sala de maestros. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí Dean?

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, detective? — preguntó Cas dulcemente, casi sonriente. Dean también estaba estudiando su cambio de ropa, aparentemente. Los estudiantes, al escuchar la palabra detective, pusieron más atención. Incluso Chuck levantó su cara para ver de quién se trataba; la mayoría del tiempo simplemente estaba agachado en la butaca escribiendo dios sabe qué.

— De hecho, sí — sonrió también, haciéndose miles de preguntas en su mente. _¿Dónde había pasado Cas la noche? ¿Por qué tenía ropa de otra persona? ¿Había pasado la noche con otro hombre?_

Castiel se acercó a la puerta y de pronto el salón se convirtió en murmullos, Becky le dio un codazo a Chuck en el hombro. _¡Au!,_ gimió el chico, mientras Becky le decía que ese era el tipo con el que el profesor había comido en _Julia's coffee. _

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Cas en un tono más defensivo, estando cerca de Dean. El detective apestaba a desodorante por todas partes. Era justo, considerando que no se había cambiado de ropa.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo — al ver el ceño fruncido de Cas, agregó —: No estaría aquí si no fuera urgente — al parecer, había dicho otra estupidez, porque el ceño de Cas se frunció más.

— Tengo cosas que hacer — volvió a hacer esa sonrisita, dispuesto a continuar con su clase.

Dean lo tomó del antebrazo, y sintió una gran urgencia de dejar ir a Castiel, pero no podía.

— Podemos hacer esto como gente civilizada, o podemos hacer esto en la estación de policía, tú decides — advirtió, soltando a Castiel, recordando repentinamente la noche anterior. Ese movimiento había iniciado todo.

Cas esta vez se mostraba confundido, pero entendió el punto.

Entró de nuevo al salón de clases, llamó a una chica y le dio indicaciones. Después salió, y Dean le indicó que entraran en la sala de maestros. Castiel no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero se acercó con desconfianza, no se dirigieron la palabra mientras tanto.

Al llegar a la entrada, no había ninguna alma en la sala de maestros, excepto Rachel.

— Rachel — dijo Cas amenazadoramente, como si de repente pensara que todo esto era una forma de reconciliarse con Dean.

— Te juro que no es lo que piensas — negó la rubia con la cabeza. Su rostro delataba gran preocupación.

Rachel salió de la sala y la cerró detrás de ella. Quizá se estaba asegurando de que nadie entrara, Castiel ya no sabía.

Dean se sentó cerca de una mesa con unos fólderes apilados. Castiel los miró, viendo que se trataban de la policía. Se acercó reluctante, no sabiendo qué esperar.

— ¿Dónde estabas el sábado pasado por la tarde? — dijo Dean sin más rodeos. Castiel ahora parecía confuso. No esperaba un interrogatorio.

— ¿Estás interrogándome?

— Sólo responde, Cas — dijo Dean en un tono más tranquilo, y cansado.

_Sí, era un interrogatorio_, pensó Castiel.

— Estaba con Sam, y contigo — respondió, como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

— Pero, ¿después de que nos fuéramos? ¿Qué hiciste en todas esas horas?

Castiel desvió la mirada, recordando estar con Rose, July, y Mike. Había sido divertido, aunque después por la noche se hubiera sentido como mierda.

— Estaba con… uhm. Salí de la plaza, vagué por los alrededores, entré a un café… — Cas podía ver la irritación de Dean crecer, algo no iba bien.

— Déjame ver, Cats on Mars, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo…? — Atinó a decir. No. Algo no iba bien, esto tenía que ver con el grupo de Rose.

— Mike está muerto, Cas.

El mundo de Castiel se detuvo por segunda vez en el día. Recordó a Mike, sonriente y tímido, y después recordó a Anna, sus gritos mientras sus ojos eran consumidos por el fuego. Claramente pudo ver en su mente el cuerpo de Mike arrojado en alguna calle, con los ojos calcinados. De otra forma, Dean no estaría ahí. ¿Por cuántos días había sufrido?

Dean observó a Castiel; claramente sabía de qué estaba hablando Dean, de otra forma, su rostro no se hubiera torcido de horror y dolor puro.

Castiel no dejaba de pensar en las horribles fotos que alguna vez Dean le había enseñado sobre los asesinatos.

— ¿Fue tu asesino, verdad? — dijo Castiel, luego de un gran silencio.

— Sí — contestó simplemente. Castiel se cubrió los ojos, frotándoselos, claramente para esconder lágrimas que Dean sabía que ya estaban ahí.

— ¿Viste algo… inusual mientras estabas con ellos… ellas, mierda, lo que sea, en la plaza o en el café? — preguntó frustrado. Estúpidos pronombres personales.

Castiel ahogó una risa.

— Todo el mundo miraba, Dean. Todo el mundo los miraba como si se tratara de un desfile de circo — ahogó otra risa, o sollozo, ambos se parecían — ¿También fue… torturada?

Dean apretó los dientes. De alguna forma, no entendía la razón de que Cas se pusiera tan mal por alguien que apenas y conocía. Miró inconscientemente los fólderes en la mesa. Castiel siguió su vista, y agarró el fólder de arriba desesperado.

— ¡Cas, no…! — gritó Dean, pero Castiel ya había abierto el fólder. Las fotografías se salían y caían al suelo.

— ¡NO! — gritó Castiel, arrojando todo al suelo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Continúo murmurando nonononono sin sentido —. No necesito más asesinatos en mi vida — murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Dean se detuvo de recoger las fotografías al escuchar aquellas pequeñas palabras. ¿Más asesinatos? Su mente viajó, olvidándose de su asesino serial, a las pesadillas de Castiel. Algo estaba enterrado en el pasado de Castiel, literalmente, incluso. ¿Tenía esto que ver con el nombre Zach?

— ¿Tienes más preguntas, algo que en que pueda ayudar? — dijo Castiel después de un momento de silencio —. Supongo que tienes un testigo, ya que sabías que yo había estado ahí.

_Sí, qué tal si me dices en cuántos más asesinatos estás involucrados y por qué a donde quiera que vas hay cadáveres,_ quería gritarle Dean, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, los celos que jamás admitiría tomaron posesión de su voz:

— ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

— En un bar, Night Owl, con algunos profesores… después de eso fui a casa de… ¿esto ya no tiene que ver con Mike, verdad? — preguntó, posando sus ojos en Dean. El detective desvió la mirada.

— No… — admitió. _¡¿A casa de quién?!_

— Entonces… supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… — se levantó de la silla y se dirigió en la salida.

— Cas… — Dean lo dejó salir casi como un ruego.

— ¿Qué? — se detuvo a media sala, no se atrevió a voltear.

— Nada… sólo… — _quédate, ¿volverás al departamento?, lo siento, _pensó Dean —. Mantente a salvo, no sabemos si el asesino los vio en aquella plaza — dijo en su lugar, tratando de enfocarse de nuevo en el caso.

— Por supuesto — asintió con la cabeza, y Dean pudo ver como sus hombros se destensaban, mientras salía de la sala.

Dean no podía de dejar de evocar las memorias del día anterior. Cas encima suyo, tocando, acariciando cuanta piel libre de ropa pudo encontrar. El roce de sus labios con los suyos, el fantasma de su lengua y dientes…

— Maldita sea — bufó Dean, hundiéndose en la silla.

: : :

— Sara terminó de escribir los temas del examen, así que la clase ha terminado. Si tienen cualquier duda, estaré aquí.

Todo el salón se vació ruidosamente, lleno de murmullos y cuchicheos. Todos estaban alegres, cabe decir.

Castiel hundió su cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus brazos acurrucados en el escritorio. Estaba contando los segundos en que Rachel viniera a preguntar qué había pasado. Por supuesto, como había dicho Dean, no hubiera venido a menos que fuera importante, a menos que alguien que él conocía hubiera sido torturado hasta la muerte y le hubieran quemado los ojos, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a acudir Dean Winchester a Castiel Newman?

— Profesor — Chuck picó despacito uno de los brazos de Castiel.

Castiel levantó la cara. Chuck vio claramente sus ojos rojizos y el profesor de inmediato trató de recomponer la postura.

— Chuck, ¿qué ocurre? — dijo con fingido entusiasmo. Chuck mantenía una mirada de asombro.

— Uh… sólo quería decirle que fui a ver a la psicóloga Rachel Brown esta mañana — se expresó con aire pensativo.

— Oh. Eso es genial Chuck. Espero que te haya agradado.

— Sí, es una mujer muy paciente — le dedicó una sonrisa —. ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?

Castiel no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

— Claro. Pregunta estúpida, ya entendí — se rascó la nuca con un lápiz que tenía a la mano. Parte de su meñique y la mano que apoyaba en su libreta estaba manchada con grafito.

— Sí… sólo… malas noticias.

— Oh, lo siento. En otra ocasión, entonces — se retiró del escritorio y caminó hacia su butaca en el fondo, donde comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Estaba por salir cuando Castiel le dijo:

— No, está bien. Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres.

Chuck se detuvo y se giró lentamente.

— Ya sé que la literatura no es su área, pero, mi maestro de literatura no es de mis favoritos, y…

— ¿Estás escribiendo algo? — dijo Castiel, pasándose la manga de la camisa por los ojos, y tratando de parecer no tan afectado. Chuck estaba ahí, podía ayudar a Chuck.

— Sí… — dijo avergonzado — no es… nada del otro mundo… pero estaba pensando si tal vez usted… quisiera leerlo… y decirme qué le parece…

— Eso es fantástico.

— ¡Genial! — sonrió Chuck —. Lo tengo en computadora, pero puedo imprimir el primer capítulo para usted.

— Claro, tráelo la siguiente semana.

El salón de clases quedó desierto de nuevo. No había comido nada en el día, salvo el desayuno con Rachel. No deseaba comer en absoluto. Metió la mano en las bolsas de los pantalones y encontró en el lado derecho aquel paquete infernal. Su primer instinto en la mañana había sido echarlo por la taza del baño de Rachel y olvidarse del asunto. Su segundo instinto fue cambiarlo a la ropa que usaría ese día, en caso de que Rachel o alguien más decidiera hurgar en su ropa, o lavarla.

Cerró los ojos, evocando la risa de Anna mientras jugaban, y los ojos preciosos de Mike, de un color verde que en su vida había visto. Ahora el verde había desaparecido, al igual que Anna y Mike. Y los dos estaban muertos.

Era irreal, como acabando de conocer a alguien tan agradable, se pudiera sentir una pena tan agonizante. Castiel pensó que aquella tristeza y pena se debían a las circunstancias en que habían muerto. Una muerte llena de brutalidad, arrebatándoles todo el futuro de sus jóvenes cuerpos, una muerte que ninguno de los dos había merecido.

**Fin - No mentalices**

* * *

><p>Capítulo patrocinado por Manu Chao y el OST de Spartacus.<br>Mi canon es que Rose quería ver Teen Wolf. Pero no se dio la ocasión para mencionarlo.

El título de este capítulo es por No mentalices, una canción de un grupo mexicano llamado La Barranca.  
>Empiezo a pensar que la letra se las estoy dedicando a los personajes...<p>

Dee, corto.


	27. Cayendo I

**Cayendo**

— _¿Qué quieres que investigue del hombre? _

— Todo — dijo Bobby sin más rodeos.

— ¿Tengo permiso para hacer cosas de dudosa legalidad? — preguntó Ash al otro lado de la línea, poniéndose de inmediato a trabajar, minimizando una ventana en la computadora de un juego online llamado _League of Legends. _

— _Sólo si es necesario_ — respondió el teniente, con un tono más serio que de costumbre.

— Bien, ¿cuál era su nombre?

— _Castiel Newman _— Ash se quedó boquiabierto y antes de que pudiera rectificar con el teniente, éste ya había colgado.

: : :

— Dean, ¡espera! — gritó Rachel tratando de alcanzarlo.

El detective caminaba hacia el estacionamiento donde ya tenía las llaves del Impala afuera, se giró maquinalmente y cruzó los brazos, recargándose en el cofre del auto.

_Un poco defensivo, ¿uh?, _pensó la psicóloga.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué necesitabas interrogar a Castiel?

— Con todo respecto, Rachel, no es nada de tu incumbencia — lo dijo quedamente, un poco cansado.

— Me incumbe porque Castiel es mi amigo — replicó Rachel con un tono autoritario.

Dean rodó los ojos y sacó de su chamarra un dulce y comenzó a masticarlo mientras pensaba en qué decirle a Rachel.

— No quieres saber eso — dijo casi para sí mismo — eso podrías preguntárselo a él — _Rachel sabía_, y a juzgar por su cambio de actitud, _sí, lo sabía._

— Nadie quiere ver a un amigo sufrir — replicó, esta vez ella cruzándose de brazos.

_Te tengo, _sonrió Dean mientras sacaba de nuevo sus llaves.

— Oh, no creo que esté sufriendo mucho. Quienquiera que le haya prestado aquella ropa seguramente se hizo cargo de que no _sufriera _anoche.

_¡¿Qué?!,_ la mente de Rachel gritó.

— Dean, ¡no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! — contestó acusatoriamente, acercándose más al detective mientras este se dirigía a la puerta del auto.

— No me importa, no quiero saber. Tengo trabajo que hacer — subió al Impala y se apresuró a encender el motor.

— _¡Castiel estuvo conmigo toda la noche!_ — dijo Rachel golpeando al vidrio del auto, inútilmente.

Dean no la escuchó, había encendido la radio a todo volumen y hacía gestos a Rachel de que no la escuchaba. Tan pronto como Rachel se apartó del auto, el Impala dio marcha atrás y pronto se perdió a la vista.

Rachel corrió al edificio de los salones. Si Dean no quería escuchar, por lo menos tenía que decirle a Castiel lo que el otro pensaba. El salón de donde el detective lo había sacado estaba vacío, ni un alma, aunque la hora de clases no había terminado. Buscó en la sala de maestros, pero no estaba tampoco. Caminó hacia otro salón, donde se supone Castiel podría estar la siguiente hora… nada. La cafetería, la biblioteca; ni rastro del profesor.

Trató de llamar, pero el celular de Castiel mandaba directamente al buzón.

: : :

Castiel sacó el diminuto paquete de droga y lo contempló por un momento. Tan pequeño, ligero, pedazo de plástico envolviendo algo tan nocivo. Lo destapó cuidadosamente, evitando que algo cayera al piso. Tenía un olor desconocido, apenas perceptible. Era irreal, como algo tan, tan insignificante pudiera arruinar vidas, e incluso quitarlas.

_Aunque las bacterias son mucho más pequeñas. _

Castiel ahogó una risa y vertió con cuidado la droga en el retrete. Después tiró también la bolsa y jaló la palanca. Todo desapareció casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Abrió la puerta del baño y fue a lavarse las manos. Mientras agitaba las manos en el aire para que se secaran, su celular comenzó a sonar. Un número desconocido, por lo menos lo tenía registrado.

: : :

— Y bien, ¿cuál es la dirección? — Dean manejaba camino a la estación de policía.

— _El teniente quiere que vayas a hablar con los demás amigos de Mike, Gordon está con Garth en la morgue_ — contestó Víctor al otro lado de la línea. Él se encontraba en la casa de Mike, haciendo preguntas a los vecinos, mientras otros policías sacaban fotografías al interior de la casa. July había estado en lo cierto, y los vecinos corroboraban la historia; Mike nunca había llegado ahí ese sábado por la noche.

Dean miró con fastidio el camino mientras daba una vuelta en U.

— Dame las direcciones entonces — dijo con fastidio.

: : :

Castiel tamborileaba en la mesa de interrogatorios y su rodilla derecha subía y bajaba mientras observaba la nula decoración del cuarto. No era una sorpresa el que se encontrara ahí, si era honesto consigo mismo. Había recibido una llamada de la estación de policía, del mismísimo teniendo Robert Singer. Seguramente querían que quedara bien claro el asunto de la plaza. Quizá Dean se había metido en problemas por no hacer el procedimiento normal. Quién sabe.

La puerta se abrió y, evidentemente, el teniente Singer entró a la sala con un folder lleno de papeles. En realidad Bobby poseía una _tablet _pero sus dedos nunca parecían querer cooperar, así que al final del día, fastidiado, siempre mandaba imprimir todo.

Castiel no dijo nada, inspeccionando simplemente a Bobby, que a su vez lo inspeccionaba a él. El profesor conocía por Dean al teniente Bobby, aunque oficialmente nunca habían sido presentados, pero sabía que Bobby era alguien cercano al detective.

— Hm… ¿tengo que volver a repetir todo lo que le dije a Dean sobre Mike? — preguntó Castiel inocentemente, desde que Bobby no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma que Castiel sentía la necesidad de decir algo.

Por fin la mirada de Bobby se apartó de la del otro y abrió el folder.

— Viajas con mucha frecuencia — comentó el teniente mientras revisaba los papeles.

Castiel estaba confundido, pero respondió de todos modos, de alguna forma, presentía que todo esto no era por Mike. De repente pensó en el bar y el tal Crowley. ¿Tenía algo que ver? Aunque por lo que sabía, Dean se encargaba de homicidios. Todo lo que tenía que ver con drogas seguramente algún otro departamento se encargaba de ello.

— Sí. Por mi trabajo — dijo simplemente.

— ¿No tienes familia? — continuó Bobby.

— No — contestó Castiel en un tono defensivo.

Bobby jamás había hablado con Castiel, no parecía una mala persona, o la clase de persona que pudiera cometer un crimen, pero parecía como si escondiera algo.

— En tu último hogar adoptivo estuviste bastante tiempo… — Castiel contuvo el aliento — La familia tenía una hija. Anna Milton.

— Sí — afirmó Castiel —. Tengo entendido que esos archivos están sellados por el gobierno, desde que todo eso ocurrió cuando era menor de edad — apretó los dientes. _¿Cómo diantres el teniente había obtenido aquella información…?_ Esto era completamente diferente a lo que Dean le había preguntado. Dean lo había tratado como un testigo, en cambio el teniente Singer…

— ¿Qué sucedió con Anna? — preguntó Bobby, inquisitivamente, ignorando lo dicho por Castiel.

— Creo que ya lo sabe, está en los archivos — torció una sonrisa, tratando de construir una armadura mental; estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al no comenzar a insultar al teniente.

— Anna Milton desapareció. La señora Milton dejó a su esposo… y Zacharia Milton trató de matarte —. Castiel mantenía la vista arriba, fija en algún punto arriba de la cabeza de Bobby, quizá en una mancha de la pared.

Bobby hojeó los papeles recién impresos. Historial de abuso de parte del padre Zacharia, sin duda. Reportes del centro de salud con el nombre Castiel Milton inundaban en las indagaciones de Ash. El último, de hace diez años, había sido por sobredosis. Después de eso, Castiel había cambiado su apellido.

— Has estado en muchas escuelas de distintos lugares, nunca quedándote por más de un par de meses — volvió a decir el teniente.

— ¿Es un crimen querer viajar y conocer el país? — contestó fríamente.

— Por supuesto que no. Sólo me preguntaba por qué el rechazo a no quedarte en un mismo lugar, eso es todo. Te graduaste con honores en la universidad, seguramente te han ofrecido un trabajo fijo más de una vez.

— No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, teniente Singer — vio cómo Bobby continuaba leyendo los papeles.

— Conocías a la víctima, a Mike Munroe — afirmó casualmente. Robert Singer no lo estaba interrogando como un testigo. Lo creía un sospechoso.

— Si a compartir una tarde en un café cuenta con conocer a la víctima, entonces sí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió cuando te fuiste?

— Simplemente dije que tenía que irme, y me fui.

— ¿No intercambiaron números de teléfono, direcciones, nada?

— No — contestó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño.

Bobby suspiró y cambió de hoja.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para contestar, haciendo movimientos raros, tratando de recordar el mes.

— Principios de septiembre, no recuerdo el día exacto.

— ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste al llegar a la ciudad? — _al menos no estaba mintiendo, no aún. _Bobby observó a Castiel apretar la quijada y bajar la vista, debatiéndose entre si hablar o no.

— Fui a una iglesia.

Bobby no esperaba aquella respuesta.

— ¿Eres una persona religiosa? — el teniente recordó a Gordon decir que el asesino posiblemente era una persona religiosa, o al menos creyente.

— No — contestó después de una pausa —. Es sólo… una especie de tradición mía, ir a una iglesia cada que estoy en una nueva ciudad.

— ¿Te importa responder por qué?

Castiel volvió a bajar la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

— Porque es el único lugar donde alguien solitario puede refugiarse, sin temor a que algo le ocurra.

— ¿Algo como lo que le ocurrió a Christie Williams? — dijo Bobby sin contemplaciones.

Castiel comenzaba a sentirse enfadado.

— Nunca conocí a Christie Williams. No estaba en ninguna de mis clases — se defendió.

— Pero estaba en la misma escuela, y fue encontrada en el mismo motel donde te hospedabas. Unas cuantas semanas después te mudaste con Dean.

— Sí, esa información es correcta.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Dean?

— En la iglesia — Castiel contestó con una voz cargada de rabia.

Aquella respuesta había sacado de balance al teniente. _¿Dean? ¿En una iglesia? Dean Winchester no había estado dentro de una iglesia desde… _

— Aparentemente ese día habían dado un servicio por la muerte de su padre — complementó el profesor secamente.

Bobby olvidó cómo hablar. Al salir de la iglesia con Ellen y Jo, vio a Jessica y a Sam salir al mismo tiempo, pero no a Dean. Seguramente el chico se quedó ahí dentro por más tiempo del que ninguno pensó. Y Bobby le había dado el visto bueno para que regresara a trabajar en dos semanas. Se sentía un idiota, incluso había evitado que Dean fuera visto por un terapeuta, como es el procedimiento normal cuando alguien muere… aunque John Winchester no murió en circunstancias que ameritaban aplicar tal procedimiento…

— ¿Estoy bajo arresto? ¿Soy sospechoso de algo? ¿Necesito un maldito abogado? — dijo de pronto, con una voz sería y fría, casi política, a pesar del lenguaje utilizado.

— No… — contestó el teniente al cabo de un rato, se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Necesitaba un trago.

— Entonces… si me disculpa, tengo que irme — se levantó del asiento lo más rápido que pudo, y salió dando un gran portazo.

Víctor estaba afuera, esperando. Primeramente para hablar con el teniente sobre el caso, y sobre por qué había dado la orden de alejar a Dean por un par de horas del departamento; todo se volvió claro al momento en el que vio salir a Castiel. O al menos él creía que era Castiel, a juzgar por la descripción que July había dado. Castiel Newman se encontraba ahí y parecía estar en un estado de trance, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro planeta.

El detective Henriksen trató de hablar con Castiel, éste pareció no escucharlo y salió de la estación, caminando casi maquinalmente.

Después el teniente Singer salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

— Tal como dijo July, Mike nunca llegó a casa esa noche. Ninguno de sus vecinos vio que llegara… ¿Ese era el tal Castiel? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí… — murmuró Bobby, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — interrumpió Gordon, saliendo de la sala de juntas. Había varias fotos nuevas colgando en el tabloide.

— Acabo de hacer algo horrible — balbuceó Bobby mientras iba se dirigía a su oficina, cerrando la puerta y bajando las persianas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Primero, disculpen por la falta de actualización la semana pasada. Tuve que reescribir todo lo que llevaba porque no me parecía bien el camino por el que estaba yendo. Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil, pues cambia muchas cosas en la historia. Se puede decir que este capítulo (ya completo) es el final de esta "parte" de la historia. La siguiente "parte" sería la final. O eso creo.<p>

Segundo, tengo un examen algo importante en junio, debería estar estudiando... así que si por alguna razón el capítulo siguiente no está la siguiente semana... es por eso. No quiere decir que abandoné de nuevo la historia, no señor.

Gracias por leer, en especial a la gente anónima linda que no puedo responder sus reviews, pero son muy bien apreciados ^.^

Dee, corto.


	28. Cayendo II

**Advertencias:** Maltrato emocional y violencia física. _(Aunque no al mismo tiempo)_

* * *

><p><strong>Cayendo<strong>

_Había una patrulla de policía afuera de la casa. En la sala, un policía conversaba con la esposa de Zachariah sobre la desaparición de Anna. Castiel estaba en la cocina, que también era sala, sentado en la mesa, mientras Zach cambiaba de canal a la televisión con el control remoto. _

_La desaparición de Anna no era del todo clara para nadie, pues los uniformados seguían apareciendo con frecuencia desde que la familia había reportado la desaparición de la chica. Ya se había descartado un secuestro; el barrio donde vivían los Milton no era especialmente lujoso._

_Zachariah dejó en la televisión el canal de noticias locales. Castiel mantenía la mirada en su tazón, revolviendo el contenido con la cuchara una y otra y otra vez, sin clara intención de comer. Apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su mentón en su mano, mientras escuchaba el noticiero. _

_Anna no era la única joven que había desaparecido en la ciudad. Excepto que el hombre de traje de la televisión estaba dando una nota de último minuto; la policía había encontrado el cuerpo de una adolescente en un parque esa mañana. La investigación apuntaba a que la víctima había desaparecido dos meses; los familiares no habían perdido la esperanza. Hasta ahora. _

— _No apoyes los codos en la mesa — ordenó Zachariah mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tocino a la boca. _

_Castiel bajó el codo de la mesa y no se atrevió a mirar a Zach. Continuó removiendo la sopa dentro del tazón, apoyando la cuchara en el fondo. _

_La televisión pasó a segundo plano, y trató de enfocarse en la conversación que ocurría en la sala. _

_Anna había desaparecido un día por la tarde, mientras ella y Castiel jugaban en el parque que solían frecuentar. Eran vacaciones de verano, así que el lugar estaba lleno de niños. Ambos padres trabajaban ese día hasta tarde. _

_Una mano apretó fuerte y rudo la muñeca del pequeño Castiel. El niño miró a Zach y sólo encontró una mirada cargada de exasperación y rabia reprimida. _

— _Deja de jugar y cómete la maldita sopa de una vez — dijo en voz baja y grave. _

_Los labios de Castiel temblaban, al igual que su boca al llevar la cuchara a la boca. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. _

— _Estamos haciendo todo a nuestro alcance, señora Milton — fueron las últimas palabras de la policía ese día. _

_Tan pronto como se fueron, la señora Milton subió lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación; se escuchó un portazo en el primer piso. _

— _Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?_ _— Zach dio un trago a la cerveza, mientras seguía mirando apacible las noticias — Siempre queriendo ir a ese estúpido parque. Anna ya no es una niña para ir a esos jueguecitos. _

_Zachariah se levantó de la mesa y se llevó la cerveza consigo. Salió de la casa, llevándose las llaves del auto. _

_Los labios de Castiel comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas que caían directo al tazón fueron enfriando la sopa. _

: : :

— Uno, dos, tres, probando — Balthazar repetía en el micrófono mientras los técnicos configuraban el sonido. Uno de ellos le mostró el pulgar hacia arriba. Balthazar se alejó del micrófono.

— Balthazar, los chicos y yo planeamos ir a la playa tan pronto terminemos con la presentación, ¿irás, verdad? — preguntó la cantante acercándose al saxofonista.

— Viernes por la noche, en la playa, ¿bromeas? — sonrió mientras la cantante gritaba "síííí" y se alejaba, escribiendo con rapidez en su celular. En tanto, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

El identificador decía Castiel.

— Hermano, qué hay — comentó entusiasta mientras buscaba con la mirada el estuche del saxofón. El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo puso en alerta — ¿Hola? — volvió a mirar la pantalla, confuso, pero la pantalla seguía diciendo que era el número de Cassie.

— _Hola_ — respondió Castiel, su voz más gutural que de costumbre y un poco agitada.

— ¿Todo bien? — un técnico se le acercaba pero Balthazar señaló con su otra mano su celular; caminó hacia afuera del escenario, buscando un lugar más privado — ¿Castiel?

—… _No estoy seguro. Estaba en la estación de policía y… no recuerdo ni siquiera cómo llegué aquí y…_

— Cassie, ¿dónde estás ahora? — salió por la puerta de los empleados y de inmediato sintió el aire caliente y húmedo de la ciudad. El tono de Castiel le preocupaba, ¿estación de policía? ¿Había acompañado al detective a su trabajo o algo?

Al otro lado de la línea, Castiel observó a su alrededor una vez más, como queriendo asegurarse que seguía en el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos. Se encontraba en la habitación de John Winchester, sentado en el suelo, recargándose en la cama, observando los muros vacíos y las cajas amontonadas. Su maleta se encontraba sobre la misma mesa donde la había colocado el mismo día en que había llegado al departamento. Dentro de esa habitación, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

— En el departamento de Dean, pero no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, creo que caminando — su camiseta se sentía pegajosa y sentía grandes gotas de sudor resbalando de su rostro —, o corriendo.

— _¿Corriendo? ¿Qué demonios hacías en la policía? _— habló el hermano exaltado.

— Estaban interrogándome… el jefe de Dean piensa que yo… — el profesor cerró los ojos y una gorda gota de sudor resbaló hacia su mejilla —. ¿Recuerdas aquel cuerpo que encontraron en el motel donde me hospedaba, en el Neo Universe?

— _Neo Universe… déjame ver… oh, ¡por supuesto que lo recuerdo! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te interrogaran? _

— Ha habido más… asesinatos. Y la última víctima…

Castiel se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla. Su mente deambulaba en las fotografías que había visto del cuerpo de Mike, sin creer realmente que se tratara de la misma persona con que había hablado y sonreído tan sólo unos días atrás. Contrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho instintivamente, mientras una voz de fondo gritaba su nombre.

Recordaba a Anna, su cabello largo y rojo. Su sonrisa traviesa cada que corría y se burlaba de Castiel, por ser incapaz de alcanzarla. Las veces que robaba un billete de aquí y monedas de acá para comprar helado al salir de la escuela.

También recordaba cómo aquella sombra oscura en sus sueños la envolvía y sus ojos eran consumidos por un fuego antinatural. Lo que se había quedado fundido en la mente de Castiel, como una marca de hierro caliente sobre la piel, no eran las imágenes de la pesadilla, sino los gritos de Anna.

_¿La última víctima qué?,_ pensó Balthazar mientras escuchaba un quedo bufido de Castiel. El músico se quedó callado, escuchando aquellos sonidos, cayendo en cuenta que su hermano menor estaba sollozando.

— Era tan joven — gimió Castiel de repente —. Eran tan joven y alegre… justo como Anna — rompió en llanto tan pronto pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

Dejó caer el celular al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, en el intento poco fructífero de calmarse.

La espalda del músico fue resbalándose poco a poco hacia abajo, hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo sucio de la calle. Su mano derecha presionaba fuerte el aparato contra su oreja, escuchando el llanto de su hermano. Su garganta estaba seca y no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde que Castiel no había mencionado aquel nombre en voz alta. Aún si Balthazar pudiera hablar, su mente no podía formular ninguna palabra para calmar a su hermano.

— _Quiero irme_ — suplicó Castiel, Balthazar apenas pudo escucharlo —. _Es demasiado _— gruñó a la bocina del aparato, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano libre.

— Vas a estar bien, Cassie. Estoy justo aquí — repitió el hermano aquellas oraciones que siempre decía cuando el otro tenía un mal día. Eran casi como un mantra para ambos.

— _Balth… _

— ¿Sí?

— _Tú… dijiste una vez… que irías a donde yo estuviera si era demasiado. _

Balthazar cerró los ojos, recordando todas las veces que le había prometido aquello a su hermano cada que trabajaba lejos y alguna pesadilla le despertaba. Incluso antes, mucho antes, cuando Castiel había comenzado el programa de rehabilitación. Años y años había mantenido aquel juramento.

— _No puedo hacer esto solo, no sé qué hacer, Balth. La policía piensa que todo es mi culpa… ¿Y si tengo la culpa de esto también? _

— No es tu culpa — susurró.

— _No quiero estar aquí. Lo saben todo, Balth. ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? Creí que todo eso había quedado enterrado cuando tuve la mayoría de edad. ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?_ — repetía Castiel, sintiéndose acorralado en aquella habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Dean? — Balthazar trataba de pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a su hermano que no fuera a través del celular.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó una risa ahogada por las lágrimas.

— _Dean no está aquí. _

— ¿Sucedió algo? — preguntó preocupado. Trató de pensar en las posibles razones por las cuales su hermano se encontrara en aquel estado. Si la policía sabía todos los hechos ocurridos cuando Castiel era joven, y creían que era un sospechoso, lo más seguro es que le hubieran restregado todo aquello en la cara a su hermano, como sus posibles inicios… ¿qué tanto le habían dicho a su hermano? Balthazar iba a arrancarle la cabeza al detective en cuando lo viera, en cuanto volviera a aquella ciudad por su hermano, pero no podía ser esa noche.

— _Digamos que Dean y yo no estamos en la misma página… pensé que lo estábamos, pero supongo que estaba equivocado_ — explicó, fijando su vista en la vacía pared.

— Ese imbécil — gruñó Balthazar en respuesta —. Cassie, estoy en Miami.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— El grupo y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad-

— _Está bien _— contestó el hermano en un tono sereno. Demasiado sereno para el gusto de Balthazar.

— ¿Castiel?

— _Sé que no puedes dejar todo lo que estés haciendo para venir aquí. Lo entiendo. _

— ¿En serio? — preguntó confundido.

— _Sí… no puedo esperar que estés siempre cada que doy un mal paso, estoy tratando de ser realista. _

— No es así, no puedo subirme en un avión o tomar un autobús ahora mismo, firmé un contrato-

— No soy un niño, Balthazar. Lo entiendo — lo apaciguó.

Entendía que su hermano tenía una vida, y cosas más importantes que tratar de calmarlo. Debía ser toda una carga, pensaba Castiel, todo ese tiempo que había estado al lado del músico, desde el momento que regresó del extranjero hasta que comenzó a trabajar. Como si él hubiera retenido a Balthazar de disfrutar de su propia vida, ya que tenía que cargar con la de él.

En esos momentos tan críticos, en que todo su pasado y presente se revolvía en su mente, lo único en que creía era en las palabras de Zachariah.

_Es tu culpa, ¿sabes?_

Castiel se levantó del suelo, y a pesar de que podía escuchar vagamente la voz de Balthazar, colgó y apagó el celular, dejándolo sobre el buró de la cama, encima de un libro.

Salió del cuarto y caminó casi de forma automática a la cocina, donde abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a tomar agua como un peregrino en el desierto. Se empapó la cara con ambas manos, quitando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

Su vista se posó en un objeto al fondo del fregadero. Era su taza _"ridícula"_ de franjas naranjas. La había comprado la primera ocasión que había hecho las compras con Dean, cuando se había mudado oficialmente al departamento del detective.

La sostuvo entre sus manos, contemplándola como si se tratase de algo despreciable o endemoniado. En ese momento se lamentaba y le enojaba aquella patética decisión de vivir con Dean Winchester. Le cargaba de rabia haber pensado que algo podía ir diferente. Lo cual era estúpido, ¿cierto? Esperar que algo fuera diferente, haciendo siempre lo mismo. Conociendo extraños en lugares inesperados, agradarles, ganarse su confianza o cuando menos divertirse por un rato, por una noche, tal vez más; en cuanto otro trabajo en alguna otra ciudad llegaba, jamás dudaba en tomarlo. No había despedidas.

Aunque las circunstancias en que había conocido a Dean no eran las típicas, el camino que había recorrido era exactamente el mismo. Excepto que él había esperado por algo más.

Es como si hubiera perdido en su propio juego. ¿Por qué había esperado algo más, si no había nada por lo que esperar?

Con un gruñido aventó la taza hacia el otro lado de la cocina, estrellándose en la pared. Todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, incluido él.

: : :

Dean estaba hecho trizas. Entre conducir la mayor parte de la tarde, correr tras adolescentes que se negaban a hablar con la policía porque temían ser puestos tras las rejas, consolar a los amigos y amigas de la víctima, tanto su cuerpo como mente estaban a punto de explotar. La borrachera de la noche anterior le pasaba la factura con un incontrolable dolor de cabeza a causa de su agitado día.

Antes de subir al Impala, llamó brevemente a Víctor, informándole que regresaba a la estación de policía tan pronto como se diera una ducha y tomara un par de aspirinas. A pesar del constante dolor, tenía trabajo por hacer.

Al entrar al departamento le sorprendió verlo vacío, pero tan pronto recordó la noche anterior, todo encajaba en su mente. Al pasar por la cocina algo crujió debajo de su pie.

_Qué demonios, _pensó Dean encendiendo las luces. Vio restos de cerámica naranja y blanca en el pasillo, además de una mancha de agua en la pared; múltiples caminos de agua se resbalaban por la pared aún. Se adentró en el apartamento y la luz de la habitación de Castiel estaba encendida, podía escuchar cómo alguien se movía de un lado hacia otro dentro de ella.

— ¿Cas?

Castiel detuvo su andar por el cuarto en cuanto escuchó la voz de Dean. El detective no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que veía. La maleta del profesor se encontraba sobre la cama, tendida de forma impecable. Cas nunca había movido aquella maleta de lugar.

— Dean — dijo simplemente y continuó doblando su ropa y metiéndole en la maleta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas?

— ¿No es un poco obvio? — contra argumentó Castiel mientras salía de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala y fue recogiendo uno por uno los libros que se encontraban distribuidos por el lugar. Dean le siguió.

— Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? — Dean veía con horror cómo Castiel caminaba de un lado hacia otro, agarrando violentamente todo lo que fuera suyo del lugar.

— ¿Por qué no? — soltó aquellas palabras de forma irónica, recordando de forma vaga la conversación que tuvo con Dean en su habitación de motel, cuando éste le había ofrecido vivir con él.

La mente del detective estaba vacía en ese momento. A la mierda el caso, ¿por qué Cas se encontraba tan agitado?

Estaba claro que después de lo ocurrido las cosas no iban a ser las mismas, pero Dean no estaba preparado para que el profesor se autoexiliara de su vida.

El ojiverde detuvo a Castiel de su redada y lo sostuvo por ambos brazos. El profesor dejó caer algunos libros, no esperando tal movimiento.

— No puedes irte — fue lo único que dijo Dean, sintiendo su garganta cerrándose de repente. _Te necesito, _fue lo su mente quería decir.

Vio con angustia cómo Castiel fruncía el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con no puedo irme? — espetó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Dean —. ¡¿Qué significa eso?! — El detective sintió los músculos de ambos brazos tensarse, ambas manos dejaron caer los libros que seguían sosteniendo y un puño quiso estamparse en su cara. Dean por instinto logró tomar la muñeca del brazo y detener el golpe; pero no pudo detener el segundo que se impactó de lleno en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tambaleó hacia atrás, perplejo de lo que acababa de pasar. Castiel también parecía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer; sin embargo volvió a fruncir el ceño y caminó directamente encima de los libros, dirigiéndose hacia la que pronto dejaría de ser su habitación.

— ¡Cas, espera! — Dean lo atrapó en una clase de abrazo por la espalda, logrando únicamente que el codo izquierdo de Cas se impactara con fuerza y clara intención en su barbilla. Sin embargo, el detective no soltó al profesor esta vez, aunque dejó salir un gruñido.

El dolor de cabeza de Dean pronto se volvió algo físico también, y una lucha por dominio sobre el otro se inició en el suelo al caer ambos.

— ¿No puedo dejar tu apartamento ahora, eh? — vociferó Castiel mientras una rodilla suya intentaba golpear el estómago del detective —. ¿No puedo dejar la ciudad porque soy sospechoso, o alguna mierda de esa? — bramó mientras la cabeza de Dean golpeaba el suelo y dejaba salir otro gruñido. Castiel sostenía ambos antebrazos del detective con sus manos.

_¿De qué está hablando?, _se preguntaba el ojiverde al escuchar a Cas clamar por respuestas a preguntas que para él no tenían sentido. _¿Sospechoso? ¿Sospechoso de qué? _El dolor no lo dejaba ni siquiera tratar de pensar.

— Cas…

— ¡Deténgase ambos! — gritó una tercera voz en el apartamento.

Castiel dirigió su mirada hacia el intruso, sin soltar el agarre en Dean. Era de la policía, a juzgar por su placa en el pantalón y su pistola guardada en la cintura. Algo extraño considerando lo que sucedía dentro del departamento de Dean.

— Fue el teniente Singer quien creyó que eras un sospechoso, Dean no estaba enterado de nada — explicó fuerte y claro el detective Henriksen, acercándose lentamente con las manos a la vista, como si intentara calmar a un animal salvaje. O herido.

Castiel observó la mirada perpleja de Dean al escuchar aquella información. Dean sintió cómo el peso sobre él se aligeraba; el profesor se levantó, dejando de aprisionar al detective, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios.

— Cas — volvió a decir, como si de pronto fuera la única palabra que tenía en su mente.

Castiel caminó hacia su habitación por última vez. Tomó únicamente su gabardina y cartera y salió de nuevo. Víctor bloqueaba la entrada y no se atrevía a moverse. Dean se había sentado en el suelo, recargándose en la parte trasera del sofá de la sala.

La mirada de Castiel, cargada de rabia y rencor hizo cambiar a Víctor de parecer y se adentró aún más, acercándose a Dean, dejando la salida libre. Dean seguía confundido pero no tenía ninguna razón para para impedir que Castiel saliera por esa puerta. Incluso para él era más que obvio que Cas no quería seguir viviendo más ahí, no con Dean.

— Hombre, lo siento. Salí hacia aquí en cuanto colgaste, sabía que tenía que haberte dicho — Víctor comenzó a parlotear tan pronto como la puerta de la entrada se cerró.

— ¿Bobby creyó que Cas era sospechoso de los asesinatos? — dijo el detective, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada —. ¿Bobby interrogó a Cas? ¡¿Por eso me mantuvo ocupado toda la tarde?! — gruñó y apartó con su mano la mano de Víctor que intentaba ver alguna herida en la cara de Dean.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Una disculpa por la tardanza. ¡No me he olvidado de este monstruo! Hice mi examen, y para liberar la tensión hice un maratón de One Piece de aproximadamente 200 capítulos. Para mi desgracia me la pasé llorando por la muerte y vida de cierto personaje, después en mi etapa de duelo busqué imagencitas, leí fanfics y me replanteé el hacer mi lista de "Cada que me gusta un personaje el autor lo mata"...<p>

En fin. No tengo mucho que decir respecto al capítulo, comentarios son bien recibidos, al igual que críticas y demás. El siguiente será el fin de este capítulo; quería actualizar lo más pronto posible para anunciar que no he muerto C:  
>Dee, corto.<p> 


	29. Cayendo III

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, como que a esta altura ya no es necesario poner advertencias cada que alguien se agarra a los golpes y dicen groserías, creo. ¿Opiniones?

* * *

><p>Bobby esperaba pacientemente a que la tormenta que había desencadenado llegara y derribara su puerta. Y no le sorprendió en absoluto cuando dicha tormenta atravesó su puerta y la azotó.<p>

— ¡¿Bobby, qué demonios?! — ladró Dean acercándose furiosamente al escritorio.

Dean se veía diferente. Y no era porque su cara estuviera torcida en confusión y enojo; estaba más torcida que eso. Lo examinó rápidamente. Dean había recibido unos cuantos golpes.

— Buenas noches a ti también, por favor, toma asiento — contestó en un tono sarcástico mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio una botella de Whiskey junto con dos vasos de vidrio. La ventaja de tener tu propia oficina y las persianas cerradas y que nadie te cuestione de ello.

— Bobby — volvió a decir el detective, casi como si la palabra fuera un insulto.

El teniente llenó ambos vasos al tope y puso uno enfrente de Dean, sobre el escritorio.

El Winchester observó el vaso por un momento. Bobby decidió que si iba a tener "la charla" con Dean, necesitaba un trago primero.

— Sé que estás enojado…

— ¿Enojado? Estoy más que enojado, Bobby. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

— Estaba haciendo mi maldito trabajo — contra argumentó Bobby, sin una pisca de arrepentimiento —. Demasiadas coincidencias para dejarlo pasar sólo porque fuera tu novio — agregó mientras daba otro trago a su bebida.

— ¿Castiel? ¿Un asesino serial? — el decirlo en voz alta ya sonaba bastante descabellado y estúpido, en su opinión —. No se te ocurrió, no sé, ¿consultarme antes de que lo trajeras y torturaras con toda clase de preguntas? El tipo ha pasado por mucho, ¿sabes?

— Entonces sabías su historial — afirmó Bobby para sí mismo.

— No, no sé una maldita cosa, y tampoco quiero saberlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Cas no es un asesino.

— Entonces no sabes nada — volvió a afirmar, negó la cabeza — ese chico revolvió las tuercas de tu cerebro — murmuró.

Dean golpeó el escritorio con ambos brazos y el vaso sobre la superficie derramó un poco de líquido.

— ¿No crees que si estuviera viviendo con alguien que fuera un asesino me hubiera dado cuenta? ¡¿Piensas que soy demasiado idiota como para dejar pasar que él fuera la persona a quien he tratado de atrapar desde todo el fiasco de Christie Williams?!

— No, no creo que seas idiota; pero pienso que desde que murió John no eres tú mismo al cien por ciento.

Dean comenzó a reír. Su cabeza seguía punzando, tanto por la atroz borrachera y por los puñetazos de Castiel.

— Y lo dices cuatro meses después — esta vez Dean tomó el vaso de whiskey y se dejó caer en un sillón. Se bebió casi la mitad.

— Cuando tu novia la reportera te dejó, soporté que no vinieras a trabajar y te hundieras en el alcohol igual o peor que John; cuando Víctor se fue el FBI, te dejé sin compañero para complacerte, de cualquier forma no teníamos nadie con quien sustituirle; cuando John murió — Dean inclinaba su trago y se disponía a terminarlo, el líquido quemaba deliciosamente su garganta —, miré hacia otro lado a las obligaciones que tengo como Teniente cuando algo así sucede a alguno de mis detectives — Dean bufó al otro lado del escritorio.

— ¿Como cuáles?

— Obligarte a acudir con un terapeuta, por ejemplo, y no darte de alta hasta que pensara que estabas listo para volver al trabajo.

— ¿Qué? Mi padre murió por causas naturales, no en algún tiroteo o algo por el estilo.

— Tu padre murió, Dean. Puedo mandarte a terapia por menos — aseguró Bobby.

— ¿Y? — el detective se abrió de brazos, incitando al teniente a seguir hablando.

— Él muere, de pronto te vuelves un extraño para nosotros. No nos visitas, no hablas con Jo o conmigo más allá de lo necesario. Te vuelves un adicto al trabajo. De pronto, ella me dice que alguien más vive contigo. Discúlpanos por pensar lo peor de la situación con la poca información que teníamos sobre el hombre misterioso de nombre ultra religioso llamado Castiel — Dean bufó y miró al suelo, Bobby continuó su narración —: Después tenemos esta larga pila de cuerpos. Mágicamente coinciden con la llegada del profesor Newman, que por cierto, ese no es su apellido real — Dean miró a Bobby, claramente confundido —, y la última víctima estuvo en contacto Castiel el mismo día en que desapareció. Tenía mis dudas, lo interrogué por mi cuenta, porque sabía que te rehusarías; Ash escarbó un poco, sacamos cosas muy jugosas, y a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía en persona al tal Castiel, mi instinto me gritó que era la persona equivocada, así que lo dejé marchar. Como vez, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

La oficina se sumió en un incómodo silencio. Dean se acercó al escritorio, tomó la botella y volvió a llenar su vaso.

— Si hubieras hablado conmigo antes…

— Tenía que sacarte del asunto, desde que estabas viviendo con un posible sospechoso — suspiró y dio otro sorbo —. No voy a disculparme, lo que hice es correcto y tú lo sabes.

— Quizá era lo correcto, pero eso no significa que haya sido lo mejor — Dean contempló el vaso que sostenía, recordando la rabia de Castiel —. Ya tiene demasiados problemas por su cuenta… como para agregarle esta pila de mierda.

Cas se había ido, no pensó ni siquiera en llevarse su maleta y sus libros. Literalmente había huido, aunque aún tenía las llaves del apartamento. _Quizá volverá por sus cosas más tarde cuando ya no esté tan enojado, _suspiró Dean mientras llevaba a sus labios el vaso.

— Doy por hecho que no lo tomó muy bien — dijo Bobby, señalando con el índice su propia mejilla.

Dean hizo una media sonrisa.

— No, esto me lo merecía.

Bobby estudió con detenimiento al Dean que tenía frente a él. Ojeras bajo sus ojos, cabello desbaratado, apestando a sudor y alcohol, y con golpes que mañana se convertirían en moretones.

— ¿Sabes por qué nunca te pregunté sobre este chico? — Dean alzó la mirada, observando a Bobby directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Porque no te importa la vida privada de tus subordinados mientras hagan su trabajo, excepto cuando crees que viven con un posible asesino serial? — intentó mientras volvía su vista al vaso.

Bobby suspiró y dio un sorbo directo de la botella. Maldita sea su testarudez.

— Estoy preguntándole a Dean, parte de mi familia, no al Detective. Y te lo estoy preguntando como Bobby, no como tu Teniente.

Dean dio un sorbo a su bebida y sus ojos merodearon por el suelo.

— No lo sé — dijo en voz baja.

— De todas las fotos que Jo me enseñó de aquella fiesta a la que fue contigo, las más borrosas y movidas son las mejores. Pretende todo lo que quieras, hijo, pero cuando estabas ahí con ese chico, estabas demasiado feliz como para fingirlo — dio un sorbo más y observó la reacción de Dean, la cual fue otra media sonrisa, como si las comisuras de sus labios se forzaran por no sonreír —. Así que me disculpo por mis acciones como Bobby.

— No es tu culpa que haya terminado así — se señaló las magulladuras de su cara —. Ya lo había arruinado antes de que pusieras la cereza en el pastel — agregó levantándose de la silla y colocando el vaso de vidrio en el escritorio. Se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿De verdad? — un asombrado Bobby preguntó —. ¿Por qué?

Dean se alzó de hombros, fingiendo ignorancia.

— No lo sé, siempre arruino las cosas.

Cerró tras de sí, no queriendo recibir una respuesta del viejo Bobby.

: : :

El detective se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo reportes de los amigos de la víctima. Realmente no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero Dean intuía que no iban a encontrar nada útil, justo como con las demás víctimas.

— ¡Dean! — gritó Jo mientras entraba al departamento de policía.

El ojiverde alzó la cabeza y saludó a Jo con la mano. Ella se acercó a su escritorio.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la- qué mierda te pasó? — preguntó viendo la cara del Winchester y apuntando con el dedo.

— Nada, un vándalo idiota — rodó los ojos y continuó escribiendo —. ¿Buscas a Bobby?

Jo olía algo mal en toda la situación, aunque tenía mejores planes que adivinar qué le pasaba a Dean.

— No, iba a preguntar en qué parte trabaja Ash, mañana es su día libre y planeamos divertirnos — sonrió con todos los dientes —. Así que no le digas nada a Bobby — advirtió.

— Como sea, Ash está al fondo de esta pocilga, donde tiene todos sus "juguetes" — comentó Dean apuntando su mano derecha a un pasillo.

— Oh, no estés celoso, Dean. Puedes venir también — agregó bromeando mientras caminaba hacia la dirección apuntada.

Dean dio un resoplido en respuesta.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos en su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse. Se pasó sus manos por su cabello y soltó un exasperado gruñido. Dirigió su vista hacia la sala de conferencias. El tablero seguía donde mismo, y a través del vidrio podía ver que alguien se encontraba dentro. Se acercó y encontró a Gordon sentado en una mesa al fondo, con una _tablet _en sus manos, con la vista fija y concentrado profundamente en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — Dean se acercó y se sentó en la silla opuesta a Gordon.

Gordon miró a Dean y dejó resbalarse un pequeño gesto que resemblaba una sonrisa. Aquellas sonrisas no le gustaban a Dean, normalmente esas sonrisas eran el indicio de que Gordon iba a comenzar a golpear detenidos porque "se habían resistido al arresto".

— Sí, muy interesante, por cierto — dijo al cabo de un momento. Resbaló el dedo por la pantalla, cambiando de página probablemente, a lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo Garth del cuerpo de la víctima? — interrogó Dean, mirando hacia el tabloide, se había colocado la información de Mike, fotografías de cómo se había encontrado el cuerpo, y de cómo era antes de morir. Debajo había una serie de líneas con marcador negro.

— Lo mismo. Aunque dijo que los cortes de la víctima eran más profundos y más metódicos. Dijo que el asesino no había dudado, que puede ser más peligroso. Que estaba ganando más confianza a la hora de… ya sabes — se señaló el ojo con la mano derecha.

_Estupendo, brillante. El asesino estaba empezando a tener más confianza, bravo. Permítanme aventar confeti. _

— ¿Son fotos de la morgue? — dijo en lugar de maldecir, y porque quería que Gordon compartiera lo que sea que estaba viendo.

— No. Está relacionado con el caso, pero me ha tomado desprevenido… ¿Sabías que nació en Pontiac, Illinois?

— ¿Mike? — preguntó automáticamente, alzando una ceja.

— Después terminó asentándose en Columbus, Ohio… ahí fue cuando la hermana que menciona desapareció — Gordon hizo una mueca de dolor — tenía 13 años cuando el padre intentó matarle. Por poco y no lo cuenta — volvía a pasar el dedo por la _tablet._ Dean se inclinó hacia adelante y veía que Gordon recorría fotos de un expediente médico. No podía ver muy bien a esa distancia, pero eran fotografías del cuello de un chico, señales de estrangulamiento, y de moretones en varias zonas del cuerpo.

— Algunos encarcelamientos por faltas a la moral cuando era menor de edad — bufó con socarronería —. Este tipo es una bola de ansiedad, depresión, y según su último terapeuta, "siente culpa y revive en sus pesadillas lo que ocurrió con su padre adoptivo y sueña contantemente con su hermana; no parece haber lidiado sanamente con la desaparición de la misma. Es incapaz de relacionarse sentimentalmente o estar en una relación sana y duradera. Padece episodios de insomnio, en ocasiones pierde la noción del tiempo, además de auto declararse un adicto y alcohólico. El paciente es acompañado por su hermano mayor, sin parentesco." — Dean se había quedado pálido — Hombre, y esto es apenas la transcripción de la primera sesión — sonrió Gordon al ver la cara petrificada del otro detective.

— ¿Por qué mierda tienes eso? — comentó en un tono amenazador. Se levantó y trató de quitarle el aparato a Gordon de las manos.

— Los reportes de faltas a la moral son más graciosos, igual — rio Gordon —. Hombre, si alguien como _él _se me insinuara por la calle — Dean alcanzó a darle un manotazo al aparato que Gordon sostenía entre sus manos y lo mandó volar hasta el otro lado de la sala donde estaba el tabloide — no es que sea un _homo _como tú, — volvió a reír mientras se alejaba al ver la mirada asesina que Dean le dirigía — pero con ese cuerpo créeme que lo conside-

Gordon vio venir el golpe, su cuerpo se electrizaba lleno de alegría; cuando el puño de Dean se impactó en su mejilla izquierda, al no oponer resistencia, éste cayó al suelo.

Dean se olvidó de que estaba en la estación de policía, su mente se enfocó sólo en Gordon y en su sonrisa burlona.

— Lo que yo haría si viviera bajo mi techo — volvió a hablar, a la vez que sentía sangre empezar a brotar de interior de su boca. Gordon veía a Dean directo a los ojos mientras intentaba levantarse —. Esos labios están hechos para-

— ¡CÁLLATE! — gritó Dean hundiendo su pie en el pecho de Gordon y haciéndolo caer de nuevo sin mucho esfuerzo. Si Gordon completó la frase, ni siquiera Dean lo escuchó, le había asestado otro puñetazo en la cara y continuó con ambos puños, arrodillado en el suelo, apresando a Gordon colocando una rodilla a cada lado de su figura —. ¡Cállate el puto hocico! — volvió a gritar encolerizado. Sólo veía como el piso color blanco inmaculado se iba llenando de sangre.

No vio cuando las demás personas del departamento se habían arremolinado pero sintió unos cuantos pares de manos sujetarlo y unos segundos después escuchó una decena de personas decir y gritar "Dean" y "detente" como disco rayado.

Dos uniformados lograron levantarlo del aparente inconsciente cuerpo de Gordon y al recordar sus palabras y aquella sonrisa exasperante volvió a atacar, esta vez dando una feroz patada al costado de Gordon. Más personas trataron entonces se acercaron a detenerlo.

— ¡Dean! — gritó Bobby entrando a la sala, empujando a algunas personas a su paso, al entrar al pequeño círculo donde estaba tendido Gordon y Dean siendo agarrado por cuatro personas.

Esta vez fue Bobby quien lanzó una mirada asesina a los espectadores; todos entendieron y comenzaron a desalojar la sala.

Dean mantenía su mandíbula apretada y su corazón latía con frenesí.

— Lleven a Gordon a emergencias — les dijo a los que aún sostenían a Dean. Al principio sus rostros mostraron clara confusión ante la petición, dudando si soltar a Dean, así sin más. Bobby alzó las cejas, esperando que se llevara a cabo lo que había ordenado hacía dos segundos.

Dean mantenía la vista en la cara de Bobby; trataba, de forma insatisfactoria, llevar sus pensamientos a otro lado. Se enfocaba en su cara, y sabía que Bobby estaba diciendo algo porque estaba moviendo sus labios, pero su cerebro no decodificaba ninguna palabra.

La adrenalina seguía corriendo por su cuerpo.

— Dame tu arma y tu placa. Estás suspendido — dijo Bobby, comenzando a irritarse al no obtener respuesta de Dean por tercera vez.

Esta vez Dean sí le escuchó. No desistió ni un segundo en quitarse el arma de la cintura, con todo y la funda. Bobby tomó el arma con una mano y Dean empujó su placa en el pecho de Bobby, no esperando a que éste la tomara, cayó al suelo.

Una bola de curiosos se arremolinaba afuera de la oficina, para nada disimulando.

— ¿Valió la pena, idiota? — preguntó de repente el Teniente con aparente indiferencia.

Dean sólo sonrió anchamente. _¡Por supuesto que había valido la pena!_

— Vete.

Dean salió de la sala, prácticamente empujando a todo el que se interpusiera.

— ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? — todos dieron media vuelta y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. El Teniente podía asustar a veces y ni siquiera hacía falta que amenazara a nadie.

Levantó la placa del suelo y en ese momento entró Jo, con la mirada confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Suspendiste a Dean?

— ¿Querías que le aventara confeti y gritara aleluya? — contestó mientras se guardaba la placa en la bolsa de su pantalón. Genial, ahora Dean estaba en problemas e iba a ser un dolor en el culo lidiar con todo este desastre. Estaba claro que Gordon no lo iba a dejar pasar, claramente formaba parte de su plan diabólico para vengarse del otro detective.

Jo se agachó y recogió la _ tablet_ del suelo. Se había roto pero aún funcionaba, más o menos. Jo frunció todavía más el ceño y Bobby se acercó.

Mierda. Eran los expedientes de Castiel. Seguramente Gordon se los había sacado a Ash, alegando que eran parte de la investigación.

El Teniente tomó el aparato y lo partió en dos con las manos, ante la mirada atónita de Jo.

— Te dije que estas cosas eran del demonio — comentó mientras la tiraba en el nuevo cesto de basura. Ahogó una risa al recordar lo que había grabado la cámara la noche anterior.

: : :

Dean escuchó el crujir de la taza de Cas bajo la suela de su calzado. Entró a la cocina sin molestarse en prender las luces. Sacó una cerveza y se arrastró al pasillo para entrar a su habitación. Dudó por un momento y se giró hacia la habitación de Castiel. La puerta estaba abierta, y sus cosas estaban en la maleta abierta. Plantó la maleta y todas las cosas que estaban encima de la cama y se sentó ahí, dando un trago a su cerveza.

Sus manos merodearon hacia el buró. El celular del profesor estaba encima de un libro. El celular estaba apagado, así que lo hizo a un lado.

La portada del libro tenía una especie de espiral oscuro… o eso parecía a la luz de la lámpara del buró. _El túnel, _Dean leyó con la vista.

Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a hojear el libro, empezando por la dedicatoria, aunque encima de ella estaba algo en cursiva que rezaba:

_"...en todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío"._

_Uh. _Lo hojeó y un separador cayó al suelo, bueno; podría decirse que era un separador, aunque realmente sólo era un ticket de la compra del mismo libro. La página donde estaba el ticket tenía un par de párrafos subrayados.

"_¡La hora del encuentro había llegado! Pero ¿realmente los pasadizos se habían unido y nuestras almas se habían comunicado? ¡Qué estúpida ilusión mía había sido todo esto! No, los pasadizos seguían paralelos como antes, aunque ahora el muro que los separaba fuera como un muro de vidrio y yo pudiese verla a María como una figura silenciosa e intocable... No, ni siquiera ese muro era siempre así: a veces volvía a ser de piedra negra y entonces yo no sabía qué pasaba del otro lado, qué era de ella en esos intervalos anónimos, qué extraños sucesos acontecían; y hasta pensaba que en esos momentos su rostro cambiaba y que una mueca de burla lo deformaba y que quizá había risas cruzadas con otro y que toda la historia de los pasadizos era una ridícula invención o creencia mía y que en todo caso había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el túnel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida._

_Y en uno de esos trozos transparentes del muro de piedra yo había visto a esta muchacha y había creído ingenuamente que venía por otro túnel paralelo al mío, cuando en realidad pertenecía al ancho mundo, al mundo sin límites de los que no viven en túneles; y quizá se había acercado por curiosidad a una de mis extrañas ventanas y había entrevisto el espectáculo de mi insalvable soledad, o le había intrigado el lenguaje mudo, la clave de mi cuadro."_

_No_, Dean no necesitaba realmente eso ahora. Cerró el libro y se quedó tumbado en la cama, dando sorbos a la cerveza de vez en cuando. Su cara realmente le estaba doliendo ahora, pero trató de ignorar la molestia.

Pensando en dónde podía encontrarse Castiel a aquellas horas, pronto fue arrastrado hacia un apacible estado de inmovilidad, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. No tenía ganas de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en aquel día de mierda. Y ciertamente no quería pensar en lo primero que el hijo de puta de Gordon había leído del expediente de Cas. Brevemente se preguntó, casi medio dormido, si lo que había dicho lo había inventado o si era real. Como último pensamiento de la noche, tuvo que admitir que aquello se parecía bastante al Cas que él conocía.

: : :

— Ey, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿estás bien? — preguntó el desconocido mientras colocaba una pequeña bandeja en la mesa de Castiel.

El profesor alzó la mirada y observó que era uno de los meseros del _Cat's on Mars_ quien le preguntaba.

— Escuchamos sobre la amiga de Rose, todos estamos algo tristes — agregó.

— Sí… estoy bien. Es sólo que… — el ojiazul suspiró y colocó un billete en la bandeja, encima del ticket con la cuenta impresa.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — comentó riendo el mesero, y al ver el rostro de Castiel ensombrecerse tomó delicadamente la bandeja —. Lo siento, es que desde que llegaste te veías algo cansado y deprimido.

El mesero se fue y luego de un momento regresó y colocó el cambio en la bandeja. Castiel no tomó nada del dinero, salvo un dulce para el aliento y se levantó, dejando la mesa libre.

— Tengo un problema — el mesero dejó de limpiar la mesa y observó a Castiel, expectante —. No tengo donde dormir esta noche — sonrió y se acercó al mesero, leyendo el gafete que el mesero tenía prendido en su chaleco negro —, Kyle.

A aquella proposición implícita, el mesero sonrío también.

**Fin - Cayendo**

* * *

><p>*se esconde tras un mueble*<br>Como había dicho, aquí se termina esta parte de la historia. La siguiente parte es la penúltima de la historia (lol no me odien).  
>Como adelanto... las cosas se ponen serias (whoa, sí, más).<p>

Dee, corto.


	30. Un solo túnel I

**Un solo túnel**

— ¡Mierda!

Balthazar aventó el celular a su cama y se llevó las manos a sus cabellos, tirando de ellos y farfullando para sí mismo, parecía un personaje salido de La Ilíada. Paseaba por su habitación de hotel, moviéndose y regresando en su camino una y otra vez como león enjaulado. Se paró en seco y volvió a la cama y tomó el celular.

— _¿Hola? _

— ¿Rachel? Soy Balthazar — se sentó en la orilla de la cama y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas —. ¿Has visto a Castiel?

La rubia dudó por un momento, después se escuchó como si cerrara una puerta.

— _No lo he visto desde el viernes, llamé a su celular pero está apagado. _

— ¿Viernes? — Balthazar suspiró y soltó un gruñido.

— ¿No has hablado podido hablar con él tampoco? — preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse.

Rachel había salido de su oficina y se dirigía a donde Castiel debería de estar en ese momento. Temía lo peor cuando no al irse acercando, no escuchaba ninguna clase de ruido proviniendo del salón de clases. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, mientras unos ojos la contemplaban con evidente decepción.

— Te llamo en un momento — contestó en un tono casi secretista al teléfono.

Chuck se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio que utilizan los profesores. Miraba a Rachel y apretaba los labios, a la vez que estrujaba un engrapado de hojas con sus manos.

— Nadie nos avisó que el profesor Newman iba a faltar, pensé que sólo estaba retrasado — comentó, queriendo excusar su presencia en el salón.

— ¿Los demás?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Si el profesor no llega en los primeros 15 minutos los alumnos se pueden ir… — sus labios temblaban, dudando si debía preguntar — ¿El profesor está enfermo?

La psicóloga contempló a Chuck, sentado en el escritorio, apretando cada vez más fuerte el engrapado de hojas. Había sido gracias al profesor que aquel estudiante se decidió a buscar ayuda profesional. Mentirle ahora no serviría de mucho.

— ¿La verdad? — suspiró al fin, contemplando el llamar de nuevo a Balthazar.

— La verdad — respondió con miedo en sus ojos. Sólo Dios sabe lo que se estaba imaginando que le había pasado al profesor en ese momento.

— No lo he visto desde el viernes, y no llamó para avisar que no vendría — prefirió dejar fuera el que no contestaba su celular; no quería darle más cuerda a la ávida imaginación del chico.

Chuck volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

— Se supone que hoy iba a aplicarnos un examen — dijo quedamente —. Todos los demás estaban alegres de que se pospusiera. Pero él no es una persona descuidada ni irresponsable — abrió grande los ojos, como si estuviera haciendo justo lo que Rachel temía, imaginando lo peor —. Algo debió pasarle, si estuviera enfermo o en casa pudo simplemente llamar por teléfono, pudo incluso dejar los exámenes para que alguien más lo aplicara. La secretaria pudo haberlo llamado a su celular — Rachel se acercó a él y trató de detener aquel tren de pensamientos —. El profesor Newman no es la clase de persona que se iría así sin más. Él ama su trabajo, él, algo debió pasarle…

— Chuck, escúchame. No lo sabemos, así que no saltemos a conclusiones exageradas, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Si sabe algo me lo hará saber?

— Por supuesto — lo miró directo a los ojos, asegurándole que no le mentiría.

Chuck sacó de su mochila una libreta, arrancó una hoja y garabateó con una mano temblorosa su número de celular. Escribió "Chuck" debajo de él y se lo dio a Rachel.

— Te llamaré en cuanto me ponga en contacto con él, ¿está bien? — lo dobló con cuidado y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

— Me quedaré aquí hasta que comience mi siguiente clase — intentó sonreír, colocando en su boca una mueca extraña, como si alguien hubiera tirado de un extremo de su labio.

Rachel salió del salón de clases y llamó a Balthazar.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sabes algo? — contestó impaciente mientras sacaba del clóset del hotel su ropa y la empujaba en su maleta.

— _No llegó a la escuela, tampoco avisó que no vendría. _

— Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda — repitió lejos del celular. Después lo puso en altavoz y lo dejó en la cama —: Estoy empacando, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Lo sabía, maldición.

— _¿Cómo es eso? _

— El viernes por la noche me llamó, había sido interrogado por la policía por unos horribles asesinatos… y algo sucedió con el imbécil de Dean, aunque no me dio detalles. Estaba demasiado calmado… como la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? — se acercó al buró entre las dos camas individuales que se encontraban en la habitación y sacó un bloc de notas. Palpó las bolsas de su pantalón y sacó una pluma, escribiendo erráticamente sobre el papel —. Sólo espero que no haya vuelto a sus viejos hábitos — comentó mientras regresaba a la cama a cerrar la maleta.

— _¿Qué hábitos?_ — preguntó Rachel, podía imaginarla fruncir el ceño. Balthazar soltó una risita.

— Oh, dudo que rompa su promesa de mantenerse sobrio, pero puedo contar con que está en la casa de algún extraño, _conociendo _su cama, ¿entiendes? — suspiró y gruñó mientras luchaba por recorrer el cierre de su maleta.

— _Sí, entiendo _— dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Tomó el celular de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, jalando la maleta con una mano y sosteniendo el teléfono con la otra.

— Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Llama a Dean y pregunta por Cassie. Tiene que saber algo.

: : :

_¿Vas a terminar lo que él empezó? Oh, no. Espera… Ya recordé que "no puedes". _

Una mano apretaba delicadamente su mano izquierda, aunque con el puro sentido del tacto no podía saber quién era aquella persona que sostenía la suya. Sus dedos se movieron con una rapidez impropia, como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera recorrido. Quizá fue realmente eso.

— ¿Dean? — una voz llamó, un hombre. El dueño de aquel juvenil tono era el mismo que le sujetaba por una mano —. ¿Puedes escucharme?

El detective gruñó en respuesta. Su garganta se sentía seca y le dolía, además de que tenía el sabor en la boca de que algo había muerto ahí.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, y la masa humanoide enorme frente a él fue tomando forma poco a poco.

— ¿Sammy? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Tardó un momento en registrar el dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en la parte del estómago y en su mano derecha; desvió su mirada a esta última parte de su cuerpo y vio una intravenosa.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Dean, estás en el hospital — Sam apretó más la mano de Dean, haciendo que se enfocara sólo en él.

— Sí, creo que ya me enteré de eso, genio — habló con un tono rasposo. Intentaba levantarse para recargarse en la cama, pero comenzaba a sentir fuertes punzadas.

— Deberías quedarte recostado, voy a llamar a una enfermera para avisar que te despertaste — le apretó del hombro en un gesto de solidaridad y trató de sonreír.

— ¿Sammy? — dijo en un tono bajo antes de que el otro saliera del cuarto de hospital. El otro simplemente se giró —. ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Lunes — respondió y apretó los labios —. Llegaste al hospital la madrugada del domingo. Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude.

Dando por satisfecha su curiosidad, cerró los ojos. Trató de recordar los eventos del sábado por la noche o del domingo por la madrugada, pero le era difícil concentrarse. Recordaba haber llegado al departamento, tomar una cerveza, haber golpeado a Gordon… sonrío plácidamente ante ese recuerdo; pero si intentaba recordar más sólo encontraba una gran laguna mental.

La imagen de un callejón asaltó su mirada de repente, al mismo tiempo que la memoria del llanto de una mujer, claramente aterrorizada. La imagen de otro hombre acudió a su mente, y de cómo el extraño se abalanzaba sobre él.

Al menos eso explicaba por qué dolía tanto su estómago, no podía ver a causa de los vendajes, pero era casi seguro que aquel asaltante no había peleado limpio. Aun así, sentía que había aún una parte importante de aquella noche y madrugada que no recordaba.

Aquella voz femenina, asustada y llorosa volvió a su mente, la escuchaba como si le hablara al oído. Pero eso no era lo importante. Antes de entrar a aquel callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche había ocurrido algo. ¿Había encontrado algo?

La puerta se abrió y Gordon se escurrió adentro.

— ¿Qué? — Dean lo miró confuso pero después una sonrisa se formó en su cara. La cara de Gordon era un desfile de colores, comenzando por tonos morados.

En ese momento entró Sam, acompañado de una enfermera.

— ¿Gordon? ¿Estás bien? — lo contempló con real sorpresa, claramente preocupado. _¿Gordon había estado con Dean cuando fue apuñalado?_ El hospital no le había mencionado nada.

Gordon soltó una risita. Oh, la ironía.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — interrumpió el ojiverde la conversación.

— Bueno, todavía soy un detective, a diferencia de otros…

— ¿Qué? — está vez Sam lo miró confuso.

— ¿Oh? ¿No te dijo quién fue el que me hizo esto? — apuntó a su cara con el dedo índice —. Gordon vio la mirada asesina y enojada de Sam, y volvió a sonreír —. Como sea, no estoy aquí para discutir eso — suspiró y se asomó afuera de la habitación.

El teniente Singer entró, cargando una bolsa de plástico. La clase de bolsa de plástico donde colocan evidencia encontrada en alguna escena. Dean abrió con desmesura sus ojos.

Bobby miró de reojo a Sam, que movía su atención de Dean hacia él.

— Tenemos razones para creer que está en peligro, pero no podíamos confirmar nada hasta que despertaras, y la razón por la cual tenías esto — aventó la bolsa, sellada, al regazo de Dean. Éste gruñó debido al impacto. Tomó la bolsa y la contempló, alarmado.

— La sangre…

— Es tuya, la mujer que defendiste del asaltante la usó para que no te desangraras hasta que llegaron los paramédicos.

— ¿Dónde está Cas? — preguntó con voz ronca, y temiendo lo peor, a la vez de que algunas memorias comenzaban a resurgir en su mente.

— Esperábamos que pudieras contestarnos eso cuando despertaras — comentó Gordon, sin ninguna pizca de malicia en su voz —. Su celular está apagado, y la última llamada que hizo fue a su hermano, el viernes.

— Su celular está en el apartamento, lo dejó ahí — comentó Dean, mientras sus ojos deambulaban por el cuarto, no mirándolo ni inspeccionándolo, sino sólo un reflejo de las tribulaciones que pasaban por su mente.

— Víctor nos dijo que se fue de tu apartamento con esa gabardina puesta — Bobby aludió al empaque que estaba en brazos de Dean.

En ese momento el celular de Dean comenzó a sonar en alguna parte de la habitación. Bobby se acercó a una silla en una esquina y sacó de una bolsa transparente del hospital un pantalón con manchas de sangre; era la ropa con la que el Winchester había llegado al hospital. Sacó el celular de una bolsa y contestó sin preámbulos.

— Teniente Singer.

Escuchó con atención y se dirigió a Dean, tapando con la mano el celular.

— ¿Rachel Brown? Dice ser amiga de Castiel.

Dean alzó la vista y asintió con la cabeza.

— Es amiga de Cas, trabaja en la escuela.

Bobby retomó la llamada e hizo algunas preguntas, después se masajeó el puente de la nariz y resopló. Dean quería levantarse de la cama, pero sabía que eso sólo iba a doler como un infierno. Bobby colgó, dando gracias y asegurándose que se pondrían en contacto.

— Bueno, el profesor Newman no está en la escuela — miró a Gordon, que simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sam se encontraba sentado en una silla recargada a la pared, siendo espectador de todo lo que ocurría y tratando de darle forma. ¿Dean ya no era un detective? Castiel, aquel profesor, estaba desaparecido, y Gordon y Bobby creían que estaba en peligro… y Dean tenía la gabardina consigo, pero Castiel se había ido un viernes por la noche con aquella gabardina puesta, y Dean había sido apuñalado el domingo por la madrugada…

— ¿Qué recuerdas de esa noche, hijo? — dijo finalmente Bobby, sentándose en una silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Ups. Final de suspenso, lo sé.<p>

Tengo un anuncio. ¿Recuerdan ese examen que hice? Bueno, era para ingresar a una universidad en la capital, la UNAM. Bueno, los resultados fueron favorables, así que volveré a actualizar semanalmente, pero los capítulos serán un poco más cortos de lo que últimamente los hacía. ¿Supongo que es preferible capítulos cortos semanales a capítulos largos cada dos o tres semanas? Al menos eso creo, sino, háganmelo saber.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^ y una disculpa por la tardanza, Fable III tiene la culpa cof cof. *huye en modo ninja*

Dee, corto.


	31. Un solo túnel II

Dean cerró los ojos y se recostó. La enfermera, que estaba ahí desde que le habían anunciado que Dean había despertado, carraspeó, haciéndose notar:

— Disculpe, déjeme hacerle un par de preguntas al paciente, y después es todo suyo, detective.

Bobby asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Sam se escabulló junto con él, aunque podía quedarse, desde que era el único que estaba en la lista de emergencia del detective.

Gordon ya se había ido. Sam aprovechó para interrogar al tío Bobby sobre todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que los visitó.

Estaba más que sorprendido al escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, y preocupado que Dean no le hubiera dicho nada, aunque no estaba ya tan sorprendido que su hermano mantuviera en secreto casi todo lo que tenía que ver con Cas.

— No sé los detalles de por qué Castiel se fue del apartamento. Víctor cree que fue por el interrogatorio, pero Dean me dijo, y cito "Ya lo había arruinado antes de que pusieras la cereza en el pastel" — Sam frunció el ceño, aquella información era un poco vaga —. No creo que me diga qué hizo exactamente.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y le dijo a Sam que Dean se encontraba bien, aunque era necesario que reposara para evitar que se abriera la herida. Mientras le explicaba esto, Bobby volvió a entrar a la habitación y se sentó en la misma silla.

Dean soltó un hondo suspiro, y abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo la mirada del Teniente sobre él.

— Jo me llamó — comentó luego de un momento de silencio —, estaba con Ash en un antro. Me dijo que había visto a Cas con alguien, y que no se veía bien…

— Ash nos dijo que estaba alcoholizado, por eso hizo que Jo te llamara.

— Sí… el día que golpeé a Gordon, Jo fue a la estación diciendo que iba a salir con Ash a "divertirse" en su día libre — con su mano libre se rascó la cabeza, lentamente comenzaba a unir puntos y conversaciones que en su mente no tenían sentido.

— No pudimos entrar al lugar, no sin una orden y una causa… — farfulló Bobby, claramente molesto —. En cuanto llegaste al antro, corriste a Ash y a Jo del lugar, así que…

_Entrar al lugar había sido terriblemente fácil, ni siquiera tenían detector de metales, bastaba con separar las piernas, alzar los brazos y dejar que los guardias realizaran un rápido chequeo y listo. Adentro la seguridad no era diferente, y aunque la hubiera, el lugar estaba casi en tinieblas, excepto el escenario donde se encontraban un grupo de música tocando. Dean notó que no tenían vocalista, únicamente estaban ahí para ambientar el lugar, y sin embargo, había cientos de personas en la pista bailando y aullando cada que terminaba una pieza. _

— _Dean — Jo le tomó por el brazo y lo jaló a una mesa. El detective se dejó guiar entre el mar de personas. _

— _¿Dónde está Ash? _

— _¡Fue por unas bebidas! — le gritó al oído —. Nos cansamos de bailar… lo traje aquí para animarlo — Jo sonrió de oreja a oreja y guiñó el ojo. Dean se giró hacia atrás y sólo vio un mar de chicas caminando hacia la barra. _

— _¿Ash es gay? No lo sabía — aunque eso no era lo que le interesaba en ese momento, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad —. ¿Cómo conoces este lugar, además? _

_Jo comenzó a carcajearse. _

— _No. No es gay, pero la primera vez que me acompañó a una discoteca dijo que le había subido la autoestima — continuó riéndose y recordaba la cara de felicidad de Ash contándole de todos los hombres que le habían invitado tragos. _

— _¡Este lugar es increíble! — gritó Ash a Dean al oído, se acercaba a la mesa con dos cervezas en la mano. _

— _¿Dónde está Cas?_

_Jo y Ash se miraron entre sí. Antes de que Jo respondiera dio un gran trago a su cerveza. _

— _Entramos casi al mismo tiempo… pero no nos vieron._

— _¿Nos? — enfatizó Dean. _

— _Estaba con un tipo… Se veían muy cómodos… quiero decir, como si ya se conocieran — agregó, viendo en el rostro de Dean cierto enojo. _

— _¿Dónde están ahora? — preguntó con impaciencia. _

— _Bueno… — Ash apretó los labios —, estaban en la barra platicando, después se fueron a un lugar más… privado. _

— _Estaba tomando como si fuera algo normal — agregó Jo, desviando al detective de lo que Ash acababa de revelar —, ¿no se supone que era abstemio o algo así? _

— _¿Hacia dónde se fueron? — volvió a preguntar Dean, una mueca se formaba en su rostro involuntariamente. _

— _Por… por allá — Ash señaló un pasillo iluminado tenuemente por una luz negra. _

_Dean los dejó solos tan pronto como llegó, pero regresó de igual forma. _

— _Jo, te quiero fuera de aquí. _

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — preguntó indignada. _

— _¿Quizá porque no tienes 21 aún? — Dean movió su vista a Ash, quien sólo sonreía en forma cómplice. _

— _Ella me obligó a hacerle una credencial — confesó, Jo le dio con el puño en el hombro. _

— _Fuera — comandó Dean._

_Jo se levantó de su asiento y se llevó su cerveza, dándole la espalda a Dean. Ash también tomó la suya y ambos se perdieron entre el mar de cuerpos. _

_Dean caminó hacia el pasillo, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos humanos. Rechazó varias ofertas para bailar, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Al escenario habían salido bailarines, y el público chiflaba y gritaba y saltaba. Dean se escurrió entre la masa hasta que llegó a aquel pasillo. Para su sorpresa, ambas paredes del pasillo tenían un letrero de luces neón; eran los baños. _

_Dudó que se encontraran en el baño para mujeres, así que se adentró al de hombres. _

_Contra todo pronóstico, el baño estaba bien iluminado… y Dean deseó que no hubiera sido así. _

_El baño era un tanto amplio, de un lugar de la pared se encontraban los lavabos, y del otro la hilera de baños con puertas. Cerca de la entrada, donde estaba Dean parado, los urinales. Al fondo, recargado en la única pared desnuda, se encontraba Cas, acompañado de su desconocido amigo… aunque el término estaba mal aplicado, eso era seguro. _

_Aquel desconocido tenía a Castiel contra la pared, se besaban con rapidez y desesperación y un par de prendas ya habían salido volando, como la playera del otro tipo y la gabardina del profesor. Cuando Dean entró, estaban tratando de desabotonar la camisa de Cas entre risas nerviosas y rápidos besos en labios y cuello. _

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó Bobby, garabateando todo lo que Dean recordaba en una libretita.

Dean no contestó por varios minutos, reproduciendo en su mente aquella imagen de Castiel en brazos y a merced de aquel desconocido. Actuaba de forma diferente, no parecía ser la persona seria y reservada de siempre. La sonrisa que Dean veía en sus labios era la de otra persona. Por un momento había dudado de que se tratara de Castiel.

— O… ¿cómo lucía la otra persona? — sugirió el Teniente, cambiando el enfoque.

— Alto, mi misma estatura… cabello negro corto, piel morena… llevaba ropa de vestir… un traje.

— ¿Algún acento, algún nombre…?

— No… hablaba inglés perfectamente… su nombre…

— No te precipites — comentó Bobby, escribiendo la nueva información.

Sam entró haciendo el menor ruido posible a la habitación. Dean le sonrió.

— Estaba hablando con Jess, te manda saludos.

Dean reproducía en su cabeza lo acontecido. Había carraspeado y tosido, tratando de hacer que los dos detuvieran su actividad recreativa. Castiel lo había reconocido de inmediato y…

— Cuando mencioné que era policía, el hombre prácticamente voló del lugar, ni siquiera dudó de que lo fuera…

— Entonces quizá tenga antecedentes — sonrió Bobby por primera vez, al menos estaban llegando a algo.

— Cas mencionó su nombre cuando él se iba pero… ¿K… Kali? — _No, no era. _

— Ese es un nombre de mujer — apuntó Sam, sentándose en el sillón de la habitación.

— Empezaba con K, ¿de acuerdo? — alzó la voz Dean. Había estado observando a Castiel dentro del baño todo ese tiempo, que no había registrado mucho de la conversación. Lo único que le había dicho a aquel tipo era algo de rutina, así que su memoria lo había ignorado salvo por su apariencia —. Ka… Kai… Kae… Kami… Ke… no… ¿Kai…l?

— ¿Kyle? — dijeron Sam y Bobby al mismo tiempo.

— Eso creo… aunque es un nombre bastante común…

— Podemos hacer que Ash busque en la base de datos, si nuestra teoría es correcta, debe de estar ahí.

— Hipótesis — corrigió Dean en voz alta de forma inconsciente.

— ¿Qué?

— Es una hipótesis, no una teoría — volvió a decir, desviando la mirada.

— Claro… — Bobby se levantó del sillón y sacó su celular. Caminó por la habitación y se recargó en una pared, observando por una ventana.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes la diferencia entre hipótesis y teoría? — preguntó Sam divertido y curioso.

Dean podía sentir el sonrojo en su cara, aunque no era precisamente por la pregunta.

— Cas me dijo.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Un capítulo demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero entre mudarme a otra ciudad, ir diario a la universidad (ya no sabía ni lo que era ir a la escuela, en serio), y vivir por mi cuenta, me fue imposible escribir algo antes. Si tiene más errores de los habituales es porque estoy algo mareado, tengo dolor de estómago y dormí pésimo. Sean libres de puntuarlos.<br>Una disculpa por no responder sus reviews, los leo pero no me he sentado a contestarlos... y en realidad debería estar leyendo mis 14223 hojas de copias de libros para el lunes. Las actualizaciones las haré los fines de semana, ya que entre semana me quedé sin tiempo.  
>Dee, corto.<p> 


	32. Un solo túnel III

Cuando Dean ahuyentó a Kyle con promesas de arrestarlo, Castiel había resbalado hasta llegar al suelo, quedándose ahí riendo en un tono burlón.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dean? _— intentaba pararse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. El ojiverde aún se encontraba cerca de la entrada del baño, no atreviéndose a entrar. Finalmente Castiel se rindió y se quedó observándolo simplemente.

— _No me digas… _— rodó los ojos y dijo en un tono que a todas luces era sarcástico —: _¿Vas a terminar lo que él empezó? Oh, no._ — se dio un golpecito en la sien —._ Espera… Ya recordé que "no puedes". _

— Estás ebrio — lo observó, ignorando lo dicho por el profesor. Su ropa era la misma que el día anterior, excepto por el inexistente chaleco y los botones desabrochados de la camisa.

— Impresionantes habilidades de deducción, detective — dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Aquel altercado fue interrumpido por otro hombre, que entró y se quedó observando a Castiel, con las cejas más arriba de lo acostumbrado a causa de la sorpresa. Después se giró y observó a Dean cruzado de brazos, cuyas cejas estaban casi tocándose, y su mirada era de poco amistosa. El detective por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en un baño de una discoteca, donde todo el mundo podía entrar y salir. Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada la discusión. Manejó al otro hombre como si fuera un muñeco de papel, le dio vuelta y lo echó por donde entró, no sin antes gritar una advertencia:

— ¡Ve al baño de mujeres! — gritó irritado y azotó la puerta. Recargó la frente en la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro. Al otro lado, Castiel se carcajeaba a rienda suelta —. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estás…? — balbuceó, se llevó una mano al rostro, toda esta situación era insana.

El profesor parpadeaba de forma lenta y parecía encontrar divertida la situación en la que estaba. Incluso el hecho de que Dean estuviera ahí era divertido, inesperado, pero divertido. Lo último que había esperado cuando su acompañante le preguntó si quería ir a uno de sus lugares favoritos era encontrarse a Dean Winchester. De todas las personas en la ciudad, tenía que encontrarse con ese bastardo.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga?

Dean lo observó atontado, con la boca abierta en sorpresa y sin nada coherente que responder. ¿Qué por qué le importada? ¿No era obvio? Hablar con Castiel en ese estado era hablar casi con otra persona. Era muy extraño verlo portar aquella careta sarcástica y burlona en su cara… era tan distinto de su yo normal. El detective tenía muy en claro que no era una presencia bienvenida, pero no es como si pudiera dejarlo ahí, ¿o sí?

— ¿Balthazar sabe de esto?

Ebrio o no, Castiel tenía un gran sentido de lealtad hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, parecía que el profesor no iba a caer en el juego de Dean de hacerlo sentir culpable por sus actos.

— Oh, no. Eso ya no funciona conmigo — movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro —. No lograrás hacerme sentirme mal sacando la carta del hermano, ni tampoco con la de "llevabas diez años limpio". Puedes guardarte todas esas cosas por el culo, porque no me importa una mierda.

— ¿Entonces todos esos años fueron por nada, ah? — Dean volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Aquella discusión comenzaba a irritarle, sólo tenía que sacar a Castiel de ahí y retenerlo hasta que estuviera sobrio. Nadie había dicho que aquello debía ser voluntario.

— ¿En resumen? Sí. Sólo lo hacía para cerrarle el hocico a Balth. No que importe ahora, igual. Sólo estaba divirtiéndome con Kali… — arrugó el ceño —. No, era… Ka… Kyle. ¿Por qué lo corriste, de todos modos?

Dean soltó un bufido y se acercó a Castiel.

— Sólo… déjame sacarte de aquí, ¿quieres?

— No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado, Dean — contestó seriamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Cas, estás actuando como idiota — continuó acercándose y extendió una mano en su dirección —. Vámonos.

— No me llames Cas y no voy ir a ir — dijo con firmeza y por un momento no parecía tan ebrio.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por lo que pasó la otra noche?! — estalló Dean al fin. La media sonrisa de Cas sólo le exasperó aún más. Si antes su vívida imaginación le recordaba aquella noche con Castiel, ahora no dejaba de aparecer en su mente la imagen del ojiazul con aquel extraño, y encima de todo, el rostro de decepción de Castiel al ver a Dean por primera vez esa noche.

— Oh, por favor… eres tan infantil… tiras tu juguete favorito, pero al ver que alguien más lo levanta del suelo curiosamente te interesa de nuevo — meneó la cabeza y colocó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, haciendo fuerza para levantarse.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó incrédulo. _¿Un juguete?_

— Lo que escuchaste, Dean — se fue levantando poco a poco, tanteando la pared. En ningún momento dejó que el ojiverde le ayudara.

— ¿Piensas sólo eres eso para mí? — volvió a preguntar, sus puños se cerraban involuntariamente, conteniendo la rabia que comenzaba a sentir.

Castiel se encogió de hombros.

— No sé cómo más llamarlo. Todo este tiempo sólo has estado conmigo, dejándome adentrarme en tu vida, interactuando con tu hermano, tu familia, tu trabajo, tú… — Castiel recordó vagamente todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses, las salidas de Dean y él a los cafés, y a comer, los fines de semana que pasaban frente al televisor —. Al final, sólo estabas interesado en mantenerme cerca pero no interesado en estar conmigo realmente… — Apretó los ojos, sintiéndose realmente estúpido — Y yo pensé…

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Castiel bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Realmente pensé… — susurró, pero casi de inmediato se compuso —. No importa ahora… — sonrió, casi rebosante de confianza. _Sólo un acto, _pensó Dean.

— No es eso — contestó Dean, pero nadie excepto él lo escuchó.

Castiel rio de pronto.

— Debes estar muy orgulloso, ¿uh? — comenzó a aplaudir lentamente, Dean alzó una ceja, no entiendo el comentario —. Bravo, Dean Winchester.

: : :

— _Bravo _— repitió Castiel —. _Por hacerme sentir como mierda. No muchas personas pueden alardear de haber logrado eso. _

Los ojos de Dean se cerraron tan pronto como se abrieron. La luz era demasiado brillante.

— Dean, ¿cómo te sientes? — Sam se encontraba sentado en el sillón, leyendo. Se levantó y fue a sentarse a la silla que había usado Bobby hace algunas horas.

— Como si me hubieran molido a palos — gruñó, reacomodándose lentamente en la camilla.

— Bueno… algo así fue lo que sucedió — se rascó la nuca —. Fui al departamento mientras dormías, traje algunas cosas — abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar dos cambios de ropa, la laptop de Dean, el cargador, y un libro.

— ¿Te dijeron que fue lo que me sucedió exactamente? — metió su mano libre debajo de las cobijas, y tanteando su pecho, fue bajando hasta encontrar una serie de vendajes. No podía ni siquiera inclinarse hacia adelante sin sentir punzadas y dolor, así que se imaginó que la herida estaría en algún punto por su estómago.

— Uh… una mujer llamó al 911 — _¿Una mujer?_ — Dijo que iba camino a casa, saliendo del trabajo, cuando un hombre la abordó, la amenazó… ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda… Tú apareciste… le dijiste al tipo que eras policía — Sam se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada a la bolsa con su ropa llena de sangre —. El asaltante se te abalanzó, y te apuñaló dos veces… huyó de la escena, la mujer había estado pidiendo auxilio en cuando el desconocido la soltó… Supongo que el que estés suspendido explica por qué no le apuntaste con un arma, ¿uh?

— Tiene sentido — eso explicaba los gritos femeninos que había recordado cuando despertó —. No tenía mi arma… Pero…

— ¿Qué? — Sam realmente quería una explicación, pero había estado conteniéndose al ver el estado débil en que se encontraba su hermano. Obtendría su explicación, así tuviera que sacarle la verdad a Dean… Cas realmente había parecido una gran persona, y su hermano parecía feliz con él. ¿Qué demonios pudo haber hecho Dean para que Cas no quisiera verlo, al punto de irse del apartamento?

— ¿Cómo es que tenía la gabardina en primer lugar? — Dean miró a la nada, intentando recordar por qué Castiel no estaba con él en ese momento. Parecía improbable que el asaltante hubiera herido a Castiel también… la mujer hubiera mencionado algo.

— No lo sé… — se encogió de hombros. A pesar de conocer a casi todos en la estación de policía, no habían querido decirle muchos detalles acerca de Castiel.

— ¿Podrías llamar a Bobby y decirle que traiga el reporte? Seguramente la mujer tuvo que declarar, ¿no? — quizá algo descrito en el reporte podía ayudarlo a recordar.

Sam asintió y sacó su celular, comenzó a buscar en su directorio al tío Bobby.

De pronto, una nueva duda le asaltó al detective.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¿Es lunes, cierto?

— Las clases terminaron, y como aprobé todas las materias, no tengo que hacer exámenes finales — sonrió como un niño en navidad — sólo tengo que ir a revisar algunas calificaciones, pero no esta semana.

— Sammy el inteligente — Dean le dedicó una ancha sonrisa, y hasta ese momento no había notado el dolor en su cara. De inmediato dejó de sonreír y Sam lo miró preocupado —. No es nada, sólo estoy adolorido.

— ¿Bobby? Es Sam…

Dean estiró su mano libre y jaló la mochila que Sam había colocado a un costado de él. No podía reclinarse en la cama así que usar la laptop sería muy incómodo. Revolvió su contenido y su mano se topó con el libro que su hermano había dicho que había traído. Lo sacó después de varios resoplidos, sólo para encontrase con aquella portada que bien conocía.

— ¿Es una broma? — contempló el libro en la bien iluminada habitación. La pasta ya estaba algo desgastada, sobre todo las orillas, y dentro había varias hojas dobladas.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Sam terminó la llamada y vio a Dean, que contemplaba el libro, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez —. Bobby dice que viene en camino, dijo que tenía algo para mostrarte.

— Esto — Dean movió su mano —. Este libro. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Uh… estaba en la mesa de la cocina, supuse que lo estabas leyendo, por eso lo traje… no pensé que te gustaran ese tipo de libros…

— Ni siquiera es mío… — murmuró Dean, abriéndolo de una forma torpe, como se puede abrir un libro con una sola mano. Lo ajustó entre sus dedos para no perder la página e intentó distraerse leyéndolo.

— Castiel tiene un buen gusto… — farfulló Sam, mientras observaba la tele colocada en el techo, no tenía sonido, así que buscó con la vista el control.

— ¿Cómo demonios es un buen libro la historia de un tipo obsesionado con una mujer, al punto que la asesina? — Dean cerró el libro y dirigió su atención completamente a Sam. Éste lo observó un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Lo leíste completo? — No es que Dean no leyera libros, ni nada por el estilo… aunque usualmente leía cosas menos complicadas, siempre argumentaba que ya tenía suficientes asesinatos y misterios que resolver en su trabajo como para leer también del tema.

— No, pero lo dice en las primeras páginas… además de pensar sobre ventanas y túneles. Estaba tan obsesionada con aquella mujer… al punto de ser algo enfermo… ¿Por qué seguir regresando a ella? ¿Por qué no simplemente darse por vencido y dar media vuelta…?

_Ah. _

— Porque él creía que ella entendía algo sobre él que nadie más había comprendido — comentó Sam, ajeno a la revelación que Dean había desencadenado en su mente.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Cielos, estuve como media hora tratando de subir este capítulo. Tengo. un. internet. de. mierda.<br>En fin... aproveché haberme saltado la universidad por estar agonizando en mi cama debido a mi recién estrenada gastritis. Yay me. No creo poder actualizar por lo menos en 15 días, tengo que entregar un trabajo de investigación que... ¿adivinaron? Sep, que no he empezado. Pero si todo sale bien... la siguiente actualización dará luz a lo que pasó en nuestro loco fin de semana.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.  
>Dee, corto.<p> 


	33. Un solo túnel IV

Por mucho que Bobby no quisiera admitirlo, las nuevas tecnologías eran útiles. La pantalla electrónica del infierno mostraba fotos de las posibles personas que podían haber sido el Kyle que compartió unas cuantas copas y algo más con el profesor. Actualmente la lista estaba conformada por 20 fotografías. Dean observaba con detenimiento la primera página, descartando con la mirada los hombres caucásicos, aunque varios de ellos tuvieran la piel bronceada. El teniente estaba asombrado de la habilidad casi innata del detective para manejar ese aparatejo. Sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla a una velocidad envidiable, y pronto las fotografías se redujeron a seis. Todas las personas fotografiadas ahí compartían algunos rasgos en común: cabello castaño largo o negro, ojos marrones de tonalidades oscuras, la mayoría en sus veintes, cejas pobladas, cara ovalada y nariz ancha. Dean suspiró. Apartó la mirada del aparato y lo colocó en su regazo. Dos pares de ojos lo miraban con expectación.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Sam, tan pronto como vio la cara de su hermano contraerse ligeramente por el dolor. Desde que había despertado por segunda vez en el día, algo lo estaba perturbando… incluso al grado de haber llamado a la enfermera, pidiéndole reducir la cantidad de calmantes que estaba recibiendo por intravenosa. Sam había protestado de inmediato, pero el otro sólo se había excusado diciendo que quería permanecer despierto y enfocado.

— Las fotos no son recientes, así que reconocerlo es difícil — se masajeó el puente de la nariz y volvió a tomar la _tablet _—. El hombre que vi tenía casi 30 años, tal vez más.

Sam apretó los labios y Bobby se cruzó de brazos.

— Entonces observa a cada uno e imagínalos diez años más viejos — apremió el teniente.

Dean soltó un gruñido. Volvió a revisar las seis fotografías. Algo que nunca iba comentar era cómo comenzó a descartar a los hombres imaginados 10 años después. El hombre que había estado con Castiel era apuesto, había que ser ciego para no reconocerlo, así que comenzó por esa ruta, descartando a, bien, los no tan apuestos.

— ¿Soy yo o hace calor? — comentó Dean mientras sonreía, nervioso. Sus dos acompañantes en la habitación lo miraron, escépticos.

El detective no comentó nada más y volvió a su tarea. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Dean se detuvo en la cuarta fotografía. La persona en ella era de las más jóvenes en ese desfile, por ello sus rasgos eran más finos que los del resto. Su cabello era una melena oscura, desordenada, como si le hubieran arrastrado y lo hubieran jalado de él. Sus ojos, a pesar de su juvenil apariencia, eran dos agujeros negros, oscuros y endurecidos. Casi marchitos. A pesar de eso, la dureza de sus ojos era contradicha por una sonrisa casi imperceptible en las comisuras de sus labios.

Sam notó la intensa mirada de su hermano sobre la fotografía. Había estado así más que con las demás fotografías. Miró a Bobby, aparentemente notó lo mismo que él. Ambos supieron que habían encontrado a Kyle. Dean también lo supo, aquella sonrisa, burlona y juguetona al mismo tiempo, se había quedado quemada en su mente junto con otras imágenes que preferiría olvidar.

El teniente, con su celular en mano, llamó al departamento de policía. Puso su celular en modo altavoz.

— _Estás llamando a la línea de Madame Zazú. Por cien dólares más impuestos investigaré la vida secreta de tu esposo_ — contestó una voz que no tenía nada de _madame_.

Sam ahogó una risita mientras que Bobby y Dean rodaron los ojos.

— Ash, dame toda la información que puedas sobre… Kyle… F… F…. — Bobby tomó el aparado del demonio en sus manos y se lo acercó todo lo que pudo a su cara —. Famn…. ¿cómo mierda se pronuncia esto? — Le extendió la pantalla luminosa a Sam, que la tomó de forma delicada.

— Kyle Fáñez — lo dijo lo más claro que pudo en dirección al celular — F-Á-Ñ-E-Z.

— _¿La N con el bigote arriba?_ — preguntó Ash mientras escuchaban su rápido tecleo.

— Sí, aunque es posible que lo encuentres con N solamente…

— _En un momento… _

Sam devolvió la _tablet _y Dean lo observó con extrañeza.

— Es un apellido español muy viejo — comentó sonriente. Bobby también lo observaba con esa mirada que siempre le dirigía cuando conocía algo que nadie más sabía siquiera que existía —. Lo leí en un poema épico… — añadió.

El teniente le revolvió el cabello a Sam.

— Por eso eres el inteligente de esta familia.

El menor de los Winchester negó ligeramente la cabeza, con una sonrisa cincelada en la cara.

— _Tiene antecedentes_ — emitió la bocina del celular —. _Su archivo es un poco extenso, ¿quieres que te lo envíe o que haga un resumen? _

— Ambos — comentó Dean.

— ¿Cómo va a enviártelos? — preguntó Bobby seriamente.

— La magia de la tecnología, Bobby — Dean hizo unos cuántos movimientos con sus dedos y en un par de segundos el expediente de Kyle Fáñez estaba en sus manos. De forma electrónica lo estaba, al menos.

— _Bien, Kyle Fa-eso. Ingresó en el sistema a los 16 años de edad, intento de asesinato. _

— ¿Qué? — Sam parecía casi asustado.

— _Estuvo en un reformatorio juvenil hasta los 18 años. Siguieron su caso, después, tenía que reportarse con un trabajador social cada semana. A los 21 años fue declarado "reformado"… y a los 23 años volvió a ingresar poooor… ah, no estaba esperando eso: prostitución. _

— Yo tampoco — comentó Bobby. Aquello desencajaba por completo en el perfil de asesino que tenía en mente.

— _En realidad tiene múltiples cargos por su, uh, oficio_ — comentó Ash y Dean soltó un bufido —. _El último fue más serio que los otros… a los 24 años, hace dos años, un cliente murió por sobredosis y él era el único testigo. El cliente era conocido públicamente así que… imaginarán qué pasó. _

— ¿Cómo salió? — preguntó Sam, curioso. Su abogado debió haber sido uno muy bueno si tenía todo para perder.

— _Hmmm…_ — por lo que se oía, Ash trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. El detective en la camilla sólo observaba el expediente con las cejas fruncidas y una mueca de disgusto —. _Lo tengo. En su juicio, Chris Loreto declaró a su favor. Es un policía de este departamento, y fue quien lo había detenido todas las veces anteriores. _

_¿Uh? _

— _También presentó pruebas definitivas para su liberación. Después de eso, no ha ingresado de nuevo al sistema. No tiene un domicilio registrado, ni tampoco teléfono. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra después del juicio. _

— ¿Chris… Loreto…? — Alzó Dean la voz y dirigió su mirada a Bobby — ¿Chris como… _ese _Chris?

El teniente asintió con la cabeza.

— _Kyle tiene una hermana, vive a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿quieres que mande la información?_ — preguntó Ash.

— Hazlo, gracias Ash.

— _De nada, el cargo de la llamada llegará a su teléfono, vuelva a contactar la línea mística de_ — Bobby apretó insistente el botón para colgar.

— Dudo que la hermana quiera verlo. En sus entrevistas con el trabajador social dice que vivía en una vecindad solo — comentó Dean, y después agregó —. Podrá tener un estilo de vida poco convencional pero en mi libro eso no significa que sea un secuestrador y asesino en serie, ¿cierto?

Bobby comenzó a marcar un número que casi sabía de memoria. Esperaron varios segundos antes de que alguien contestara la llamada, aunque nadie habló de inmediato.

— _¿Hola?_ — una voz infantil contestó al otro lado de la línea.

_Cierto, Chris tenía un hijo adoptivo o algo por el estilo, ¿no?, _pensó Dean.

— Habla el jefe Bobby de tu padre, ¿puedes comunicarme con él? — su tono era casi nostálgico para ambos Winchester. La forma en que hablaba dulcemente a un niño.

Por un momento pensaron que había colgado, no escucharon respuesta alguna.

— _Chris no es mi padre_ — habló con una seriedad poco característica de un menor. Los tres se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo qué decir. Al parecer el otro celular también estaba en altavoz. Escucharon un golpe y un alarido.

— _¡¿Por qué demonios pones tu apestoso pie en mi cara?!_ — Ahora, _esa _sí era la voz de Chris.

— _Tu jefe te llama_ — contestó el chico, ignorando completamente que la llamada seguía.

— _Le dije a ese bastardo que iba a tomarme el día libre…_ — contestó furioso.

— _Tu otro jefe_ — aclaró con el mismo tono de voz indiferente.

Hubo una pausa y después un ruido extraño, como si hubieran pegado un plástico a la bocina. De igual forma escucharon a Chris decir bajito:

— _¿No pudiste decirme eso antes de que maldijera al hombre?_ — De inmediato, con una voz cien por ciento a profesional, agregó — _¿Teniente?_

— Chris, ¿cómo estás? — intentó ignorar que había escuchado todo aquello.

— _Bien, disculpe. Estaba durmiendo hasta hace un momento. ¿Qué necesita?_

_Al grano, entonces. _

— ¿Conoces a Kyle Fánez? — Fañ… no había caso. En su rato libre ensayaría pronunciarlo, acompañado preferentemente de una novela venezolana.

— _¿Kyle? Sí, lo conozco_ — contestó de forma casual.

_Al menos no era una relación que pretendía ocultar,_ pensó Dean.

— _¿El tío Kyle?_ — dijo una vocecita.

_¿Tío Kyle? _

— ¿Has tenido contacto con él estos últimos meses? — preguntó Dean.

— _Ah, ¿sí? ¿Debería preocuparme?_ — Chris no reconoció la voz de Dean, así volvió a dirigirse a Bobby —. _Teniente, ¿hay algún problema?_

— Tu amigo era hasta hace un momento sospechoso de secuestro, ahora sólo pensamos que es un testigo, necesitamos interrogarlo. Soy Dean Winchester, por cierto.

La línea se volvió silenciosa.

— _Por favor dime que esto no tiene que ver con el caso del asesino serial. _

— ¿Has visto a Kyle? — volvió a insistir el teniente.

— _P-por supuesto. Ayer estuvo cuidando a Dan mientras yo trabajaba. _

Esta vez, fue el lado de la línea de Bobby que quedó sin decir nada. Dean pensaba que el personaje de Chris se volvía cada vez más entramado.

— _Lo llamé el sábado por la noche. Mi… otro jefe llamó de emergencia y no quería dejar a Dan solo el fin de semana_ — la incomodidad del momento era percibida incluso a través del aparato, así que agregó —: _es un buen hombre, a pesar de lo que menciona su expediente_ — rio nerviosamente.

— _¡Compramos pizza, helado y vimos películas todo el domingo!_ — gritó el pequeño de repente. Aquello los sacó de sus cavilaciones a los tres.

_¿Cambiar de humor tan de repente era de familia?_

— _Puedo darles la dirección donde trabaja, debe estar ahí en estos momentos. Es una cafetería llamada… Agrr… ¿Dan, cómo se llama el lugar donde trabaja Chris?_

— _¿Gatos en el espacio?_ — escucharon decir al chico.

— ¿"_Cats on Mars_"? — sugirió Dean.

— _¡Sí! Esa misma, sabía que era algo del espacio _— contestó triunfal.

— _Chris, te veré en el establecimiento en media hora. Iré personalmente_ — informó Bobby —. _Siento que tengas que trabajar ahora mismo, pero es importante. _

— _Lo entiendo, Teniente. Lo veo ahí _— suspiró resignado en la bocina.

Bobby estaba por colgar cuando escuchó a Dan:

— _¿Puedo ir también? El tío Kyle dice que los postres en El gato espacial saben deliciosos. _

Los tres hombres se quedaron pasmados, esa había sido una llamada demasiado inusual.

— Si el hombre confía tanto como para dejarlo de niñero, dudo que sea el asesino — comentó Sam.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que pudo haber visto a alguien — agregó Dean —. Exprímelo — le dijo a Bobby.

El teniente se levantó de su asiento, movió su cuello hacia los lados y estiró los brazos. Había estado mucho tiempo en una misma posición.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y Gordon se asomó a la habitación. Dean estaba por protestar su intromisión, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro serio del detective. Bobby se acercó al recién llegado y hablaron en voz baja un momento.

— Sam, ¿podrías disculparnos un momento? — pidió el teniente.

El menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano, esperando alguna clase de explicación. Dean simplemente alzó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

Continuará

* * *

><p>No tengo excusa por no actualizar. Lo bueno para ustedes y para mí (creo) es que si no escribo continuamente (como, escritura creativa y no ensayos ni reportes de lectura), me deprimo a niveles ridiculamente altos (de igual forma acudo al psiquiatra de forma regular). La otra buena cosa es que la facultad estuvo en paro estos días, así que puedo escribir por lo menos este pequeño avance.<br>Espero no desaparecer tan seguido. Quiero terminar esta historia antes de que termine el año. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^^.

Dee, corto.


	34. Un solo túnel V

— Sam, ¿podrías disculparnos un momento? — pidió el teniente.

El menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano, esperando alguna clase de explicación. Dean simplemente alzó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — demandó saber el ex detective tan pronto como la puerta se cerró con un clic.

— Mientras estabas inconsciente no teníamos mucho con qué trabajar, así que mandamos al laboratorio la gabardina de Castiel — el teniente apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que formaban una delgada y tensa línea.

Bobby no parecía querer continuar, así que Dean dirigió su mirada a Gordon. Finalmente, el otro detective habló:

— Además de sangre, encontramos rastros de droga. En una de las bolsas de la gabardina había una cantidad minúscula, pero importante. En laboratorio creen que el paquete pudo haberse roto y derramado dentro — por mucho que Gordon quisiera saborear otra victoria contra Dean, el rostro perdido y triste del otro le impidió hacer algún comentario sarcástico, e incluso se le salió un "lo siento" al final.

No había enojo, ni gritos, ni golpes contra la pared, tampoco insultos para ninguno de los presentes. Volvió a mirar al teniente:

— Oh, okay — fue lo único que Dean pudo elaborar en ese momento. Se instalaba un nudo en su garganta, trataba fuertemente de controlar cualquier emoción que pudiera reflejarse en su rostro —. Eso explica muchas cosas — rio nervioso.

Gordon y el teniente Singer salieron de la habitación. Sam esperaba sentado afuera. Los labios de Bobby estaban apretujados, formando una delgada y recta línea. Sam se levantó con rapidez, se adentró una vez más a la habitación y lo único que vio fue la vista de Dean dirigida a la pared frente a él, o quizá, al plano de su memoria.

: : :

El teniente Singer y Chris bajaron de la vieja patrulla. Bobby patrullaba con ella en sus primeros días como policía y jamás se había separado del vehículo. Así de sentimental era. El pequeño Dan hacía segundos que había entrado a la cafetería, ignorando a su padre que le gritó que esperara.

— Ve por el frente, yo iré por detrás — estiró las piernas, como si estuviera preparándose para una carrera o persecución.

— ¿Creí que eran buenos amigos? — inquirió Bobby alzando una ceja.

— Lo somos — sonrió y caminó hacia la parte trasera del edificio.

Bobby no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar. _Cats on Mars _era una cafetería común y corriente. Vidrios transparentes. Ambiente retro. Lo único que la diferenciaba de otros establecimientos era una bandera arcoíris pegada en la entrada. Bobby enseñó su placa a quien parecía ser el manager o dueño del lugar.

— ¿Kyle está aquí?

— ¿Va a arrestarlo, teniente? — observó la placa y anotó los números de la placa.

— No, sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas — contestó en un tono apaciguador y menos sarcástico del acostumbrado —. Podría hacerlas aquí mismo — observó el menú escrito en el muro detrás de la barra —, y pediré un capuchino y una rebanada de pay — guardó su placa y esperó, haciéndose ver lo menos amenazador posible. Incluso sonrió un poco. No podía culpar al dueño por ser tan precavido y desconfiado, muchas cosas estaban pasado en la ciudad.

— Está fumando, en la parte trasera — señaló una puerta hacia el fondo luego de un largo escrutinio.

El teniente dijo gracias y con permiso, preguntándose por qué Chris no había entrado simplemente. Lo más seguro es que allí lo conocieran, dado que Dan hablaba con una divertida mesera sobre lo delicioso que había estado la leche con chocolate de la última vez.

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba: la versión adulta, bien vestida y arreglada de aquella foto en la base de datos. Tenía el resto de un cigarro entre sus dedos, ardiendo todavía pero sin haber sido fumado en varios minutos.

Bobby carraspeó, rompiendo la profunda concentración del chico. Para él era un chico, de todos modos. Movió su mano para mostrar su placa pero Kyle de inmediato se puso de pie y en guardia, con los ojos grandes y expectantes de cada movimiento.

— Soy el teniente Robert, sólo vengo a hablar — habló con el mismo tono qué había utilizado con el manager hace unos minutos.

— Sí, claro — contestó con sarcasmo y confidencia, cuando su cuerpo entero se preparaba para huir de la escena —. Nadie manda al teniente a hablar solamente.

Diciendo esto último, Kyle dio media vuelta y corrió. Dios, cómo corría. Nadie hacía correr al teniente Robert Singer desde que era teniente.

Para la fortuna de Bobby, la carrera de Kyle fue demasiada corta como para volar de la escena. Ya a la salida del pequeño callejón estaba Chris sosteniéndolo. Ahora entendía por qué había insistido en ir por detrás.

— Te prometo que sólo estamos aquí para hablar — apaciguó Chris a Kyle. Le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda y lo dirigió hacia Bobby para entrar al lugar.

: : :

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, Teniente? — Kyle seguía con la mirada todos sus movimientos, haciendo parecer que el interrogado era Bobby y no él.

— ¿Dónde estabas el sábado por la noche?

— En la casa de Chris, cuidando a Dan — contestó de inmediato, habiendo repasado los últimos días en su mente.

— ¿Antes de eso?

— Estaba en un bar-disco. Se llama Yaranaika, con signo de interrogación al final, aunque lo conocen sólo como Yara. Está a la salida de la ciudad, junto a la zona industrial — dio un sorbo al té que el dueño le había dado en cuanto entraron por la puerta trasera —. Estuve ahí hasta poco antes de media noche, después Chris llamó y fui a su casa.

— ¿Con quién estabas antes de que llamara Chris? — preguntó exasperado. Al parecer, Kyle había estado en tantos interrogatorios que sólo ofrecía la información mínima para cooperar, agregando un detalle aquí y allá para parecer que colaboraba con ellos. Chris parecía que los ignoraba, sin embargo, escribía en una libreta todo lo dicho aunque la rústica grabadora de mano del teniente ya estuviera guardando cada palabra dicha.

Kyle soltó un largo y amargo suspiro.

— ¿Esto es por el exnovio imbécil? Sabía que era policía — masculló lo último y apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué exnovio? — Chris levantó la cara de la libreta.

— De acuerdo. Sabía que ese idiota era un problema tan pronto como lo vi. Pero qué puedes hacer, ¿uh? Los guapos y sensibles siempre se enamoran de imbéciles — se alzó de hombros y dio un sorbo a su té de nuevo.

— ¿Qué exnovio? — repitió Bobby.

— El viernes, casi al momento de cerrar, entró un cliente. Se veía muy solo y triste, así que hablamos. Dijo que no tenía donde pasar la noche así que le ofrecí mi departamento.

Chris ahogó una carcajada y recibió un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Se durmió en el sillón de la sala! El tipo se veía miserable. Sospeché que había roto con su novio o algo parecido, así que simplemente hablamos y bebimos cerveza. Fue todo.

— ¿Y? — alentó Bobby.

— El sábado por la mañana, antes de venir a trabajar, él seguía dormido así que le dejé una nota de que podía tomar una ducha, desayunar, o qué se yo.

— ¿Dejaste un completo extraño en tu departamento? — preguntó el teniente, aquello parecía poco creíble.

— No es como si tuviera algo para robar, teniente. Además, vivo en una especie de vecindad, si alguien entrara a robar los demás lo notarían — jaló la libreta donde Chris anotaba lo que hablaban y garabateó su dirección y teléfono —. Ahí es donde vivo.

Bobby aprovechó la interrupción para sacar una fotografía de Castiel que Ash había impreso antes de ir a ver a Dean al hospital.

— ¿Lo reconoces?

— Sí, es el cliente. No recuerdo su nombre, era algo angelical. Su apellido era Newman, más fácil de recordar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió el sábado, entonces? — dijo Chris mientras continuaba escribiendo.

Kyle revolvió su cabello con ambas manos, volviendo a soltar otro suspiro.

— Cuando regresé de trabajar, por las ocho de la tarde, seguía en el sillón, aunque ya estaba despierto. Se veía miserable, ni siquiera había visto mi nota. Hablé con él, lo convencí de que tomara una ducha mientras yo prepara algo. Se puso la misma ropa del día anterior excepto un chaleco. Como sea, comimos, hablamos un poco, y luego de que admitiera que había peleado con su hermano y con su pareja el mismo día lo invité a Yara. Aunque él no hubiera estado en el departamento iba ir al bar de todos modos.

Sus hombros se tensaron de pronto, al mismo tiempo que repetía en su mente las escenas del sábado.

— Fuimos al bar, como a las… 10 de la noche. Bailamos, tomamos, seguimos bailando… tomamos más. Luego… las cosas subieron de tono, así que fuimos a un lugar más privado.

Bobby arqueó las cejas.

— Los baños, para eso son los baños, además de… eso. Conseguí desabrochar esa estorbosa gabardina cuando el exnovio bastardo nos encontró — Chris apretó los dientes —. Fue muy rudo y amenazante. Apenas lo vi supe que era policía o algo por el estilo… comenzó a gritar y pedir a Newman que hablara con él. No quería ningún problema así que salí del baño por un momento — bufó, dio un sorbo a su té y continuó — no dejó que nadie entrara a ese baño durante 10 o 15 minutos. Después de eso, el exnovio salió más furioso de lo que había entrado. En seguida salió Newman como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo dijo "necesito un trago".

— ¿A qué hora fue eso?

— No lo sé, por las once de la noche. Fuimos hasta la barra, donde comenzó a beber como camionero.

— ¿Qué hay de la gabardina? — preguntó Chris.

— ¿Qué?

— En el baño, dijiste que te deshiciste de la gabardina — aclaró.

— Ah, cuando salió de él la traía puesta de nuevo. Nunca se despegó de esa cosa. Continuó bebiendo y bebiendo, comenzó a preocuparme. Traté de que se detuviera pero me contestaba de una forma muy vulgar e insultante — torció una mueca —. Me senté junto a él por un largo tiempo convenciéndolo de irnos. No sabía a dónde había ido su exnovio pero podía regresar en cualquier momento. Chris llamó por la media noche. Contesté pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada, me alejé de la barra, lejos de las bocinas, para tomar la llamada. Chris necesitaba alguien que cuidara a Dan el resto del fin de semana, dije que sí… Cuando regresé a la barra, Newman ya no estaba.

Nadie habló por un momento, únicamente Chris hacía ruido, rayando con la pluma el papel.

— ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Lo dejaste solo? — El teniente levantó la voz.

— Claro que no — respondió con un tono de ofensa en su voz —. Le pregunté al cantinero si había visto a dónde había ido, me dijo que otro tipo le había invitado a bailar. Dijo que era un poco más alto que él, blanco, cabello castaño y apuesto. Lo busqué durante diez o quince minutos, pero no pude encontrarlo. Media noche es cuando hay más personas… apenas y puedes moverte allí adentro — se excusó y se hundió en la silla —. ¿Está muerto, verdad?

— Está desaparecido — respondió Chris.

— Desaparecido y muerto es lo mismo en estos lugares — contestó Kyle con un tono amargado —. Y por si aún tienen dudas: yo no lo hice.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que está muerto? — preguntó Bobby. Esta vez era él quien apretaba los puños.

— Mike está muerto, no me sorprendería si alguien más apareciera muerto en una banqueta — se encogió de hombros —. Esas noticias viajan rápido.

: : :

El olor a cloro mezclado con sangre es tan potente que lo despierta. No está seguro si ya ha abierto los ojos porque su alrededor está opacado y sin ninguna luz, ventana, o algo que le indique el tiempo. Está flotando en medio del espacio inmutable. Levanta la cabeza y su cuello duele, aprieta los dientes y saben a metal. Una gota de sudor baja por el puente de la nariz. Trata de acercar su mano derecha pero un sonido metálico y un dolor en la muñeca se lo impiden. Está flotando en medio de la nada con las manos atadas encima de él. Agita sus manos, las mueve de un lado hacia otro pero sólo consigue más dolor en sus muñecas y brazos.

El corazón se le sube a la garganta, y es tan ensordecedor en tan vacío silencio que es lo único que puede escuchar. Trata de moverse pero sus pies no alcanzan el suelo.

Trata de hablar pero su garganta está seca. Emitir un sonido es como tragar navajas. Aun así, emite un lastimero "ayuda".

Su vista fue acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y el presunto vacío ya no lo era tanto. Estructuras lo rodeaban, veía una silla delineada, el marco de una puerta muy al fondo, pilares de la construcción… y justo en la pared de enfrente discernía una figura guardada en la pared, en una especie de nicho. Una débil luz emanaba del nicho, titilaba como la flama de una vela al final de su vida. Agudizó la vista lo mejor que pudo, entre la intermitente luz pudo distinguir la figura.

Castiel escuchó una puerta de metal abrirse. Con la luz que ese acto trajo, pudo ver claramente: era una especie de virgen, pero no estaba rezando; a cambio sostenía en un plato con su mano derecha dos admirables y delicados ojos.

**FIN – Un solo túnel**

* * *

><p>Por si aún quedan dudas: no he muerto. No puedo creer que ha pasado más de un año que actualicé. Finales del 2013 y finales del 2014 fue una época muy negra para mí. Realmente negra. Resta decir que ahora estoy mucho mejor y que he comenzado el 2015 con el pie correcto.<p>

Este fanfic es muy especial para mí, y durante todo el tiempo que no actualicé siempre pensé en la historia y en cómo continuaría y qué escribiría. Más de un año sin actualizar pero yo me prometí y dije por aquí algunas veces que continuaría y terminaría; ahora que mi salud mental mejoró puedo permitirme continuar escribiendo.

No puedo expresar el agradecimiento que tengo a todas aquellas personas que durante el tiempo que no actualicé mandaron mensajes preguntando por esta historia. Muchas gracias y espero que les haya agradado este corto capítulo. Me gusta pensar que mi escritura mejoró aunque sea un poquito.

Dee, corto.


End file.
